Inazuma Eleven CS- Saltando entre en Tiempo y el Espacio
by CanJapan
Summary: Nueva aventura del Raimon, en el que se descubrirá mas secretos de lso Hermanso Megamiya (OCs), aparece una nueva chica junto con Fey; para salvar el futbol, deberán ir a varias epocas y conseguir ser el mejor once de la hsitoria para acabar con El Dorado y Second Stage Children... (Esta es mi neuva cuenta, tenái otra, pero lo borré por problemas técnicos) OcxCannon
1. Episodio 1

**¡Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone va a comenzar!**

* * *

**Una semana antes de empezar las clases (Tres meses después de Holy Road)**

-¿Quién eres? ¿Porqué estamos aquí?- Dije mirando que estábamos en campo donde de pequeños jugábamos al soccer.

Hikari y Jin habían sido llevados al pasado por un chico misterioso, que decía que los debía aplastar. Los dos hermanos se encontraban caminando por Hawái con sus padres cuando ese chico e los llevó.

-Me llamo Alpha, y voy a hacer que ustedes dos olviden todo lo relacionado con el soccer-Un chico con un uniforme negro y un micro en el oído.

-Ya bastante hemos tenido con el soccer, pero ya no pienso igual.- Jin dice con un tono enfadado.

-¡He! Ustedes dos estaban bien aquella vez. Sin embargo, ya que habéis cambiado de opinión acabaré con esos deseos de jugar al soccer.

-Modo de ataque- El balón que llevaba él habló.

-Cuando acabe aquí no recordaréis nada- Alpha dijo antes de disparar.

**Primer día de clase. (3ª Persona)**

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¿Todos estarán bien?- Tenma entraba en la escuela como si nada.

Estaba tan emocionado por el comienzo de la escuela, y sobre todo ver a los del Club de Soccer. Pero había algo raro, el campo de soccer donde debería estar no había nada, estaba el campo de beisbol. Tenma se extrañó y pensó que los encontraría en el edificio de Club. Pero tampoco, había otros campos, era un gimnasio lleno de Clubes, pero ninguno de soccer. Se acercó a unos chicos que parecían ser del Club de Baloncesto, pero todos le decían lo mismo, que no había ningún Club de Soccer.

Tenma se fue decepcionado, sin saber dónde estaba el Club de Soccer; pero vio una luz en todo. Shindou estaba paseando junto con Kim no lejos de él, así que fue corriendo a ver qué pasaba, confiaba en que ellos le dijeran.

-Shindou-sempai me podría unir…- Kim fue interrumpida por Tenma.

-¡Capitán Shindou! ¡Kim-san!- Tenma les llamó acercándose a él corriendo.

-¡Capitán! ¡Kim! ¡Qué bien!- Dijo Tenma respirando una vez que los dos pararon a ver qué pasaba.- ¡Pensaba que no me iba a encontrar con nadie!

Kim y Shindou se miraron- ¿Capitán? ¿Yo?- Dijo Shindou sin entender.

A mí no me mires- Dijo Kim.

Ya veo, tienes razón.-Tenma dice arriscándose la cabeza, ya que él era el capitán.- Yo soy el capitán, ¿no? ¡Disculpa! Pero, me preocupa dónde estén los demás.

¿Los demás?- Kim preguntó entendiendo cada vez menos.

¡Sí! No han estado entrenando…- Tenma decía como si nada, mientras que Shindou y Kim lo entendían cada vez menos. – Y también, parece que el Club de Soccer se mudó. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

¿Club de Soccer?- Shindou dice mirando a Kim, quién se encogió de hombros.- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Tenma los miró raro. – No hay ningún lugar para el Club de Soccer. En primer lugar: No hay ningún Club de Soccer en esta escuela.

¡¿Eh~?!- Tenma dice alucinado por lo que le había dicho y Kim se rió.

Dejen de bromear. ¿Acaso hay una cámara oculta? Por favor, pueden hablar en serio…- Tenma no se lo creía.

Parece que tienes un malentendido. Yo soy, Shindou Takuto, del club de Música.- Tenma se quedó en shock.

Si, y yo soy Natsuyaki Kim, me voy a unir a club de música. Pero si no toco ningún instrumento no me deja…- Kim dijo saludando, como si no lo conocieran.- Pero si se bailar…- Ella mira A Shindou mal. Esta solo se encoge.

¿Es una broma?- Tenma cada vez estaba más confundido.

¿Eres un alumno transferido? Lo lamento, pero si quieres entrar a un Club de Soccer, deberás entrar en otra escuela. Adiós.

Bye-bye- Kim dice antes de ir con Shindou.

No solo eso, cada vez que encontraba uno del Club decía que estaba en otro Club como: Lectura, sumo, karate, tenis, música… Tenma buscaba a los que les quedaban: Tsurugi, Hikari, Jin y Shinsuke.

Shinsuke lo encontró rápidamente, pero también parecía raro. Pero la pena es que Shinsuke estaba igual que los demás, y encima pertenecía al club de tenis de mesa.

-¡Tenma!- Aoi llamó y luego le arrastró lejos de Shinsuke.

-¡Aoi! ¿Sabes quién soy?- Dijo mientras lloraba de la emoción.

-Claro que lo sé. ¡Pero, no puedes engañarte con los clubes de tenis de mesa y demás! Porque nosotros…- Aoi decía, y Tenma se emocionaba cada vez más.-… Somos del club de caligrafía, ¿no?

¿Clu-club de caligrafía?- Tenma calló en la decepción y se hundió más.

**Kim punto de vista**

-Ese chico estaba raro… ¿Lo conoces?- Kim preguntó a Shindou.

-No. Debe ser uno transferido.- Shindou dijo mientras los dos iban a clase.

**Un mes antes de volver a clase (Natsuyaki Kim)**

Oye, no sé quién eres o qué quieres, pero no dejaré que hagas eso.- Kim gritó al chico raro del pelo lila.

Soy Alpha, y destruiré tus recuerdos con el soccer. Desde aquí.- Dijo mirando a la niña Kim de 4 años de edad.- No solo los tuyos, si no lo de todos esos niños.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- Kim intentó pararlo antes de que Alpha tirara el balón hacia los niños.

-Modo ataque

El balón golpeó a la Kim grande, y la dejó inconsciente.-Luego me encargo de ti.- Alpha se acercó a los niños y le hizo la vida imposible.

-No…- Kim dijo antes de empezar a perder los recuerdos, poco a poco.

**Después del ataque**

Kim despertó nerviosa, pero sin embargo tenía nuevos recuerdos; y como no, nada que ver con el soccer.

-Mamá, has visto mi móvil- Kim dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-No, hija. Pero date prisa o llegarás tarde a tus clases de baile.- Su medre dijo tendiéndola la bolsa con todas sus cosas.

-Ok…-Dijo ella mientras abría la puerta- Tengo la sensación de que algo se me olvida- Pensó, pero luego se encaminó corriendo sin importar lo que había olvidado.

No lejos de allí, observando se encontraba Alpha.

Aquí Alpha- Llamó a su superior.- Natsuyaki Kim, del Club de Soccer del Raimon, completado. Ya no recuerda nada.

-Alpha, ve a por los otros. Necesito que Los hermanos Megamiya y Matsukaze Tenma sean los últimos del Raimon.- Su superior dijo seriamente.

-Sí, señor.- Alpha dice antes de viajar de nuevo en el tiempo.

* * *

**Buenas, cambiamos de formato…XD Si la verdad es que igual así os enteráis mejor, y no hay problemas. Decirme si os gusta más este formato o el otro ;D**

**Sé que ha sido corto, pero esto es como una pequeña introducción, no se preocupen que el segundo capi será más largo, os lo prometo.**

**¿Qué os a parecido? Yo Hoy me he visto los tres primeros capis, ya que es hoy la primera vez que veo Chrono Stone, y me he emocionado mucho la verdad. Bueno gracias por leer, este capitulo.**

**No se olviden los nuevos, de leer estas temporadas**

**Inazuma Eleven Go: El viento de la revolución**

**Inazuma Eleven: Conquistando el mundo con Inazuma Japan**

**(Y este fic) Inazuma Eleven CS: Saltando entre el tiempo y el espacio**

**Leanlos según el orden en que está ^_^ **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo! **


	2. Episodio 2

**¡Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone va a comenzar!**

* * *

**Campo junto a la playa (Tenmas vs Protocolo Omega)**

Tenma y Fey estaban en mitad de una lucha por conservar el soccer en la mente de Tenma. Fey quién lo había ayudado, aunque se sabía poco de él, estaba esperando algo. Y no tardó en aparecer…

De repente salió un autobús de una luz de colores. Dentro de él había… ¿Un oso de peluche?

-¿Eh?- Tenma dice al ver al osito azul.

-¡Oh~! ¡Tenma-kun! ¡Hola!- El oso saludó.

-Como esperaba Wandaba- Fey dice dándole la bienvenida.- ¡Llegaste a tiempo!

-¡Eso es…! ¿La caravana Raimon?- Tenma dice mirando el autobús casi calcado al que tenían ellos en la escuela.

Tres silbidos suenan. -¡Y termina el primer tiempo!- El hombre que fue elegido como árbitro y presentador.

El autobús aterriza desde el cielo en el suelo, y el oso sale del bus.

-Fey, ¿Todo está bien?- El oso pregunta, mientras que Tenma se queda sin habla.

-El partido está difícil…- Fey le contesta.

-Lo sabía, parece que es imposible que ganen sin su gran entrenador. Yo, Clark Wonderbat-sama, ¿no?

-¡Yo-Ho! ¡Hoshimiya Lidia a su servició!- Una chica de pelo verde liso, con mechas rubias y ojos azules salió detrás riendo.

-¡Oh~ Tenma-nii!- La chica parecía conocerle, pero él solo se quedó mirando al oso.

-¿Entrenador? ¿No es un oso? Además, no es un muñeco… N- Dijo Tenma mirando atrás.

- Bueno, me uno.- Dijo Lidia riendo como una niña.

De repente Fey chasquea los dedos y los otros jugadores desaparecen.

-¡Se fueron!- Tenma salta del susto.

-Jeje, ¿no te lo había dicho? Ellos eran un tipo de Avatar que usé. Esos jugadores se llaman Dupli. No son reales. –Fey le explica.

-Entonces, ¿No existen de verdad?- Tenma pregunto mientras tocaba a Lidia.

-Yo no soy un Dupli…

-Tenma-kun, no te preocupes… Yo regresé tus recuerdos, de tu encuentro con el soccer.- Clark le dice airado, como si fuera un héroe.

-Toma un tiempo para la recuperación de tus recuerdos esté completa. Es más fácil cambiar al original que cambiar después.- Fey le explica, y Tenma pone mala cara.- ¡Ah! ¿Trajeron lo que pedí?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No existe nada imposible para el Wandaba-sama!

-¿De verdad? ¡Increíble! ¡Muéstramelo rápido, rápido!- Fey estaba emocionado, pero Tenma no sabía a lo que este se refería.

-¡No te apresures!- Wandaba sacaba una mochila con dos especies de pistola. - ¡Lidia y yo arriesgamos nuestras vidas para conseguirlo, debes estar agradecido! ¡Bien, allá va!

Wandaba disparó y de él salió un Dinosaurio, Lidia saltaba y Tenma solo flipaba por el Dinosaurio que estaba delante de él.

-¡Esto es! ¿Un dinosaurio?- Tenma consigue decir.

-¡Es un Tiranosaurio!

-¡Bien, Fey! ¡Usa el Mixi Max! –Wandaba le ordena.

-Ok- Fey se prepara antes que le dispare con la otra pistola que tenía la mochila de Wandaba.

-Mixi Max completado- Dice Lidia animando.

-¿Estás bien?- Tenma pregunta preocupado.

-Sí. ¡Este es el Mixi Max!- Fey había cambiado de peinado, a uno más con pinchos y de un color rosáceo y lila, y ojos rojos.

El partido iba a comenzar, esta vez Lidia y unos Duplis jugaban.

-Princesita me alegro de verte- Alpha dice a Lidia y esta se sonroja un poco, lo que parece que fastidia a Fey.

El partido comienza sacando el equipo Tenma. Fey da el pase de comienzo a Lidia y la pasa hacia atrás. Luego la pasan a Fey de nuevo. Tres jugadores del Protocolo iban a por él, pero se los quitó de un zarpazo. Tenma lo seguía, y Fey lo sabía por lo que se lo paso. Inmediatamente fue bloqueado dando vueltas alrededor de él rápidamente. Tenma no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo Lidia le aconsejo que cerrara los ojos y se concentrara.

Aunque salió airado pronto le quitaron el balón, pero Fey no hizo más que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Tenma parecía que iba a hacer algo asombroso, y no decepciono.

-¡Wonder Trap!- Salto como si el tiempo pasara lento y le quitó al jugador de Omega el balón.

Y no dejó de sorprender su capacidad de adaptación, no tardó en crear otra técnica.

-¡Agressive Beat!- Una vez lo consiguió se lo pasó Fey, quién fue directo a la portería.

-¡Presa Ancestral!- Fey tira con su habilidad de tiro.

- Goalkeeper Protocolo 03- Dice el portero del Omega, sin embargo no tuvo éxito.

El juego sigue y es el turno de Alpha y su equipo. Alpha no tarda en usar su Armed para ir contra Fey y los demás. Junto con otros dos compañeros usa otra habilidad para dejar a Tenma y los demás sin energía durante un tiempo.

-¡Táctica especial AX3!- Después de eso sin usar ninguna técnica marca un gol con un tiro con mucha fuerza.

Fey estaba un poco cansado.

-Fey… Alpha eres muy malo…- Lidia dice sacándole la lengua.

-Es lo que hay, aunque seas tú…- Dice él mientras vuelven a su sitio.

El partido se reanuda de nuevo, y esta vez Fey y Alpha iban con todo era un uno a uno. Los dos empataron, y retrocedieron; pero parecía que Alpha tenía una llamada. Todos se quedaron esperando a lo que iba a pasar…

-¿Qué pasó Alpha?- Fey pregunta mientras se van el equipo Protocolo Omega al completo.

-Adiós, my lady.- Dice Alpha a Lidia antes de desaparecer. Ella solo dijo adiós con las manos.

Una vea que se fueron Fey explico lo que pasaba, incluso explicó que él venía de 200 años en el futuro, y que Lidia al igual que él también lo era, pero solo un par de años más. Tenma escucho con atención la explicación de Fey sobre El Dorado, dónde venían Alpha y los demás y sobre los mundos paralelos.

-¡Vamos, Tenma!- Dice Fey.

-Vamos, ¿a dónde?- Tenma pregunta sin saber.

-En primer lugar debemos recuperar el Club de Soccer. Para eso, vamos a ir al lugar donde nació el Raimon. La escuela Raimon de hace 11 años. El día en que Endou Mamorou comenzó el Club de Soccer de Raimon.- Fey le contesta mientras Wandaba y Lidia se van a por algo.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a viajar en el tiempo?- Tenma pregunta.

Fey asiente, pero le explica que antes de nada el problema que hubo con el Equipo de soccer en el pasado, ya que no se había fundado por la interrupción. Después de esto, Wandaba y Lidia a parecen con el bus. Los cuatro estaban dentro de él autobús pero parecía que para viajar al pasado donde Endou había fundado el Club debían conseguir algo preciado de esa época.

Para ello Tenma y los demás viajaron al presente.

**Presente (Escuela Raimon)**

Tenma y los demás aterrizan cerca del antiguo Club del Raimon. No lejos de ahí se encontraban dos amigos.

-Tenma- llamo corriendo hacia él. Jin va detrás

-¿Me conoces?- Tenma dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí, claro. Matsukaze Tenma, capitán del Raimon. Nuestro capitán.- Jin le contesta.

-Estábamos preocupados por si éramos los únicos.- Contestó.

Les explicamos lo sucedido tanto que Alpha intentó borrar la memoria y que pudimos vencerle a base de nuestros Avatares. Luego Tenma nos explico lo que había pasado a él y los otros, y quién era. Pero Lidia, Fey y Wandaba parecían conocernos ya. Una vez explicado todo, comenzamos a buscar en el Club de Soccer antiguo.

Tenma lo encontró casi cuando habíamos sacado ya todo.

Una vez lo encontramos fuimos directos al bus que tanto hablaba Tenma, y fue una experiencia distinta ver que era una máquina del tiempo. Los seis entramos al bus y nos pusimos el cinturón en nuestros puestos.

-Que nervios- Dije mirando el autobús.

-¡Artefacto preparado!- Una vez que Wandaba puso todo en orden empezó- ¡Bien, Comencemos!- El bus se recogió y se convirtió en un máquina del tiempo voladora- 5, 4, 3, 2 ¡1! ¡Salto en el tiempo!

**11 años en el pasado**

Fuimos detrás de Endou de pequeño durante todo el día. Desde que le dijeron que no había Club de Soccer hasta que limpió la salita con Aki durante la tarde hasta casi la noche. Los estuvimos siguiendo a los dos hasta que apareció de nuevo el equipo Protocolo Omega. Endou los encaró, y el balón de Alpha se volvió a otro modo.

-Modo desplazamiento

Los seis fuimos detrás para poder ser trasladados juntos.

**Campo del Holy Road**

Luego de desplazarnos Fey nos explicó que nos habían llevado al campo donde Endou y los demás ganan el Holy Road. Luego Tenma sale y se presenta Endou. Alpha propuso un partido para decidir.

Endou aceptó gracias a que con Fey, Lidia, Jin, Tenma, los 'Duplis' y yo íbamos a jugar el partido. No íbamos a dejar que Alpha y su organización ganaran. Esta vez Jin y yo íbamos a proteger el soccer.

Por cierto, ¿Dónde estás Tsurugi?

* * *

**Lo siento mucho! Por tardar, esta mañana mi madre me obligó a ir al urgencias, porque llevo meses con dolor de estomago.**

**Honto Gomenasai! Pero por mucho que me quieran detener, aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Mañana más y mejor! XD**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Eso es lo que me motivas a seguir.**


	3. Episodio 3

**¡Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone va a comenzar! **

* * *

Nada más comenzar el partido contra Omega, empezaron bloqueando a Fey. Luego a Jin y a mí. Lidia intenta arrebatar a Alpha el balón, ya que estaba solo. Pero este la esquiva y sigue golpeando a los Duplis, haciendo un daño colateral a Fey. Jin y Yo intentamos quitarnos a los otros integrantes de Omega, pero no podemos. Alpha estaba en frente de Endou.

-Espera.- Endou le dice con un tono esperanzador.- El soccer… ¡El soccer no es así!

-Bien dicho…- Oigo a Jin decir desde el otro lado.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tira!- Dice Endou preparado para el tiro de Alpha.

-Todavía no tienes poder suficiente- Alpha dice convencido.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos! Tú no sabes lo que es el soccer. ¡El balón no sirve para lastimar a los demás!- Endou tenía mucha razón.

-¡Cierto! ¡Este soccer es triste!- Tenma salta.

- ^_^" Vale que el soccer es importante pero a veces Tenma se pasa…- Pensé junto con mi hermano, quién me estaba mirando de igual manera.

-¡Tú sí dices que hablas en serio! Esto… eres Tenma ¿No?- Endou dice recordando.

-No si tienen razón que se parecen…- Jin musitó.

-¡Sí! – Ahora se dirige a su adversario-¡Alpha, el balón llora si lo usas de esa forma!

-O_O- Lidia estaba un poco descolocada, y mira que ella era infantil…- ¿Llorar?

-El soccer debe ser destruido. Debido a eso, Mamorou Endou será destruido por su soccer.- Contesta Alpha- La interrupción en la historia de Mamorou Endou no puede fallar.

Alpha tira sin pensar, y nos quedamos viendo el suceso, esperando a que Endou lo parara.

-Espera, Alpha-kun- Lidia dice tarde.

-¡Lo detendré! ¡No me quedaré quieto mientras destruyen el soccer!- Endou dice antes de utilizar su increíble técnica.- ¡God Hand!

Todos nos quedamos incrédulos que pudiera usar una técnica que no debería saber por el momento. La paro en pocos minutos.

-¡Lo conseguí!- Endou vitoreo- ¡Finalmente, lo hice!

-¡Bien! ¡Así, entraremos al ritmo del partido!- Tenma anima- ¡Fey, los Duplis están afuera! ¡Hikari, tú y Jin de defensas, apoyen a Endou! ¡Vamos a contra-atacar!

-¡Vamos!- Endou saca el balón. Era hora de atacar.

Los jugadores del Omega consiguieron el balón, rápidamente.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- Dije antes de quitárselo rápidamente. – ¡Jin va!

Jin cogió el balón.- Ahora vais a sentir la ira de los hermanos Megamiya- Jin dijo.

-¡Allá va Jin!- Dijo Clark riendo y sacando un mochila.

- ¡Clark! ¿Pero cómo?- Lidia pregunta al igual que todos.

-Jaja, Wonderbat-sama lo sabe todo, y eso que fue mucho más difícil de conseguir que el Dinosaurio de Fey.- De repente una criatura llena en llamas y de apariencia Celestial apareció

-¡Ah!- Grita Jin absorbiendo, y mientras se le cambia el color y peinado del pelo. Una vez lo absorbió el monstruo desapareció

-¿Qué fue eso, Wandaba?- Fey pregunta.

-Nii-chan…- Dije tocándole las mejillas- Poke, Poke…

-Ha sido un Mixi Max con Hades, Dios del Inframundo y de la Muerte.

-¿Dios?- Alpha pregunta, mientras parece recibir una llamada.

-Ahora me siento mucho más fuerte ¡Sigamos!

-¡Ok!- Dijimos todos antes de seguir.

El juego seguía, y ahora con Tenma y sus nuevas técnicas y el Mixi Max de Jin, era mucho más fácil.

-¡Agressive Beat!- Tenma dice para quitarse a dos jugadores del medio.

Tenma una vez en posición se la pasa a Lidia. Después de llegar a la portería un jugador va a hacia ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo devuelve a Tenma.

-¡Shin Match Wind!- Tenma tiro con una nueva super técnica, no dejaba de mejorar.

- ¡Goalkeeper Protocol 03!- Sin embargo, el portero falló.

Ahora íbamos 0-1, ganando nosotros.

-Bien, Tenma- Dije saltando.

-Oye… ¿Tan mal me queda el peinado?-Jin me pregunta ahora que estábamos entre media.

Yo negué con la cabeza, pero mentía, era el peor peinado de la historia. Siempre le gusto cambiarlo, hasta que se quedó con un peinado con cuernos… Pero, esto de pelo azul y llamas, era demasiado, si mi madre lo viera lo llevaba de urgencias al estilista.

-¡Ellos son increíbles!- Endou nos dice a todos

Esta vez saca Alpha y su equipo. Tiran lo más adelante, cerca de la portería y Alpha se dispone a tirar.

-¡Shoot Comand 01!- Alpha usa.

Jin y yo lo dejamos estar…

-¿Pero que hacen?- Tenma pregunta, nosotros dos solo reímos.

-¡El entrenador Endou puede!- Contesté.

-Hikari…

De repente una luz sale de Endou, era la llama, esa que nos sale a todos cuando queremos ganar, y donde se despierta nuestro poder… ¡El Avatar!

-¡Go! ¡Endou!- Lidia animó.

-¡Majin Great!- Endou había invocado a su Avatar sin problemas.- ¡Great The Hand!- Lo detuvo sin problemas.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Fue un Avatar!- Tenma le contesta.

-Es el efecto de la línea del tiempo ¡Quién diría que lo evolucionaría tanto!- Fey u Lidia estaban asombrados.

-¡Qué te parece! Yo nunca voy a odiar el soccer- Endou le dice a Alpha.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Alpha dejarlo estar!- Dijo Lidia guiñándole el ojo.

El partido se reanuda de nuevo. Gracias a Tenma, Fey, Lidia y Jin en Mixi Max podíamos controlar más o menos la situación.

-¡Oye!- Se oyó una voz a lo lejos, me resultaba algo familiar…- ¿Podemos entrar en el partido?- Pidió.

-¿Tsurugi?- Oí decir a Tenma, pero no podía ser.

Después de que bajó ya sabía quién era.

-¡Yuuichi-san!- Dije corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Oye, cuidado- Dijo él antes de caer los dos.

No estaba solo, una chica no muy distinta a él, de pelo rubio con mechas azules y rosas, y unos ojos azules apareció.

-¡Cintia!- Lidia salta a abrazarla y la tira.

-Lidia, déjame en paz. Suelta, me aplastas.- Esta se quejaba intentándola quitarse de en medio.

-¿Yuuichi? ¿Pero? ¿Tus piernas están bien?- Tenma dice, mientras yo me doy cuenta de lo mismo.

-¿No eres el Yuuichi que conozco verdad?- Este solo niega.- Mierda con los mundos paralelos.

-Dejemos las explicaciones para luego. Ahora debemos luchar contra ellos.

Alpha se acercó a ellos. Mientras ellos hablaban, yo estaba interesada en Cintia.

-¿Y Kyo-kun?- Dijo Lidia, lo que me hizo enojar un poco.

-Mi hermano pequeño… Luego te diré…- Cintia dijo con una voz algo monótona, y luego me miró a mí.

-¿Hermana?... ¡¿He~?!- Dije muy sorprendida.- ¿Y lidia tú de qué?

-Es amigo de la infancia, los tres. ¡Kyo-kun es el mejor!- Ahora Lidia me hacía enojar. ¡Solo eso se lo llamaba yo!

Mi humor cambió y Jin lo notó, por eso me agarró fuera.

Una vez cambiamos los jugadores con Yuuichi y Cintia de delanteros, comenzamos de nuevo el partido.

-¡Estoy feliz de poder jugar un partido con Yuuichi-san!- Tenma dice saludándole.

Ahora que veía a Yuuichi no podía dejar de pensar en Kyosuke.

-¡Déjenme la portería a mí!- Endou dice feliz.

Jin y yo nos sonreímos. El partido se volvía a reanudar. Yuuichi consiguió la pelota sin problemas, era muy rápido. Antes de ser bloqueado se lo pasa a su hermana Cintia, y está de nuevo a Yuuichi, como un efecto pintball. Tenma se une a los hermanos Tsurugi, y los tres están en la defensa de Omega.

Los dos, Tenma y Tsurugi, sacan su Avatar, y nos quedamos mirando con expectación lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Mashenshi Pendragón!- Yuuichi llama, era increíble que lo tuviera.- ¡Armed!

Una vez dijo eso, su Avatar se convirtió en una espacie de armadura.

-¡Tenma! ¡Tú también puedes conseguirlo! ¡Inténtalo!- Fey y Lidia dicen a la vez.

-¡Yo también puedo! ¡Aquí voy! ¡Majin Pegasus Arc!- Tenma invoca a su Avatar- ¡Armed!

-Buah~ -Dije impresionada.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Yo también pude usar el modo armadura de Avatar!- Tenma celebró.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos!- Yuuichi ordenó.

No solo ellos, si no Alpha también.- ¡Gobernante del Paraíso Fénix! ¡Armed!- Su Avatar se convirtió en una armadura, ahora eran dos contra uno.

Tanto Yuuichi y Tenma tiraron el balón a la vez.

-¡Goalkeeper Comand 03!- El portero dijo, pero no pudo pararlo. Ni él, ni Alpha.

Vi entre el ojo, que Lidia quería ir a ver como estaba. Esta vez íbamos 0-2 con la delantera nuestra, esto iba a acabar en victoria. Al ver esto, Alpha y los demás se despidieron.

-Alpha…- Musitó Lidia, y Fey la oyó, lo que le hizo enfurruñarse un poco.

-Veo que aquí hay otro triángulo- Jin murmura en mi oído.

-¿Cómo que otro?- Dije con un aura negra.- Las vacaciones te vinieron mal, nee-chan.

-¡Gracias, Yuuichi-san, Cintia-san!- Fey dice dándoles la mano.

-Déjenme ayudarlos en la batallas- Yuuichi le contesta.- Es para el bien de Kyosuke.

-¿Kyo?- Dije preocupada.

Después todos no reunimos a lado del bus, en mitad del campo. Cintia, no quería hablar por lo que se metió en el bus a 'echar una siesta' mientras. Me dijo Lidia, que Kyo era una molestia para ella, cosas de hermanos diría yo.

-¡Tenma-kun, Hikari-chan! La historia que conocen sobre mí… Fue un accidente cuando yo tenía 12 años, Cintia 8 años y Kyosuke 7 años. Desde ese momento, no pude jugar al soccer. ¿No es cierto? – El preguntó, nosotros asentimos.- En la línea del tiempo, el accidente nunca ocurrió. En mi mundo, Kyosuke, Cintia y yo podíamos jugar al soccer. Después de crecer llegamos a un nivel; y escuchamos una conversación sobre un intercambio.

-¿Intercambió? ¡Increíble!- Tenma dice, pero yo notaba que eso no era bueno.

-Pero… Solo podía uno, a Lidia no la importaba, ya que las chicas no eran tan aceptadas en el soccer. Aunque estos días las cosas cambian. Kyosuke dijo que fuera yo, aunque estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir a él. Dijo que le aburría.

-Él no es así…- Dije. No solo yo, Lidia también lo pensaba, ya que venía del mismo mundo paralelo que yo, solo un par de años después.

-En realidad no estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero Kyosuke dejó todas las cosas relacionadas con el soccer. Y nunca más volvió a patear el balón. Él dijo que fue un acto de generosidad. Entonces, yo hico el intercambió por él.

-Y, el que planeó robar el soccer de Tsurugi Kyosuke. Fue El Dorado, ¿no?- Fey pregunta.

-Pobre Kyo-kun- Lidia dice triste.

-Y, ese plan fue una parte. Porque un día ellos aparecieron delante de mí. Para robar mi soccer.

-¿Tú también?- Jin preguntó pensativo.

-Uhm, dentro de la nueva línea de tiempo. Tú tuviste mucha influencia para los jóvenes que juegan soccer. Por eso estás aquí. Aunque lo que me extraña es los hermanos Megamiya… Debería estar en la escuela Seidouzan, como genios en la escuela.

-Jeje, genios…- Dije Jin riendo como tonto.

-Pero, yo solo puede jugar soccer y poder viajar para llegar aquí, porque una 'persona' me salvó. No sé su nombre, pero… Con ustedes, él dice que ayudará a los que aman el soccer.

-¿Quién será?- Pregunté a Lidia, ella solo se encogió.

-¿Y Cintia?- Jin preguntó.

-Ella estaba conmigo aquella vez.- Yuuichi contesta- Esa persona no solo me salvó, también me dio este brazalete del tiempo. Con esto, puedo viajar en el tiempo.

-No entiendo mucho, pero ellos luchando por el bien del soccer, ¿No?- Endou pregunta a lo bajo a Aki, pero Tenma les había oído.

-¡Es cierto!- Tenma dice alegre.

-¡Entonces yo también quiero luchar!- Endou dice.

-Lo que debes hacer, Endou-kun, es crear el Club de Soccer. Eso sería como proteger el soccer, ¿no?- Aki dice con razón.

-Sí, sino no haríamos nada.- Dije a Aki.

-¡Sí, Endou-san crea el Club de Soccer, el soccer estará bien!- Tenma dice a Endou.

-¡Tú eres muy divertido!- Endou contesta sonriendo.

-¡Muy bien señoras y señores! ¡Con eses sentimiento en nuestros pechos, vamos a viajar en el tiempo!

Todos nos levantamos para ponernos en marcha.

-¿Se van ya?-Endou dice algo triste.

-Hemos prevenido una crisis en tu periodo, ahora debemos ver cómo están los otros. Y también, por el bien de Yuuichi-san, ¿No?- Fey contesta.

Todos entramos esperando a ver a los demás. Esperaba a que nada cambiara mucho. Una vez que nos pusimos en nuestros asientos, el bus comenzó a moverse. Nos despedimos por última vez de Endou y Aki.

-¡5, 4, 3, 2, 1! ¡Salto en el tiempo!

Fey nos explica a donde vamos ahora, y lo que pasa ahora con Endou y los demás por esta ayuda.

-Estoy cansado de tanto viaje. ¡Tenma, vamos a tu casa!

Después de que todos llegamos al presenta, Jin y yo nos fuimos a nuestra casa. No podíamos presentarnos con nadie, nuestros padres los molestarían. Y si, ahora están de vacaciones, ya que no querían perderse nada de Jin de nuevo.

Al día siguiente nos encontramos todos en la puerta de la escuela. Estábamos super nerviosos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Vamos a entrar!- Yuuichi dice mientras que Cintia y Lidia entraban como si nada.

- Si entramos y hay otro club…- Tenma dice miedoso.

-No quiero…- Dije dándome la vuelta.

-Si pasa eso, llamaremos a Wandaba- Fey dice empujándonos hacia delante.- Saltaremos en el tiempo y lo resolveremos.

-¿Pero todo estará bien si no lo traemos?-Yuuichi pregunta.

-Las personas de esta época se asustarían al verlo.- Fey contesta pensando en Wandaba.

-¿Tenma? ¿Hikari-chan? ¿Jin-san?- Aoi pregunta por detrás.

-¡Aoi!- Tenma y los demás se sorprenden.

-El entrenamiento ya va a comenzar.- Aoi dice, estábamos un poco desorbitados con todo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Del Club de Caligrafía?- Tenma pregunta.

-¿Eh?- Preguntamos Jin y yo sin saber nada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? El Club de soccer, ¿no? Llegan tarde.

Todos nos alegramos al oír eso.

-Todo volvió a la normalidad.- Tenma dice mientras todos sonreímos.

-Chicos, ¿y ellos?- Aoi pregunta.

-Yo soy Fey, amigo de soccer de Tenma. Hoy vine al Club de Soccer de la escuela de Raimon.

-Yo soy Hoshimiya Lidia ^w^ con el mismo propósito de Fey-kun

-¿Son amigos de Tenma y Megamiya (Se refiere a los dos así)?- Aoi pregunta.

Aoi se saltó a los demás y nos fuimos a la sala de reuniones.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos visita!- Aoi dice mientras entramos todos.

-¡Chicos, están retrasados!- Shindou dice por la hora.

-¡Pensé que faltarían!- Hikaru salta.

Ya estábamos más aliviados, y podíamos ser nosotros mismos. Fui directa a abrazar a Kim, que estaba un poco estupefacta.

Tsurugi se puso delante y parecía que todos lo conocían.

-¡Oh! ¡Tsurugi-sempai!- Shindou dice.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, Tsurugi-sempai!- Sangoku dice, lo que me hace extrañar.

Sangoku explica de qué lo conocen, lo que me deja más estupefacta de lo que estaba, sin embargo eso quería decir que no estaba todo normal, y que Kyo no iba a estar aquí. Al ver que no estaba todo a la normalidad, llamamos a Wandaba.

-¿Qué es eso?-Kim me zarandea.

-Wandaba y la máquina del tiempo…- Contesté.

Wandaba vino al campo interno con el Bus, lo que hizo que todos estaban en estoado de shock.

-Realmente…- Clark salió de bus.- ¡Estaba en medio de la lavada del bus!

-¡Un oso que habla!- Dice Kim saltando a los brazos de Shindou, por lo menos eso estaba intacto.

-¿Qué es eso?- Kurama preguntó.

-¡Eso es muy rudo! ¡Soy el gran entrenador de los Tenmas, Clark Wonderbat-sama!

-Awwawaw, oso- Hayami consigue decir.

-¡¿Quién es un oso?!- Este se enfada.

-Chicos, ¿Qué significa esto?- Midori pregunta confusa.

-Yo se lo explicaré.- Clark comienza.

Después de terminar con todas las explicaciones, de todos los puntos de vista, se puso rojo de la emoción de contarlo.

-Creo que esto va a tomar más- Dijo Jin al ver a los demás, mucho más confusos.

-¿Todos están bien?- Tenma pregunta.

-Debe ser sorpresa oír sobre saltos del tiempo, pero el yo de ahora está viviendo en una falsa línea del tiempo. El yo que Tenma y Hikari es el verdadero yo. –Yuuichi explica.- Cintia no ha cambiado en absoluto, aunque en el verdadero tiempo está en un intercambió de soccer. Pero por eso quiero recuperar el verdadero yo y devolver el soccer a Kyosuke. Y ustedes, el Club de Soccer Raimon, tendrán un verdadero significado.

-¿Nosotros estamos dentro de una falsa línea del tiempo?_ Shindou se pregunta mirando a Kim.

-Es cierto- Cintia dice saliendo levantándose del suelo.

-Eso quiere decir que no somos nosotros mismos, se siente mal.- Kirino dice con mala cara.

-¡No puede ser! No siento nada- Kuramada dice.

-Yo tampoco entiendo…- Shinsuke dice.

-Yo tampoco entendía nada- Nishiki salta.

-¿Porqué estiras el pecho?- Hayami le pregunta.

-Yo entendí.- Akane salta.- Es porque me gusta la ciencia ficción, ¡Pensar que hay otra yo en un mundo paralelo, parece un sueño!

-¡Tú no eres normal!- Midori comenta, mientras Lidia se parte la caja en el suelo.

-¡Esto! El verdadero Yuuichi-san es el Yuuichi-san que no puede jugar al soccer por estar lesionado, ¿no?- Tenma pregunta lo que me hizo estar atenta.

-Si

No podía creer que todo esto fuera un tiempo paralelo, sin embargo, el problema de todo es que… Necesito encontrar a Kyosuke, no estaba tranquila sabiendo que estaba cambiado. ¡Alpha las iba a pagar con creces!

-Espero que Kyo esté bien…


	4. Episodio 4

**¡Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone va a comenzar!**

* * *

-Vamos a luchar para que la historia se vuelva normal, ¿no?- Fey pregunta a Yuuichi.

-Sí. Pero antes de eso, necesito un tiempo.- Yuuichi dice.

-¿Tiempo?- Tenma pregunta.

-Iré a buscar el artefacto. Será necesario, ¿no? Y también tengo otra cosa que hacer antes de irme.

-A mí no me mires, yo voy a hacer una vista por ahí- Dijo Cintia mientras se iba, al parecer ella iba a ver las cosas que habían cambiado.

-Bien. Partiremos mañana.- Clark dice dándole el aprobado.

-Hikari, que tal si vas tú con él- Tenma me dice y yo me voy con Yuuichi.

Yuuichi y yo caminamos hasta una sala de juegos, no muy lejos de la escuela. Dentro estaba Kyosuke jugando en una de las máquinas.

-Tsurugi…- Intenté ir pero Yuuichi me detuvo.

-Hikari, será mejor que no vayas. Aunque te duela, él no te conoce.- Yuuichi dice antes de acercarse a Kyosuke.

-Kyosuke- Yuuichi llamó la atención de su hermano- ¿Puedes venir un momento conmigo? Quiero ir al campo que está cerca del lecho del Lago.

-¿El lecho del lago?- Este pregunta

-Sí. ¿Qué tal si jugamos soccer? Hace tiempo que no jugábamos.- Yuuichi dice, pero Kyo cambió la cara.

-Disculpa, hermano- Kyo se levantó.- Ve solo.- Dijo antes de irse.

-Kyo…

-¿Será que su sentimiento nunca va a cambiar?- Yuuichi se preguntó antes de irnos del lugar.

Nos dirigimos al lo alto de la ciudad, en dónde Endou entrenaba cada día incluso cuando entró en el Raimon y ganaron el TF.

-Así que querías jugar con él antes de irte, ¿ne?- Pregunté mientras veía las hermosas vistas.

-Sí. Esta era la última oportunidad.- Yuuichi dice.

-¿La últi-? Ah~ Ya veo- Dije mirándolo, él estaba triste.

-El yo que juega al soccer tienen que desaparecer. No puedo distorsionar la realidad y robar el soccer de Kyosuke. Sé que lo entiendes Hikari.- Yo asentí, pero me dolía mucho que no jugara. Incluso Kyo estaría feliz en el suyo real de poder jugar con Yuuichi.

-Hikari, cuando mi yo real vuelva encárgate de que Kyosuke sea feliz.

-¡Déjamelo a mí! ^w^

-Eso, que yo quiero que se casen ;D

-Yuuichi~ Baka~ -Dije con los papos inflados.

-Jaja, vamos a esforzarnos mañana.- Dijo Yuuichi antes de irse.

Pero yo no lo iba a dejar así. Kyo iba a jugar con su hermano sí o sí.

Estaba en el frente de la sala de juegos. Kyo estaba saliendo, así qué tenái que dar todo de mí.

-¡Tsurugi-kun!- Llamé. Este se dio la vuelta.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?- Este dijo, me hirió un poco, pero era normal que no me reconociera.

-Soy amiga de Yuuichi-kun.

-¿De mi hermano? ¿Su novia?- Negué con la cabeza.

-No se diferencian nada. Eso mismo pensó él la primera vez que me vio con su hermano… -_- -Pensé.

-¿Eres del Club de Soccer? ¿Qué quieres?-Este preguntó arrogantemente.

- Quiero que juegues con Yuuichi…

-¿Qué?- Este me preguntó.

-Yo también estaba allí.- Dije a duras penas.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Eso dolió.

-Yuuichi lo hace porque te quiere…. Quiere devolverte tu soccer… No… Déjalo…

-No sé a lo que te refieres, pero no he jugado soccer desde hace mucho tiempo. Estoy cansado.

-¡Tú no estarías cansado del soccer!- Dije mientras tenía los ojos sollozos.

-¿De qué hablas?- Este pregunta.

- A ti te gusta el soccer. Sé que te gusta… Solo no quieres admitirlo…

Este me dio la espalda mientras ponía una cara de rabia.

-¡No me conoces! ¿Crees saber sobre mí?- Este decía con rabia.

-Si te conozco… es por eso que llevo esto…- Dije con lagrimas.- ¡Eso dijiste aquella vez! ¡Y ahora lo vuelves a decir! ¡Pero en el fondo te gustaba y te gusta ahora!

-¡Que terca eres!- Dice él de mal humor.- Deja de decir que me conoces… Deja de decir soccer esto soccer lo otro…- Kyo dice antes de irse.

No me rendía y lo seguí durante todo el camino, y pensaba hacerlo durante todo el día.

-No me sigas…- Este dice mientras ve a unos niños jugar al soccer.

-No te sigo, solo voy en la misma dirección que tú…- Dije mientras me ponía a su lado.

-¿Eres bipolar o qué?- Este me pregunta. Creo que si contaría las veces que me lo pregunta serían como cinco o seis por día.

-No…- Contesté mirando a los niños patear el balón.- Deber-

-No me lo digas otra vez- Amenazó.

-Vamos, qué ye cuesta es tu hermano…- Dije dándole un pequeño golpe con el hombro.

-¿Y ti que te importa mi hermano? ¿Te gusta?- Este pregunta interesado.

-Me gusta como un hermano. Y si me importa porque quiero que sean felices… Incluso con Cintia…

-¿Conoces a Cintia?- Yo asentí.- Esa mujer terca y bruja…

-Y a Lidia…

-¿Ah? Si es amiga de Cintia…

Infle los mofletes en señal de disgusto- ¿Te gusta?-Pregunté de mal humor.

-No está mal…

-La odio…-Musité.

Luego seguí con Kyosuke hasta donde Yuuichi lo estaba esperando. En el lecho del lago.

-¡Viniste!- Yuuichi dijo feliz.

Yo me senté en las escaleras mirándoles. Esto se me quedaría grabado en la memoria. Me hacía muy feliz.

-No sé si pueda jugar bien, no ha jugado en mucho tiempo.- Kyo dijo, antes de que Yuuichi le tirara el balón y este lo parara.

-Parece que te acuerdas. Aún te gusta el soccer, ¿no?- Yuuichi le dice sonriendo.

-Nii-san

-¿No quieres jugar al soccer un poco más?- Yuuichi le pregunta.

-Bueno, voy a jugar contigo solo por esta vez.- Este dice avergonzado.

-Gracias.

Los dos empezaron a jugar, vi que Tenma y Fey miraban de lejos.

-Hikari, vamos. Tú también.- Yuuichi pidió.

-Ok ^_^

Los tres jugamos al soccer alegremente.

-¿A ver quién me marca?- Dije preparada.

-Hikari-chan, tú no eres portera…- Yuuichi dice antes de que Kyo me lanzara.

-Je ¿Qué decías? ¡Eso fue flojo!- Dije riendo.

-Esta chica no deja de sorprenderme…- Kyo dice a su hermano.

-Es un buen partido, nii-chan- Yuuichi dijo antes de volver a jugar.

-¡Les he oído!

Al día siguiente Yuuichi, Cintia, Lidia, Fey, Tenma, Shindou, Shinsuke, Kim y yo estábamos en dónde se encontraba el bus escondido.

-Este es mí… No, este es nuestro artefacto.- Yuuichi dice con el balón con el que jugamos ayer- Jugábamos soccer con esta pelota cuando éramos niños.- Yuuichi se la dio a Fey para que la colocase.

- Qué bien, ¿no?-Tenma le pregunta a Yuuichi.

-Si gracias a ustedes.

Estábamos esperando a los demás para viajar en el tiempo. Pero ninguno aparecía.

-Tenma, nos iremos inmediatamente.- Fey salta mientras Lidia entra con Cintia al bus.

-Vamos, vamos a viajar~ -Lidia se pone a cantar.

-Pero que molesta…- Cintia se queja.

-Sabes da igual en qué tiempo vaya, eres igual de fría…- Lidia dice de morros.

-Ay~ Si no saltamos en el tiempo, no podremos recuperar la historia.-Fey explica mientras que Kim y yo entramos en el bus.

-Espero que lleguen a tiempo- Kim dice mientras que señala a Shindou para que vaya.

-Bien…- Yuuichi dice.

Todos entramos en el bus y nos pusimos los cinturones. El bus se convirtió en la máquina del tiempo. Era hora de cambiar la historia a como era.

-¡Periodo del agujero de gusano confirmado!- Clark dice mientras conduce el bus- Iniciando análisis de la ruta. Coordenadas de la región óptimas. Salto en el tiempo en: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡Salto ene l tiempo!

**Seis años antes.**

-¿Este es el pasado?- Shindou se pregunta.

-Buah~ Yo debería estar en la escuela nueva- Kim dice recordando.

-Sin lugar a dudas. Mira.- Yuuichi señala a tres niños: era él, Lidia (Tenía unos años menos que Kyo) y Kyo de peques.

-Qué pequeña soy…

-Yo debo estar en casa con mamá… Estaba enferma ese día.- Cintia dice.

-*W*

-¿Y esa cara Hika-chan?-Kim me dice mientras vuelvo la cara a normal.

-Nada ¬¬ - Dije mientras pensaba- Kyo que mono es…. Si lo hubiera sabido de antes…

-¿Te gusta Kyo-kun?- Lidia me pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

-Ahí estamos, Kyo, Lidia y yo…- Dijo

-Sin duda son ellos…- Shindou dice mientras todos mirábamos escondidos entre la maleza.

-¡Increíble! ¡Esto es increíble!- Shinsuke dice.- Realmente retrocedimos en el tiempo.

Todos mirábamos como los tres niños jugaban al soccer. De repente el tiempo se paró.

-¿Qué pasó?- Dijo Kim mirando para un lado y otro.

Todo se había parado. Alpha había aparecido.

-¡Es la hora!- Tenma dijo.

Yuuichi fue a impedirlo.

-Yuuichi-kun- Dijo Lidia corriendo hacia su amigo.

Todos fuimos detrás. No íbamos a dejar que lo hiciera.

-Princesita…- Alpha dice a Lidia.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- Fey dice.

-¿Este es el enemigo que nos enfrentamos?- Shindou nos pregunta.

-Sí- Tenma le contesta.- El es Alpha de Protocolo Omega.

-Acabaré con todo lo que esté en nuestro camino- Alpha dice decidido.

-Modo desplazamiento

Alpha había tocado uno de los botones que tenía su balón. Con eso nos desplazó a todos a un campo de soccer.

-Aquí es…- Shinsuke dice una vez aterrizamos todos.

-¡Es la torre de soccer de la escuela Raimon!- Shindou aclara.

Después aparece todo el equipo Protocolo Omega.

-¡En este lugar donde se terminará su soccer!- Alpha dice.

-Parece que realmente pretenden acabarnos usando el soccer- Shindou dice.

-No se lo vamos a permitir- Kim salta.

-Alpha, siempre dices lo mismo, a ver si cambiamos de muletilla.- Lidia salta enfurruñada.

-Linda…

-No, eso no… Aunque también…- Lidia dice, mientras Cintia se parte la caja de lo que acaba de decir su amiga.

-Bueno. Vamos a aceptar su desafío. Hemos venido aquí para eso.

Fey saca a los Duplis, aunque menos ya que había más que la última vez. Y esta vez tenían el nuevo uniforme Raimon.

Esta vez estaba en la misma posición, de defensa junto a algunos Duplis y Shinsuke, los otros estaban en la delantera.

El silbato suena, y el partido comienza. Sacamos nosotros.

El juego comienza y Tenma ataca con todo lo que tiene, algunos. Tenma se lo pasa a Lidia y esta a Fey un poco más adelante.

-Shindou- Fey llama.

Pero Shindou no pudo alcanzarlo. Kim, Shinsuke y Shindou no estaban acostumbrados a jugar de esta manera.

Unos minutos más tarde, entre la lucha por el balón. Ya estaban cogiendo el tranquillo. El juego seguía, pero esta vez no teníamos todas las de ganar.

-¡Mashenshi Pendragón! ¡Armed!- Yuuichi usó su armadura.

-¡Arceus! ¡Armed! –Cintia usó su armadura al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tenku no Shihaisha Houou! ¡Armed!

Era un dos a uno. Pero precia que estaban igualados. El balón salió disparado, parecía que Alpha se había hecho más fuerte.

El partido estaba empatado, ni uno ni otro podía con el otro. El primer tiempo acaba rápidamente.

-Nuestros ataques están siendo inútiles contra ellos- Tenma dice una vez que llegamos al banco.

-Parece que ellos adquirieron los datos de los dos oponentes del mundo paralelo.- Clark explica.

- ¿Y si aumentamos el número de jugadores en el ataque?-Shinsuke pregunta.

-No creo…- Kim dice

-No, eso dejara a nuestra defensa sin protección, estoy seguro que atacarán con todas sus fuerzas.- Shindou dice pensando.

-Vamos a continuar a tacando- Yuuichi dice tajante.- Voy a anotar un gol, cueste lo que cueste. Vamos Cintia.

-Hai

Ya estamos en nuestras posiciones, y a segundos de comenzar el segundo tiempo.

El segundo tiempo empieza con Omega. Y la presión sigue, seguimos igual que antes, las entradas cada vez eran más duras. Tenma, Fey y Tsurugi estaban hablando con Clark.

El partido se reanuda. Parecía que era la hora de atacar. Alpha no tarda en llamar a su Avatar, y usa su armadura. Él tiro.

Dos Duplis intentaron pararlo. Luego Shinsuke, y por último Lidia y yo.

-Vamos a unirnos- Ella dice, y yo solo asiento.

-¡Megami no Heiwa!

- ¡Ai no Magami Aphodita!

Las dos llamamos a nuestro Avatares y paramos fácilmente.

-Va, Fey- Lidia se lo pasó. Y luego sube.

Fey se la pasa a Tenma. De repente Clark prepara su mochila, algo iba a hacer.

-¡Yuuichi-kun!- Este le llama.- ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

-*_* Acabo de enamorarme- Lidia dice a mi lado- Eso no es lo que dirías, Hika-chan- Esta se burla un poco.

-De- De que hablas- Dije sonrojada.

Yuuichi fue directo a la portería, con todas sus fuerzas. Era un remix de Yuuichi y Kyo.

-¡Majin Pegasus Arc! ¡Armed!

-¡Go! ¡Chicos!- Lidia anima.

-Je, esos dos… Por el bien de ese mierda… (Se lleva mal con Kyo, lo sé XD)

-He aprendido, que cada día me puedo sorprender de algo nuevo. Y que tengo que atesorar lo que tengo.- Pensé recordando a Nana, quién por problemas en una cirujía murió hace un mes.- Esto lo hago por ti…

-¡Death Drop!- Yuuichi usó la super técnica de Kyo.

-¡Goalkeeper comando 03!

Yuuichi marcó.

-Gol- Grité mientras saltaba.

No mas tarde el silbato del final suena. Habíamos salvado a Kyo, esta vez no pensaba más que en no dejarlo ir.

-esta vez es mío- Dije mirando mala Lidia.

-¿Qué la pasa?- Lidia pregunta a Cintia, esta solo se encoge.

-Jaja, solo está enamorada…- Kim dice antes de darse la vuelta- Shindou~

- ^_^"

-Y luego dice de mí…- Digo yo.

-Adiós, Linda…- Alpha dijo antes de dar un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Lidia.

- ¬¬ Alpha… Tú…- Fey cabreado.

Alpha se desvaneció con los demás.

-Parece que la misión está completa- Fey dice.

Todo ya estaba en la normalidad. Quedaba poco para que Yuuichi se fuera.

-¿Con esto la historia regresará a la normalidad?- Shinsuke pregunta.

-Sí. Recuperaremos el verdadero Club de Soccer de la escuela Raimon.

-Yuuichi…Cintia…- Los dos estaban desapareciendo.

-Je… parece que ya nos veremos.- Cintia dice.- No creo que cambie mucho.

-Tenma, Hikari. Con esto mi misión ya ha terminado.

-Como la historia ha vuelto a la normalidad, la interrupción ya no existe más.- Clark explica mientras desparecen los dos. –Desaparecerá junto con la historia que se creó.

-Muchas gracias, chicos...- Yuuichi y Cintia desaparecieron totalmente con una sonrisa.

-Bien, vamos a volver- Fey dice.

-No espero a ver si lo hemos cambiado de verdad- Kim dice animada.

**Día actual**

De repente entramos a la sala del Club pero no había nadie.

-No puede ser…- Tenma dice.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- Kyo pregunta entrando an la sala.

-Kyo… T-T- Dije antes de abalanzarme a abrazarlo.

-Oh, cuidado…- Dijo esta antes de caer.

Tenma, Lidia y Shinsuke no consiguieron a tiempo, y la puerta se les cerró antes.

-Lidia, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dice Tsurugi abrazándola.- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?

Mofletes inflados….- Chiiii~ *Mira mal*

-Hikari…- Shinsuke y Tenma dicen.

-Ano.. ¿Cómo está Yuuichi?- Tenma pregunta, yo asiento varias veces.

- Ah, ¿Y Cintia?

-El se está recuperando… Y Hikari, ¿Cómo sabes lo de Cintia?

-Yuuichi me dijo…

Al día siguiente, los problemas no acababan…

-¡Todo el mundo, tenemos un problema! ¡Tenemos un gran problema!- El director dice entrando en la sala del club.

-Director Hirai- Shindou y todos estábamos asombrados.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Tenma pregunta.

-Hoy en el congreso, fue creada una orden de prohibición del soccer.- Dice él secándose el sudor.

- ¡¿Eh~?!- Todos gritamos.


	5. Episodio 5

**¡Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone va a comenzar!**

* * *

-¿El soccer fue prohibido por ley?- Tenma preguntó conmocionado.

Todos estábamos como si fuera una broa de mal gusto, pero no lo era.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Shindou pregunta calmado.

-Es una lástima, pero a partir de hoy, el Club de Soccer Raimon se termina.- El Director dice.

-No puede ser…- Dije mientras lloraba *Estilo a anime de depresión*

-Incluso si el Club de Soccer vuelve a la normalidad…-Shinsuke dice apenado.

Todos estábamos conmocionados, e incluso confundidos por la repentina prohibición

-¿Y eso por qué?- Kim pregunta sentándose.

-Debe ser por el partido contra el equipo extranjero.- Aoi explica.

-Parece que no tenemos opción por ese accidente.- Midori sigue diciendo.

No teníamos ni idea de qué estaban hablando.

-¿En ese partido?- Tenma pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Shindou inquiere.

-Un partido que tuvo Japón contra hace un mes.- Haruna contesta aclarando algunas cosas.

- ¡Eso lo sé! Fue un partido increíble – Shinsuke y Tenma se pusieron emocionados.

-Yo no lo vi…- Dije poniéndome triste.

-Claro estábamos en Hawái con papá y mamá.- Jin dice.

-Que suerte…- Todos pensaron.

De repente Tenma y Shinsuke se pusieron a delirar sobre el partido, sin embargo parecía que los chicos estaban disgustados y confusos por su actuación. Algo andaba mal.

Sin embargo, algunos como Kim, Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke y nosotros dos vimos que fue un gran partido, ya que por lo menos nosotros dos vimos la repetición de las mejores jugadas.

-Ustedes, ¿Cómo pueden decir que fue bueno? ¿No se están confundiendo con otro partido?

Ahora sí que sabíamos que algo andaba mal.

-Es cierto. El partido contra fue suspendido porque Japón actuó violentamente.- Amagi contesta, lo que nos hace estar confusos.

-Pero si fue un buen partido…- Jin dice sacando su cámara de video…- No existe. T_T

-Por ese partido, todos pensaron que el soccer es un deporte salvaje y peligroso.- Hamano dice.

-Sí, no hay duda que el soccer se prohibió por ese partido- Endou admite.

-Cuando se entere papá- Jin y yo dijimos pensando en el berrinche que se pillaría.

-¡Está claro que fue obra del El Dorado!-Clark salta asustándonos.- No hay duda… Él debió haber interferido en el partido de Japón y . Son imperdonables.

Haruna y Endou estaban sorprendidos por Clark.

-Bueno, bueno, es un placer conocerla, señorita- Dice este a Haruna.- Yo soy Clark Wonderbat. Puedes llamarme Wandaba. ¡De todos modos ¡Soy Clark Wonderbat, no una criatura peligrosa!- Explica este, y luego señala a los nuevos integrantes.- Este es Fey. Ella es Lidia- Lidia se inclina- Y por último Cintia, la hermana de Tsurugi.- Quién estaba apoyada junto a la puerta lejos de su pequeño hermano.

-Entonces… ¿Ustedes también?- Haruna dice un poco hostigada.

-Bueno… Lidia, vienen de uno cuantos años más. Pero, hemos venido del futuro para arreglar la alteración hecha en el pasado.- Fey la contesta.

-¿Alteración del pasado?- Haruna no tenía ni idea.

-¡Ya recuerdo! Mi pasado casi fue alterado.- Endou intervino.- Si en ese momento, yo no hubiera protegido el soccer el Club de Soccer Raimon no existiría ahora.

-¡Ah! ¡No entiendo nada del pasado, me duela la cabeza!-Midori salta de repente.

-¿La prohibición del soccer fue hecha por la alteración del pasado?- Akane pregunta, se veía que le gustaban estas cosas.

-¡Exactamente!- Dice Clark- Vamos a explicarlo mejor. Todos, ¿Recuerdan el partido de hace un mes?

-Lo vi en la tele- Shinsuke contestó.

-Nosotros diferido, aunque Jin lo grabó, no aparece- Dije señalando a Jin.

-¿Cuál fue el resultado?- Clark nos preguntó.

- Tres a dos, ganando Japón- Shinsuke y Jin dijeron a la vez.

-¡Eso no pasó!- Amagi salta.- Yo fui al estadio y lo vi.

-Es cierto. Recuerdo que el marcador era 10 a cero. Y, en el segundo tiempo, el partido fue suspendido porque el equipo de Japón se puso violento.- Haruna dijo, confirmándolo.

-No hay duda.- Clark dijo.

-¡Mundo Paralelo!- Akane salió de nuevo.

-¡Exactamente!

-Chis, Hikari. Vaya amigas que tienes…- Jin me susurró.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Haruna pregunta de nuevo.

Nos pusieron el video del partido contra Japón.

-Oye… esos no son los jugadores….- Jin dice.

-Protocolo Omega- Lidia dice apenada.

-Sustituyeron a los representantes de Japón para malograr el partido.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Kuramada pregunta.

-Quiere decir que el partido era una irrupción.- Fey aclara.

Algunos no lo entendía bien. Los chicos explicaron, sobre todo Akane.

-Pero…Si eso es cierto, ¿Porqué nuestros recuerdos son diferentes?

-Jojojo…- Un hombre dijo, pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Porque estábamos en una línea distinta en el momento de la interrupción.- Cosntesté.

-¡Exacto! Pero chica… Deja acabar a las personas…- El hombre viejo de pelo rubio me dijo.

-Es que me tocaba a mí.

-Señor, no la contradiga- Kyo y Jin dijeron al tiempo.

-¿Quién es usted?- Kim dice poniéndose detrás de Shindou.

-Arno-sensei~-Lidia cantó.

-¡Doctor Arno!- Fey dice sorprendido.

-¿Por qué está aquí?- Clark le pregunta.

-Vine por las acciones de El Dorado. ¡Y en un momento, di un salto en el tiempo! Bueno, parece que están empezando a entender- El hombre dice acercándose.

-¿Está bien?- Lidia pregunta.

-Jojojo. ¿Crees que me equivoco? Si lo estuviera, ahora estaría perdido en el agujero de gusano.- Este le contesta.

-¡Se los presentaré! Él es el que propuso la Teoría de Múltiples Tiempos, el mejor científico e inventor de la máquina del tiempo. ¡El Doctor Crossword Arno!- Clark presenta.

-Un viejo loco chiflado…- Jin comenta a lo bajo.

-Te he oído… ¡Jojojo!

-¡llegó justo a tiempo! ¿Puedes explicarnos la Teoría de la Múltiples Tiempos?

Entre el señor Arno, Akane y yo pudimos explicar la Teoría, y lo que nos pasó a nosotros, que recordamos la realidad. Nuestro querido Nishiki entendía cada vez menos.

-Pues ya te puedes dar al mano con Midori…- Jin dice mirando apara otro lado.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Nishiki dice de mala manera.

-En resumidas cuentas, deben de saltar en el tiempo un momento antes d ela interrupción.- Arno dice.

-Y, con nuestras manos… evitaremos la interrupción del El Dorado.- Clark dice todo emocionado.

-¿Quieres decir que debemos ir al momento del partido de Japón y ?- Hamano dice pensando.

-¡Sí! ¡Podré ver y pedirles un autógrafo!- Jin salta emocionado, sin pensar si quiera.

- ^_^" -Todos

-Tu hermano de vez en cuando tiene pocas luces…- Arno comenta.

-Y cuando se enfada explotan las que le queda…- Le contesté.

-Sí, sí. Vamos~ -Lidia se le une ya que le parecía divertido.

-Ejem. Vamos a sustituir al equipo de y lucharemos contra Protocolo Omega.- Fey contesta.

-¿Quieren decir que saltaremos en el tiempo?- Kuramada salta.

-¡Tenemos que ir!- Tenma dice.- ¡Vamos a regresar el soccer a ala normalidad! ¡No quiero el mundo sin soccer!

Todos nos fuimos y dejamos al pobre Wandaba delirando.

-¡Entrenador Endou contamos contigo!- Todos dicen.

-Pobre Clark- Lidia y yo pensamos.

-Eso te pasa por ser egocéntrico- Cintia le salta. Lo que hace que caiga en depresión.

Endou aceptó a Lidia, Cintia y Fey como nuevos jugadores del Raimon. Arno desapareció y nosotros subimos al bus, cada uno en su sitio.

-Yo con Kyo…- Lidia dijo, me hizo enojar.

- Tranquila…- Jin dijo un poco acojonado.

Gracias a la entrada que todavía conservaba Amagi, pudimos viajar en el tiempo. Y nos encaminamos al pasado.

**1 mes después.**

Una vez llegamos, mientras Aoi, Midori y Akane entretenían al guardia, nos colamos ya uniformados. Una vez entramos en el campo vimos que el partido ya llevaba tiempo. Iban ocho a cero. Estábamos impactados por el suceso, algunos ya lo habían visto, pero otros como Tenma y nosotros, era algo inédito.

-¿Por qué dejan que el juego sigua?- Tenma pregunta.

-Por eso- Fey apunta a un gran balón gigante.

-Es un aparato esférico- Clark avisa.

-Eso les lava el cerebro a todos.- Fey declara.

-Sabía que iban a aparecer…- Una chica del Protocolo Omega.

Todo el equipo de Protocolo Omega estaba delante de nosotros. No podíamos creer que hicieran semejante cosa. Lo que extrañaba es que este equipo era nuevo, cuatro eran los que faltaban…

-¡No dejaremos que controlen el partido!-Clark les declara.

-Son Wandaba-san, Lidia-san y Fey-san, ¿No?- Esta chica pregunta. Era la capitana.

-¿Y tú?- Fey exige.

-Soy Beta.- Esta responde.

-¿Y Alpha-kun?- Lidia pregunta.

-Bueno, podemos decir que fue despedido- Ella contesta.- Es una lástima.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo que una lástima?! ¡Es tu compañero! ¡Te voy a…!- Lidia salta de rabia pero es detenida por los chicos.

-Somos Protocolo Omega 2.0- Beta dice.- El equipo solo tuvo unos pequeños cambios.

-La odio…- Lidia me musita- Espero que pasen al Protocolo 3.0 en seguida…

- XD

-¡No importa quién sea!- Kuramada salta.

-¡Vamos a recuperar el soccer!- Tenma dice.

-Está bien. Pero, creo que no nos podrás vencer.- Beta dice muy segura.

-¿Quién se cree?- Lidia estaba ahora mismo con un aura endemoniada, sujetada por Cintia.

Endou nos mandó a Jin y a mí de reservas con los demás, por lo que nos sentamos con las managers y los otros.

-Se lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿De verdad quieren jugar contra nosotros?- Ella vuelve a decir.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Shindou contesta.

-¡Vamos a ganar!- Tenma dice.

-¡Eso, eso!- Kim dice

-Sería mejor si lo dijeran después del partido, pero… Bueno, está bien.- Beta dice muy segura, como si el mundo estuviera a sus pies.

-Esa chica es terrorífica…- Jin me comenta por Beta.

El juego comienza. Todos preparados en sus posiciones. Lidia, Fey y Cintia los nuevos jugaban esta vez. Aunque a Cintia al tuvieron que poner lejos de Kyo.

Raimon saca, ye l partido se reanuda. Una vez que Kyo tiene el balón va la primera entrada violenta. Ya se veía que iban a jugar duro.

-Kyo…

Este partido iba a ser la mar de sucio. El jugador que había noqueado a Kyo se fue con el balón. Tenma fue tras él.

-¡Wonder Trap!- Tenma consigue quitarle el balón con su habilidad.

Luego los chicos empezaron a pasar el balón de un lado a otro. Una vez llega el balón a Cintia llega la magia.

-¡Arceus! ¡Armed!- De repente la armadura la envolvió.- ¡Las 12 Tablas!

Había un problema muy gordo, el portero de Omega había detenido el balón.

-A la mierda…- Dice Cintia volviendo atrás.

Todos estábamos expectantes como un tiro con Armadura podía ser detenido. Era increíble.

Ahora contra-atacaban, esta vez una chica va directa a Fey. Esta iba a darle una patada a la cara, pero Fey lo esquiva. Y luego se la pasa a otro jugador. Luego fue una sucesión de pases incesantes hasta nuestra portería.

Cuando llegan a al portería burlan la defensa con Kirino y Kim. Y se la pasan a Beta.

-¡Diosa del Viento, Atenea! ¡Armed!- Dice Beta.

-Vaya, esa es tu pareja ideal… Jin, es bipolar…- Dije mientras este estaba en modo negro…

-Pensé que se le pasó- Aoi comenta mientras yo negué con la cabeza.

-Más o menos.

-¡Mano Impetuosa!- Sangoku dice usando una nueva Técnica.

Sin embargo no sirvió, y marcaron gol. El juego e vuelve a reanudar, sacando de nuevo nosotros. Los chicos volvieron a hacer unos pases sucesivos, de Kyo a Fey, de Fey a Shindou y De Shindou a Tenma…

-¡Majin Pegasus Arc! ¡Armed!- El problema fue que no funciono y la armadura se desvaneció.

Un jugador le golpeo y se fue con el balón. Ahora parecía que Tenma tenía una crisis…

-Hikari, ¿puedes hacer eso?- Endou me preguntó mientras observaba.

-Creo que sí…

A Jin y a mí siempre nos han conocido como los genios del juego, toda estrategia no tenía sentido al estar nosotros en el campo…

-Conmigo no cuenten… Voy a ver si puedo hacer algo con ese gran balón – Dice Jin saliendo del banquillo.

* * *

**Siento mucho no haber podido subir ayer =( Se me complicó el día, entre que en la mañana no me apetecía y que en la tarde me entro una jaqueca horrorífica T_T**

**Si tardo en subir los capis es o por pereza (Mas bien porque necesito tiempo para mí) o porque estoy muy ocupada (Clases y deberes )**

**^^ Por cierto, hay nuevas imágenes en mi cuenta de DeavoanArt por si quieren ir a ver, al apartado de Gallery/ Inazuma Eleven**

**Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima!**

**^_^ Bye-bye!**


	6. Episodio 6

**¡Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone va a comenzar!**

* * *

El partido se estaba caldeando. Antes de que siguiera el juego me cambiaron por Amagi.

-Cambio.- Endou dice mientras yo salgo.

Un vez que reanuda el juego Beta tiene el balón, y para pararla Kim va hacia ella. Pero esta le da un balonazo a Kim en el estomago. Luego se la pasa una compañera y esta derriba a Kuramada Lidia antes de que use su Avatar, y a Kirino le deja atrás. Después nuevamente se la pasa a Beta. Beta dejó atrás a todos mis compañeros.

Tenma apareció delante de mí y Kim fue detrás.

-¡Voy a intentarlo de nuevo!- Tenma dice invocando a su Avatar- ¡Majin Pegasus Arc! ¡Armed!- Nuevamente falló.

-Kim haz lo mismo que yo- Dije a esta mientras que lo intentaba seguidamente.

-Ok.

Tenma lo intentó un número de veces y al final fue solo con Avatar. Antes de que Beta tirara.

-¡Ahora! ¡Heiwa No Megami! – Dije invocando a mi Avatar- ¡Armed!

-¡Ok! ¡Aqua Rainy! ¡Armed!- Kim y yo conseguimos completarlo.

-¡Ah~! Las dos dimos una patada a la vez y lo paramos, aunque el balón se dispersó ha fuera.

Con eso termina el primer tiempo… Aunque Kim y yo acabamos un poco cansadas; pero no solo eso, algunos acabaron doloridos. Incluso Cintia acabo con dolor de estomago, pero no tanto como para maldecir cada dos por tres.

-Shinsuke reemplazarás a Sangoku en la portería.

-Cintia…- Endou intenta decir pero esta está lo detiene.

-Yo salgo… Por narices que salgo…- Dice Cintia levantándose.

-¡Oye! No deberías…- Kurama intenta decir pero esta solo le da con la toalla.

-Tu calla… *Guiña*- Cintia le pone el dedo en la boca, y luego se va al campo sola.

- Oh…- Kurama está algo desorientado, y rojo.

-Vaya… creo que le gustas…- Kuramada dice riendo como puede.

-Pudimos usar armaduras…- Kim decía mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-Jiji, yo también puedo…- Lidia dice mirando a Tsurugi.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho antes?- Tsurugi le pregunta.

-Porque Fey me dijo que no lo usara salvo en caso que él me diga…

-Oye Fey, ¿Por qué Lidia no puede usar la armadura?- Pregunte interesada.

-Es que a Fey le da vergüenza verla así *Guiña el ojo*

-No me digas que su armadura es demasiado sexy para los ojos del conejillo.- Dije riendo.

-¿Y tu hermano?-Aoi preguntó.

-Ni idea dijo algo del Gran Balón y se fue por ahí.- Contestó.

El juego se reanuda, y todos estamos en nuestros puestos. Tanto como antes pero se hicieron cambios de posición: Tsurugi, Fey y Cintia delanteros (Esta vez Cintia estaba más emperrada en ganar que en su hermano); Lidia, Tenma, Shindou, Nishiki centro campistas; Kirino, Kim y yo de defensas (Endou pensó que nuestras armaduras serían esenciales.) y por último Shinsuke de portero.

Suena el silbato.

Tsurugi se la pasa a Cintia sin problemas y corre hacia el campo enemigo. Un jugador le hace una entrada fuerte y la deja en el suelo, y otra compañera sigue, aún sacando tarjeta roja, incluso el árbitro lleva balonazo.

-Sucios…- Dijo Kim apretando el puño.

-¡Oh!

Cintia se levanta rápidamente y coge de nuevo el balón. Aún así el juego sigue y las entradas a romper eran más usuales y fuertes. Nosotras llevábamos golpes intentando que no marcaran.

Fey iba a usar los Duplis, pero le dijimos que no.

-Lidia, dile a Fey y los que quedan que aguanten un poco.- Dije a Lidia esta solo me hizo caso.

Endou no sabía lo que pensaba pero me hizo caso. Solo quedábamos 9 jugadores en el campo, habíamos jugado todos los jugadores, y ya estábamos que nos caíamos de dolor.

Fey de repente está bloqueado por dos jugadores y Beta, pero este salta y los deja atrás. Fey se la pasa a Tenma después, estaban en frente de la portería.

-¡Majin Pegasus Arc!- Tenma invoca a su Avatar, pero parece que Beta va detrás- ¡Justice Wings!

De repente Beta se pone en medio y lo para. Luego de decir una cosas sigue y llega a la portería tan rápido como un rayo, dejando a los demás doloridos. En la defensa estábamos Tsurugi, Shindou, Kim y yo.

Beta invoca a su Avatar y usa la armadura.

-¡Shoot Comando 07!

Todos nos disponíamos con nuestros Avatares a para el balón. Shindou y Tsurugi cayeron.

-¡Ahora!

Jin y Lidia aparecieron junto a Kim y yo.

-¡Armed!- Dijimos los Kim y yo.

-¡Senso no Kami! ¡Armed!- Jin dice.

- ¡Ai no Magami Aphodita! ¡Armed!- Lidia dice.

Los cuatro nos unimos para parar el balón. Beta chisto, en decepción.

-Jejeje…- Jin dice con una risa diabólica.

-Black Version ¬¬ - Kim dijo

-Malditos sean…- Beta maldice

Mientras que Cintia parecía que le estaba dando carcajadas por la decepción de esta.

-Ustedes dos…- Estaba llena de rabia.

-Si ya sabes contar, linda- Jin dice sonriendo.

De repente, aun habiendo parado el balón los árbitros pararon el balón y el partido fue detenido.

-Esta es nuestra misión, así que no intervengan- Beta dice en un tono más suave que las veces en que saca su lado oscuro.- Ahora les robaremos su pasión por el soccer. Para evitar que molesten a El Dorado.

-Modo Control de Mente

Una honda amarilla resuena desde el balón mecánico.

-Fey-san, eres una persona peligrosa.-Dice esta dándose la vuelta hacia él.- Por eso, sellaré tu existencia

-Modo de Sellar

Una luz lila aparece alrededor de Fey y se lo está tragando.

-Esto te llevará a una dimensión sellada, ya lo averiguarás tú mismo.

Intentamos ir a rescatarlo pero muchos estábamos en muy mal estado, nos dolía todo.

-¡Fey!- Lidia dice llorando.

-¡God Hand V!- Endou sale de la nada y usa su super Técnica. Una vez intervenido en medio Endou salva a Fey- ¡Salgan, todos! Es una lástima pero ahora no tenemos otra opción. ¡Dense prisa!

Endou iba a sacrificarse, y esto era lo que a todos nos encadenaba no irnos.

-¡Todos por aquí!- El Doctor Arno nos llama aterrizando a nuestro lado.

-¡Todos dense prisa!- Shindou ordeno mientras nos metíamos al bus.

-Vamos Hikari…-Kyo dice llevándome al bus.

-¡Ya estamos todos! ¡Entrenador, apúrese!- Tenma dice, pero yo ya sabía que no lo iba a hacer o peor que le atraparían por nueva orden…

Endou para la técnica y Beta aprovecha para absorberlo. Una vez hecho esto ya estaba perdido el día.

-Maldita bruja fea…- Jin comenta.

Tenma intenta ir pero es detenido por Clark. El bus cambia a modo de máquina del tiempo. Entramos en seguida al agujero de gusano.

-¿Dónde está el entrenador Endou?- Tenma dice desconsolado.

-Doctor, tome.-Jin dice pasándole un pen drive.

-Vaya, no pareces el mismo…- Arno comenta.- Jojo. Eres igualito a mi abuelo. Jojo

-Eso es insultante….

Arno desaparece de nuevo.

**Presente**

-Nosotros, no pudimos regresar la historia a la normalidad –Dice Shinsuke apenado.

-Pobre Entrenador…- Kim dice mientras abraza a Shindou.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para desalentarnos!- Clark salta de repente a gritos.- ¡Ahora debemos pensar que vamos a hacer! ¡La oportunidad de contra ataque de seguro vendrá!

-¡El oso tienen razón!- Nishiki dice.

-¡¿Quién es el oso?!- Clark dice enfadado.

-Tú. Je- A veces Jin se parece a nuestra prima.

-¡No debemos desalentarnos!- Nishiki intenta imitar a Clark.- Además, ¡Tenemos el Alma Raimon!

-Bien dicho- Midori le premia.

-Eso lo dices porque te gusta. Je- Jin vuelve a fastidiar…

-¿Y eso?- Lidia me pregunta.

-Eso es lo que pasa por enfadarlo, ya volverá a la normalidad…-Contesté.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Mirada asesina de parte de Midori y Nishiki a Jin.

-Debemos recuperar lo que nos robaron- Tsurugi dice abrazando a Lidia.

- La mato…- Dije de repente.

-Creo que Hikari va a tener un lado oscuro también…- Kim dice riendo.

-¡Si, así es! ¡Lo recuperaremos todos! El entrenador Endou. Y… ¡Nuestro soccer!

-Por favor, hablen en singular…- Hayami sale del bus de repente.- Yo me niego.

Y así también Kuramada, Hamano, Kurama, Amagi y hasta Kirino. Solo quedábamos Cintia, Kim, Lidia, Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, Fey, Kyo, Jin, Nishiki y yo, entre las managers. Nos quedamos helados.

-¡Eso es! ¡Lo hizo el control de mente!- Clark me asustó de nuevo.

Todos estábamos un poco confusos ahora.

-Cuando Beta encendió uno de los positivos…-Cintia comentó.

-Ese resplandor que lanzaron… ¡Eso cambia el pensamiento de las personas!

-¿Entonces todos perdieron el sentimiento por el soccer?- Aoi pregunta preocupada.

-Yo diría eso.- Arno apareció de la nada.- Ya que se podría decir que empezarán a 'odiar' el soccer.

Eso era lo peor que podía pasar, no era que perdieran el interés o la memoria con ello, iba a incrementar su odio conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-Entonces… ¡Van a cambiar nuestro sentimiento por el soccer?- Shindou estaba muy nervioso.

-Pero… Debido a la gran fuerza del oponente, podemos desesperarnos. Las personas abandonan a los débiles. Eso es un gran riesgo.- Clark dice.

-Pero ene se momento también estábamos ahí. ¿Por qué nonos afecta a nosotros? – Kyo pregunta curioso.

-El avatar hizo que aumentara la fuerza de sus corazones y no sean afectados.- El Doctor Arno contesta.- Podemos decir que actuó como una barrera.

Todos estábamos destrozados, si esto seguía así daba igual lo que hiciéramos.

-¿Doctor? ¿No hay ninguna manera de devolverlos los sentimientos?- Nishiki exige.

-El Control de Mente es una especia de hipnotismo. Protocolo Omega debió encontrar una manera para controlarlos.- Arno contesta.

-¿Pueden?- Cintia pregunta algo interesada… Creo que lo hacía por Kurama

-No hay otra manera. Además, con el tiempo, los que fueron afectados por el control de mente terminarán sintiendo odio por el soccer por siempre.- Arno sigue su explicación.- Bueno, esfuércense. – Y con eso Arno se va.

-Tenma… ¿Qué haremos?- Shinsuke le pregunta.

-Debemos derrotar a su equipo. Por nuestro Entrenador. Por nuestros compañeros. Recuperaremos nuestro soccer. ¡No hay otra manera!- Tenma contesta con la determinación de siempre.- Ahora debemos hacernos más fuertes. Debemos conseguir el poder de la armadura del Avatar. Definitivamente vamos a derrotar a Protocolo Omega.

-Armadura de Avatar…

-Debemos aprender de vosotras chicas… -Tenma nos dice a Cintia, Kim, Lidia y a mí.- Incluso tú Jin puedes…

-¿Eso por qué?- Shindou pregunta.

-Bueno… eso es una historia larga, y eso no es equivalente ahora- Clark dice esquivando al pregunta.

-¡Bien vamos a entrenar!- Tenma y Lidia saltan.


	7. Episodio 7

**¡Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone va a comenzar!**

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de el fatídico suceso de que los chicos empezaron a odiar el soccer. Los que quedábamos, por así decirlo, los que, como según la ley natural, sobrevivió el más fuerte. Todos, fuimos al Club do Soccer, o lo que quedaba de él.

-Prohibido el soccer…-Jin leyó mientras se sentaba en las escaleras junto a Cintia.

-Nuestro club… No podemos entrar.- Tenma dijo triste-

-Debe ser porque prohibieron el soccer. Si todo sigue así no podremos cambiar la historia- Shinsuke dice pesimista.

-Incluso Sangoku-san y los demás se fueron. Somos los únicos que quedan…- Shindou comenta apenado.

-Yo quiero mi Club…-Kim dice enfurruñada.

-¡Chicos!- Haruna nos llama.

-¡Otonashi-sensei!- Dijo Tenma.

- ¿Qué diría el entrenador Endou si estuviera vivo?- Todos no impresionamos demasiado.

Todos quitamos el cartel y entramos en la sala para hablar.

-¡Imposible!- Tenma estaba tan sobresaltado como los otros.- ¡¿El entrenador Endou está muerto?!

-¿Qué significa esto?- Shindou exige.

-Sí, el entrenador no puede…- Kim dice mirando a los chicos, como si estuviera en un sueño.

-¿Qué? Pero si todos fuimos al funeral.

Haruna puso en la pantalla la noticia de su muerte, de un periódico digital.

-Nos la han vuelto a hacer- Comentó Jin de mal humor.

-¿Un accidente automovilístico?- Dije algo sorprendida.

-Imposible…

-Fue hace un mes, el día del partido amistoso entre y Japón.- Haruna nos explica, pero eso refutaba todo lo que pasaba. El Dorado.

-¡Eso es mentira!- Tenma dice negándolo.- ¡El entrenador Endou está vivo!

Haruna no se lo creía, pero viendo nuestras caras, creyó en nosotros.

-Está vivo, ¿no?- Ella nos pregunta.

-¡Sí!- Tenma le contesta algo más alegre.

-¡Tenma-kun! Si tú lo dice, te creo.- Haruna nos dice.

-Otonashi-sensei.-Fey llama- ¿Me recuerda?

-Sí. Fey-kun, Lidia-chan y Wandaba, ¿no? Del futuro.- Ella contesta.

-¿Aún los recuerdas?- Pregunté algo sorprendida.

-Al parecer solo los eventos referentes a la vida del Entrenador Endou fueron reescritos.- Fey nos explica.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Tenma inquiere.

-Me toca a mí.- Dice Lida echando de lado a Clark.- La historia se ajusta a la misma situación. Esta escribió que el entrenador Endou está muerto para explicar su desaparición.

-Se ajusta a la situación…- Aoi intenta asimilarlo.

-No importa cuántas veces lo expliquen…- Midori empieza.

-No entiendo nada.- Nishiki acaba.

-Estos acaban juntos de seguro. Se complementan hasta en las frases.- Jin y yo nos dijimos a la vez.

-Ya veo… El entrenador Endou está vivo… Gracias a Dios…- Haruna dice aliviada.

-Pero tal vez no por mucho tiempo.-Fey rompió las esperanzas.- Si no hacemos algo, la línea temporal avanzará arreglada. Su muerte se volverá una realidad.

-¿No podemos simplemente volver a cambiar la historia?- Shinsuke pregunta.

Es muy difícil re modificar una línea del tiempo que ya ha sido cambiada una vez.- Eso ya lo había odia la anterior vez.

-¡El único modo de terminar con esto es derrotar al Protocolo Omega!- Fey dice mu decidido.

-Eso yo quiero ver a Alpha… ¿Qué?- Fey estaba mirando mal a Lidia.

Después de esto tuvimos que explicar a Haruna sobre lo que les pasó a los demás en el pasado, cuando perdimos contra protocolo Omega 2.0.

-¡Tenemos que derrotarlo!- Tenma dice enfadado.- Tenemos que derrotar al Protocolo Omega. ¡Y para eso debemos ser más fuertes!

-Y para eso el Avatar Armed es crucial. Un Avatar Armed debe ser ganado con esfuerzo y no con la mutua resonancia del espacio-tiempo.- Clark declara.

-¿Y como lo hicimos nosotras?- Kim pregunto algo sorprendida.

-Bueno, ya te dije… Digamos que ustedes tenían una resonancia, supongo.

Fey y Lida explicaron los de la resonancia, pero nuestra pareja Nishiki y Midori todavía no entendía. Todos decidimos intentar conseguir el Avatar Armed canato antes posible, para poder acabar con el Protocolo Omega.

El problema es que hasta el campo estaba censurado.

-Tampoco…

Fuimos al campo del lago, y también estaba prohibido. Después fuimos a otro campo que estaba cerca de una hilera de pisos, tampoco. Estábamos allí impotentes y discutiendo porque no teníamos dónde practicar soccer. Hasta que Haruna tienen una llamada.

-Mail… ¿De Goenji?- Haruna dice, pero parece que Lidia se pone tensa.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Cintia la pregunta, esta solo niega con la cabeza.

Luego nos fuimos al toque de queda con él.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, chicos.- Goenji saluda.- Con que solo ustedes vinieron.

Goenji nos miró y luego a Lidia, Fey y Clark. Nos sabía quiénes eran ellos.

-Ejem.- Clark dice mientras Fey, Lidia y luego Haruna lo tapa.

Haruna estaba discutiendo con Fey y Lidia para explicar a Goenji al situación tal y como era, o no.

-No hay otra razón por la cual los haya llamado aquí. Endou… Quiero ayudarles a recatar a Endou. – Todos nos quedamos un poco confusos por su declaración. No podemos permitir que El Dorado siga interviniendo en la historia.

-¡¿Sabe sobre El Dorado?!- Fey y Lidia dicen a la vez. Goenji solo asiente.

-¿Por qué no se vio afectado por los cambios que ellos hicieron?- Fey pregunta.

-Debe ser por este brazalete.- Goenji nos mostró el brazalete, que también tenía Yuuichi aquella vez.

-¿Un time brazalete?- Fey y Lidia estaba algo alucinados.

-Yuuichi también tenía uno aquella vez- Dije mirando a Tenma.

-¿Mi nii-san?- Kyo me pregunta.

-En efecto, es un Time Brazalete- Arno aparece de la nada.

-Usted debe ser el Doctor Arno- Goenji dice mientras que Arno asiente.

-El Time Brazalete permite a su portador viajar en el tiempo, por lo cual también lo protege de los efectos de las paradojas temporales.- Arno nos explica a todos.

-¿Por qué tienen uno?- Fey pregunta interesado.

-El ayudante X me lo envió directamente. Junto a un extraño mensaje.- Goenji contestó.

-Vaya nombres que se ponen algunos…- Jin me comenta.

-Cuando era el Santo Emperador del Sector V, Senguji Daigo recibió la mayoría de su apoyo del Ayudante X… Con el propósito de descubrir a los niños que tuviesen el poder de la nueva generación. Estos son los llamados Second Stage Children. Tenma, Jin, Hikari y Kim, ustedes son unos de esos candidatos.

-¿Eh?- Dijimos los cuatro a la vez.

-No sé nada sobre el Ayudante X. Pero fue el Ayudante X quién me envió el brazalete junto a este mensaje.- Goenji explicó.

-¿Qué mensaje?- Cintia pregunta.

Goenji le da un botón y suena una voz: - Usa el brazalete en todo momento. Si lo haces, salvarás el soccer.

-¿Este Ayudante X no desea que se lleven el soccer igual que nosotros?- Tenma pregunta.

-No estoy seguro- Goenji contesta, mientras parece estar tecleando algo en la pantalla del brazalete.- Pero me mostró que sin lugar a dudas ustedes están luchando para recuperar el soccer.- En la pantalla del brazalete aparecía el partido contra Protocolo Omega 2.0- Por eso estoy aquí. Para ayudarlos.

-Ya veo.- Arno dice.- Aún en nuestra época, solo unas cuantas personas son capaces de poner sus manos en un Time Brazalete. Este Ayudante X es indudablemente del futuro igual que nosotros.

-Pero…- Kim empezó.

-¿Por qué harían eso?- Shindou terminó al pregunta.- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los Second Stage Children?

-No tengo ni idea- Arno les contesta.

-Por ahora, debemos enfocarnos en derrotar a Protocolo Omega y rescatar a Endou. Y entonces recuperaremos el soccer.- Goenji declara.

-Cierto, pero…- Tenma empezó a poner quejas.

-No hay problema. Existe un lugar en el mundo donde pueden jugar soccer.-Goenji dice.

-¡God Eden! ¡No!- Jin y yo dijimos a la vez.

-Vaya… ¿Cómo lo sabían?- Lidia pregunta riendo.

-Se le veía en la cara- Contesté.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es ese?- Clark pregunta.

-Era un establecimiento donde el Sector V seleccionaba a los niños con potencial para volverse los jugadores definitivos.- Goenji explica.

-¿Era?- Jin pregunta muy, pero que muy interesado.

-Este cerró después del partido contar el Raimon. Aún pueden jugar soccer allí.

Por una parte era la mejor noticia, pero no teníamos mucho gusta por el lugar, sin embargo había que apechar a lo que había.

Todos subimos al bus para dirigirnos a God Eden.

-Lidia, ¿Te conozco de algo?- Goenji pregunta antes de que esta se suba.

-No…- Dijo esta algo alterada.

-es que te pareces a alguien… Da igual, suerte.

-Gracias- Dijo esta antes de subir.

Nos despedimos, y luego nos encaminamos a la isla de God Eden.

-Por lo menos tenemos en sitio para nosotros solos- Lidia dijo mientras sonreía feliz.

Llegamos pronto y aterrizamos en mitad del campo, del estadio.

-Buah~ Todavía me dan escalofríos- Jin comenta.

-Y pensar que aquella vez eran malos- Kim dice con morros.

-Ya me acuerdo…- Dije con una gota de sudor cayendo.

-Con que este es el Estadio God Eden…- Arno observa.

-¡Tenma! ¡Fey!- Shinsuke y Lidia llamaron- ¡Encontramos balones!

-¡Empecemos a entrenar!- Dice Tenma contento.

Una vez preparados todos con el uniforme de entrenamiento, nos reunimos con el doctor Arno.

-¿Doctor Arno, cómo seremos capaces de usar el Avatar Armed?- Tenma pregunta mientras esperamos a que nos conteste.

-¿Avatar Armed, eh? ¡Eso es…- Todos esperábamos impacientes a la respuesta.-… un misterio para mí!- Dije por último con una voz de pito.

-Doctor Arno….- Jin dice con un aura asesina.- ¡Será imbécil!- Jin es detenido por Tsurugi y Shindou.

-Cálmate- Lidia le dice mientras este es absorbido por la oscuridad.

-Mientras que las teorías espacio-temporales son mi fuerte, soy un completo novato cuando se trata de soccer.- Arno prosigue.- No tengo ni las más mínima idea de cómo usar un Avatar Armed. De todos modos, ya terminé mi paseo, así que me retiro.- Y con eso desapareció.

-Cuando vuelva lo mataré….- Jin estaba mucho más enfadado con él.

-¡Entonces permítanme explicarles!- Clark salta con toda su energía.

-¡Wandaba!- Tenma vio algo de esperanza.

-¡Di! ¡Di!- Kim dijo dándole mimos.

-Cuando un jugador y su Avatar se fusionan usando el Avatar Armed, es capaz de moverse más eficientemente. Su velocidad y poder exceden a los de los Avatares normales.- Clark explica.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?- Tenma pregunta con mucha emoción.

-No lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Jin se pone detrás de él con un aura negra.

-¡Pero siempre que creas que puedes podrás!- Dice este temiendo por su vida.

-Pensar positivamente, ¿eh?- Kyo dice mirando a Lidia.

- Lo mato…- Me unía mi hermano en el grupo 'asesino'

-Necesitan escuchar la voz de su Avatar- Fey dice.

-¿Fey, sabes algo?- Tenma pregunta.

Fey y los demás nos ponemos en posición de juego, con Tenma en medio del campo y nosotros en la portería. Luego corre con él balón hacia nosotros y llama a su Avatar en el proceso.

-¡Majin Pegasus Arc!

-Deben escuchar la voz de su Avatar para poder usar el Avatar Armed.- Fey le explica.

- ¿La voz de mí Avatar?- Tenma pregunta.

-Pues si Beta la tenía que escuchar, su Avatar debe ser igual que ella de horrorífica- Jin dice mirando como Tenma practica.

-Concéntrense y escuchen su voz.- Fey ordena.-Liberen el poder de una sola vez

-Armed- Dice Tenma.

No lo consiguió.

-¡Una vez más!- Tenma lo intenta de nuevo.

-¡Eso es! ¡Enciendan esos corazones! ¡Ardan con pasión! ¡Liberen todo su entusiasmo!- Clark dice poniéndose rojo.

-Ahora pareces un Oso Amoroso…-Jin dice maliciosamente.

-De nuevo no… Dije mientras Kyo me pone una mano en el hombro.

-Oh~ Ustedes son novios, ¿No?- Lidia dice, mientras Cintia se ríe por detrás.

-¡NO!- Dijimos los dos sonrojados a la vez.

Durante horas estuvimos una y otra vez llamando a nuestros Avatares e intentando hacer el Armed, peor no había modo.

-Con lo fácil que fue aquella vez…- Kim dice sentándose en el suelo.

-Ah~ Ya no puedo más- Dije sentándome a espaldas de mi hermano.-Nii-chan, deme agua.

-Ten- Este me da la botella que tenía él.

-Oh~ Comparten hasta saliva….- Lidia dice observándonos.

- No… solo botella… ¡Ah, y qué más da!- Die él quejándose.

-¿Duermen juntos?- Cintia pregunta algo interesada.

-Si…- Contestamos los dos.

De repente se oyó algo venir, y vimos que una cosa grande venía hacia nosotros, por lo que corrimos lejos. Era una nave… Protocolo Omega.

-Estos ahora no…- Dije cansada.

Cinco jugadores bajaron de la máquina.

-¿Protocolo Omega 2.0?- Tenma dijo.

-Se equivocan- Un chico de pelo corto, liso y naranja dijo.- Somos… ¡Einan!

-Reiza- La chica de pelo naranja largo y recogido a un lado dijo.

-Quarth- Otra de pelo rizado morado dice.

-Zanou- El portero del Omega.

-Gaura- Dijo presentándose el más grande y redondo de todos.

-Obedecemos a Alpha como el Equipo A5- Einan dice.

-¿Equipo A5?- Tenma dice algo desconcertado.

No sabíamos a qué habían venido ellos, los cinco solos.

-Los cinco élites, ¿eh?- Clark parecía saber mejor.

-¿Entrenan en esta isla para aprender el Avatar Armed?- Einan dice para luego reírse un poco- Qué gracioso. Antes de que pierdan el tiempo en esfuerzos inútiles, les enseñaremos a ser tan obedientes como el resto de sus amigos.

-y yo que pensé que iban a ayudarnos- Lidia dice con los papos inflados.

-Eres muy ingenua, Lidia- Cintia dice a esta dándola un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Les mostraremos un mundo de sufrimiento y hacerlos desear no volver a jugar soccer nunca más.- Einan sigue.

-¿Un partido, eh?- Parece que entre Einan y Jin nació rivalidad al instante.

-¡De acuerdo!- Tenma acepta sin rechistar.- Entonces si ganamos, la historias volverá a ser como era

-¡Nos devolverán al Entrenador Endou!- Shinsuke exigió.

-¡Y liberar el control mental que pusieron al resto del equipo!- Shindou añadió.

-De acuerdo. Pero solo si ganan.- Einan dice.

Luego nos reunimos en el banquillo esperando a la alineación.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Clark Wonderbat-sama, el más grande entrenador de todos los tiempos, anunciaré a los cinco que estarán en la alineación principal. ¡Primero, Fey!

-Alto. No participaré.- Fey dice, rompiendo la intención de Clark.

-¿No les parece raro que cinco integrantes del Protocolo Omega estén aquí cuando hasta ahora han estado trabajando como un equipo completo?- Fey nos pregunta a lo bajo.- Es posible que El Dorado no les haya ordenado venir aquí.

-Es posible- Lidia dice mirando a los de Omega.

-¿Entonces por qué están aquí?- Shindou pregunta.

-Yo creo que es por Alpha…- Lidia musita.

-Sea lo que sea, esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad. No hay mejor forma de entrenar que a través de una batalla real.

Esta vez jugaban los chicos, excepto Nishiki, jugaba Jin. Jin le obligóa Clark ponerlo porque estaba Einan.

-No querría vivir con tu hermano- Clark dice con los pelos de punta.

El equipo A5 comienza a mover, y el partido comienza. Eian era a tacado pro Jin y Kyo, pero les pasó rápidamente.

-No te escaparás- Dice Jin cambiando rápidamente de dirección.

-¡Shoot comando 06!- Einan tiró.

Todos fueron repelidos por la fuerza del balón y solo quedaban Jin y Shinsuke para pararlo. Así que llamaron a su Avatares. No sirvió de nada.

Marcaron un gol, pero los chicos no se rendían.

* * *

**Jin:** Que no hago buena pareja con ella, eso es insultante.

**Hikari:** Si que lo haces, Beta es igualita a ti.

**Jin: **No doy tanto miedo, O ¿SI? *Pregunta a los lectores?

**Hikari: **No se yo…

**Jin:** Pues que digan los lectores con quién hago mejor pareja.

**Hikari:** *Al público* Por favor, dejen un comentario con su opinión de quién es mejor pareja para Jin.

**Jin:** En el próximo Extra diré el resultado de votación

**Los dos: ** Bye!

**Jin: **Ya verás cómo no es Beta.

* * *

**Este request es para que participen los lectores, pueden hacerlo mediante mensaje Pm o por comentario. XD**

**No sé que más contar… A sí, pobrecito Clark, Jin la tienen tomada con él.**

**Bueno… Gracias todos y Todas por leer el capi, y espero sus comentarios.**

**Bye-bye! ^_^**


	8. Episodio 8

**¡Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone va a comenzar!**

* * *

Shinsuke y Jin, aunque recibieron el mayor golpe, se levantaron del suelo con algún que otro dolor.

-Vamos a hacer un gol antes que el partido termine.- Einan dice convencido.

-¿Qué?- Kyo salta poniéndose en contra.

-Esto es un duelo do soccer. Quien anote más goles primero gana.- Einan contesta.

-Para empezar, no es como si pudiesen hacer algo así- Dice Reiza.

-Nuestra batalla es debido a que pos su culpa perdimos a nuestro Líder Alpha. Les aremos pagar con nuestra ira.- Einan contesta enfrentándose a ellos cara a cara.

-Alpha QwQ- Dice Lidia deprimida.

-¿Pero a ti no te gusta Fey?- Cintia le pregunta, pero Lidia al instante la chista para que se callé.

Los chicos fueron a su sitio, era hora de que sacáramos nosotros.

Una vez que los chicos estaban preparados se pusieron a hablar.

-Einan me las paga-Jin dice con un aura maligna y con risa de demonio.

-¿En serio son hermanos?- Nishiki me mira mientras que a todos les caen una gota de sudor.

-Bien, divirtámonos un poco.- Quarth dice jugando con un mechón de pelo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, denme con todo lo que tengan!- Gaura dice super enérgico.

-¡No los detengan! Dejen que hagan lo que quieran. ¡Vamos, intente apuntar aquí!- Zanou dice -señalando su portería.

-¡Chicos, como no ganemos esto juro que me uno a este equipo!- Dice Jin mientras que su aura maligna aumenta mucho mas.

-Hai…- Dicen los chicos algo des entusiasmados.

Kyo da la patada inicial, dándosela a Jin.

-¡Senso no Kami! ¡Armed!- Jin intentó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba supero enfadado.

-Da miedo T^T – Lidia dice escondiéndose detrás de Cintia.

-Jiji. A mí me parece al conde Drácula- Akane dice tomando fotos.

El Armed no funcionó.

-¡Luchar con furia solo no vale!- Clark dice.

-Entonces… No queda otra…- Dije levantándome del sitio- ¡Jin o te espabilas o juro que tiro todas tus figuritas de DBZ y de Naruto! ¡Sin contar con la figura de tu querida Hinata!- Dije en un tono amenazante y enfadado.

-Hinata….

- O_O" Otaku… total- Dicen todo los chicos.

-¡Nadie toca a mi Hinata-sama! ¡Armed!- En ese momento el Armed salió a la perfección.

-Ese es mi nii-chan- Dije yo alegre mientras me sentaba.

-¡Ah~! ¡Vampire ni Kama! (Mordísco Vampírico)- Jin usó su técnica de tiro con su Armed.

-¡Keeper Comando 03!- Zanou no lo pudo parar.

-O_O Marcó- Dice Clark y los demás super confundidos.

-No me llaman genio del soccer por nada- Dice caminando chulamente hasta que su armadura desaparece.- ¿Qué dijiste Einan?- Dijo esté con un tono cool.

-Todo por una figura…- Dijeron los del equipo A5.

El partido volvió a reanudarse, y ahora era el turno de A5 para atacar.

Kyo fue a detener a Quarth una vez que este tiene el balón.

-¡Offense Comando 04!- Usó dando de lleno a Kyo.

-Kyo… - Dije intentándome levantar, pero Fey me detuvo.

Ahora Einan tenía el balón.

-¡Shoot Comando 06!

Esta vez Tenma y Shinsuke eran los que estaban más a mano. E invocaron a sus Avatares.

-¡Majin-! – No pudieron acabar, fueron barridos por el balón.

De repente, una espada gigantesca apareció de la nada. Era un avatar… muy conocido.

-¡Dark Exodus!- Tenma dice.

-Shuu…- Dije buscando al chico.

-Shuu… eso significa…- Dice Aoi.

El Avatar tira de repente en la contra, directo hasta Zanou y los demás de A5, sin embargo solo barrió a los chicos y el balón golpeo la pared rozando la portería.

De repente

Perdí el conocimiento, y no recuerdo nada más.

-Hikari…- Oí la voz de Jin llamándome.

-¿Qué pasó?- Dije abriendo los ojos e incorporándome. Jin solo señaló mi lado.

Kyo estaba abrazándome las caderas.

-Ano… Kyo-kun…- Llamé zarandeándolo.

Este se incorporó, seguido de los demás que se estaban incorporando. Jin no dejaba de mirarlo fijo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Kyo sin entender nada.

Yo estaba observando los alrededores.

-Las ruinas…- Dije tocando una escultura.

Tenma y Shinsuke se acercan a la estatua de soccer que era el Dios del Soccer de esta Isla.

Fey parece haberse dado cuenta de algo y miramos en la dirección de él.

-Hi- Shuu saluda.

-Shuu- Chan~ (Suena como a Suchard, el turrónXD)- Dije corriendo hacia él.

-¡Shuu! ¡Sabía que eras tú!- Tenma y los demás se acercaron.

-Oh, Hikari-chan- Dice este abrazándome de vuelta.

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¡Gracias por salvarnos!- Tenma dice, mientras Shuu me deja de abrazar.

-Me alegra haberlo logrado a tiempo. El soccer está nuevamente en peligro, ¿no?- Shuu pregunta.- No pude quedarme sentado luego de oír eso.

-Suena a que nos has sentido los efectos de la prohibición del soccer aquí.- Shindou dice.

-Bueno, pero esta es una isla escondida- Kim dice a su querido.

-Claro ^_^ Estoy bien.- Shuu dice.

-¿Tenma quién es? ¿Un amigo tuyo?- Lidia pregunta interesada.

-Sí. Este es Shuu, un compañero de soccer que conocí la primera vez que vine aquí.- Tenma contesta.

-Mucho gusto, Shuu-kun.- Dice Lidia.- Soy Hoshimiya Lidia.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte- Fey le da la mano.- Soy Fey Rune.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte también- Shuu le estrecha la mano.

-¡El Avatar que nos salvó era tuyo, ¿no?!- Shinsuke pregunta excitado (No piensen mal, que os veo venir ¬¬)

-Es verdad, sentí un gran poder.- Fey le dice a Shuu.

-Fey y Lidia son unos amigos que está luchando junto a nosotros.- Dice Tenma, antes de mirar hacia atrás.- Y él es Wandaba.

-¡Soy el gran entrenador de este equipo, Clark Wonderbat!_ Clark dice ponindose al frente del grupo.- ¡Llámame Wandaba-sama!

-¿Es… un oso?- Shuu estaba un poco confuso.

-¡¿A quién le dices oso?!- Clark se queja de nuevo.

-No es solo una forma de vida androide del futuro con aires de rey de los entrenadores pero solo es un oso amoroso.- Jin dice con unas gafas y de modo profesor.

- ¡Niño te vas a enterar!- Clark dice.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- De repente Jin volvió as u modo super oscuro.

-Na-na-na-nada… Jin-sama… Q_Q

-Hikari, veo que tu hermano no cambió. Pero sigues tan linda como siempre- Shuu me dijo.

- *-_- (Es un emoticono para mostrar enfado)- Kyo estaba super enfadado.

-¿Shuu, vives en esta isla?- Cintia pregunta mientras que está buscando un sitio cómodo para echar una siesta.

-Sí, supongo que podrías decirlo.- Shuu nos contesta.

Tenma empezó a contar a los que no sabían los que pasó en la Isla la última vez que vinimos. Todos estábamos sentados recordando.

-Muchas cosas nos pasaron en esta isla.

-Sobre todo que Hikari y Jin eran en realidad una organización aparte- Kim dice riendo.

-No lo digas… Nos castigaron nuestros padres por aquello.- Dije deprimida.

-Oh~ Eso suena a primer castigo- Kyo dice riendo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué has estado haciendo desde entonces?- Kim pregunta a este muy interesada.

Este no precia interesado en contar, y solo puso cara rara.

-Eso no importa, minna. Vine porque tengo algo que decirles.- Shuu empezó.

-¿El qué?- Jin pregunta.

-Sobre el Avatar Armed.

Todos nos pusimos atentos.

-¡Sabes! ¡Bien!- Lidia dijo mientras saltaba.

-Usagi-san… calma…- Dice Jin mientras la relaja.

-Hai~, Jin-chan.- Dice Lidia sentándose de nuevo en su sitio.

-Definitivamente necesitarán el Avatar Armed para enfrentarse a esos sujetos Shuu prosiguió.- Afortunadamente todos ustedes son usuarios Avatar. Deseo que logren un entendimiento el Avatar Armed en la isla. El Dios del Soccer de aquí seguro que ayudará.

-¿Pero cómo fui capaz de usarlo?- Jin pregunto.

- ^_^ Quizá tu enfado es lo que te hace uno con tu Avatar- Shuu dice riendo.

-¡Bien, chicos! ¡Hagámoslo! ¡Avatar Armed!- Tenma dice energético.

-Entonces volveremos tener entrenamiento aquí, ¿no es verdad?- Shindou dice.

-Por lo menos estaban los grandes de Inazuma para entrenarnos (Se refiere a Kazemaru, Fudou, Kabeyama y Endou que les entrenaron en la película)

Tenma iba directo a entrenar cuando Aoi intervino.

-Alto.- Aoi dice tajante.

-¿Qué?- Este pregunta.

-Recibieron mucho daño en el partido anterior. Deben tomarse el día y descansar.- Aoi dice como una orden.

-Si- Midori parecía estar de acuerdo.- El Avatar Armed usa mucha energía, ¿no?

-Si…-Dice Tenma desinflado.

-Entonces escuchen a sus managers- Midori prosigue.- Mantenerlos en el mejor estado Físico es parte de nuestro trabajo.

-¡Miren quién habla como si fuera adulta y responsable!- Nishiki la chincha.

-¡C-Claro que lo soy!- Este le contesta enfadada.

-¡Oh, está molesta!- Nishiki dice antes de correr.

-Os lo dije, pareja perfecta- Jin dice aprovechando que no estaban cerca.

**En la cueva. De noche.**

Todos estaban dormidos, pero Kim y yo decidimos dar un paseo, pero antes de salir Shindou y Tsurugi estaban hablando.

-¿Están despiertos?- Kim pregunta, mientras estos solo hace una señal con el dedo.

-¿Ustedes tampoco pueden dormir?-Shindou pregunto en bajo. Nosotras negamos con la cabeza.

-¿Nos acompañan?-Pregunté señalando el exterior.

Al salir vimos a Fey y Clark viendo las estrellas.

-Son hermosas aquí.- Kim dijo mientras se acercaba a la orilla del mar.

-¿Cómo será nuestro futuro?- Pregunté mirando el horizonte.

-Igual mejor que no lo sepas- Dice Kyo.

-Jaja- Shindou ríe.

-Yo veo a Kim y Shindou-sempai casados ^_^- Dije riendo.

-Y yo- Kim no lo negó lo que hizo que Shindou se pusiera rojo.

-Yo espero ser una excelente científica- Dije con aires superdotados.

- Si eres perfecta, seria y con carácter- Dice Kim.- Y casada con Kyo~ -3-

- O/_\\O (Kyo y Hikari)

Al día siguiente nos reunimos bien pronto en frente de la torre derruida.

-Ahora, empecemos con el entrenamiento de Avatar Armed- Shuu dice con un balón en los pies, en frente nuestro.

Todos estábamos emocionados con el super entrenamiento, y había buenos recuerdos.

Pero Shuu nos había llevado a las cataratas, y algunos se desilusionaron rápidamente.

-¿Eh… aquí?- Tenma dice un poco triste.

-Es fácil concentrarse en esta área- Shuu le contesta.

Shuu tiene los ojos cerrados sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué hace?- Clark se pregunta.

-Um, Shuu…- Tenma le llama.

-Imiten lo que hago- Este dice en un tono sueva y relajado.- Quieren usar el Avatar Armed, ¿no?

Jin y Kim lo hicieron, yo les seguí.

-¿Esto es todo lo que hay que se necesita?- Shinsuke pregunta a Tenma.

-¡Pues nada!- Lidia dice intentándolo.

Cintia estaba haciéndolo pero tumbada en el suelo. Una vez que todos convencidos, cerramos los ojos completamente.

-¿Por qué lo haces tú también?- Se oye a Midori decir.

-Pensé que también podía hacerlo- Akane la contesta.

Durante un rato estuvimos silenciosamente.

-Minna, cierren los ojos y escuchen lo que les digo- Shuu dice calmadamente.- Calmará su corazón. Piensen bien en lo que quieran proteger y desena ser más fuertes.- En ese momento se me pasaba por la cabeza mi familia, mis padres, mi hermano, Nana, los chicos, los momentos felices que pasé junto a ellos.- La fuerza de esos sentimientos los acercarán a ustedes y a sus Avatares.- Se oía el viento peinar mi pelo y sonaba como una dulce melodía- ¿Lo sienten? El viento viene. Imaginen a su Avatar rodeando su cuerpo, justo como el viento que los envuelve. El viento de esta isla desea ser uno con ustedes.

-Lo siento. Siento que algo se acerca a mí. El mismo sentimiento de cuando liberé por primera vez mi Avatar…-Tenma dice mientras describe los sentimientos de todos.- UN ardiente sentimiento a punto de estallar…

-Si…- Shinsuke dice.

-Lo siento, nee-chan- Jin me dice

-Yo también-Le contesté.

Sentí como algo me envolvía, y a los demás. Era como una conexión.

-¡Estoy realmente cerca del soccer en este momento!- Tenma dice mientras todos abrimos los ojos.

-¿Podría ser que este sentimiento sea eso?- Tsurugi s pregunta.

-Oh~ Lo siento, lo siento.-Lidia dice alegre.

Kim y yo nos sonreímos.

-Yo ahora siento sueño…-Cintia dice bostezando.

-¡Mantengan eso en mente y vayan a la cancha a entrenar!-Shindou ordena.

Todos corrimos al campo de soccer para entrenar lo que habíamos aprendido. Antes de que nos fuéramos del sitio el viento cambió de repente y nos dimos la vuelta para ver que un balón iba con mucha fuerza hacía Fey y Shuu, y lo pararon devolviéndolo al quién lo tiró.

-Los encontramos-Einan dice.

-Te esperaba con ansias- Jin cambió y le salió una risa maléfica.

-Aún no emos terminado nuestro duelo de soccer- Quarth dice saliendo con todo el equipo A5.

-Siempre aparecen en el peor momento- Kim comenta de mal humor.

-Qué persistentes- Shuu les dice.

-El Avatar de ayer era tuyo, ¿cierto?- Einan le pregunta a Shuu.- No vuelvas a entrometerte.

Nos fuimos al campo para disputar nuevamente el partido que dejamos a medias. Y nuevamente eran los mismos jugadores.

-Un duelo de soccer. La regla será que quien anote primero gana.- Einan declara.

-Esto es malo…- Dije un poco pesimista.

-De acuerdo.- Shindou acepta.

-Espero que los chicos lo consigan- Lidia dice para luego convertirse en animadora- ¡Vamos Raimon! *-^_^-* (Icono de animadora, ¿chulo eh?)

El juego comienza. Y A5 es el primero en sacar. Einan se la pasa a Reiza y corren hacia delante. Kyo intenta quitárselo pero esta se lo para a Quarth. Jin intenta quitárselo a este pero le driblea, pasándoselo a Einan. Tenam se pone en frente de Einan.

-¡Wonder Trap!- Tenma usa su técnica y arrebata el balón.

Estábamos animando a los chicos, ya estaban cogiendo el ritmo. Tenma iba a intentar usar el Avatar Armed.

-¡Majin Pegasus Arc! ¡Armed!- Tenma dijo, pero todavía no funcionaba.

-U_U Jo…- Dijimos Lidia, Kim y yo a la vez.

Gaura golpea a Tenma quitándole del medio. Y Luego se la pasa Reiza, quién iba en frente de Jin, este paró a la chica y Shindou pudo coger el balón. Quarth iba directoa por Shindou.

-¡Olimpus Harmony!- Shindou usa su técnica y lo deja atrás.

Luego usa a su Avatar.

-¡Sousha Maestro! ¡Armed!- Pero antes de aparecer el Avatar se fue.

Einan le quitó el balón rápidamente. Kyo intentó pararlo pero Einan la pasó a otro compañero.

-¡Chicos, no dejen que el Avatar Armed ocupe su atención- Dice Tsurugi.

-Tsurugi tienen razón- Clark dice pensando.- Enfóquense mucho en el Avatar Armed, y automáticamente matarán el impulso que recogieron.

-Tenma y los otros están haciendo du mejor esfuerzo para defender.- Aoi comenta.

-Pero eso les está tomando todo lo que tienen. No pueden cambiar a la ofensiva.- Akane tenía razón. Tenía que haber algo que pudieran hacer para conseguirlo.

-¡Haz algo! ¡Mixi Max o algo!- Kim dijo desesperada.

-¡Eso es!- Shuu salta.- Wandaba. ¡Únenos a mí y a Tenma!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mixi Max!- Clark estaba alterado.

-¿Sabes sobre eso?-Lidia preguntó.

-Quiero darle un impulso a los sentimientos de todos.- Shuu contestó y Clark no dudó en sacar su super mochila Mixi Max.

-¡Tenma, es hora del Mixi-Max!- Este dijo sin contemplaciones

-¡¿Yo?!- Tenma decía asustado.

-Hey, a mí también- Dice Jin.

Clark da a los dos con las pistolas, era hora del Mixi-Max de Tenma. Después de terminar, Shuu estaba algo agotado.

-Vamos Shuu- Dije mientras le daba un poco de agua y lo llevaba a sentarse.

-¡Ahora tú Jin!- En ese momento aparece Hades de nuevo y Jin se fusiona con él (Ya están los Mixi-Max de mis Ocs en DeviantArt, visiten mi perfil para encontrarlo ; D)

-¿Por qué siempre hay algo aterrador detrás de Jin?- Midori dice.

-A mí me parece muy lindo, sobre todo el pelo azulito =3- Akane comenta.

Los chicos iban directo con todas su fuerzas a por el balón. Jin quita el balón a Reiza rápidamente, Quarth intenta quitárselo pero lo driblea y se la pasa Tenma. Este corre con el balón hacia delante. Tenma tenía tanta fuerza que se quitó a los demás de en medio rápidamente.

-¡Ahora Tenma! ¡Es hora de demostrar tu fuerza!-Shuu le dice.

-¡Entendido! – Tenma salta rompe el Mixi Max-¡Majin Pegasus Arc! ¡Armed!

Era increíble, Tenma pudo completar su Avatar Armed.

-¡Lo hizo!- Kim y yo nos abrazamos.

-¡Bien!- Salta Lida a abrazar a Fey

-Cuidado- Fey se cae con ella.

Tenma ahora iba directo a la portería. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Keeper Comando 03!- Kanou lo intentó parar, peor fue inútil.

Todos vitoreamos después de ganar al equipo A5. Luego el equipo A5 se fue, sin decir nada. Todos fuimos a dar la enhorabuena Tenma.

De repente el móvil de Aoi suena, y le contesta.

-Otonashi-sensei, Hi… Sí… ¡¿Eh?!... ¿Habla en serio?- Aoi de repente se da la vuelta con mala cara- ¡Chicos, malas noticias! ¡Va demoler el edificio de soccer!

Todos nos quedamos alucinados con lo que acababa de decir.

-Deben apresurarse y volver- Shuu nos dice.- Deben proteger el soccer.

-¿Entonces qué te parece si vienes con nosotros, Shuu?- Tenma le propone.- Quiero que te unas al equipo.

-Lo siento.- Dice Shuu algo triste.-No puedo ir.

-¿Por qué?- Tenma preguntó.

-Debo quedarme y proteger esta isla. Es un trabajo muy importante.- Shuu contesta, y todos lo entendíamos.

-Entonces cuídate- Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-*-_- (Kyo)

-Eso eso- Lidia hace lo mismo

-*-_- (Fey)

Todos nos subimos al autobús, y este enseguida se puso en marcha y se encaminó por los cielos a Raimon.

* * *

**Los gemelos Megamiya:** ¡Hi! ¡Buenas tardes! (Probablemente no sé a qué hora lo leerán)

**Jin**: ¡Te lo dije! ¡Jajaja! No estoy de pareja con Beta. ¡Yo! Megamiya Jin-sama, el rey de la oscuridad a ganado!

**Hikari:** Pero si con Akane… Dos votos para Akane y uno para Beta.* Informa a los lectores*

**Jin:** Mejor Akane que no Beta… *Pensando en lo peor que podía pasar si le hubiera tocado con ella*

**Hikari:** Bueno, pues ya sabes. A conquistarla. * riendo*

**Jin:** No me hace falta, mi inteligencia y mi belleza son impresionantes, por eso soy tan popular *Aparecen brillos alrededor de Jin* ¿Verdad? *Pregunta a los lectores*

**Hikari:** ^_^" Ya… *susurra a los lectores* De guapo como yo, pero salió afeminado dentro de una personalidad cool.

Jin: Hablando de parejas… ¿Y Kyo?

**Hikari:** *^_^ (Enfadada, pero con la cara sonriente, más o menos) Con Lidia… abrazándola por ahí

**Jin:** Y luego soy yo…. Y ahora que lo pienso… La apuesta la gané (Después del anterior extra, Jin y Hikari hicieron apuestas. Si Hikari ganaba Jin tenía que llamar a Beta y decirla que la amaba. Pero si Jin ganaba tenía que tirar a Jin y besarlo delante de los lectores)

**Hikari**: No~ Q/_\\Q

**Jin:** *Trae a Tsurugi a rastras*

**Tsurugi:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Hikari:** *Se acerca despacio* Esto solo es una apuesta que quede claro.

**Tsurugi:** ¿?

**Hikari:** *Lo besa en el morro. Solo un piquito*

**Tsurugi y Hikari:** O/_\\O

**Jin:** Jijiji. La victoria es mía. *dice mientras apaga la cámara del móvil donde estaba mostrando a todos la escena.*

* * *

**Buf, este me llevo muchas horitas. Melire2 siente lo mismo que yo, pero esperando pacientemente a que lo terminara. ^_^**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y sobre todo. Y mejor, ganó Akane O_O Yo pensaba que todos iban a elegir a Beta solo para fastidiar… pero no fue así X3**

**Gracias por leer, y comenten.**

**Bye-bye! ^w^**


	9. Episodio 9

**¡Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone va a comenzar!**

* * *

Todos llegamos al Raimon. Mirábamos como las máquinas estaban derruyendo el edificio del Club de Soccer.

-Están planeando reformar este lugar para las prácticas del Club de Béisbol.- Shindou nos informa.

-Yo no quiero quedarme sin soccer- Dijo Kim dramáticamente.

-Hola, chicos- Jin saludo.

-O_O

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Pregunté a mi hermano.

-Fue culpa de ella- Dijo Jin señalando a Akane que venía por detrás.

-Lo siento. Es que estaba probando mi cámara nueva haciendo fotos… Y…-Akane intento explicarse pero no sabía que decir.

-Me dijo que me quería hacer una foto, pero como salía muy cerca, me dio que me alejara, y sin previo aviso me caigo por las escaleras- Dice Jin enfurruñado.- Y emos ido al médico y me dice que lleve el brazo vendado y la cabeza tapada. Y por si lo queréis saber…. ¡Me raparon la cabeza!- Jin estaba echando humo.

-Je. Jajaja jaja- Todos empezamos a reír, menos Akane y Jin.

-No se rían- Jin se quejó en modo chibi.

-¿Y qué hacen?- Akane dice sacando fotos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, cómo sea- Tenma contesta mientras mirábamos todos como lo demolían.

Después todos nos fuimos a la colina de la torre. Dónde se encontraba el bus.

-Nuestro alrededor no luce nada diferente. Pero todo lo relacionado con el soccer está desapareciendo.- Oigo decir a Aoi.

-Esta prohibición del soccer me enloquece.- Midori comenta.

Midori, Akane y Aoi estaban mirando la ciudad atentamente. Fey da un puñetazo a su mano.

-A este paso el soccer quedará en el olvido y nos costará más trabajo restaurar la historia.- Decía Fey- Debemos vencer a Protocolo Omega 2.0 rápido.

-Sí, debemos salvar al entrenador Endou.- Tenma dijo, y todos estábamos de acuerdo, algo había que hacer.

-Sin embargo, no tenemos suficiente fuerza…- Cintia dice mientras se apoyaba en el bus.

-Sí, Tenma y Jin son los únicos que pueden usar el Avatar Armed.- Tsurugi comenta.

-Si todos pudiéramos usar el Avatar Armed. Nuestra fuerza de equipo aumentaría…- Tenma comenta pensando en alguna manera.

-Pero el problema es que no podemos hacer nada, todos está prohibido- Kim dijo señalando la ciudad.

-Y nos faltan personas…- Shinsuke comenta.

-Bueno, si sabes contar… somos 11- Cintia dice con las manos contando.

-Es verdad… El problema es que si quedamos lesionados, no podemos hacer mucho- Dije yo pensando alguna manera.

-¡Ya sé!- Clark salta asustándome.- ¡Podemos usar el libro sagrado de los campeones!

No sabíamos de qué estaba hablando, mi mente ya quedó en blanco.

-¿Puedes explicarte?- Jin exigió de mal humor.

-¡Es un libro que contiene los secretos de cómo crear al equipo de soccer más fuerte en la historia!- Explica Clark.

-Eso suena genial- Nishiki dice emocionado, como todos.

-Sin embargo…- empecé yo.

-El libro sagrado de los campeones se encuentra en exhibición en el museo de soccer 200 años en el futuro.- Fey acaba mi frase.

-Lo sabía- Jin y yo dijimos a la vez.

-Sois gemelos y encima genios, sois una combinación explosiva- Lidia dice admirándonos.

-Me sigues calendo mal- Contesté yo.

- =´( Mala…- Lidia se queja.

-Pero si el libro es tan asombroso ¿El Dorado no lo habría usado para crear su propio equipo?- Aoi pregunta muy preocupada.

Yo estaba de acurdo con ella, era poco probable que no lo hubieran usado.

-Es cierto…- Dije Tenma, ellos no lo habían pensado.

-¡Jo, Jo, Jo! El libro sagrado de los campeones está escrito en un código indescifrable.- Arno salió de la nada.

-Malo para usted, Doctor Arno.- Dije señalando a Jin- Está de mal humor.

-Ven aquí pedazo de escoria- Dice Jin pero es detenido por Kim, Lidia y yo.

-Ejem. Permítanme explicar- Arno comienza- El libro sagrado de los campeones fue escrito por el Maestro D; el jugador más legendario conocido en el mundo del futuro.

-¿Maestro D?- Kim pregunta.

-Sí. Hace mucho tiempo, todos aquellos que adoraban al Maestro D luchaban entre sí para obtener el libro sagrado de los campeones.- Arno prosiguió con su explicación.- Poseer ese libro alterar el equilibrio de poder en el mundo del soccer. Esto es lo que el Maestro D escribió, los puntos esenciales en códigos.

-Eso quiere decir que no podremos leer nada.- Shinsuke dice a los demás.

-Si…- Dice algo triste Tenma.- Doctor, ¿usted podría descifrarlo?

-¡Ah~!- Jin gritó de rabia- ¡Se fue de nuevo!

-¡Chicos!- Clark nos llamó la atención.- ¡Nos preocuparemos luego si podemos leerlo o no! ¡Ahora es momento para la acción! Si El Dorado continua interfiriendo la línea de tiempo el soccer desaparecerá del mundo en 200 años. ¡Es más, la manifestación física de amor al soccer así como lo escribió el Maestro D se irá!

-Por una vez el oso amoroso tiene razón.- Jin comenta.

- *-_- ¡¿A quién le dices osos amoroso?!- De repente Clark lo dejó pasar- ¡No importa cómo, debemos evitarlo a toda costa! ¡Necesitamos el libro sagrado de los capeones para proteger nuestros sentimientos por el soccer!

-¿Proteger nuestros sentimientos por el soccer, huh?- Tsurugi dice abrazando por los hombros a Lidia.

-Tenemos que hacerlo no importa cómo- Kim dice chocando las palmas con Clark.

-Se está poniendo interesante esto- Nishiki comenta.

-¡Vamos, Tenma!- Shinsuke le dice a este.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a por el libro sagrado de los campeones!

Todos subimos al bus, y nos encaminamos a saltar en el tiempo.

-¡5, 4, 3, 2, 1! ¡Salto en el tiempo!

Mientras pasábamos por el agujero de gusano, los chicos empezaban a ex pectar sobro él. Yo ni siquiera me imaginaba cuando me graduaría y acabaría mi carrera de estudios, me casaría, tendría hijos… y lo natural en la vida cotidiana de la gente.

**200 años en el futuro:**

Una vez llegamos no escondimos todos frente al museo del soccer, detrás de los matorrales.

-Así que este es un museo del futuro…-Shinsuke comenta.

Era una especie de balón de cristal en medio de un estadio de cristales. Fey nos había mostrado, antes de intentar entrar, en su dispositivo el museo en un holograma, y mostrando donde estaba el libro. Nos explicó lo que debíamos hacer antes de que cortara el sistema de seguridad

Después fuimos a escondidas por el museo, guiados por Clark. Encontramos una compuerta y Fey la abrió dando varias teclas a su brazalete.

-Todos, vamos- Shindou dijo antes de que empezáramos a bajar.

Por alguna razón tenía una extraña sensación, cómo si alguien nos estaría observando. A parte de Clark.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Kim me preguntó pero yo negué.

Bajamos escaleras, pisos, caminamos por pasillos oscuros, y cada vez estábamos más cerca de nuestro destino. Fey nos guiaba por el museo, mientras que Clark le decía por dónde debíamos ir. Llegamos a una compuerta, pero parecía que nos e podía abrir.

-¿Huh? No quiere abrir- Fey dice a Clark por el micro.- Esto es complicado…

Esperábamos a que Clark diera el otro código, parecía que iba mal. Fey lo intentó de nuevo, por lo que recibió otro código. No funcionaba tampoco.

-No sirve. ¿Wandaba no hay otra manera?- Fey le dice por el micro.

-¿Eh? ¿Los conductos?

-Id vosotros, yo me quedo aquí- Les dije.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero Hikari?- Tenma protestó.

-Ok, yo también. Id vosotros- Jin dijo, estos aceptaron de mala gana y se fueron.

-¿Qué pasa?- Jin me pregunta una vez que oímos que están lejos.

-Hay algo que no me gusta aquí- Contesté mirando al compuerta.

-¿Tiene una código de seguridad binario?- Jin me preguntó mientras me pasaba su móvil. Lo habíamos modificado los dos cuando teníamos tiempo, y gracias a Clark tenía cosas futurísticas.

-Lo he intentado pero no creo que sea binario, si no una red de códigos de ecuaciones y problemas de Einstein.

Mientras tanto habíamos oído a los chicos gritar.

-¿No me digas que…?- Jin dijo pero Clark nos había enviado un mensaje diciendo que estaban bien, casi se caen por un conducto de ventilación.

De repente abrí la puerta, y la alarma sonó.

-¿Qué han hecho?- Dije mientras les señalaba que corrieran.

-Hikari- Lidia dice mientras todos corren.

-¿Cómo lo han?- Shindou preguntó mientras intentábamos escondernos en un tumulto de cajas.

-No somos genios del soccer- Jin contesta en bajo mientras nos escondemos.

-A parte de que alguien me envió algo- Todos se quedaron de piedra, pero los robots llamaron la atención cuando pasaron a nuestro lado.

-Wandaba, tenemos el libro, pero hay robots de seguridad en todas partes, no podemos movernos libremente.- Fey informó. Algo le dijo Clark- Es fácil decirlo pero…

-Oh-oh- Dijimos Kim y yo al ver al robot.

Todos empezamos a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. No podíamos ir a ningún lado, estábamos rodeados.

-¡Nos tienen rodeados!- Kyo dice.

-¡Vamos a través de ellos!- Shindou nos dice.

De repente los robots se quedan paralizados, y recibo un mensaje en el móvil.

-Ahora- Leí. Miré a Jin en la confusión

-Vamos, alguien nos está ayudando.

Todos corrimos por los pasillos. Con las instrucciones de Fey, y la ayuda externa, ya casi estábamos afuera. De un momento nos encontrábamos en una especie de campo.

Recibí otro mensaje- Cuidado- leí.- Gracias un poco tarde…

-No sé quién es, pero retrasado un poco…- Cintia dice.

Alrededor nuestro aparecieron varias vallas de fuerza eléctrica. Fey no puedo pasar por la celda.

-¡No puedo entrar ahí!- Fey nos dijo.

-¡Estamos encerrados!- Tenma dijo mirando a nuestro alrededor.

De repente el campo se fue convirtiendo en uno de soccer.

-Ok, ahora entiendo. Un partido- Cintia dice mientras patea el suelo.- ¡Cómo pille a ese que nos estaba ayudando le dejo frito!

Luego aparecieron varios robots, no tenía buena pinta.

-Bienvenidos a la sala de simulación de batalla de soccer- Una voz de fondo dice

-¿Cuarto de simulación?- Shinsuke pregunta.

-¿Tenemos que jugar contra estos robots?- Lidia pregunta preocupada.

-¿Wandaba, qué está pasando?- Fey pregunta nervioso. La tensión se palpaba en el habiente.

-Vamos a tener que hacerlo- Dice Shindou al ver que el balón salía.

-¡Maldito futuro!- Jin dice de mal humor.

-Anoten un gol. Suerte-Leí otro mensaje que me llegó.

-¿Quién será?- Kim me pregunta pero yo solo encogí los hombros.

Los diez nos preparamos para jugar contra los robots, solo nos faltaba un jugador.

-Comienza el juego- Vuelve a decir una voz de fondo.

Los robots no parecía gran cosa, pero jugaban duro. Uno de ellos envió una corriente eléctrica a Nishiki, quién llevaba el balón. Nishiki parecía estar bien, pero le habían dañado.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado- Kim dijo preocupada.

Estábamos tan equivocados, los robots era muy rudos y veloces. Incluso un pase de Kyo a Tenma lo repelieron. Lo intentábamos una y otra vez, pero no había manera. Eran tan resistentes, que los que se cansaban éramos nosotros.

-Todos estamos cansados- Shindou dice viendo que estábamos agotados.- Tenemos que marcar un punto de alguna forma.

Un robot se lo iba a pasar a su compañero, pero Kyo interceptó. Algo no iba bien, algo estaba mal.

Kyo se lo pasa a Lida, y esta a Cintia, iba a ser bloqueada y se lo pasa a Tenma.

-¡Haré un punto no importa qué!- Dice Tenma decidido.- ¡Majin Pegasus Arc! ¡Armed!

Tenma gracias a que esquivó el ataque de dos robots, estos se derribaron solos. Iba directo hacia los defensas y el portero que estaban haciendo una especie de campo de fuerza.

Tenma tiró con todas sus fuerzas, y marcó un gol.

-Juego terminado

Todos los chicos no perdimos el tiempo después de ganar, y corrimos al bus. Teníamos que volver. Todos subimos al bus, y nos fuimos a nuestro tiempo.

**Presente:**

Llegamos a nuestra época y aterrizamos en la casa de Aki.

-Nosotros nos vamos a casa- Dijo Jin.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?- Clark preguntó mientras se quedaban delante de la puerta.

-Debemos averiguar quién envió este mensaje- Contesté saliendo por la portilla.- Les avisaremos si averiguamos algo, ustedes si necesitan ayuda díganlo. Nos vemos mañana.

Jin y yo dejamos a los demás con el libro.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- Jin me pregunta.

-No sé pero con la aplicación que nos dio Clark para averiguar la época era de unos 25 años en el futuro.- Contesté.

-¿25 años?

-Si…

Ahora teníamos que ver quién nos estaba ayudando.


	10. Episodio 10

**¡Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone va a comenzar!**

* * *

-¡Chicos!- Dijimos Jin y yo corriendo a casa de Tenma.

Abrimos la puerta para descubrir que los chicos se preparaban para irse, y estaba también Kidou.

-¿Kidou-san? ¿A dónde van?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Eto… Goenji le dijo lo que pasaba y quiere unirse….- Tenma dice con una gota de sudor.

-Lo más importante… ¿Qué pasa?- Midori pregunta un poco de mal humor.

-¡Esto!- Dice Jin sacando a un hombre alto de pelo marrón clarito, unos cuernos de pelo y unos ojos castaños.

-¿Por qué me suena…?- Tenma y los demás dijeron.

-Jejeje- El hombre se rió.

-¡Jin!-Todos dijeron viendo al Jin del futuro y llevaba un brazalete.

-¡Por fin!- Dijimos los dos a la vez.

Todos nos preguntaron lo que había pasado, y era muy fácil: Íbamos a casa con la información que teníamos del móvil. Cuando de repente los dos vimos al Jin de futuro (Era muy obvio) buscando como un loco. Jin y yo lo atrapamos y se lo llevamos a los demás….

-Eso fue todo- añadió Jin.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Clark dijo como si fuera un inspector de policía.

-Yo… Bueno… Buscar a mi querido sobrino.- Dijo él de mal humor.

-¿Sobrino?- Pregunté interesada.

-Si- El dijo de nuevo mirando su brazalete.

-¿Y cómo es que tienes un brazalete?- Clark le volvió a preguntar, Jin estaba interesado… Más bien, le gustaba el aspecto que tenía en el futuro.

-Bueno… en realidad me lo dio un tío muy raro, vengo de 25 años en el futuro. Y sí, Jin somos bastante famosos….- Dijo Jin F (De Futuro)

-¿Por cierto… tu sobrino de quién es hijo?- Lidia preguntó con picardía.

Parecía que todos estaban muy atentos.

-Hikari- Jin contestó como si nada- Y bueno no solo él, un par de ellos. Ya que mi sobrino no es el único con ideas locas.

- O_O- Todos me miraron viendo que me quedé pálida- . . . ¡Yo le mató! ¡Le voy a castigar por el resto de su vida!- Dije en modo materno.

-O_O" Madre- Dijeron todos a la vez en estado de shock.

-¿Y quienes más?- Kim preguntó interesada.

-¡Pero no íbamos a buscar a Daisuke Endou!- Clark saltó empujando a los chicos al bus.

-Yo también voy. Estoy seguro de que esos niños han ido viajando en el tiempo- Jin F dice mientras camina hacia el autobús.

-Soy guay, ¿eh?- Dice Jin caminando detrás con orgullo.

-Mi hijo…

Una vez que todos subimos, contaron que el maestro D era el abuelo de Endou, y que para descifrarlo teníamos que ir al pasado, con el cuaderno como artefacto.

**Pasado:**

Aterrizamos cerca de un Hospital, parecía que estábamos en Brasil.

-Aquí está el maestro D, ¿no?- Lidia pregunta arrastrando a Cintia, que estaba algo dormida.

Veíamos como los niños jugaban tranquilos al soccer.

-Yo que debería estar en mi época…- Jin F se quejó.

-¿Y cómo es que los chicos pueden viajar?- Fey preguntó.

-Eso… ¡Digamos que Hikari hico un prototipo del brazalete que me dieron y ahora lo están usando!- Jin F me mira de mal humor.

-Ups- Dije rascándome la cabeza.

-¡Están jugando al soccer!- Dice Tenma alegre, mientras Akane hace unas fotos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veo este paisaje- Tsurugi comenta.

-A mi me da ganas de jugar con ellos- Kim

-¡Qué calor~!- Jin, Nishiki y Jin F dijeron (Modo chibi)

-Este no es nuestro país- Shinsuke comenta.

-Este es un país de verano, la República de Tongattoreu.- Clark le contesta.- Endou Daisuke está en este hospital.

-¿Está hospitalizado?- Aoi pregunta mirando el gran edificio.

-Parece que sí- Clark la contesta poniéndose unas gafas.

Todos entramos al hospital, y decidimos que Kidou iba a ver a Daisuke, ya que él lo conocía mejor y así no se sentiría incómodo.

Mientras esperábamos un niño empezó a llorar.

-Yo sí que voy a llorar…- Dice Jin F pensando en los niños.

-¿Por qué?- Akane le pregunta.

-Porque mi hermana me mata después de dejarlos a mi cargo, y los padres de los demás también, estoy muerto.- Dice Jin F mientras Shinsuke se pone a hacer caras al niño que estaba llorando.

El niño se empieza a reír.

De repente vimos Kidou, no tenía buena cara.

-Ha ido mal- Jin F dice serio.

Kidou nos contó que no sabía leerlo, ya habíamos salido de hospital.

-Si no podemos leer el libro, no tenemos posibilidades.- Tsurugi dice desilusionado.

-¡Hey, mierda, eso ya lo sabemos!- Cintia dice A Tsurugi de mal humor.

-Aún siendo un conocido como Kidou, no funcionó…- Shinsuke dice deprimido.- Para nosotros es imposible, ¿no?

-¡Bien, yo iré!- Clark dijo animado.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Midori con mala cara.

-¿A visitarlo?- Akane pregunta un poco insegura.

-¡Por qué dices las cosas tan rápido!- Midori le dice de mal humor.- ¡Vas a asustar al señor!

Después de un rato viendo a ver si hacíamos algo, a los chicos les entraba la curiosidad con Jin F.

-¿Una cosa…?- Lidia empezó a preguntar

-¿… de quién es hijo también?- Kim siguió

-No lo puedo decir, pero el mío también esta… ¡Jinga! ¡Cuando le vea!

Todos se estaban riendo, viendo como las llamas salían de Jin F.

-Pero… ¿quién nos ayudó en futuro?- Pregunté mirando a los demás, todos se miraron y luego a Jin F.

-Ni idea…

-Lo primero ahora es que tenemos que resolver esta historia con que él sepa la verdad.- Kidou irrumpe.

-Si no recuperamos la historia…- Tenma dice, pero de repente una pequeña luz lila sale del cielo, y después una nave.

-¡Protocolo Omega!- Los dos Jin dicen.- O no ella no…- Dijeron al ver a Beta.

Pedían las escrituras, pero nosotros no se lo íbamos a dar, no estábamos dispuestos a hacerlo.

-Matsukaze Tenma. Esta vez, vamos a ganar.- Einan comienza- ¡Es un reto!

Fuimos a jugar al campo en frente del Hospital, allí nos pusimos en posición para jugar un partido decisivo.

**Un poco antes:**

-¡Muy bien!- Clark dice con emoción- Esta vez el entrenador de este partido será…

-Kidou-san, por favor, sea el entrenador. Jin-san, por favor, sea el segundo entrenador.- Shindou les pidió amablemente.

-Eso, ahora me toca a mí ser entrenador- Jin dijo riendo.

-Es que los somos- Jin F le contesta.

-¿Del Raimon?- Kim y Lidia dicen con los ojos brillantes. Jin F solo asintió.

Kidou nos empezó a posicionar.

**Presente del partido:**

El Protocolo Omega trae al comentarista de siempre, desde el futuro.

El partido comienza con el silbato, y Einan va justo hacia Tenma, quiéne staba preparado para quitar el balón.

-¡Wonder Trap!- Tenma dijo mientras quitaba el balón.

Aunque se lo quita, Reiza se interpone, y recupera el balón. Reiza se la pasa Quarth, quién sigue corriendo más rápido.

Shinsuke va directo a Quarth, pero este usa una técnica antes de que llegue a quitarlo.

-¡Comando Ofensive 04!

Quarth habái sido alcanzado por Beta, pero la ignoró y se lo pasó a Einan.

-¡Comando tiro 06!- Einan tira.

-Vamos- Kim, Cintia y lidia dijeron sacando sus Avatares.

-¡Aqua Rainy!- Invocó Kim.

- ¡Arceus!- Invocó Cintia.

-¡Ai no Magami Aphodita!- Invocó Lidia.

Las tres pudieron parar el gol fácilmente.

-Va- Cintia me pasó y luego corrí hasta que beta se interpuso y se lo pasé a Shindou.

Dos de los jugadores de Protocolo fueron a barrer a Shindou, quién los esquiva y lo pasa a Tenma por en el aire.

Entre la portería y Tenma estaban dos defensas y el portero.

-¡Majin Pegasus Arc! – Los defensas lo intentaban detener- ¡Armed!

La armadura no funcionó, y todos alucinamos, fue algo raro. Pero no imposible.

Consiguieron el balón y Reiza pasó rápidamente adelante, a Einan. Einan lo tenía pero Beta estaba detrás, cómo si algo pasaba y se lo arrebató.

-¡Ven! ¡Diosa del Cielo Vacío Ateea!- Beta invocó- ¡Armed!

-Menos mal que me casé con una mujer más a mi estilo- Se oye comentar a Jin F.

-¡Comando Tiro 07!

Esta vez sí que habían marcado, no nos había dado tiempo, estábamos demasiado confusos, yo sobre todo miré a mi hermano que parecía ver lo que yo, estaban enfadados entre ellos.

Ahora sí que estaban delante en el marcador. Y el primer tiempo se había acabado.

Estábamos desesperados en el banquillo, no sabíamos qué hacer.

El abuelo de Endou apareció.

-¡Entonces, usted es el maestro D!-Fey dice asombrado.

-¿Maestro D?- Empezó el señor- ¿Así me llaman en el futuro?

-Entonces, ¿nos cree?- Kidou parecía asombrado.

-Increíble… Todos tienen un gran aspecto- Dice el abuelo mirándonos.- ¡Muy bien! ¡Voy a ser su entrenador en este partido!

-¿Eh?- Dijimos asombrados.

* * *

**Futuro:**

**Jin:** ¿Dónde estarán esos cinco? ¡Mi hermana y mi mujer me matan! ¡Y los demás! *Dramáticamente*

*Suena el móvil* **Hikari:** Jin, te llamo para decirte que se nos ha averiado el coche, así que tendrás a los niños más tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

**Jin:** S-si… *Dijo intentado evitar la pregunta más impórtate*

**Hikari:** ¿Ocurre algo?

**Jin:** No *Cuelga* ¡¿Qué hago?! ¿Dónde están! *Ve una nota*

**Nota:** Estamos ayudando a la tía y a ti en el pasado, ya nos veremos.

**Jin**: Jinga….*Modo Negro, y con un aura oscura*

* * *

**Jajaja! Ke os parece? Qué pasa con los niños? Dónde están? Serán ellos los que ayuden a Hikari y los demás? ¿_¿ **

**Espero que os aya gustado y hasta el próximo capi**

**Bye-bye!**


	11. Episodio 11

**¡Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone va a comenzar! **

* * *

-¡Muy bien!- Daisuke dice muy emocionado- ¡Voy a ser su entrenador en este partido!

Todos estábamos asombrados por lo que nos había dicho.

-¿Vino para enseñarnos el secreto de los mejores 11?- Aoi le pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿Eso decía el libro sagrado de los capeones?- Shindou le pregunta.

-Eso era antes. ¡Ahora debemos ganar este partido!- Daisuke dice mirando a Protocolo Omega.- El camino de la victoria es… ¡3D!

Después de decir esto todos se quedaron pensativos para averiguar lo que era 3D, según Daisuke.

-De verdad…-Jin se queja mirándome.- ¿Y porque nosotros ahora de defensas?

-Y ahora lo dices… llevamos partidos así- Le contesté. Ya que nosotros jugábamos mejor de delanteros, pero había que apechar a lo que había.

-Lo sabes- Dijo Jin moviendo solo los labios, solo asentí, ya que era muy fácil lo que quería decir.

El partido comienza y los chicos intentan con lo que ellos pensaban en averiguar lo que era 3D. En menos de cinco minutos Tenma perdió el balón, Kyo no pudo usar su Avatar, Cintia casi se gana una tarjeta roja y Shinsuke casi se queda sin estómago intentando parar un tiro de Beta con el Buttobi Jump, además de las alucinaciones de Nishiki.

-Y ahora que lo digo… ¿Por qué yo de portera?- Kim dice mientras se quejaba de que no estaba en su puesto real.

-Y que lo digas…- Jin dice de mal humor- ¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué no probaron con tres dimensiones?!- Jin les gritó ya en modo oscuro.

Reiza tienen el balón y va directa hacia Kim, Shindou no tardó en barrer para coger el balón.

-¡Vamos!- Shindou ordenó.

Entre todos empezamos a pasar de uno a otro sin dejar de pasar, no dejábamos que Protocolo Omega lo tuviera en sus pies. Era nuestra nueva Super Táctica: ¡Reflector 3D! Tenma se había impulsado con Nishiki, y ahora estaba en el aire.

-¡Majin Pegasus Arc! ¡Armed!- Tenma había completado la armadura. Y tiró con todo su poder.

-¡Gol!- Dijimos todos vitoreando que estábamos empate.

-En tu cara Beta- Cintia y Lidia dijeron a la vez. Esta solo puso mala cara.

-¡Cómo era de esperar del legendario Maestro D!- Fey elogió feliz.

-Fey- Lidia dijo mientras se tiraba a abrazarlo.

-Espero que cuando esto acabe vayamos a la cita que tanto tiempo estamos por hacer- Kim le dijo a Shindou, quién se puso un poco colorado.

-Hikari- Kyo me llamó- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, es solo que… sigo pensando que Jin vino a por los niños…- Contesté mirando a Jin que estaba hablando con Kidou y Daisuke.

-Por lo menos uno de ellos es tu hijo- Dijo un poco triste.

-Sí, y espero verlo… por que cuando lo vea…-De repente me salió una aura oscura.

-Modo mamá ^_^"…- dijeron los chicos a la vez.

El partido siguió, Reiza se la pasa a Einan, este corre rápido hacía nuestro campo, pero parecía estar en la nubes. Tanto que al intentar pasar a Beta se la pasa un poco más adelante y Fey la coge.

-Mixi Trans. ¡Tirano!- Dice Fey usando el Mixi Max.

Fey iba con todo hacia delante, quitándose del medio a todos los jugadores del Omega.

¡Presa Ancestral!- Fey tiró una vez llegó a la portería, marcando un gol.

Ahora estábamos por delante del marcador.

Después de reanudar el partido, Omega empezaba a subir la tensión y la fuerza de las entradas. Así durante mucho tiempo, casi estábamos en la recta final del partido.

-¡Tsurugi!- Shindou llamó a este para pasarle el balón.

-¡Kensei Lancelot! ¡Armed!- Kyo lo intentó pero falló.

Daisuke lo llamó y le dijo que si no podía, que se lo comiera. Cosa un poco extraña, pero Daisuke sabía que al final lo entendería.

Poco después Lidia se la pasa a Kyo, quién ahora dribleaba para llegar a la portería, por tercera vez lo iba a intentar.

-¡Kensei Lancelot!- se lo pensó un poco y luego lo intentó de otra manera- ¡Armed!- En seguida la armadura se completó.

-¡Ahí está tu príncipe Hikari-chan!- Kim dijo riendo.

-¡Ey!- Dije sonrojada.

Kyo tiró con sus fuerzas, marcando un gol estrepitante.

Ahora estábamos a dos goles más en el marcador. Beta estaba tan enfadada que mostró su verdadera personalidad.

-¡Ghost Mixi Max!- Dice Beta dando poder a su equipo.

Una vez hecho esto, estaban llegando a la defensa rápidamente expulsando a los chicos con el poder que rebosaban. Einan pronto se la pasa a Beta quién estaba delante de mí.

-¡Ven! ¡Dios del Cielo Vacío Atenea! ¡Armed!- Beta dijo.

-¡No te voy a dejar marcar!- Dije mientras que leía los labios de Daisuke… Eres la luz que ilumina el camino… eso es lo que me dijo.- ¡Heiwa no Megami! ¡Armed!

-No interfieras. ¡Comando Tiro 07!

-¡No te dejaré! ¡Ah~! ¡Nana! – De repente una canción sonó y el balón se paró al instante.

-Chs- Beta estaba fastidiada y enfadada a tope.

Mi armadura se fue al instante. Todos vinieron a ver como estaba.

-¡Lo hiciste Hikari-chuan!- Lidia dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Estoy cansada…- Dije mientras notaba como mi cuerpo me dolía ligeramente.

-Eso debe ser porque no estás acostumbrada- Jin dijo mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme.- Tenemos que seguir así para ganar.

Otra vez Omega ataca con todo, y el problema era que nos marcaron, estábamos cansados, agotados y Kim no estaba acostumbrada a ser portera… aunque debía ser Shinsuke, pero Daisuke decidió que no.

El partido acabo al final en empate. Estábamos un poco decepcionados.

Beta chasqueo la lengua en la decepción, y mostrando su verdadera personalidad.- Maestro D ¡Usted debe desaparecer!- Beta usa su balón mecánico y pulsa el botón de sellado. Luego tira arriba frente a Daisuke.

El balón empieza a absorber, pero Daisuke usa su fuerza para detenerlo haciendo una barrera protectora, sin embargo no era suficiente. De repente aparece una luz que lo cubre y se convierte en una piedra de color ámbar con una C en el centro.

Ahora Beta tenía el cuaderno, y como problema era lo peor, que se fue con él.

-¿Daisuke-oji-chan?- Dijo Kim mirando la piedra y abrazando el brazo de Shindou.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Shindou preguntó confundido.

Tenma cogió la piedra mientras Lidia lo miraba desde atrás. Cintia desinteresada se tumbó en el suelo, esperando a que nos fuéramos.

-Este es… el fenómeno Chrono Stone- Fey nos informa.

-No puede ser…- Clark dice.

Nosotros estábamos más confusos, eso era algo nuevo para todos.

Sí, pero es muy poco común.- Arno apareció.

-Por fin…- Jin F y Jin, los dos, les salieron un aura negra de furia- ¡Te voy a matar!- Dijeron pero fueron detenidos por Kidou y por Nishiki respectivamente.

-Calma, clama- Lidia les dijo mientras sonreía.

-Ejem- Arno se recompuso del susto con los Jin.- El poder apara sellar a alguien y el poder de Daisuke Endou terminó con un gran impactó. La energía de ese impacto provocó que Daisuke Endou discrepara en el espacio-tiempo. Esa discrepancia detuvo su destrucción comprimiéndolo en eso. ¡La piedra Chrono Stone! ¡Ah! Jin, esos niños están viajando por varias épocas…

-¿Piedra? ¡Tenemos que regresarlo a la normalidad pronto!- Tenma dijo.

A su vez- ¡Esos niños!- Dijo Jin enfadado mientras que Arno había desaparecido.- Maldito…

-Ah, en serio. Eres un irresponsable, doctor- La piedra dijo. Tenma lo soltó inmediatamente.

-O_o-Todos.

-¡Ah! ¡Oye, debes ser más cuidadoso!- Daisuke, era la voz de Daisuke la que salía de la piedra.

-¿P-puede hablar?-Tenma dice alucinado.

-Bueno, aunque me siento un poco raro.- Daisuke dijo.

-Así que esto es lo que el poder del espíritu del Maestro D puede hacer.- Clark estaba igual de impactado que los demás.

-Pero no puede seguir de esa manera para siempre…- Tenma comenta viendo la piedra.

-En primer lugar, debemos acabar con ellos.- Fey explica.- Esa es la clave para que todo pueda volver a la normalidad.

-Díganos por favor. ¡La manera que podamos formar el equipo de los mejores 11!- Tenma le pide a Daisuke.

Ah, bueno, les diré. Después de todo, formar a los jugadores definitivos era solo un sueño mío. Además reunir a los miembros es definitivamente imposible.- Daisuke comienza a explicarnos todo, desde los jugadores a lo que necesitaba cada jugador.

-Eso es demasiado…- Dijo Nishiki y Midori una vez explicó todo.

-¡Cómo vamos a encontrar a esos jugadores?- Fey preguntó.

-¡Aún si es difícil, no tenemos otra opción!- Shindou dice decidido.- ¡Debemos encontrar a los 11 jugadores!

-Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a comenzar a buscarlos?- Tenma preguntó a Daisuke.

-Es cierto… Para encontrar el primer poder… Eso es, vayan donde está Nobunaga. ¡Oda Nobunaga es perfecto!- Daisuke nos dice.

-¡Eh! ¡De la era Sengoku!- Dije super emocionada.

-Pero él no era un jugador de soccer, ¿no?- Midori dijo.

-No, el poder de Nobunaga es para que vean al mejor comandante del soccer.- Daisuke nos explicó y ahora solo quedaba una cosa… conseguirlo.

-Ya veo. Nobunaga fue un estratega audaz y astuto, el mejor guerrero.- Shinsuke dice mientras Lidia y Kim no estaban muy enteradas.

-La historia no es lo mío- Las dos dijeron mientras que Cintia tenía la misma cara.

-Y ahora como ven, es imposible de realizar.- Daisuke dice un poco pesimista.

-No exactamente- Jin F dice mientras saca su brazalete.- Necesito recorrer las épocas, esos niños deben estar intentando ayudar de alguna manera. Y pienso que se han perdido… Sin embargo, solo necesitamos un artefacto para conseguir llegar a la época- Acabo orgulloso de su idea.

-¡Buena idea Jin!- Dijo Lidia contenta.

-Así será fácil- Shindou y los demás subieron su optimismo y su alegría.

Clark se emocionó tanto que se quedó rosa.

-Ahora solo hace falta conseguir el artefacto…- Dije bajando un poco los ánimos.

-¡Bien, vamos a conseguirlo!- Tenma animó.

**Presente:**

Kidou dejó al cargo a Jin de nosotros, y nos pusimos a buscar toda la información para encontrar el artefacto adecuado.

Los dos Jin se fueron junto s a buscar en la biblioteca municipal. Shindou, Kim y Nishiki a internet en casa de Shindou; Lidia, Clark y Fey buscando en el bus por internet; Cintia se fue con Akane y Midori por las tiendas; Tenma, Shinsuke y Aoi en la biblioteca de la escuela. Y por último… Kyo y yo por otro lado buscando en el museo.

-Kyo, ¿encuentras algo?-Pregunté mientras miraba yo para un lado del pasillo y el otro.

-No, ¿y tú?- Negué con la cabeza.

-No… Kyo, ¿te pasa algo conmigo?- Estaba preocupada, porque últimamente no em hablaba a solas o directamente a la cara.

-No me pasa nada… solo es que estoy un poco confuso… nada más al final cuando salimos vimos a Tenma, Aoi y Shinsuke con un par de espadas en la mano.

-¡Tenma!- Llamé.

-¡Tenemos el artefacto!- Dijo Tenma riendo.

Poco después, una vez entramos todos al bus, metimos el artefacto y después nos pusimos rumbo a la era Sengoku…

-¡Salto en el tiempo!- Clark dijo antes de entrar en el agujero de gusano.

**Era Sengoku:**

-Ah~ Que lindo- Comentó Lidia viendo por la ventana el bonito paisaje.

-Solo nos queda buscar a Nobunaga…- Jin dijo.

-Y los niños…- Jin F cada vez estaba más enfadado y a la vez decaído.

* * *

**Bueno… ¿Qué os parece? X3 **

**¬¬ Hoy estoy vaga y no voy a poner extra… Pero… ¡Ya queda poco para que Jin F encuentre e los niños! Y… que Hikari castigue a su hijo XD**

**No sé que más decir… ¡Ah, sí! Muchas gracias por leer ^^**

**Espero que os guste X3**

**Bye-bye!**


	12. Episodio 12

**¡Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone va a comenzar!**

* * *

**Año 1554 d.c . Año 23 de la Era Tenbun:**

-¡Qué aire tan fresco!- Tenma dice respirando el aire puro de esta época.

-Cómo durante los años las contaminación se ha desarrollado con la creación de máquinas que usan energías impuras, y no renovables, el aire aquí es 100% más puro que en nuestra época- Informé mientras miraba las plantas.

-¡Se nota que eres la genio de la escuela!- Kim dice mientras Lidia asiente.

Algunos mirábamos debajo de la gran colina, en el valle un poblado y un palacio detrás del pueblo, en la retaguardia.

-Ne, ne. ¡Vamos a la cuidad!- Shinsuke dice emocionado. Lidia le pone ojos a Fey para convencerlo, por si las moscas.

-¿No será peligroso caminar sin rumbo?- Tsurugi pregunta con algo de razón.

-¡Es cierto!- Dije mientras estaba mosca con algo.- Jin, ¿sabes dónde está tu futuro?-pregunté viendo que no estaba.

-No… no le veo… ¡Hey, Jin!- Jin llamó pero nada.

-¿Desapareció?- Cintia dijo mientras imitaba a Arno.

-Estoy aquí, chicos- Dijo sacando una foto ya hecha.

-¡Ah! -Clark dice mientras se pone rosa.- ¡Los encontramos!

-¡Jinga!- De repente Jin F se pone de mal humor.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora cambió de ropa!- Dijo Clark sacando una especie de mandó, le da al botón y nuestras ropas cambian.

-¡Hey! ¡Kim pareces una princesa!- Dije mientras veía un Kimono muy detallado y precioso.

-Tan bonita como siempre- Shindou dice un poco rojo.

Yo también llevaba un Kimono, pero era muy parecido al de las chicas, pero llevaba el pelo en un moño, Lidia, Midiri y Cintia llevaban lo mismo.

-Ahora a guardar la caravana, ¿no? Wanlove (Wandaba-Love, así como osito amoroso)

-¡Oh, es verdad!- Saca otra vez el mando y le vuelve a dar dirigiéndolo a la caravana.-¡Cambio Wandaba encendido!- Lo hizo invisible.

-¡Ahora vamos!- Lidia dijo antes de que Clark dijera una palabra. Clark se enfureció, dio un puñetazo al aire y se dio con la caravana que era invisible.

-¡Ah~!- Dijo mientras la mano se le ponía el doble de grande y roja.

Nos fuimos al poblado, era muy tranquilo y las casas eran preciosas. Todos estábamos viendo la gente pasar… y mirar a Kim…

-¿Por qué me miran? QoQ- Kim dice algo avergonzada.

-Es porque este tipo de ropas se lo pone la gente con mucho dinero, y encima es poco común verlos sin escoltas.- Contesté riendo.

Todos estábamos fascinados por la belleza del lugar… el problema eran los hombres.

-Qué bonita son- Dicen varios hombres rodeándonos a todas las chicas.

-O_O- Tenma, Shinsuke.

- *-_- - Jin F, Jin, Kyo, Shindou, Fey y Nishiki.

-¡Hey! ¡Largo!- Jin F dijo dándoles miedo.

-Hai- Dijeron todos despejando la zona.

-Entonces, vamos a dividirnos para reunir más información- Fey decide.

-¡Bien!- Dice Shinsuke alegre.

-¡Bien, vamos a dividirnos!- Clark nos grita haciendo que nos tapáramos la cabeza.

Shinsuke, Aoi y Tenma fueron por un lado. Nishiki por el otro. Kyo y yo por el otro. Fey, Lidia, Cintia y Clark se fueron a buscar información fuera con los aparatos. Shindou y Kim por otro.

-Ah~ No lo vamos a encontrar- Dije mirando a un lado y otro.

-Seguro que se fue a otra aldea…- Kyo me contesta mirando algo atentamente.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunté interesada.

-Creo que he oído la voz de Jin del Futuro cerca- Kyo me contesta siguiendo la voz.

-Espérame, que no se andar con esto bien- Dije intentándolo seguir.- _No sé cómo mi madre se lo hace._

Kyo volvió y me cogió de la mano, y me llevo con él. Poco después vimos a Jin F enfadado y parecía que estaba hablando con gente.

-¡Es que cuantas veces os lo tengo que decir!- Jin F dice- ¡Tu madre me mata, y la tuya ni te cuento, Kiro!

-Lo siento papá- Dice una voz poco conocida.

-¿Papá?- Miré a Kyo y fuimos corriendo a ver quiénes eran los otros, al doblar la esquina, lo vimos, 5 niños de nuestra edad.

-¡Oh-oh!- Uno de ellos dice mirándonos.

-¡Hikari, Tsurugi! Los encontré- Dijo Jin F algo enfadado y a la vez contento.

-¡Hola, tía Hikari, tío_ - El niño parecido a Jin es cortado por su padre.

-¡Jinga! ¡Ni una palabra! Bueno… como no nos queda otra preséntense… ¡Oh!- Dijo Jin F al ver a Kim y Shindou a lo lejos.- ¡Chicos vengan!

Kim y Shindou se acercaron enseguida.

-Buah, mamá estas muy linda- Una niña de pelo castaño grisáceo, recogido en una trenza y con los ojos color verde dijo mientras tocaba el vestido de Kim.

-¿Mamá?- Kim se señaló a si misma algo feliz.

-Ayaka… que no deben saber…- Jin F dijo ya desesperado.- ¡Bueno! ¡Hagan lo que quieran.

-Bueno, nos presentamos- Un niño como Kyo, igualito pero con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones dijo.- Yo soy Tsurugi Kyo.

Kyo estaba perplejo mirando al niño- ¿Y tu madre?- Pregunta algo flipado

-Ella- Me señala a mí. Tsurugi se desmaya.- Papá hace eso mucho.

-Yo soy Megamiya Jinga, encantado- Dice el hijo de Jin, era como Akane pero en chico, con un flequillo en tres mechones y llevaba una cámara.

-¡Ahora yo!- Un niña de pelo verde clarito, celeste largo con mechas rubias y ojos color azul metalizado dijo.- Yo soy Rune Naomi ^^ ¡Encantada!- Obvio que ella era hija de Lidia.

-¡Yo! Me llamo Kurama Kiro- Un niño dice secamente antes de apoyarse en la pared.

-Mi nombre es Shindou Ayaka, gusto en conocerlos… de jóvenes- Dice la hija de Shindou y Kim.

-¡Van a ir a casa ahora!-Jin dice de mal humor.

-Papá, despierta- Kyo y yo estábamos intentando despertar a Kyosuke.

-Kyosuke… despierta- Dije mientras intentaba levantarlo.- ¡Tú!- Dije a mi hijo de mal humor, lo que le hico poner cara de asustado- ¡Estás castigado por el resto de tu vida!- Dije mientras Kyosuke ya se estaba poniendo de pié.

-Pero… Mamá, papá se desmaya así desde siempre- Kyo pone una escusa.

-¿Cómo qué?- Kyosuke le pregunta.

-Cómo cuando mamá te dijo que estaba embarazada de mí, el tío me dijo que te caíste redondo al suelo.- Kyo dice mientras los demás empiezan a reír.

-Chicos… tenemos que ir con los demás… Tío Tenma y los demás deben estar cerca del río- Ayaka dice señalando al dirección.

-¿Por qué?- Shindou pregunta mientras corremos.

Una vez que llegamos, Tenma, Shinsuke y Aoi se encontraban con unos niños pequeños y un chico más alto.

-¿Y eso?- Aoi preguntó señalando a los niños, pero les explicamos todo.

- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?- Shindou pregunta preocupado.

- A parecieron unos secuestradores. Pero, el vino a salvarnos.- Tenma dice señalando al chico alto.

-¡Está persona?- Tsurugi preguntó.

-Sí. Eh, esto…- Tenma lo iba a preguntar pero no sabía el nombre.

-Me llamo Kinoshita Toukichirou- El joven se presentó.

Algunos nos pusimos algo impactados al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Dónde lo he escuchado?- Tenma se pregunta. Tenma y Aoi se dieron cuenta rápidamente.

-¡Toyotomi Hodeyoshi!- Dijeron los chicos a la vez.

-¿Qué qué pasa?- Kinoshita dice algo sorprendido.

Mientras le explicaban un poco, nos dio hasta la tarde, pero nadie habíamos encontrado, los demás debían de seguir buscando.

Tenma y Shinsuke se dedicaron a preguntar a Ayaka, Naomi y los demás sobre el futuro, y Jin F casi no les dejaba contestar a todas.

-Entonces ustedes quieren recuperar el soccer, ¿no? Debe ser muy divertido- Kinoshita nos dice llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Claro!- Naomi y Jinga dijeron a la vez más alto que Tenma, ya era decir.

-Ya veo… ¡Qué les agraden tanto esas cosas es bueno! Esfuércense- Este dice alegre- Yo también me esforzaré por proteger lo que más quiero.

-¡Qué es lo que más quieres, Toukishirou-san?- Shindou le pregunta interesado.

-Lo que más quiero es… ¡Oda Nobunaga-sama!- Kinoshita contesta.

-O-O- Jinga, su padre y algunos niños se rieron o se quedaron con cara pokerface.

-Nobunaga-sama ¡Posee poderes que no son de este mundo! Como decirlo, - Kinoshita intentaba explicarse- Siento que él es el que se encarga de todo.

-Si Toukishirou-san lo admira, Nobunaga-sama debe ser una persona increíble, ¿no?- Tenma dice mirándolo.

-Bueno, algo así. Algún día estaré junto a él- Kinoshita contesta soñando en que un día estaría junto a Nobunaga- Mi talento solo está dormido. Seguramente, algún día, dominaremos el mundo. Si lo quieres algún día se cumplirá- Le dice a Shindou quién estaba a su lado.- ¡Algún día se cumplirá! ¡Definitivamente lo cumpliré!

Después nos fuimos con los demás a una cabaña que habían encontrado, y también explicamos a los demás lo que hacían los niños aquí.

-Entonces…- Midori y Nishiki se miran viendo a los niños.

-Fey, vamos a tener una niña preciosa- Lidia dice a este mientras este solo se queda rojo y al lado de Kyosuke que estaba igual todavía.

-Te acostumbrarás- Le dice poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Después Ayaka decidió que había que limpiar la cabaña.

-Yo no quiero- Kiro dijo mientras se tumbaba junto a su madre.

-¡Ustedes lo van a hacer!- Dijo Ayaka con una aura maligna.

En seguida se pusieron a limpiar.

-Pero, de un poco de miedo- Akane dice mirando por una de las ventanas.

-¡No te preocupes mamás! ¡Papá está aquí por dos!- Jinga la dice riendo y haciendo fotos.

-¡Confiscado!- Jin F dice quitándole la cámara.

-QoQ Papá….- Jinga se quejó.

-Yo voy a por la madera Kyo dijo seguido de su padre.

-No se puede decir que no es de Tsurugi- Kim comentó todavía con el vestido de princesa.

Después de prepara fuego y comer, nos sentamos a pensar en el paradero de Nobunaga.

-No lo encontramos- Akane dijo.

-Ni nosotros- Naomi y los demás dijeron.

-Bueno, es el primer día- Clark dice mientras se ve como Jinga y Kyo lo miran…

-Oso amoroso- Los cinco niños pensaron, no estaban acostumbrados a eso.

-Por hoy fue suficiente. ¡Sigamos mañana!- Shindou dice mirando a todos.

Luego Tenma sacó el tema de Hideyoshi o Kinoshita, que le habíamos conocido en el río.

-Ah, eso es, si no es Nobunaga, Hideyoshi podría.- Nishiki comenta pero Daisuke no estaba de acuerdo.

-¡No!- Daisuke se puso en frente de todos.- Tú no sabes lo que dices. Las habilidades del equipo son diferentes, cada uno tiene su propia fuerza. Poe eso, una buena combinación es importante para crear al mejor equipo. Y como dije antes… ¡No puedes hacer eso!- Daisuke gritó la última frase en el oído de Nishiki.

-Ah, ya entendí- Dijo Nishiki algo asustado.

-Además, el que puede usar el aura de Nobunaga es… ¡Shindou Takuto, eres tú!- Daisuke dijo.

-Ese es mi papá- Dijo Ayaka orgullosa.

-Con ver tu aspecto, tuve la sensación de que eras tú- Dice Daisuke lo que hace que Kim ponga una cara mala.

-Hey, el interior también es lo que cuenta-Dice haciendo reír a los demás.

-Ejem, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que tienes el talento de un gamemaker. Por eso, tú puedes ser capaz de aceptar la fuerza de Nobunaga.- Daisuke termina de explicar.

Al día siguiente… el sol ya había salido.

Todos salimos a buscar juntos a Nobunaga.

-Hoy es un día precioso- Lidia comentó.

-Primero debemos ir a comer algo- Nishiki dijo, sabiendo que en la noche no pudieron comer más que pan.

-¡Takuto-sama!- Una chica vino corriendo, junto a un niño de los de ayer

- *¬3¬- Kim puso muy mala cara.

-Okatsu-san- Shindou dijo soprendido.

Tenma. Ella es mi hermana- Tasuke dice.

-Bueno… esto- Dice ella señalando el bento que llevaba en su mano.

Takuto lo cogió y lo abrió, Kim y Ayaka ya estaban mosqueadas, según toda mujer a un hombre se le consigue conquistar con la comida…

-Disculpa si ayer hice las cosas más difíciles para ti- Ella se disculpó. Espero que te guste, Takuto-sama.

Ahora Ayaka y Kim estaban doblemente enfadadas, Kim ya la conocía pero estaba super enfadada.

De repente oímos caballos relinchar. Era una señal. Vimos varios hombres y banderas montados a caballo.

-O-Oda…- Shinsuke no acababa la frase.

-Oda Nobunaga- Dije yo y Kyo 8Hijo9 a la vez.

Todos fuimos corriendo a ponernos a un lado y hacer la reverencia para mostrar respeto.

De repente uno de los hombres cogió un plato de una mujer y se lo dio a Oda, q uién lo comió y le gustó. Luego la preguntó si ella hizo el Mochi.

Shinsuke se rió, y a Oda le llamó la atención.

-¡Qué pasa ahí?- Dice acercándose al frente nuestro.- Ustedes, ¿Vienen fuera del país?- Pregunta interesado.

Tenma parecía intentar explicar, pero no podía.

-No puede ser, ¿los ha enviado Imagawa?- Este vuelve a preguntar.

-¡Eso no!- Shindou se puso delante pero sin dejar de hacer al reverencia.

-Takuto- Kim le llamó.

-¡Nosotros solo estamos de viaje!- Shindou sigue.

-Solo era una pregunta tonta… Estaba recordando a mi enemigo. Bueno está bien- Oda de repente de a Kim- ¿Y qué hace una princesa por aquí?

Kim me mira, y yo solo la señalo que vaya. Kim se levantó y fue hacia delante, como si fuera una princesa saludó.

-Encantada- Kim dijo algo nerviosa.

De repente se ve un caballo relinchar y venir directo hacia nosotros. Oda se puso delante de Kim y la protegió haciendo que su mano expandiera una fuerza de viento y repeliera al caballo.

-Eso es extraordinario- Kyo y Kyosuke dijeron.

-Jaja- Oda se empieza a reír y luego coge la mano de Kim.- ¿Está bien princesa?- Esta vez Shindou estaba cabreado.

-¡Es cierto!- Se oye decir a Clark mientras saca las pistolas para un Mixi Max.

Shindou pasó, pero parecía que un campo de fuerza protegió a Oda.

-¿Qué fue eso? Vi un arma- Oda le dice algo mosqueado, sin dejar de soltar a Kim

-¡Son fuegos artificiales!- Clark dijo arrodillándose por su vida.

-Se lo merece- Los dos Jin dicen a la vez.

-¿Es para el festival?- Oda sigue preguntando.

-Sí es para eso- Clark no dejaba de sudar, y los Jin estaban riéndose por dentro.

-Entonces, espero verlo en el siguiente festival- Oda dice, sin embargo subió a Kim y se fue con ella.

-Mamá- Dice Ayaka en bajo. ¡Papá haz algo!

-Creo que si sigue así se casará con ella- le dije Shindou que estaba cabreado, y un poco confuso.

Kim solo ponía cara de cachorro, pero sabía que tenía que seguir el juego de momento.

-QoQ- lloraba moco pelado.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos para sacarla de ahí?- Lidia pregunta.

-Por tu culpa Wandaba, le pusiste un vestido de emperatriz Jin F le dijo, mientras su hijo, Cintia y su hijo Kiro se reían.

-Shindou… ahora sí que te quedaste sin novia- Kyo le dijo mientras miraba a Ayaka que estaba igual que su padre, serios como piedras.

Luego nos pusimos al lado del río para averiguar como rescatarla, y saber cómo el Mixi Max no funcionó.

-Es la primera vez que pasa esto…- Clark dice mientras que Ayaka y Shindou estaban nerviosos.

-Ayaka, no te preocupes… salvaremos a tu madre…- Dijo Kyo mientras estaba junto a mí.

-Jojo- Arno Salió de repente. Esta vez Jin F parecía calmado junto al otro.- ¡El problema es la 'capacidad'! El aura de Shindou no fue tan grande como la de Nobunaga. ¡Por eso, una aura tan grande y fuerte no puede pasar!- Arno explica.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Shindou se puso serio, aunque estaba alterado.

-Sus auras no concordaron. El Mixi Max no puede y usarse cuando las longitudes de las ondas con diferentes.- Arno lo explica- Además, cuando se juntaron, su aura no tuvo capacidad para aceptarlo.

-Pero… Wandaba ya ha podido combinar mi aura con al de un dinosaurio, y a Jin con al de un Dios (Hades)- Fey dice.

-Cool- Jinga dice mirando a su(s) padre(s) con los ojos brillantes.

- El aura de Nobunaga es más grande que eso. Y no entraba en la memoria del Miximi Max. Si quieren pasar esa energía, tendrá que ser de diferente manera, es decir, directamente.

-¿Qué haremos?- Ayaka pregunta.

Está super concentrada con su madre- Naomi dijo a Lidia.

-Claro- Lidia contesta a su hija.

-Si quieres que tu cuerpo acepte ese poder, tienes que aprender más. ¡En resumen, debes entrenar!- Arno sigue con la explicación

-Pero no hay tiempo…- Ayaka dice algo enfadada.

-Pero… no debe ser un entrenamiento normal. La gente como Nobunaga debe tener un entrenamiento diferente de los demás. Si haces eso, el Mixi Max podrá fusionar sus vidas.

-entendido- Shindou dice decidido.- ¡Yo entrenaré como Nobunaga y usaré el Mixi Max!

-¡Bien dicho!- Clark animó.

-¿Y qué hacemos con mamá?- Ayaka pregunta.

-Eso es fácil… si conseguimos llegar a Nobunaga, la podremos traerla de vuelta- Arno explica.

-¡Takuto-sama!- La chica de antes viene corriendo.

-Okatsu-san ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué apareces de repente?- Shindou al pregunta.

-¡Puedes encontrarte de nuevo con Nobunaga-sama!- Esta le contesta feliz.- En al mañana unos aldeanos dijeron… ¡Que Nobunaga-sama iría al festival Hanami a ver fuegos artificiales!

-¡eso es!- Clark grito tanto que asustó.- ¡Para encontrarnos con Nobunaga, no hay otra opción que usar fuegos artificiales! Y aquí estaremos todos, en el festival hanami Douri Hiro- Abrió el mapa que llevaba Okatsu.- ¡Si puede estar aquí, será la oportunidad de usar el Mixi Max!

Clark nos empezó a explicar, peor la madre de Okatsu vino y dijo que su hermano se lo había llevado, lo que nos sorprendió a todos.

-¡Deben ser los hombres de ayer!- Kyo y Kyosuke dijeron a la vez.

-¡Debemos ir a salvarlo!- Tenma estaba decidido.

-Pero no sabemos dónde está- Kyosuke dice.

-Vamos a pedirle ayuda a Toukishirou-san- Shindou estaba ahora muy serio.- Debe saber algo.

Todos fuimos a buscarlo, y luego fuimos a por el niño, pero al entrar en la casa, nos encontramos con una sorpresa inesperada…

-¡Beta!- Dijimos todos.

-Valla, so nos ganan, se lo regresaremos.- Beta nos dice con una sonrisa.

De repente nos fuimos fuera, y apareció un campo de soccer. Nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones.

* * *

**25 años en el futuro:**

-Ah~- Hikari se quejó.- Kyo, ¡estás seguro de que lo puedes arreglar?

Kyosuke estaba intentando arreglar el coche, mientras la grúa llegaba.- Si…, ya lo verás- Kyosuke la contesta.

-Yo estoy preocuDA por los niños…- Hikari dice pensando en su hijo.-Y pensar que emos cancelado el viaje por esto… Kim y los demás padres deben estar ya a mitad de camino, no pudimos coger el avión.

-Hikari, no puedo más- Kyosuke dice antes de sentarse en el coche con su esposa.

-Lo intentaste- Hikari le dice mientras vuelva a llamar a su hermano.- Esta es al cuarta vez y no le coge. ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Kyosuke solo se encogió.- Ok, ya veo la grúa- Kyosuke sale del coche e indica a la grúa que se pare.

-Yo sé que alguna están haciendo- Dice Hikari al bebé que todavía no había nacido.

* * *

**Buenas! Ke os a parecido? Os a gustado? Los niños ya llegaron! XD Sorprendente… XD **

**Bueno, no sé que más decir, gracias a todos y hasta la próxima ^^**

**Bye-bye!**


	13. Episodio 13

**¡Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone va a comenzar!**

* * *

La banda contra la que los chicos debían ir se llamaba Los Ciervos Blancos, como entrenadora Beta, si eso se le podía llamar así… Ya que todos estábamos allí, decidieron dejar a los niños jugar, no nos parecía buena idea, pero si ellos lo decían no había otra.

Clark usó su mando para cambiar a los niños al uniforme. Mientras todos se ponían en posición, las chicas y nuestros hijos estaban en el banquillo mirando.

-Esto es preocupante- Cintia dice mientras ve a Lidia y a su hija jugar a las palmas.

-Mamá…- Kyo me llamó mirando a su padre- Todavía no están juntos, ¿verdad?

-No, el va a ser el primero en declarar si no, nada- Dije con los mofletes inflados.

-Jeje- Kyo se empieza a reír.- Te lo dirá, estoy seguro.

El caracol suena (Silbato) y Kyosuke da la patada de salida, a Tasuke. Los niños se quedan en su sitio, mientras que Tenma y los demás les ordenan subir.

-No saben jugar- Ayaka dice mientras mira a los niños.

-Espera… ¡¿Qué?!- Midori y los demás se quedaron de piedra.

Todos miramos a Clark, y luego intento echarla culpa a Kinoshita. Beta se reía.

-¿Y si jugamos nosotros?- Kiro se pone en posición.

-Déjenlo por el momento- Jin F les dice.

Los Ciervos blancos siguen con el juego, consiguiendo el balón. Los niños no sabían cómo jugar, estaban confusos, y los Ciervos Blancos ya estaban en la zona de la portería. "¡Arquebus Bullet!" Shinsuke no tuvo tiempo de pararlo, y marcaron gol. Era una molestia, los niños reducían el poder, y el problema es que debían resolver ese problema en el campo.

Shindou empezó a dar órdenes, y ayudar a los niños. Tasuke sigue las ordenes de Shindou, y luego pasa a Kyosuke quién driblea a uno de los Ciervos Blancos, después se lo pasa a Tasuke. Y sin previo aviso los pasa sin más.

-Ah~ Parece que mejora rápidamente- Ayaka comenta mientras mira a Lidia y Naomi.

-¡Vamos, chicos!- Naomi animó.

Jinga estaba haciendo fotos con la cámara de su madre (Akane), Kyo estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de Jinga, Ayaka y Kinoshita estaban en el frente con Clark dando órdenes, Cintia y su hijo a poyados en un árbol lejos del campo, pero sin quitar la vista de encima, y las demás estábamos viendo angustiadas el partido. Tasuke pasa a Shindou, quién va directo a portería, pero pronto es bloqueado y se lo pasa a Shisimaru. "¡Okehazama Wall!" fue golpeado por una técnica dejándolo en el suelo.

Tenma agarró el balón y usó su Avatar.

-¡Majin Pegasus Arc!- Antes de que su Avatar saliera Tenma fue noqueado, y le arrebataron el balón.

Kyosuke recogió el balón y usó su Avatar, sin embargo, fue embestido de la misma manera.

Beta estaba ahora mismo de los nervios.

-Me cae mal- Todos dijimos a la vez mientras la mirábamos con mala cara.

Ahora era el turno de Shindou.

-¡Sousha Maestro! ¡Armed!- Shindou lo intentó pero no funcionó como pensaba.

Ayaka estaba algo deprimida.- Papá, dale con todas tus ganas. ¿O no quieres salvar a tu amada?- Ayaka estaba ahora a tope.

Otro de los jugadores de los Ciervos Blancos usó su Avatar, dando de lleno a Shindou.

-¡Papá!- Ayaka intentó entrar pero Jin F la detuvo.

-No lo hagas, Ayaka

El enemigo consigue el balón, y ya está en la portería.

-¡Arquebus Bullet!- Los dos jugadores tiraron de nuevo.

Shinsuke volvió a intentar pararlo pero no podía, el balón rozo la maya con toda su fuerza. Con esto estaban a dos goles por delante de nosotros. Y con eso, sonó el final del primer tiempo. Todos estaban apenados, y con poco humor. Naomi y los demás intentaban convencer a Ji Clark de que salieron, pero no les dejaban; no siquiera a mí ni a Lidia ni a Cintia.

Mientras… los niños estaban a penados por ser tan insuficientes y de poca ayuda. De repente, Kinoshita salta con que ellos tienen la culpa, deprimiéndolos más.

Una vez vuelve a comenzar el partido, Kinoshita cambia la formación de los jugadores. Clark no estaba muy convencido, y Jin F estaba un poco.. acupado intentando confiscar la cámara a su hijo.

El juego empieza, y los chicos dejan pasar a Los Ciervos Blancos, dejándonos un poco confusos. Tasuke y dos de sus amigos estaban en la defensa, decididos ha hacer algo.

-¡Ahora!- Shindou ordena.

Los de los lados de Tasuke fueron a por el jugador que llevaba el balón con una barrida, esta saltó y los esquivo, pero detrás Tasuke hizo otra barrida. La táctica funciona, y les arrebatamos el balón. Parecía que Kinoshita tenía mucha razón con su plan.

El juego sigue y los chicos poco a poco llegan al campo de los Ciervos Blancos entre pase y pase. Kyosuke recibió el balón, y se preparó para usar su armadura.

-¡Kensei Lancelot! ¡Armed!- Kyosuke completó la armadura y tiró con todo lo que tenía.

Ahora solo estábamos a un gol del empate, pero quedaba poco tiempo. Una vez que el partido se reanuda, el juego empieza a dar vueltas, ya que los Ciervos Blancos estaban jugando más duro, tanto que llegaron pronto a la portería.

-¡Arquebus Bullet!

-¡Goshenshin Titanius!- Shinsuke estaba super decidido, tanto como para intentar el armed- ¡Armed!- Fue increíble, la armadura funcionó de golpe, y paro el tiro fácilmente.

-¡En tu cara!- Lidia y Naomi le dijeron a Beta, quién puso mala cara y les sacó la lengua.

-No al enfadéis… ^^" –Fey les dice un poco extrañado.

Ahora se estaba poniendo más emocionante. Shinsuke la pasó hacia delante, era hora de contra atacar. Shindou pronto coge el balón y empieza a usar su táctica para indicar el juego. Las líneas van dirigiendo a los chicos, haciendo que suban rápidamente a la portería del contrario.

Pronto Nishiki se une a la lucha de Avatares.

-¡Dios de la Guerra Sengoku, Mushashi! ¡Bushin Renzan!- Nishiki tiró con su mayor tiro, y así marcó un gol.

Ahora estábamos empate. Una vez que se vuelve a reanudar el juego, empezó al lluvia de goles por nuestras parte uno de tras de otro, enojando cada vez más y más a Beta. Y así con 10 goles a 2, ganado nosotros por primera vez con mucha diferencia.

-Creo que se han pasado- Kyo y yo dijimos a la vez.

-Yo creo que podían marcar más- dice Naomi mientras Lidia solo asiente.

Pronto supimos que Imagawa Yoshimoto se había llevado a lso niños para convertirlos en soldados. Después de todo, volvimos a nuestra cabaña un poco cansados y deprimidos por los niños que secuestraron.

Punto de vista Kyo….

-Chicos… ¿A dónde van?- Ayaka preguntó mientras nuestros jóvenes padres y amigos estaban hablando en la cabaña.

-Solo vamos a entrenar- Jinga la contesta.- ¿Verdad, K?

-No me llames así- Dije un poco mosqueado.

-Pero me gusta llamarte así- Jinga se queja.

-Mi mamá es tan bonita… y papá tan guapo- Naomi dice mientras esta con el mando de Wandaba.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- Kiro dijo mientras la quitaba el mandó.

-Oye devuélveselo- Jinga estaba cabreado e inmediatamente Kiro le devuelve el mando a Naomi.

Poco después llegamos a un campo y empezamos a entrenar, y no tardó en llegar mi padre y Fey.

-¿Chicos, entrenando?- Fey nos preguntó, nosotros solo asentimos.

-Papá, le debes decir a mamá que la quieres mucho- Naomi dijo a su podre lindamente.

-Ja, yo espero que lo haga mi padre.- Dije mirando el mío.

-Se lo diré cuando llegue el momento- Mi padre me dijo con un tono rojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo espero que mi madre este bien.- Ayaka dice acercándose al grupo.

Después de estar hablando un poco del futuro, Fey y mi padre se unieron a entrenar. Poco después aparece Akane llamándonos.

Todos llegamos a la cabaña tan pronto como pudimos, y Akane contó su plan.

-¡¿Eh?!- Gritaron todos mirando a la tía Akane.

-¡¿Vamos a vestirnos de danzantes?!- Tenma dijo impresionado.

-Pues no hay problema con las chicas- Nishiki las miró a todas.

-¡oye, mi madre solo la toca mi padre!- Dije en tono amenazante.

-Eso suena vergonzoso…- Lidia y Naomi dijeron.

-A mi olvidarme- Mi tía Cintia dijo intentando huir.

Wandaba la entendía a la perfección, e a la mejor opción para rescatar a Kim y acercarnos a Nobunaga. Muchos estaban emocionados, pero.. Yo y mi padre no teníamos buena cara.

-Que se le va hacer…

* * *

**Kim: **Nobunaga-sama…. ^^"

**Nobunaga: ***Mostrando sus dotes con la espada* ¿Qué te parece?

**Kim: **Es una habilidad sumamente ^*Pensando en palabras delicadas* exquisita ^_^ _(Shindou sálvame pronto… *-_- )_

**Nobunaga: **Jaja, en el festival anunciaré nuestro compromiso, Kim-hime-sama. ¿Qué te parece?

**Kim: **_(Hikari… te mato *-_- )_ Me parece bien, será todo un honor

**Nobunaga: ***Empieza a comer del banquete que hay en el donde del salón, donde Kim está sentada*

**Kim: **_(¡Chicos, rápido! Onegai QwQ)_

* * *

**Seguro que muchos se preguntaban dónde estaba Kim XD Pobre de ella, pero pronto su Takuto-sama irá a buscarla, como su fiel príncipe. *_***

**Y los niños… los padres ni se inmutaron… es verdad, pero… XD Es que ya viendo lo que hay, no creo que les sorprenda, aunque Fey no sabe que lidia es la madre de su hija, y Kyosuke… bueno, todavía ni se lo cree. Cintia, es pasota así que ni modo XD Y Shindou bueno, ellos son novios x3**

**Bueno, no sé que más decir**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado, y hasta la próxima ^_^**

**Bye-bye!**


	14. Episodio 14

**¡Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone va a comenzar!**

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la mañana Shindou y Ayaka fueron a entrenar juntos, mientras los demás planeábamos la entrada al festival como danzantes. Clark y Nishiki discutían por la danza de la época, sin embargo sus bailes son… Desastrosos.

-¿Alguien aquí a bailado antes?- Aoi pregunta.

- Hikari- Jin y Kyo dicen a la vez.

-¿Yo? Solo bailo ballet y danza japonesa… Japo-ne-sa…-De repente me doy cuenta de que era la indicada.- ¿Pero qué danza bailamos? Hay muchas.

-Pienso que debemos escoger una danza que sea de un futuro cercano a esta era. – Lidia dice mirando como Nishiki y Clark seguían bailando.- Si una danza extravagante se vuelve famosa esta podría cambiar la línea de tiempo.

-¿Qué tal la danza Bon?- Aoi declara.

-Esa la tengo un poco olvidada- Contesté.

-Yo lo he hecho algunas veces, pero no recuerdo tampoco todos los pasos.

-Si se combinan quizá les salgan todos los pasos- Naomi dice asomándose afuera.

Una vez salimos, Aoi y yo nos pusimos al frente de todos, excepto Kyosuke que estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano. Aoi y yo empezamos a enseñar los pasos poco a poco, sin embargo los chicos empezaron bien y acabaron mal. Digamos que con Clark se descoordinada todo con su: uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

-Será mejor hacer una demostración- Dije mientras me puse en el medio y empecé a bailar.

-Hikari. ¿De verdad que no quieres ser una Idol como mamá?- Jin me preguntó mientras los chicos animaban.

-No- Le contesté cuando acabe una parte.- Yo quiero ser científica.

-No si eso te pega…-Kyosuke comenta, y Kyo asiente varias veces.

-Pero aunque queramos… Hikari no sabe enseñar- Cintia dice.

- *-_- Kora!- Dije enfadada.

Tasuke apareció para ayudar, al parecer su hermana Okatsu baila, y la traería por un rato antes de volver a la tienda. Ellos volvieron y empezamos a ensañar el baile, mientras al otro lado Ayaka y Shindou estaban practicando, los dos estaban preocupados por Kim y por conseguir el aura de Nobunaga.

Una vez terminamos bien los pasos, el baile salió a la perfección, dentro, de lo que cabía.

-¡Ah! ¿Dónde está mi padre?- Kyo pregunta mirando a sus amigos.

-Voy a buscarlo- Dije buscando por los sitios conocidos, hasta que lo vi en un árbol escondido, justo al lado del entrenamiento de Shindou.-Parece que entrenan duro- Comenté una vez me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

-¿No deberías estar ensañando?- Kyosuke me dijo mirando como caían las hojas.

-¿No debería preguntarte lo mismo?- Pregunté de vuelta algo mosqueada.

-^^" Esta bien…- Él contesto, y luego puso cara seria.- Hikari, ¿puedo decirte algo?

No me gustaba cuando ponía una cara seria, ya que últimamente las noticias eran malas, y muy pocas buenas se dejaban caer.

-Sí, claro… pero que no sean malas…- Dije mientras un hoja cayó en mi cabeza.

-Cómo decirlo…- Kyosuke cogió la hoja de mi pelo.- ¿Tú crees que…?

-¡Cuidado! ¡Que me tiran!- Una voz dijo entre unos arbustos.

-Me haces daño- Se oye decir a Naomi.

-Ah~- Los cuatro niños cayeron.

-Hemos fastidiado lo mejor que podía pasar en tiempo- Kyo se queja.

Los niños se disculparon y luego nos encaminamos a volver con los demás. Pero Kyosuke se quedó un rato mirando el entrenamiento de Ayaka y Shindou, que estaba jugando un uno contra uno, y eran idénticos, estaba segura de que Kim será feliz en el futuro con una familia así, al igual que yo.

-Mamá, ¿por qué sonríes?- Kyo me preguntó interesado.

-Sonrío, porque estoy feliz- Contesté antes de volver a la cabaña.

En la tarde Nishiki fue quitado de bailarín a tocar el tambor, y Shindou, Jin y Kyosuke a tocar la flauta travesera, que gracias a un mando de Clark, era solo hacer que la tocaban.

-Eso es trampa- Todas las chicas dijimos.

Al día siguiente, bien temprano estábamos en el festival. Todos nos pusimos en la cola para poder entrar al bailar para Nobunaga, al parecer había un hombre para chequear y elegir quienes entran. El problema es que era muy estricto con los hombres, era un pervertido, eso no cabe duda.

Así que las chicas entramos en acción, poniéndonos monas. Aunque los chicos estabn ahí, ahí para pasar, entró Nishiki y nos fastidió.

-Siento lo de la bailarinas… pero, fuera- Dijo el hombre mientras son sacaban.

Lo intentamos de varias maneras: Vistiéndonos de otra manera, colándonos con otros grupos, con la comida… Pero todo fallaba, y la mayor culpa era de Nishiki.

-¡Ya no aceptamos más danzantes!- Uno de los guardias dijo.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?- Kiro preguntó mientras su madre y él estaban intentando no pasar vergüenza con la ropa.- Yo no quiero llevar más este tipo de ropas.

Nos pusimos a discutir frenéticamente, unos contra otros.

-¡Oh, es Tenma!- Kinoshita se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Qué hace aquí?- Tenma la pregunta.

-No quiero perderme la oportunidad de vislumbrar a Nobunaga-sama, aunque sea desde lejos.- Este le contesta.

-¿Te dieron una invitación?- Lidia le pregunta.

-No, pero es fácil escabullirse…usando esto- Kinoshita dice señalando la cabeza (El cerebro)

-Nosotros no hemos podido entrar- Tenma se queja, pero luego Kinoshita le señala la cabeza de nuevo. Tenma piensa un poco y parece tener una idea- ¿Toukichirou-san, puede ayudarme con algo?- Tenma le pregunta.

Una vez que Tenma explica lo que piensa, era hora de ejecutar el plan…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ustedes son esos legendarios de lo que hablan?!- Kinoshita dijo, mientras parecía que el hombre de la entrevista estaba escuchando.- ¡Tenma de la familia Matsukaze es muy famoso por su baile, incluso fue llamado por la Corte Imperial! No puedo creer que danzantes tan hábiles como ustedes no hayan pasado…

Después de eso, pronto nos dijeron que pasábamos. El hombre estaba arrepentido, pero se veía divertido, el entrar de esta manera, le dimos las gracias a Kinoshita y entramos al festival para Nobunaga.

Estábamos en la tienda de campaña esperando a nuestro turno, al asomarse Shindou y Ayaka vieron a Kim sentada a lado de Nobunaga, mirando a un lado y a otro buscándonos.

-No podemos fallar- Shindou declaró.

Pronto nos dieron la salida para entrar en escena, nos pusimos en nuestro sitio y con la señal, empezamos a tocar y bailar. Nobunaga, no tenia buena cara, y Kim… era la única que los disfrutaba, después de todo veníamos a salvarla, aún teniendo una descoordinación.

De repente Tenma recibió un balón de Kinoshita y empezamos a jugar, pasándonos de uno a otro, ya que si no salía bien ser danzantes, por lo menos éramos jugadores de soccer, que era todo nuestro ser. Parce que eso llamó bastante la atención de Nobunaga, mientras hacíamos cabriolas con el balón, todos, exceptuando las managers. Clark usó esa atención para usar el Mixi-Max, pero no funcionó pro segunda vez, y eso nos trajo problemas, siendo linchados por los guardias, ahora estábamos atrapados.

-Villanos- Se oyó decir a Beta.

-Esperen, eso…- Kim intentó decir pero la mano de Nobunaga la paró.

-¿Ese no está con el resto…de ellos?- Nobunaga dice.

-¡Estos insolentes bribones estaban conspirando contra usted, Nobunaga-sama!- Beta sigue diciendo mientras amarra a Clark. Y le quita las pistolas- ¡Esto es una prueba!

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Kim intenta pararlo.

-Así que estás con ellos- Nobunaga dice mirándola.

-Yo… ¡Beta nos la vas a pagar!- Kim dice de mal humor, nunca la había visto así.

* * *

**Kyosuke:** Le voy a decir lo que siento y van, y me interrumpen.

**Kyo:** Lo siento… *Se inclina*

**Kyosuke:** Ahora hasta la próxima vez que tenga un rato con ella va a ser difícil.

**Kyo:** Porque no se lo dices en la noche

**Kyosuke**: ¿Te contaron cómo nos hicimos novios? *Kyo niega* Vaya ayuda me da mi yo del futuro.

**Kyo:** Pero… sé que fue algo poco común Mamá se ría cada vez que lo recuerda.

**Kyosuke:** Hacer reír a Hikari es… debe ser muy divertido para que se sigua acordando.

**Kyo:** Pues cómo lo habrá hecho *Lo mira mal*

* * *

**No tengo mucho que decir… estoy cansada, y ahora me voy a hacer la comida X3**

**Así que… Gracias por leer, y que se diviertan leyendo**

**Bye-bye!**


	15. Episodio 15

**Siento la demora… Tuve varios problemas para encontrar el capítulo 15 del anime.**

**Espero que este capítulo os guste ^^**

* * *

Con la trampa que Beta nos había preparada, ahora estábamos en serios problemas. Kim intentaba convencer a Nobunaga de que Beta era la que debían avasallar, sin embargo, Nobunaga no la hacía caso.

Nobunaga ordenó que nos pusiéramos en el frente arrodillados; Kim al lado de Nobunaga, mirándonos muy preocupada.

-Ahora iniciaremos el interrogatorio- Uno de los guardias dijo.

-Levanten sus cabezas- Nobunaga nos ordeno, al instante lo hicimos. –Así que después de todo trabajan para Imagawa. ¿Ustedes intentaron asesinarme?- Nobunaga miraba a Shindou, pero este no contestaba.- ¿No pueden idear alguna excusa?

-¡Se equivoca!- Tenma dice levantándose del suelo.- ¡Nunca intestaríamos tal cosa!

-Entonces, ¿Por qué se infiltraron en el banquete sin permiso?- Nobunaga exigió, parando a Kim, antes de que esta intentara hablar.- La primera vez, dijeron que eran vendedores de fuegos artificiales y se acercaron a mí. Ahora vienen como danzantes. ¿Y aún así claman que no tienen segundas intenciones?

-E- eso fue porque…- Tenma intenta explicar pero no sabe cómo.

-ya que no pueden responder, entonces deben…- Nobunaga iba a decir su sentencia, pero Shindou nos salva.

-¡Nobunaga-sama! ¡Nosotros hemos viajado en el tiempo!- Shindou saltó de la nada.

-Takuto-kun…- Kim dijo con una gota de sudor cayendo.

-¿Viajando en el tiempo?- Nobunaga preguntó algo extrañado de lo que dijo.

-Venimos de un mundo muy, muy lejano en el futuro.-Shindou sigue con le explicación.

-¡Tonterías!- Uno de sus comandantes dijo.

-Es cierto lo que él dice- Kim lo irrumpió

-Esto se pone interesante- Nobunaga dice mirándonos. Se levanta y camina para ponerse más cerca de nosotros.- Su explicación no me satisface. Si son del futuro, explíquenmelo de un modo en que pueda comprenderlo.

Shindou y Ayaka fueron los que explicaron, más o menos a Nobunaga. Diciendo que el Japón del Futuro estaba muy desarrollado y eso. Pero Nobunaga seguía preguntando por más explicaciones.

-Si es verdad que ustedes vienen del futuro, sabrán lo que ha ocurrido aquí, ¿cierto?-Nobunaga preguntó.

-Sí, sabemos de los sucesos más importantes de esta era- Contesté yo, aunque seguía arrodillada.

-Entonces… díganme. Yo, Oda Nobunaga, ¿…gobernaré el país?- Nobunaga pregunta.- ¿Y bien? Respondan.

-No, no lo hará- Ayaka contesta esta vez.

-Ya veo… Es una pena.-Nobunaga dice tranquilamente.

De repente, cuando pensábamos que estábamos a salvo, algo estaba quitándose de en medio a la gente, desde detrás de la muchedumbre. Eran los demás jugadores del equipo Protocolo Omega, diciendo que eran los sirvientes de Imagawa; pedían un duelo. Todos estábamos tensos, no iba a ser fácil esto.

-Ahora leeremos un mensaje- Einan dice, antes de que Reiza abra una carta, y empezara a leer.

-Señor Oda Nobunaga. Me he apasionado por un deporte llamado Kemari, en el que todos se enfrentan pateando un balón. ¡Por qué no sostener un encuentro a través de una lucha de Kemari?- Reiza lee una parte.

-Vaya con Beta- Jin comentó mientras miraba a los chicos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Cintia dice mientras mira a su alrededor.

-Esto ha de ser inviable para la mente del señor Nobunaga, quién solo tiene guerra en la cabeza.- Reiza terminó de leer, y fueron avasallados por orden del comandante.

Sin embargo, Nobunaga estaba interesado en el reto. Kim pronto dijo que nosotros jugaríamos como jugadores para él, así demostrábamos que no éramos enemigos. Kinoshita se puso de nuestro lado y nos apoyó, para que Nobunaga aceptara. Y no tardó en hacerlo.

Como fecha, en una semana se haría el partido. Pronto Einan y los demás, desaparecieron.

En la noche todos volvimos a la cabaña, junto con Kim. Pero sin embargo, Jin F tenía algo importante que decir.

-Entonces… ¿ se van hoy?- Lidia pregunta mientras abraza a Naomi.

-Si… quizá nos volvamos a ver en otro tiempo… Pero sus padres llegaran pronto, y el aparato no funciona como el brazalete.

Después todos nos despedimos de ellos.

-Sigues castigado-Dije a Kyo mientras se ponía en el grupo.

Después de unas tecleadas por parte de Ayaka, y Naomi intentando arrastrar a Kero; dijimos adiós y desaparecieron.

-Yo quería disfrutar un poco más de ellos.- Kim se quejó, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasó con Nobunaga.

-No te preocupes, dijeron que volvería. Además, debían investigar cosas- Kyosuke dijo mientras empezamos a entrar en la cabaña.

Dentro de allí, Okatsu nos sirvió un poco de comida. Pero Kim seguí con sus celos, y no soltaba el brazo de Takuto.

Al día siguiente, empezábamos un entrenamiento especial. Aunque Lidia se quejaba porque tenía ganas de entrenar con su hija. Clark, en cambio, estaba muy emocionado por ello.

Kinoshita llegó antes de que entrenaramos, por lo que Clark bajó el pistón de su emoción.

-Jejeje, WanLove 0, Kinoshita-san 3- Jin dice riendo maliciosamente.

Kinoshita había traído a los niños para que entrenaran con nosotros, lo que nos hico muy feliz.

Durante el entrenamiento, los niños intentaban jugar bien; dentro de lo que cabía no jugaban tan mal… iban, poco a poco.

-Chicas jugando al soccer…- Uno de ellos dice mirándonos a las chicas.

-¡Quién dijo que no podíamos jugar!- Kim salta antes de abrazar al balón cuando estaba en el aire este- ¡Lo echaba de menos!

Durante un par de horas entrenábamos en las habilidades que menos éramos útiles; incluso Shindou estaba decidido a conseguir se Avatar Armed, lo que seguía costándole.

En la semana, entrenamos muy duro, y mejoramos nuestras técnicas; incluso los niños habían mejorado e incluso jugaban como nosotros, era increíble su evolución.

Solo quedaba un día, para el partido decisivo. Cintia estaba en el banquillo durmiendo; la verdad, solo estaba ella en el campo, ya que era muy tarde, y se podía ver el sol naranja y iluminando las nubes con colores cálidos.

Recordando el progreso que habíamos hecho, un comentario se me escapó de la boca.- Quiero tener muchos hijos- Dije sin preocuparme de que tenía a Kyosuke detrás.

-¿Muchos?- Kyosuke dice antes de caer redondo al suelo.

-Exagerado, solo tenemos uno- Dije mientras lo recostaba en mis rodillas.

-¿Pero muchos no creer que es excesivo?- Kyosuke me pregunta mientras mira al sol caer.

-Bueno, los que vengan. Pero me gustaría tener más que Kyo…

- Hikari yo…

-¡Vamos a entrenar de nuevo!- De repente dice Tenma y Shinsuke saliendo de la nada, junto con los demás chicos.

De repente Kyosuke se levanta, con una vena saliéndose del enfado.-. . ….. ¡Ustedes!- Todos se congelaron- ¡Es que no puedo declararme decentemente y ya hay alguien que lo estropea! ¡¿No os da vergüenza?! ¡Vuelvan a dentro y no salgan hasta que diga!- Todos los chicos asintieron y entraron inmediatamente.

-O/_\\O

-Bien…. Megamiya Hikari… ¡Te amo!- Kyosuke dice dándose la vuelta y poniéndose cada vez más, y más rojo. Hasta llegar a hervir de la vergüenza.

- X3 No hacía falta que te pusieras así… *Puf* Jajajajajajajaja- Ahora yo era la que estaba a explotando de la risa, esto lo recordaría durante toda mi vida.

-No te rías… ¬/3\\¬

-Lo siento… es que ha sido muy divertido- Dije secándome las lágrimas, y luego dándole un beso.

Después Kyosuke les dijo a los demás que podían salir, pero… estos lo dejaron por un rato. Todavía le tenían miedo.

Ya casi después de cenar, entrenamos un poco mientras jugábamos un partidillo; pero nos volvimos enseguida a dormir… ya que… mañana sería un día muy importante.

* * *

**Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir este fic, se me fue un poco el hilo… ya queda poco para que acabe el otro fic que tengo, y así podré escribir este más seguido.**

**Los niños del futuro volverán pronto, aunque no saldrán todos. Y no en todos los capis. **

**Anuncio: Una vez termine el fic de Inazuma Eleven Conquistando el Mundo con Inazuma Japan… Empezaré un nuevo fic, avisaré cuando lo suba. La primera temporada va de cuando Yuuna, y los demás están en el Go; es decir su vida cotidiana de adultos. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, a pesar de ser algo corto ^^ **

**Gracias por leer**

**Bye-bye!**


	16. Episodio 16

**Buenas… tardes (Que seguro que lo leen a la tarde) ^^**

**A partir de ahora, Cs se escribirá más seguido… No significa todos los días, sobre todo porke ya llega el buen tiempo y soy persona activa (Paseos, compras, actividades de campo, ya que vivo en un pueblo… y mucho más) Además que también quiero dibujar, que con esto me quedo sin tiempo para ello**

**XD Bien, disfruten del capítulo 16 **

* * *

Al día siguiente, nos encontramos con Protocolo Omega 2.0, estábamos preparados para lo que nos venía encima. Para mejorar la situación, Beta estaba más terrible que otras veces.

-Te van a crecer arrugas- Jin la dijo de mal humor.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Ella dijo con una voz grave y tenebrosa.- ¡Esta vez vamos a acabar con vosotros!

-¡No lo vamos a permitir! ¡Vamos a proteger el soccer!- Tenma la contesta con mas determinación.

De repente, Nobunaga aparece con todos sus subordinados. Un minuto después, aparece el contrincante y el mayor de los desafíos del la Era Sengoku; Imagawa Yoshimoto.

-¿Él es Imagawa Yoshimoto?- Tenma pregunta, mientras todos miramos.

-¡Travestido!- Lidia, Cintia y Jin dicen al unísono.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero…. ¡No insulten!- Kim les regañó.

-Jojojo~ Estoy ansioso por ver esto… La vista de mi ejército de Imagawa, harán una espléndida victoria y el señor Nobunaga se inclinará ante mí por la vergüenza de perder, así es.

Una vez dicho esto, todos nos fuimos a los banquillos para idear un plan, y la formación del equipo. La formación era la misma que la anterior: Fey, Shindou, Kyosuke, Tenma y Cintia de delanteros; Jingo, Kim, Jin, Nishiki, Tasuke y Ichimasa de defensas; y por último Shinsuke de portero. Los demás, en el banquillo, ya que íbamos a dar la oportunidad de jugar a los niños.

-Esta vez vamos a acabar con ellos…- Lidia comenta mirando a Tasuke, este la sonríe.

El cuerno suena, y da comienzo el partido. Tenma da el toque de comienzo, Kyosuke la recibe, y corre con ella. Einan lo va a bloquear pero se la pasa a Fey antes, y este se la vuelve a pasar, una vez Kyosuke pasa a Einan.

-¡Defense Comand 06!- Gracias a esa super técnica, pudieron arrebatar el balón fácilmente.

Se pasaban unos a otras hasta llegar a nuestra defensa; Tasuke lo intentó parar pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Una vez llegan a nuestra, intentamos que no nos pasen, pero Quarth drible rápido y nos pasa. Einan recibe el balón y tira.

-¡Shoot Comand 06!- El balón va directo a Shinsuke.

-¡Gosei Shin Titanius!- Shinsuke invoca a su Avatar.

Aunque el tiro era más poderoso, del que podía aguantar con el Avatar, lo paró pero el balón se fue a fuera. Shinsuke cayó, pero rápidamente se levantó.

Por alguna razón, durante el partido, los niños cada vez eran más malos que en los entrenamientos, y su ánimo había decaído mucho. Shindou y los demás, intentaban jugar lo mejor posible, pero con los niños era muy difícil jugar a pleno rendimiento. Pronto Beta recibe el balón.

-¡Diosa del Cielo Vacío, Atenea!- Beta invoca.

- ¡Ai no Magami Aphodita!- Lidia nos e queda atrás e invoca a su Avatar.

-¡Eso no es suficiente! ¡Shoot Comand K02!- Beta tiró con su tiro de Avatar.

Muchos nos impresionamos la fuerza que tenía eso, hasta a Lidia ni a Cintia que iba corriendo a ayudarla, les dio tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Gosei Shin Titanius!- Shinsuke llamó a su Avatar, y luego intento el Armed.- ¡Armed!

Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a que a que el Avatar se dispersara, cuando el balón lo golpeó y metió gol. Ahora estábamos más tensos, si no se hacía algo, íbamos a perder todo, absolutamente todo.

Cada vez que los niños hacían algo mal, Kyosuke, Shindou y los demás recuperaban el balón, que los niños habían perdido. Tasuke era el que más lo intentaba, pero con ellos, estábamos en una desventaja, a no ser que los niños empezaran a afrontar sus preocupaciones internas.

De repente, suena el cuerno, dado por finalizado el primer tiempo. Los chicos se veían muy cansados, ya que cubrir a los niños era el doble de trabajo. Los chicos volvieron al banquillo.

-¡Bien! Este es el plan para el segundo tiempo.- Kinoshita empieza a decir. No atacaremos.

-¿Qué no ataquen? ¿Por qué?- pregunté yo mirando a Kinoshita con preocupación.

-¡No salgas con algo así, Toushiro!- Clark le dice zarandeándole.- ¡¿Acaso no entiendes cual es la situación ahora?!

-Escúchenme- Kinoshita lo interrumpe- Por supuesto, este plan está diseñado para ayudarnos a ganar. Créanme. Haremos que el equipo contrario nos dé la oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad?- Cintia le inquiere.

-Es cierto. Y para poner en marcha este plan, necesita a Tasuke, Shinsimarou, ichimasa, Jingo Y Gorouta. Por lo que cambiaremos toda la formación.

-Pero nosotros…- Shinsimarou se queja.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo…- Jingo dice.

-¡No voy a rendirme!- Tenma salta de nuevo.- ¡Chicos, todavía no han usado el máximo de su poder todavía! Lo saben, ¿no es cierto? ¡Si te rindes ahora, seguro que lo lamentas más adelante!… ¡Recuerden todo el entrenamiento que hicieron!

-¡OH~ Has dicho todo lo que quería decir…- Kinoshita dice, antes de cambiar de tema.- Ahora, permítanme explicar lo que quiero decirles de no atacar.

Una vez que nos lo explica a todos, pronto los niños se ponen en sus posiciones. Esta vez, Kim, Cintia, Lidia y Jin están en el banquillo; sustituyéndonos los niños. Una vez que están en posición, solo queda que el cuerno suene.

Los niños están decididos, y el cuerno suena. Einan pasa el balón a Reiza, y esta corre hacía delante. Nishiki lo intenta parar pero le pasa de largo. Shinsimaru va por delante y la intenta detener, pero resbala. Reiza se lo pasa a uno de sus compañeros, y Gorouta va a por él, pero falla. Drim se la pasa a Einan desde lo alto, e Jingo intenta pararlo desde el aire, sin embargo va a destiempo y no llega a golpearla.

-Están haciéndolo, lo mejor posible. Eso está bien- Cintia comenta mientras se tumba en el suelo a dormir.

- Eso es lo que cuenta al fin y al cabo, intentarlo y no rendirse- Kim dice mientras todos mirábamos el partido.

Einan le pasa el balón a Quarth, quién corre hacía Tasuke. Y este de repente corre hacia él, muy decidido, le hace una barrida, y Tasuke arrebata el balón a Quarth.

-¡Lo paró!- Lidia y Kim saltaron de la emoción.

-Eso fue genial- Aoi dice.

-¡Tasuke dale caña!- Jin dice con la voz grave.

Gracias a esa barrida de Tasuke, los demás amigos se pusieron más determinados y serios con ello. Los niños estaban dando lo mejor que podían, uno tras otro, mejorando cada vez más. Todos estábamos defendiendo, según Kinoshita habái dicho que hicieran.

-¡Comienza el plan!- Kinoshita les dice para que lo ejecuten, era el momento de la verdad.

Los chicos empiezan a retroceder poco a poco. Beta se la pasa a Einan, y este a Reiza, y esta a otro de sus compañeros. Este último corre, Jingo e Ichimasa lo intentan cortar, pero este los driblea a los dos, ahora solo quedan Tasuke, Shisimarou y Gorouta en la defensa.

-¡Son míos! ¡Shoot Comand 08!- El jugador tiro desde el medio, de nuestro campo.

-¡Castillo de Una Noche!- Gorouta, Shisimarou y Tasuke usaron su nueva super técnica.

Tasuko se lo pasa a Nishiki, y Nishhiki hace una pase largo hasta Kyosuke, quién está en el área de Protocolo Omega.

-¡Kensei Lancelot! ¡Armed!- Kyosuke usa su Armed Avatar, y tira.

-¡GoalKeeper Comand 03!

Gracias a Kyosuke, habíamos empatado el partido. Incluso Clark empezó a hervir, pero antes de que Jin lo llamara Osito Amoroso, le tapó la boca con celo.

-Tasuke, Shinsimaru, y Gorouta en particular son más fuertes sosteniendo su cuerpo. El castillo de una Noche necesita de una posición inflexible, para funcionar.- Kinoshita nos explica.

-¡Sin embargo, es un gran plan hacer que el rival baje la guardia para atacarlo!- Clark dice muy emocionado.

-Es más, ellos suponían que Tasuke y los demás, no podían detenerlos cuando atacaran. Esperaba crear una oportunidad desde allí. Este plan no hubiera funcionado si no tuviéramos el Castillo de una Noche… ¡Tasuke! ¡Shisimaru! ¡Gorouta! ¡Ichimasa! ¡Jingo! Sin su coraje para enfrentar al enemigo y su fuerte deseo de defender a toda costa, ¡No habríamos sido capaces de engañar al rival y cambiar el flujo del juego!-Kinoshita animaba a los chicos, él, después de todo, estaba orgulloso de ellos.

Cuando el partido se vuelve a reanudar el juego toma un giro inesperado, y los chicos son los que toman el control del juego. Tasuke y los demás, bloqueaban y robaban los balones muy bien, mejor de lo que lo hacían anteriormente. Gracias al Castillo de un Noche, el balón no entraba.

Takuto tenía el balón, e intentó a toda costa su modo Armadura.

-¡Sousa Maestro! ¡Armed! – Esta vez, pensábamos que lo iba a conseguir, pero… lamentablemente falló.

El partido seguía, y los chicos intentaban a toda costa marcar otro gol.

-¡Ghost MixiMax!- Beta usa su mixi max, y ahora estábamos en grandes problemas.

Gracias a esto, ahora era mucho más difícil ganarlos, no podíamos ni acercarnos a ellos.

-¡Castillo de una noche!

-¡Diosa del Cielo Vacío, Atenea! ¡Armed!- Beta usó todo su poder contra los niños.- ¡Shoot Comand 07!

Los chicos no pudieron nada con eso, y ahora estaba Shinsuke solo.

-¡Gosei Shin Titanius! ¡Armed!

Shinsuke pudo usar su armadura, sin embargo, no le sirvió de nada. Cada vez estábamos en más problemas, era como una lluvia ácida. Y no teníamos mucho tiempo, esto tenía que dar una vuelta drástica, o acabaríamos muy mal.

-Todavía no hemos acabado con ellos…- Jin dice rabioso.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bye-bye!**


	17. Episodio 17

**Siento lo de estos días, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer mucho, y ahora estoy escribiendo porque… bueno, me apetece… XD**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capi ^^**

* * *

Después de que Protocolo Omega se nos adelantare en el marcador, no podíamos dejar que marcaran otro, o sí podía ser el fin de todo. Tsurugi da la patada de reanudación del partido, y Fey corre al campo contrario con el balón. Pronto Fey va a ser bloqueado, pero se lo pasa a Shindou cuando este le pide el balón. Shindou iba decidido hacia la portería del contrario.

Shindou es detenido en la defensa, y parece que Kinoshita y Clark estaban teniendo una discusión sobre qué hacer. Clark quería que Shindou siguiera solo, mientras que Kinoshita quería que se lo pasara a Kyosuke que estaba solo.

-¡Sousa Maestro!- Shindou de repente llamó a su avatar.

-Lo va a intentar… -Kim comenta mirando preocupada.

-¡Tú puedes capitán!- Lidia animó con mucho ánimo.

-¡Armed!- Shindou lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no hubo manera.

Por mucho empeño que pusieran, cada vez estábamos más cerca del final del partido, y no conseguíamos hacer nada. Protocolo Omega tenía más porcentaje de posesión que nosotros, y cada vez estaban más cerca de nuestra área de tiro. Para que Protocolo Omega no tirara, los chicos usaban una y otra vez el Castillo de una Noche, sin embargo, sabía que no podíamos estar solo defendiendo.

-Si seguimos así, vamos a perder. No solo podemos defender- Jin dice poniéndose junto a Kinoshita y Clark.

En ese momento Beta pide el balón, pero antes de que el balón llegara a ella, Tenma lo interceptó. Tenma se la pasa a Kyosuke; este pronto se lo pasa a Shindou.

-No solo retengas el balón, pásalo- Kinoshita le dice.

-¡Mantenlo y ve!- Clark le corta, seguían con lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué sigues animándole? La sangre le ha subido a la cabeza…- Kinoshita empieza a decir, pero es interrumpido por Clark.

- ¡Tengo mis razones!- Clark le contesta decidido.

-¿Razones?- Kinoshita le pregunta, para que se lo explicara.

- Shindou necesita obtener el poder suficiente para tomar la energía de Nobunaga. –Clark le explica.

Shindou está bloqueado completamente, siendo rodeado por varios jugadores. Shindou intenta usar al armadura, pero es inútil. Orca coge el balón, y se lo va a pasar a Beta. Tasuke se pone en medio, y recibe el balón con la cara, haciendo que el balón se desvíe fuera.

De repente Nobunaga baja de su podio, y está en el campo.

-¡Shindou Takuto! ¡Ven aquí!- Nobunaga llama a Shindou, lo que hace que Kim se sienta algo inquieta.

Nobunaga lo llama y los dos se ponen en nuestro banquillo. Mientras todos oímos atentamente lo que va a decir.

-¡Shindou! ¿Qué sucede con esa forma de luchar? ¡Están siendo dejados atrás y todo es culpa tuya! Si continúas dañando así la formación, lo mejor es que salgas.-Nobunaga estaba muy duro con él, pero algo de razón tenía.

-¡Por favor, se lo suplico!- Okatsu salió de la nada, y se arrodilló ante Nobunaga.- ¡Por favor, permita que Takuto-sama siga en el juego!

-Por favor- Kim dijo con un tono serio.

-¡Takuto-sama entrena duramente por el soccer con todas sus fuerzas! El practica día y noche solo para ganar.- Okatsu estaba rogándole- ¡Así que por favor, manténgalo en el juego!

-Bien… ¿Por qué te mueves cuando no es necesario?- Nobunaga le pregunta- También te mueves demasiado. ¡Saber cuándo moverse y cuándo permanecer quieto es un punto esencial en las estrategias! ¡No es tu deber actuar como eje entre ataque y la defensa? Lo que han estado haciendo no está mal… pero puede ser fácilmente previsto por el enemigo.

-Gracias por sus palabras y consejos- Shindou le dice cortésmente.

Después de esto, el juegos e reanuda de nuevo con el saque de banda. Pronto los chicos consiguen el balón, y Tsurugi corre con el por la banda hacia el campo enemigo. Según lo que Kinoshita explicó antes del partido, Shindou no podía tocar el balón hasta que llegara el momento adecuado.

Nobunaga se quedó en nuestro banquillo, y algunos nos quedamos algo tensos, sobre todo Kim que pensaba que se había librado de él.

Mientras que Shindou no podía hacer nada, los chicos luchaban por la posesión del balón, y por marcar algún gol. Pronto los chicos están rodeados por Protocolo Omega, ya que Shindou estaba parado, nadie se dio cuenta de él, y Fey le pasó el balón una vez esta pasó por al lado de la formación de Omega.

Uno de los defensas va a por él, pero Shindou se queda quieto, y este se cae al no calcular bien. Shindou tiene la oportunidad de atacar.

-¡Sousa Maestro! ¡Armed!- Todos rezábamos para que consiguiera completarlo.

-¡Lo hizo!- Kim dijo saltando junto con Lidia.

-¡bien, lo consiguió!- Yo y mi hermano empezamos a dar vueltas.

-¡Aquí voy! – Shindou tira con todo su poder.

-¡Goalkeeper Comand 03!

Gracias a este nuevo poder, ahora estábamos en empate otra vez. Clark de repente se puso rosa otra vez, y empezó a gritar de una lado a otro.

-¡Bien, Shindou! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo podrás hacer ahora!- Clark dice antes de darse la vuelta, para hablar con Nobunaga.- ¡ !

Clark le explica detalladamente lo que es un miximax, y todo lo que pasa; explicando que la maquina no es un arma, y pidiéndole su poder a Nobunaga.

-Interesante. Muéstrame.- Nobunaga dice, una vez terminan las explicaciones.

-¡Tiene mi gratitud!- Clark le contesta.

Sus subordinados se opusieron, pero Nobunaga no tenía intención de cambiar de opinión. Si ven a través de sus ojos, verán que hablan con la verdad.

-¡Ahora, vamos a la primera línea!- Clark dijo emocionado, mientras tiene preparada la mochila y las pistolas.

En la reanudación del partido, los dos equipos lo estaban dando todo para marcar el gol de la victoria. Pronto Shindou consigue el balón, y Clark encuentra la oportunidad de hacer el MixiMax.

-¡Mixi-max completo!- Clark dice una vez que la transformación llega a su fin.

Ahora era el turno de Shindou y su nuevo poder.

-¡Vamos Shindou!- Todos animamos.

-Shin-sama… -Kim empieza a babear, al ver a su novio con un nuevo look.

Shindou ahora estaba lleno de poder, y ningún jugador podía arrebatarle el balón, ni siquiera todos los jugadores del Protocolo Omega. Era super veloz, y no habái manera de pararlo.

-¡Impulso de un Segundo!- Shindou tira con su nueva técnica, una vez llega a la portería.

El portero lo iba a parar, pero Beta se puso en el medio.

-¡Diosa del Cielo Vacío, Atenea! ¡Armed! – Beta intenta pararlo, pero es inútil.

Ahora estábamos por delante del marcador, y Lidia y Jin estaban chichando a Beta, que ahora estaba en el suelo, llena de rabia. Y con eso, termina el partido.

-Kyo-chan~- Dije saltando a abrazar a Kyosuke.

De repente todos rodeamos a Beta, y Fey la pidió que volviera a todos a la normalidad.

-Regresa a los demás del Raimon. Retira el Control mental.- Fey la pide.

Beta usa su balón androide, y retira el Control mental, aunque de mala gana.- Está hecho. ¿Ya están contentos?

-¿El entrenador Endou dónde está?- Shindou pregunta.

-Eso, y Alpha también- Lidia exige. Pero Fey pone mala cara.

-Debería estar encerrado ahí- Kyosuke dice mirando el balón de Beta.

-Él ya no está aquí ahora- Beta dice.- Véanlo ustedes mismos.- Beta entrega el balón Fey, quién lo analiza con su brazalete.

-Es la verdad. El entrenador no está aquí dentro- Fey dice oficialmente.

- ¡No puede ser!- Tenma salta asombrado.- ¡Entonces dónde está el entrenador Endou?

Una vez termina de analizar, y devolver el balón; la nave de Omega aparece, con un nuevo personaje.

-Eso fue patético, Beta- El chico de pelo puntiagudo y gris dijo.- ¿Y te llamas a ti misma un administrados elegido de El Dorado? Este es el fin para Protocolo Omega 2.0…

-Os lo dije… ya venimos con la tercera generación… Protocolo Omega 3.0- Jin y yo dijimos a la vez.

-Vamos, el Maestro está esperando.- El chico dice. Una vez que el equipo 20 se va, el chico me dice adiós con la mano, y desaparece con el resto.

-¿Y eso?- Kyosuke pregunta muy intrigado.

-Tienes una novia muy popular, Kyo-kun- Jin le dice de repente. –Ustedes están igual- Jin señala a Fey también.

-¡Yo también ¿por qué?!

Más tarde, casi media noche; todos nos reunimos en la sala de Nobunaga.

-Fue una batalla admirable- Nobunaga nos felicitó.

-¡S-Sí señor!- Kinoshita estaba feliz de oír eso.

Para celebrar la victoria, Nobunaga nos invitó a todos a un gran banquete.

-Comida de mil amores- Lidia dice saboreando los bocados.

-Jejeje- Aoi se rié por su comentario.

-Oye, Hikari- Jin me llama en voz baja.

-¿Ese chico no te suena de algo?- Jin me dice, por el chico que El Dorado que apareció recientemente.

-Bueno, algo si que me suena…- le contesté recordando que él me resultaba familiar…

-¡Shindou Takuto!- Nobunaga nos interrumpió.- He compartido mi poder contigo. Tu batalla Kemari…No, en tu tiempo, lo llamas soccer, ¿cierto?- Nobunaga le preguntó.

-Sí. Por eso, nunca olvidaré el poder que me ha dado a mí.- Shindou le contesta.

-Inicialmente, Shindou- Nobunaga sigue con la charla.- Tú me dijiste que no voy a gobernar el país.

-¿Usted que en esa historia, mi señor?- Uno de sus subordinados le pregunta.

-Es muy probable que todo lo que ellos han dicho sea verdad- Nobunaga le contesta.- Si ellos tenían la intención de hablar de su camino en ese entonces, ellos podrían haber proclamado que yo iba a gobernar. Sin embargo, a través de sus ojos, vi que aunque tenía mido, decía la verdad. Sin importar que eres un hombre valiente al proclamar que no gobernaría. Quiero preguntar una última cosa…

-Si- Shindou le da permiso para seguir.

-¡La historia será cambiada?- Nobunaga pregunta.

-Yo… no lo sé…-Shindou le contesta.- Discúlpeme.

-Con su permiso- Dije antes de ponerme a explicar- Si hemos cambiado algo, no lo sabremos hasta que volvamos… Es muy difícil predecir si hemos cambiado algo del futuro, solo por estas acciones, y en añadidos, qué es lo que hemos cambiado…

-Gracias por su explicación, señorita.- Nobunaga dijo- Gobernar es mi sueño. Entonces es mi destino que no logre mi sueño.

-Pero Nobunaga-sama, usted realmente influenciará la historia- Shindou le explica.-No, todavía no lo hace. Nobunaga-sama, me atrevo a decir, que usted puede incluso tener el poder de cambiar los destinos de las personas.

-¿Tengo el poder de cambiar mi destino entonces, también?- Nobunaga le pregunta.

-Si- Shindou contesta.

-Entonces, seguiré soñando en obtener el mandato del país un poco más.- Nobunaga dice sonriendo.- Su determinación para luchas hasta el final… fue un placer verlo.

Al día siguiente nos despedimos de los niños, y Okatsu. Ya que volvíamos a nuestra era, para ver si los demás volvieron a la normalidad. También cambiamos a nuestras ropas normales, antes de partir. Después de la despedida… volvimos a casa.

-Una vez llega me voy a dormir- Jin dice, mientras que Cintia asiente varias veces.

-¡Primero vamos a ver a los demás!- Midori le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Akane~ Midori me pegó- Jin dice con ojos de cachorro. Esta le acarició la cabeza.

-¡No te aproveches!- Midori le grita.

* * *

**^^ Esto es todo por hoy, mañana más y mejor.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que sigan el fic muy de cerca. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo,**

**Bye-bye!**


	18. Episodio 18

**Buenas tardes… Espero que tengan un buen día todos. Hoy empezamos con el episodio uno del anime, espero que les guste.**

**Disfruten ^_^**

* * *

**Tiempo presente:**

Una vez llegamos a nuestro tiempo, fuimos a ver si el Club de Soccer estaba igual que siempre. Inmediatamente, entramos en la sala, dónde todos estaban. Parecía todo normal, los chicos, los atuendos, sus personalidades… todo normal.

-Oh, regresaron- Kuramada dijo nada más vernos.

- Oigan, los Kouhai no deberían dejar esperando a sus sempais.- Sangoku dijo.

-Es cierto- Amagi le dio la razón.

-¡Volvieron a la normalidad! ¡Qué alivio!- Tenma entró en la sala todo feliz.

Cintia, fue inmediatamente a dónde Kurama, y le dio un beso en la mejilla; antes de que echarse en una sofá y dormir un poco. Kurama se quedó un poco atónito.

-¿Ya están todos bien?- Shinsuke les pregunta emocionado.

-Sí, contestó Sangoku- Sentía que algo andaba mal, pero ahora todo está bien.

-Cierto, ahora me siento de maravilla.- Kuramada comenta.

-Mi corazón está muy sereno- Hayami dice mientras se toca donde está su corazón.

-Ustedes estaban bajo el control mental de Beta, paro ahora están libres ya que la derrotamos.- Shindou les explicó.

-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.- Hamano dijo acercándose al grupo.

-¡De todos modos, ahora todo es como debe ser!- Midori dice con energía.

-Pero, aún no hemos encontrado al entrenador, ni hemos devuelto a Daisuke-san a la normalidad- Dije yo recordando que no hemos terminado.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso!- Lidia grita.

-¡Para regresar las cosas a cómo eran antes, necesitamos a los once más poderosos de la historia!- Clark nos aclaró.

-Ya, ya, al menos hay que tomarnos un momento para celebrar ya que el club volvió a la normalidad.- Nishiki le cortó un poco el rollo.

-¡Venga, Tenma! Un discursito de ánimo para todos.- Jin le dijo a Tenma, mientras lo abrazaba por el hombro.

-¡¿Eh?!- Tenma no sabía qué hacer o decir Pero, pronto se pone en el frente para hablar.- Bien, entonces… Quiero preguntarles algo. ¡¿Les gusta el soccer?!

-¡Sí!- Todos gritamos al unísono.

Todos nos dispusimos a salir a entrenar, pero todavía teníamos algo que faltaba, que volvieran a permitir el soccer. Habíamos vuelto a nuestro tiempo, sin embargo, no habíamos cambiado todo, aparentemente.

-Al menos Goenji-san nos está ayudando a retrasar la demolición de edificio de soccer.- Nishiki dice sin preocupación.- No deberían encontrarnos fácilmente aquí dentro.

-¡Ah~! ¡Capitán! ¡Bienvenido!- Una chica dice saltando de un lado a otro, tenía el pelo castaño y sus ojos.

-¿Quién es?- Shindou pregunta, Kim y yo nos encogimos de hombros.

-¡Chicos del Club de soccer, chiiisu~!- La chica saludó.

-Hola…-Tenma saludó algo confundido.- Por cierto, ¿quién eres?

-¿Quién soy? ¡¿Eh~?!- Ella dijo como si nada- ¡Vamos Capitán, déjese de bromitas! ¡Soy la goleadora estrella!- Ella dijo, mientras Lidia y Kim se ponen de morros.

-¿Eh?- Jin y yo dijimos a la vez.

-Jaja~ Qué divertido es, Capitán Tenma- Ella dijo con su sonrisa.

-Vamos, Capitán. ¿No me digas que el viaje en el tiempo te hizo el olvidar a nuestra compañera?- Hamano dice saludando como hace ella.

-No todo no es normal…- Cintia comentó levantándose por el griterío de la chica.

-Así es. Miren- Dijo ella señalando el número que llevaba en la espalda, el número 10.- Desde que gané a Tsurugi en nuestro encuentro del otro día, soy la goleadora estrella.

Me sentía un poco envidiada por ello, pero por otra parte me caía bien.- Lo tenía que haber visto.- Comenté mirando a Tsurugi, quién me miró un poco mal.

-Ocurrió otra paradoja temporal.- Fey comentó.

-¿E-Es verdad?- Tenma dijo rascándose la cabeza.- Por cierto, eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No hay remedio- La chica dijo riendo un poco- Entonces, permítame presentarme. ¡Soy Nanobana Kinako! ¡Mucho gusto!- Dijo ella saludando con su saludo especial. Oh~ Pero supongo que eso de robarme el número de la estrella no fue no fue muy buena idea. ¿Ne, Hika-chan?-Kinako me preguntó.- Me lo quitaré.- Se disponía a quitarlo cuando las managers se ponen a tapar a Kinako, que se intenta quitar la camisa.

Después nos fuimos todos al campo interior para entrenar, y Shindou se dispuso a enseñar su Mixi-max. Era un partidillo de uno contra los defensas y el portero. En menso de medio minuto, había pasado los defensas y marcado un gol con su técnica de maixi-max.

-¡Con este poder, seremos capaces de derrotar a El Dorado!-Hayami comenta emocionado.

-No, aún no tengo control sobre él.- Shindou nos dice.- Necesito entrenar más.

En ese momento Daisuke brilla, y sale del bolsillo de Aoi.-Bien, chicos. Es hora de irnos otra vez.

-¡Al siguiente en el camino para conseguir a los once más poderosos!- Fey dice ilusionado.

-¡Vamos haya!- Lidia dice con mucha energía.

-Ahora, el segundo de los once más poderosos…Nuestro siguiente objetivo es…- Daisuke nos explica antes de partir.-Poder número 2: Un carismático defensa que despierta el coraje de su equipo, transformándolo en un muro de hierro….

-Di alguien de ejemplo- Cintia dijo sin paciencia.

-En ese caso…Poder número 2: Por ejemplo…. ¡Juana de Arco!- Daisuke nos dice de repente.

-Oh~ Una de las mujeres guerreras de la historia- Kim dijo riendo en victoria para las mujeres.

-Juana de Arco fue una carismática soldado que lideró a sus tropas a la victoria en una guerra histórica.- Kirino explica quién era ella.- Ella incluso dijo que oía la voz de Dios.

-¡Hey! ¿Ya que ambas somos chicas, qué tal si lo hago yo?- Kinako se ofreció.-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-¿Está bien eso?- Shindou pregunta no muy seguro de ello.

-Oye, que nosotras también somos mujeres- Kim dijo mirándome.

-Ya he hecho arreglos del Artefacto que necesitaremos- Daisuke nos dice.

Luego de decir que un número limita iría, no podíamos hacer nada al respecto. De todos modos, Clark y Daisuke discutieron quién sería el que erigiría a los once que vayan al viaje esta vez. Los dos se pasaron un buen rato discutiendo, hasta que Fey le dijo a Clark que sería mejor dejárselo a Daisuke.

-Deberíamos ser capaces de obtener el artefacto mañana. Mañana partiremos.- Daisuke nos dice.

-¿Y quiénes irán?- Cintia pregunta.

-Eso lo decidiré mañana también- Daisuke contesta.

-O sea, que nos puedes hacer venir mañana para nada- Cintia dijo antes de irse.

Al día siguiente habíamos quedado pronto en la sala; como siempre habíamos hecho. Sin embargo, tanto tiempo sin estar en casa, traía sus consecuencias.

-¡Corre!- Dije corriendo junto con Jin.- ¡Llegamos tarde!

-¡Eso fue porque anoche estuviste mucho tiempo con mensajitos con tu querido novio!- Jin me grita, lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

-¡Mentira!

Seguimos corriendo hasta abrir la puerta de golpe, dónde estaban todos, incluso Goenji hablando de algo importante… Y nosotros nos hubíamos quedado dormidos.

-¡Sentimos llegar tarde!- Dijimos al unísono.- ¡Fue su culpa!- Uno apuntó al otro.- ¡No es verdad!- Nos dijimos.

-Gemelos…- Daisuke se quejó.- ¡Bien! ¿Goenji, trajiste lo que te pedí?

Goenji sacó una especie de casco de la era medieval.- Este es el artefacto de Juana de Arco. El casco de coraje.- Goenji concluyó.

-¡¿Fue a Goenji quién se lo pidió?!- Tenma dice asombrado.

-Ahora voy a anunciarles los miembros que irán en este viaje- Daisuke nos llamó.- Esta lista no incluye a las managers… Matsukaze, Shindou, Tsurugi, Fey, Nishizono, Megamiya Hikari, Kariya, Natsuyaki, Kageyama, Lidia y… Nanobana.- Cuando dijo al lista, Kinako se puso muy contenta.

-Y yo nada…- Jin se puso depre.- Tanta prisa para nada.

-Saltaremos en el tiempo en una hora.- Daisuke nos avisa.- Lleven todo lo que necesiten.

De repente, Kirino se puso a pedir ir también; sin embargo, Daisuke no estaba seguro.

-Disculpen…- Kariya llamó la atención de todos.- Mi estómago me ha estado doliendo desde esta mañana. Sería de gran ayuda di Kirino-sempai pudiera tomar mi lugar…

-Kariya tiene sus puntos… pero es buena persona- Algunos pensamos sabiendo por qué lo hacía.

-De acuerdo. ¡En ese caso, Kirino tú también vas!

A la hora todos nos subimos al autobús, y emprendimos en viaje al pasado. Par encontrarnos con Juna de Arco.

**Año 1427, Vaucouleurs, Fracia:**

Mientras pasábamos por el cielo de Francia, vimos humo a un kilometro de nuestra posición de vuelo. Parecía ser un campo de batalla.

-¿No deberíamos echar un vistazo?- Kim preguntó.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Hoy intentaré hacer un capitulo del fic: Nuestro Futuro, está tarde planeo tenerlo a punto ;D**

**Nos vemos mañana**

**Bye-bye!**


	19. Episodio 19

**Buenos días a todos, o mejor buenas tardes XDD**

**Espero que el anterior capitulo les haya gustado. Y este también.- Mira fijamente a los lectores.- O_O Ne?**

**Bueno, a sabiendas de que pronto comenzará el Galaxy… Os digo que intentaré hacer el fic, tan pronto como salga. Sin embargo, quiero acabar este antes de lo posible… Ustedes me comprenden¬¬ Ya tengo mi oc elegido y mi pareja; ya que será un Fic apartado de lo anterior. Para un nuevo ritmo digamos…. ^_^ Todavía estoy en ello, si la quieren ver… visiten mi perfil, al final está la pagina dónde lo subo Deviant Art….**

**Bien! *^* Que comience el capítulo.**

* * *

Pronto nos cambiamos las ropas antes de salir a explorar el lugar dónde habíamos visto humo. Había partes de armaduras, armas y escombros por todas partes; pero no había señal de nadie vivo por los alrededores, excepto nosotros. Todos estábamos escondidos, lejos por si nos atacaban o ocurría algo.

-¡Oh~!- Kinako y Lidia se quedaron asombradas mirando la escena.

-¿Cómo encontraremos a Juana de Arco en esta situación?- Fey preguntó a Clark.

-Ella debe estar en un pueblo llamado Vaucouleurs…- Clark le contesta.

Pronto, un guardia Francés, que es lo que parecía; salió de entre los arbustos y amenazó con su espada. No sabíamos lo que hacer, pero Shindou controló la situación.

-Nos perdimos mientras huíamos de la batalla.- Shindou le contesta con calma.- Deseamos ir a Vaucoleurs.

-¿Qué?- El guardia nos miró a todos, y luego se puso a la defensiva.- ¡ustedes no son de este país!

En ese momento aparecieron varios hombres más, todos con sus escudos y espadas. Estábamos en graves apuros, y no tenía ideas para salir de ahí; estaba demasiado nerviosa para decir algo, y solo me escondía detrás de Kyosuke. Lidia corrió a dónde Fey tan rápido como pudo, e hizo lo mismo que yo.

-Hay madre…- Lidia dijo mientras aparecía otro tío, junto al primer guardia que vimos.

-¿Quiénes son estás personas?- El hombre, que parecía ser más mayor que todos, dijo.

-Son forasteros- Le contesto el primer guardia.- Dicen que están perdidos, pero creo que son muy sospechosos… Dicen que desean ir a Vaucouleurs.

-¿Qué? ¡No me digas que van tras Juana!- El hombre mayor le dijo algo inquieto.

-Um, quién sabe.- Una chica dijo acercándose.

-¡Juana!- Uno de su subordinados dijo atónito.

-¿Eres Juana de Arco?- Shindou preguntó impresionado.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Ella pregunta aún más impresionada.

-Es algo diferente a como la imaginaba…- Aoi comentó mirándola.

-Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser más tenebrosa…- Dije saliendo de mi 'escondite'

-¡Jeje! ¡Chiisu~! ¡Me llamo Kinako!- Kinako dijo acercándose a ella, y tendiandola la mano.- ¡Gusto en conocerte!

Sus guardias se pusieron tensos, y uno de ellos apartó a Kinako, pero sin hacerla daño.

-¡Juana, estos deben ser espías de Inglaterra!- Su guardia dijo sin pensar.

-¡No! ¡No lo somos!- Tenma les dijo.

-¡Venimos del Futuro! Necesitamos su ayuda.- Shindou dijo de repente.

-¡Takuto, que no es algo para decirlo sin más!- Kim le regañó.

-¿Del… Futuro?- Juana estaba asombrada.- ¿A qué te refieres con que son del Futuro?

-Pues…- Shindou intenta decir, pero Juana se acerca a él y empieza a ponerse las lentes más cerca y más lejos.

En una de esas, mira a Kirino y Shindou; pero se para en Kirino.- Respóndeme, por favor.

-Pues… A lo que nos referimos…- Kirino estaba en un aprieto gordo.

-Deberíamos ser honestos y decirle que saltamos en el tiempo- Kinako dijo sin más.

-Dudo que eso sea comprensible para ellos- Lidia dijo mirando a los caballeros.

-Sí. En esta época todo lo que fuese misterioso era tratado como obra del diablo.-Fey explica.

-Cierto, esto podría acabar mal.- Kyosuke dice.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Hablen! ¡Deben ser espías!- Uno de ellos dice.- ¡En ese caso, no podemos permitirles vivir!

-¡Esperen, por favor!- Juana dijo parándolos. Sus subordinados pedían explicación.- Esto… bueno… ¡Ya sé!- Juana sacó una bolsita y de ahí sacó un caramelo, y se lo ofreció a Kirino.- Es un dulce. Por favor, tómalo.

Kirino no estaba seguro.- ¿Tomarlo?

-Pruébalo.- Juana le insistió, así que Kirino lo cogió y se lo comió.

-¡Está rico!- Kirino comenta.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- Juana dijo aliviada. Kinako se acercó y miró la bolsa.- ¿También quieres? ¿Por qué no toman uno todos?- Juana nos pregunta después de dar uno a Kinako.

Todos fuimos a probar un dulce. Lidia intentaba dar a Fey uno dándoselo a la boca, pero este se puso rojo, y de la vergüenza se metió otro, poniendo triste a Lidia. Yo le di a Kyosuke, y comimos juntos. Pronto los caballeros se pusieron a a la defensiva, y pedían a Juana qué hacer con nosotros.

-Bueno…- Juana parecía una chica un poco indecisa.- No podemos dejarlos aquí. Llevémoslos con nosotros a Vaucouleurs.

Una vez llegamos a nuestro destino, con la tropa de Juana. Nos metieron en una patio del castillo, vigilados por varios guardias.

-Las cosas se han vuelto extrañas- Tenma comenta observando a los guardias.

-No creen que vayan a enlistarnos para la guerra, ¿o sí?- Hikaru preguntó con miedo.

-¡O no ejecutan!- Lidia dice saltando de un lado a otro.

-No seas gafe…- Midori la dice mientras se tapa en cuello.

-Solo vinimos a ver a Juana de Arco…- Shinsuke estaba un poco triste.

-Por ahora, solo podemos observar la situación.- Shindou nos calma un poco.

-Debemos encontrar alguna forma de hacer el Mixi-Max.- Fey dice planteando nuestro objetivo.

Luego se pusieron a pensar, si había algún punto fuerte que tenía ella. La verdad, no parecía muy fuerte, y era una buena chica; pero a veces las apariencias engañan, aunque con ella no sabría decir.

-Mientras tanto…- Tenma rebuscaba en una bolsa que trajimos.-¿Qué tal si practicamos?- Tenma saca un balón.

Todos nos cambiamos a nuestro uniforma de entrenamiento, y empezamos a calentar antes de practicar un poco. Íbamos a jugar un uno contra uno, la primera pareja Kinako versus Kyosuke. Kinako no lo hacía tan mal, defendía y dribleaba muy bien, además de bloquear. Era buena en varias posiciones.

-¡Vamos Kina-chan!- Kim, Lidia y yo la animábamos.

-¡Hey, Hikari, ¿y yo qué?!- Kyosuke se ponía a la defensiva.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Son novios?- Kinako se puso pensativa.- Es verdad que Shindou-sempai y Kim-san son novios, pero que yo sepa ustedes se llevaban un poco mal…

-Eso me suena a cuando empezasteis…- Kim comentó mientras Lidia se perdía en la conversación.

-¿De qué hablan?- Lidia pone una cara chibi.

Después del uno contra uno, de calentamiento. Nos pusimos a jugar un mini partido cinco contra cinco, más el portero.

-¿Qué hacen?- Juana pregunta desde arriba.

-¡Es soccer!- Tenma la contesta.- Es lo más importante para nosotros.

-¿Lo más importante?- Juana preguntó.

-Sí. Vinimos aquí porque queremos proteger el soccer.-Shindou esta vez la contestó. No creo que lo entienda si se lo explicamos ahora. Pero necesitamos de su ayuda.

-¿Ese soccer es realmente tan importante para ustedes?- Ella pregunta.

-Sí. – Tenma empieza.- Es un deporte muy divertido que nos emociona mucho. ¡Lo tengo! ¿Alguna vez has visto esto?- Tenma empezó a dar toques con el balón.

Todos empezamos a pasar de uno a otros, haciendo que Juana mirara lo que podíamos hacer con el balón: Toques… pases…

-Es soccer parece interesante- Ella comenta feliz.

Más tarde seguimos jugando el partidillo, hasta que se acabó la energía. Entonces, Juana nos dio uno de sus caramelos, otra vez. Todas no la pasamos hablando con Juana, era una chica encantadora y muy atenta, a pesar de no ver mucho con las gafas… Pero era buena persona. Antes de darnos cuenta, Clark ya intentó el Mixi-Max, y no funcionó. Inmediatamente, las managers y Tenma le aplastaron para taparlo.

-Esta no es la Juana de Arco que conozco.- Daisuke dice mirándola.- Su poder aún no a despertado.

-¿Entonces es lo contrario que Nobunaga?- Shindou pregunta interesado.

Kinako le pasa el balón a Juana.- ¿Te gusta el soccer?- La pregunta.

-Ah…Parece interesante, pero no lo entiendo.- Juana la contesta.

Kinako piensa cómo explicárselo.- En términos simples… Es soccer es como la guerra.- Kinako la dijo.- Te mueves para mantener el balón y para robarlo. Entonces, todos trabajan juntos para defender y atacar.

-¿Cómo logras que todos trabajen juntos?- Juana pregunta.

-Hay muchas formas…. ¡Pasando es una!- Lidia se una a la conversación.

-Inténtalo- Kinako la dice.

-¡S-sí!- Juana contestó algo emocionada.

Mientras Kinako, Lidia y Juana jugaban juntas, Kim y yo estábamos hablando del Mixi-Max.

-Creo que Kinako no es la que debería hacer el Mixi-Max- Kim comentó mientras las observábamos.

-La verdad, yo tampoco la veo con ella. Yo creo que la esencia de las dos no es la misma…- Dije yo, a lo Kim asintió.

Después, Juana pidió que ya no nos respalden, y que nos dejaran libremente por el castillo. Según Juana, nosotros éramos la ayuda que a Dios había pedido; no lo entendía bien, pero ya se aclararía.

Hasta la tarde, casi noche. Nos pusimos a explorar un poco el castillo, y observar los alrededores. Una vez entramos en nuestros aposentos, no pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que Juana nos reuniera afuera a todos.

-Tengo que ir a ver al rey Carlos mañana y pedirle refuerzos.- Juana nos explica.

-¿Refuerzos?- Shindou inquiere.

-Sí. Los necesitamos para liberar a la ciudad de Orleans del asedio de la armada inglesa.- Juana contesta.- Cierto… ¿Quisieran venir conmigo como mi escolta?- Ella nos pregunta.

-¿Escolta?- Dijimos todos a la vez un poco asombrados.

-Por lo que me dijeron, sus tácticas de soccer pueden ser muy útiles para cruzar las líneas enemigas-Todos nos quedamos inquietos.

-¡Eso es muy peligroso!- Midori dice.

-Una vez traigamos refuerzos y liberemos a Orleans, haré todo lo que está en mi poder para ayudarlos.- Todos nos la quedamos mirando, callados.

-De acuerdo- Kirino salta de la nada.- Necesitamos el poder de Juana. Por eso si ella necesita nuestro poder, debemos dárselo.

Todos al final aceptamos, ya que nosotros también necesitábamos su fuerza. No era mal trato, y necesitaba ayuda; qué menso que dárselo. Incluso los chicos se emocionaron con ponerse armadura.

-Pero, el carruaje solo puede llevar a seis personas. O sea que solo seis pueden acompañarme.- Juana dice, bajando el ánimo de todos.-Lo siento.

Se decidió que Tenma, Fey, Kirino, Shinsuke, Kyosuke y Kinako; así que en la mañana partieron. Mientras los demás nos quedamos a esperar en el castillo.

* * *

**Hikari:** Yo también quería QwQ

**Lidia:** Y yo QoQ

**Hikaru:** ¡Estoy seguro de que vamos a poder ponernos armaduras!

**Kim**: Ya sé, vamos al salón dónde están y nos las probamos.

**Caballero:** Por encima de mi cadáver. *Cara tenebrosa*

**Hikaru/Lidia/Kim/Hikari:** ¡Ah~! QoQ *Salen corriendo*

* * *

**Buenas! ^_^ Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Esto es todo por hoy**

**Bye-bye!**


	20. Episodio 20

**Buenas tardes, voy un poico tarde hoy en escribir el Fic. Estoy un poco ocupada, hoy en la mañana por lo que tardé en empezar a escribir el fic.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

* * *

Como en la mañana los chicos se fueron, no teníamos mucho que hacer. Así que nos pusimos a explorar el castillo, o simplemente pasarla en el patio jugando al soccer. El día era muy soleado, y el cielo estaba completamente despejado, todos estábamos en el patio a medio día; esperando a que Juana y los demás regresaran.

-¿Alguno ha visto a Wandaba?- Kim preguntó mientras estaba pateando el balón contra la pared.

-Dijo algo de un Mixi-Max, o algo así. Se fue con Lidia.- Hikaru contestó sentado junto a mí.

Aoi, Midori y Akane estaba en las cocinas del castillo, preparando la comida para todos los caballeros y residentes del lugar. La verdad es que tenían para mucho tiempo, y mucho más para que los chicos llegaran de su visita con Carlos. Lidia y Wandaba se habían ido algún lugar del tiempo a buscar algo del Mixi-Max, o algún tipo de esencia para alguien. La verdad, que Jin si tenía Mixi-Max, y Lidia al parecer también tenía; pero sin embargo, Kim y yo también estuvimos pensando, en cual sería nuestros Mixi-Max, y si era alguno de los poderes que Daisuke dijo.

-¡Chicos, vamos a entrenar un poco!- Shindou dijo mientras entraba en el patio.

-Takuto~ Yo quiero entrenar con los demás, y no somos mucho para hacer un partido- Kim se quejó su novio.

-Y mañana tendría que venir mi prima- Hikaru pensó en alto.

-¿Quién?- Yo pregunté mientras la pareja estaba haciendo cariñitos entre ellos.

-Ah~ Es que hace mucho que no veo a mi prima, mi padre no sabía nada de ella hasta hace poco…- Hikaru me explicó.

-¡Se me olvidó!- De repente todos me miraron.- ¡Yo soy prima segunda de ella, Shimizu Yuuna, o mejor dicho Kageyama Yuuna! – Dije feliz; se me había olvidado que Hikaru y yo estábamos emparentados, aunque no biológicamente.

-¡Ah~!- Hikaru dijo feliz- ¿En serio?- Yo asentí.

-¡Ya emos vuelto!- Lidia vino con mucha ilusión y con una cara muy sonriente.

-¡Lo que costó!- Clark dijo junto con Daisuke, revoloteando a su lado.

-¿A dónde fueron?- Shindou les preguntó.

-¡Sorpresa!- Clark saltó y se fue hacía la cocina.

-¿Qué es?- Todos miramos a Lidia.

-Ya lo verá~- Kinako se había ido, pero Lidia era clavadita a ella.

Después de comer, casi las cuatro de la tarde. Uno de los guardáis atisbó el carro de los chicos, así que salimos lo más rápido posible del castillo.

Vimos a lo lejos a Juana y los demás, y muchas tropas detrás de ellos, con nuevos rostros; subordinados de Carlos. Por lo visto, Juana había conseguido hablar con el Rey, y había conseguido muchas tropas para su cometido de conseguir Orleans. Había tanto soldados que daba hasta miedo acercarse al lugar, era una fila enorma de caballeros franceses.

-¿Cómo te fue el viaje?- Pregunté a Kyosuke, quién me dio un beso en la frente.

-Bien, ahora podremos lograrlo.- Me contesta.

Pronto nos dirigimos a Orleans, con los carruajes y tropas. Una vez entramos, vimos como la gente estaba en huesos, sucios, agotados y desnutridos por el calvario que habían pasado en esta época de guerra contra Inglaterra. Paraos en mitad de la calle mayor, dónde uno de los caballeros nos recibió.

-¡Gente, debemos atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas!- Juana dijo al pueblo. El caballero no estaba muy seguro.-Las tropas inglesas vacilarán al ver la llegada de los refuerzos de Orleans. ¡Si vamos a atacar, debemos hacerlos ahora!

-Eso es muy prematuro- Uno de los guardias del rey la dijo.

-Concuerdo. Descansar de nuestro largo viaje es lo primero.- El segundo dijo.

-¡P-Pero debemos luchar mientras la moral de Orleans está alta!- Juana dijo tímidamente.

-¿Eso es lo que Dios te dijo?- Uno de ellos inquirió.

-N-no.

Casi en la noche, en la oscuridad de las nubes. Hubo un problema mucho más grande de lo que habíamos imaginado, todos nos reunieron para decir que Juana decidió atacar por su cuenta. Y no tardamos en correr hacia la puerta de entrada, donde Inglaterra se encontraba asediada.

Todos corrimos para ayudarlos, pero de pronto alguien se interpuso en nuestra carrera. Era un chico con trenzas, pelo negro, piel algo rojiza y ojos rojos de odio. Era un chico algo extraño, pero tenía un aura que no me gustaba nada.

-¿Quién eres?- Tenma preguntó.

-Soy Zanark Avalonic.- Contestó en entre una sonrisilla.- Un miembro de la baja clase media sin nombre.

-Pero… Acabas de decir un nombre- Lidia dijo, lo que hizo que se nos callera una gota de sudor.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí- Fey le preguntó.

-Busco a cualquiera que pueda ser mi compañero de juegos- El contesta diabólicamente.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Tengo que salvar a Juana!- Kirino estaba muy tenso últimamente, y ahora lo estaba mucho más.

Kirino iba ha hacerle un placaje, cuando de repente lo que parecía Protocolo Omega, pero con una pinta más extraña que otras veces, apareció de la nada.

-Solo hay dos formas de que lleguen al otro lado.- Zanark empezó a decir, mejor dicho con una amenaza.- Una es ganándome en el soccer y la otra es nadar. Aunque escojan nadar, los ahogaré.

Carlos y sus tropas llegaban por detrás nuestro; pero Zanark sacó un balón parecido al que tenía Beta y Alpha, pero de color rojo, gracias al cual, apareció un campo de soccer, cerrando el paso de un lado a otro, y encerrándonos a nosotros junto con Carlos.

-Permítanme explicarles antes de que pregunten.- Zanark comenzó.-No serán capaces de salir de aquí hasta que termine este partido. Vamos, si no se apresuran la historia cambiará.

-¡Muy bien, Zanark o como te llames!- Clark aceptó el reto.-¡El gran entrenador Clark Wonderbat te hará frente!

El rey Carlos, al no enterarse muy bien. Decidió ser él el entrenador, dejando K-O de nuevo a Clark.

Casi al comienzo del partido, traen al mismo señor para arbitrar el partido. Me daba pena el pobre. Ahora luchábamos contra Protocolo Omega 3.0.

-Y ese chico de la otra vez… ¿Por qué se cambió de peinado?- Lidia pregunta mientras los demás la miramos algo mal.

-Je. Vamos a demostrarles el poder de Protocolo Omega 3.0 Mixi-Max con Zanark-sama.- El chico dijo; al parecer se llamaba Gamma.

-Ok… Ahora que lo pienso, los nombres del abecedario Griego, no son muy originales. Kim pensó en alto.

-Verdad- Lidia, Hikaru y yo la dimos la razón.

El silbato suena, y Protocolo comienza sacando. Con la cosa de que todo el enemigo estaba en Mixi-Max, ahora estábamos en grandes aprietos. Aunque Carlos nos ordeno, estar protegiendo la portería, no le hicimos mucho caso, y corrimos al frente.

Por mucho que usáramos nuestras tácticas de ataque, Gamma sabía dónde íbamos y qué haríamos, por lo que ni una sola vez tocamos el balón. Pronto, llegaron a la línea de defensa. Esta vez, era entre Kirino y yo la defensa.

-¡Lobo veloz, Lycaon!- Gamma invocó a su Avatar.

-Kirino, está es mía.- ¡Heiwa no Megami! –Intenté parar el balón, pero su poder era mayor, si me hubiera dado tiempo a usar el Armed, quizá…

Pronto retrocedí, y el balón fue directo a la portería, entrando de lleno. Esto era muy malo.

* * *

**Jin:** Me aburro mucho…

**Cintia:***Dormida en el banquillo*

**Hayami:** ¿Te apetece pescar?

**Hamano:** Vamos, Jin-san. No hay más que hacer ahora mientras esperamos, ni ha pasado cinco minutos de que se fueron…

**Jin:** ¬¬ Pues a mí me parece más *Está conectado a su hermana. Poder de gemelos* T^T Nee-chan~

**Hamano y Hayami:** Sin su hermana no es nada. *Piensan*

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado ^_^**

**Bye-bye!**


	21. Episodio 21

**Bien, como ya sabemos ayer se terminó Chrono Stone, finalizaron la serie ayer en Japón con el capítulo 50. Así que a partir de aquí, nos quedan 30 capítulos de la serie *^* Sin contar que algunos vendrán dobles XD**

**Espero que les guste el fic, comenzamos con el capi de hoy.**

* * *

Aunque nos acababan de meter un gol, no podíamos dejar que nos desanimáramos. Teníamos que seguir adelante, todavía no había acabado el partido; estábamos preparados para todo, siempre habíamos conseguido salir de estas pruebas tan duras.

El partido pronto se reanuda con nosotros sacando del centro, Tenma patea y Kyosuke la recibe, corriendo al frente. Gamma se interpuso, y Kyosuke le hizo una bicicleta, sin embargo este previó el movimiento y se lo arrebató rápidamente. Eran my rápidos hasta en la pases, haciendo que nuestra percepción de dónde estaba el balón era algo torpe.

Por alguna razón, Kirino no estaba concentrado, y lo dejaron atrás. Algo le pasaba, y no solo yo me había dado cuenta, si no también Shindou y Lidia. Hubo un pase al jugador que estaba al frente mío.

-No te voy a dejar pasar. ¡Ah~! ¡Pure Wings! (Alas Puras. Dribleo)- En ese momento había aprendido una nueva super técnica.

Salió una especie de alas de ángel salieron con un brillo intenso, y con eso el jugador calló y dejó el balón que iba a tirar que se saliera del campo.

-¡Bien hecho Hikari-chan!- Tenma me dijo desde su posición.

El juego siguió y subimos el balón hasta dónde Tenma, corriendo este hacía el área de tiro de Protocolo. Pronto Carlos le manda que driblee en sentido contrario, y Tenma le hace caso, e incluso Fey también cuando iba a atacar; y así un buen rato. Ya me estaba poniendo un poco de los nervios su actitud.

Cuando Tenma recibe el balón, Carlos manda atacar; Gamma va a por él, pero Tenma lo delibra perfectamente. Gracias a ello, vamos avanzando hacia la portería más fácil que las otras veces. De repente, el primer tiempo se terminó.

-Tal vez funcionó la estrategia del Delfín, pero a este paso estaremos demasiado exhaustos en el segundo tiempo…- Aoi dijo fijándose en nuestro cansancio.

-¡Está bien! Podemos hacerlo.- Tenma dijo sin preocupaciones.

-Sí. Nos las arreglaremos para pasar a través de ellos.- Fey defiende.

-No se preocupen. Ya e pensado en mi siguiente movimiento.- Carlos dice riendo.

Después de que nos explicara la estrategia, todos nos fuimos a nuestros nuevos puestos. Lidia, por orden de Clark debía usar su Mixi-Max, cuando él la dijera. Todos nos habíamos cambiado, los delanteros en la defensa y la defensa en la delantera, por lo que ahora estábamos algo descentrados.

-¡Yo no sé si es buena idea!- Kim dijo algo alterada, ahora ella estaba en la defensa.

-No queda otra…- Lidia dijo mirando a Clark.

-¡Estaremos bien!- Tenma nos animó.- ¡las cosas funcionarán de algún modo!

Juana todavía no estaba dispuesta para que se hiciera el Mixi-max, por lo que dependíamos ahora de nuestra fuerza restante y el Mixi-max de Lidia. Cada vez que recibíamos un pase, o robábamos el balón, por orden de Carlos, debíamos mandarlo fuera.

Por alguna razón, Kirino recibió el balón, y empezó a correr al frente. De repente una de las jugadores de Protocolo bloqueó a Kirino con su super técnica.

-¡Lidia, Ahora!

-¡Okey~ ¡ ¡Bastet!- Lidia dijo ante de que aparecieran orejas de gato, y el pelo como tipo egipcio negro.

Bastet era una Diosa Egipcia, que se la representaba con la cabeza de un felino, considerada como símbolo de la alegría y la felicidad, protegía el hogar, que que se dice que los muertos odiaban a los gatos.

Pero aunque era muy fuerte y podía pasar a varios jugadores, era un Mixi-Max contra once. No podía con tantos, necesitábamos también al fuerza de Juana. En una de esas Shindou roba el balón, después de que Lidia lo perdiera.

-Atacaste porque pensaste que podrías hacerlo, ¿no?- Shindou le dijo a Kirino.- ¡Yo creo en tu decisión! ¡Déjanos cubrirte!

Todos intentamos que no pasaran, incluso Lidia ahora era la más exhausta de todos, ya que usando el Mixi-max, tenía una cobertura mayor para defender de Protocolo Omega.

Pronto Kirino viene corriendo, hacia dónde Shindou y otro jugador pelean por el balón. De repente, Kirino está contra el jugador, uno contra uno, y parece que Kirino estaba a punto de conseguir su Avatar, tanto… que se atisbaba un aura negra, propio de ello. El jugador pasó a su compañero, pero Kirino y Shindou, los dos le hicieron una barrida y le arrebataron el balón.

-¡Juana!- Kirino llamó a esta.- ¡Finalmente lo entendí! ¡Mi propósito, lo que solo yo puedo hacer! ¡También es algo que tú puedes hacer!

-Pero nada sucederá, a pesar de que yo esté aquí…- Juana contestó muy apenada.- No sé si lo que oí fue realmente la voz de Dios…

-¡Cree en ti misma! ¡Yo creo en ti! ¡En tus palabras!- Kirino la dice sonriéndola.- ¡Si crees que Dios te habló, entonces eso te dará la fuerza para continuar, hacia la victoria!

Después de eso, el partido se reanuda con el saque de Protocolo Omega. Reiza recibe el balón y Kirino se pone al frente de ella.

-¡Guerrera de la bandera de Batalla, Brunilda!- Kirino sorprendentemente había invocado a su Avatar.

-¡Offense Comando 04!- Aunque era un técnica fuerte, Kirino con su Avatar lo eran aún más y sacó el balón, después de eso su Avatar desapareció.

-Juana… ¡¿No crees en tus propias palabras?!- Kirino la pregunta.- ¿En lo que ves, en lo que dices?

-Crecí insegura de mí misma.- Ella dijo pensando.- A este punto, ya había dejado de creer en mí misma.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que tus camaradas te seguirán en este estado?!- Kirino la preguntó.

Ella miró a tras, viendo a sus caballeros y compañeros pelear contra la armada inglesa. De repente Juana cogió una bandera, y llamó a sus camaradas.-¡Óiganme, soldados! ¡Encomienden sus almas a esa causa y crean que saldrán victoriosos! ¡Dios responderá a su valentía! ¡En el nombre de Dios, juro bajo esta bandera que ganaremos esta batalla!- Gracias a este discurso, los caballeros parecían más emocionados y con más energía que nunca.

-Lo consiguió- Kim comentó.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora seguro que funciona!- Clark dijo todo rosado.

Iba a hacer el Mixi-Max con Kinako, pero esta la dijo que con Kirino. Pronto, Kirino y Juana hicieron el Mixi-Max, y esta vez prometía funcionar.

-¡Bien, vamos a darles caña!- Lidia dijo feliz y dispuesta a todo.

Gracias a que ahora teníamos dos Mixi-max, el juego estaba más fácil que nunca. Kirino le pasa el balón a Lidia, y esta rápidamente a Kyosuke. -¡Vamos, Kyo-kun!- Lidia le dice al pasarle el balón, desde mitad del campo.

-¡Kensei Lancelot! ¡Armed!- Pronto Kyosuke se transformó y tiró a puerta.

-¡Keeper Command 07!- El portero usó su técnica para pararlo, pero no sirvió.

Gracias a esto, estábamos empatados con ellos. Solo uno más, y acabamos con ellos. Ahora todos iba bien, Lidia y Kirino usaban sus fuerzas para contra restar a protocolo Omega.

-¡Lidia!- Kirino recibe el balón y va directo hacia ella.

-¡Haya voy~! ¡Sukuratchi Live! (Arañazo de Vida)- Lidia usó su Técnica de Mixi-Max. De repente arañó el balón y este empezó a amasar fuerza, hasta que Lidia lo empujó y entró fácilmente.

-¡Increíble!- Dije viendo como a Lidia le desaparece el Mixi-Max.

-A ahora estoy agotada. Ella dijo, ya que había usado el Mixi-Max mucho tiempo.

Ahora estábamos por delante del marcador, y como consecuencia, también habíamos ganado, ya que el pitido final sonó. Ahora que habían perdido, Zanark les llevó a otro lugar, e hico desaparecer el campo. Ahora los refuerzos podían atacar a los ingleses.

En la mañana siguiente, todos fuimos al Castillo del Rey Carlos, para recibir el honor de haber ayudado a salvar a Orleans.

-Sus esfuerzos fueron notables.- Carlos nos dijo en primer lugar.

-Gracias por sus elogios- Juana agradeció.

-Gracias a usted también, Alteza.- Tenma devolvió el elogio.

-Por supuesto, su victoria estuvo asegurada gracias a mi comando.- Carlos dijo de sí mismo.- ¿Es verdad que se irán de viaje?

-Sí- Tenma le contesta.

-Nuca olvidaré nuestro encuentro.- Carlos dice emocionado.-La próxima vez que nos veamos, será en un encuentro de soccer contra un equipo que yo lideraré. Les mostraré una estrategia que los dejará boquiabiertos.

-Sí. ¡No perderemos!- Tenma dice en nombre de todos.

-Será mejor que crean en estas palabras.- Carlos dice aceptando en reto.

Después de que Kirino se despidiera de Juana, y todos de ella después. Volvimos a nuestro tiempo, para contarles a los demás todo lo que habíamos hecho. Ya tenía ganas de ver a mi querido hermano.

-Buen trabajo, chicos.- Daisuke nos dijo.- Ahora estamos un paso más cerca de los once poderosos de la historia.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí… Estaba pensando, y no había explicado a cerca de cómo Lidia, y Jin había conseguido su Mixi-Max, o mejor dicho, cómo lo consiguió Wandaba-kun… Una vez termine la temporada, haré un par de especiales (Número no concluido) De cómo los consiguen ^w^**

**Y otra cosa, Melire2, creadora de Lidia, sé que tenías un Mixi-Max hecho, diferente al que usado yo… Perdón, me dice si quieres cambiarlo. Te explico, y de paso a todos: No me acordaba de quién era, y miré en el dibujo que hiciste de ella, pero cómo no ponía quién era pues no supe que… Así que estuve pensando y Bastet (Diosa Egipcia) también te quedaba bien ^w^ Así tienes dos Mixi (De verdad, que si no te gusta me dices)**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy… (Quizá, igual hago otro capi hoy, estén atentos)**

**Bye-bye!**


	22. Episodio 22

**Segundo capitulo del día… Este capítulo llega Taiyo. Pero este capi, es algo distinto, espero que les guste… empezamos con algo de cambios XD**

**Espero que les guste ^_^**

* * *

La mañana era perfecta para entrenar. Sin embargo era el día más malo de todos, por segunda vez llegábamos muy tarde al toque de queda. Esta vez, mis padres fueron los culpables. Sus días de vacaciones son intensos para toda la familia, con fiestas y salidas de actividades extremas.

-¡Esta vez nuestros padres!- Dije entrando por la puerta de la escuela.

-¡Esta vez estamos de acuerdo!- Jin dijo corriendo delante de mí.

Justamente corriendo nos encontramos a Goenji en la puerta, con una cosa en la mano; pero, lo pasamos a la velocidad de la luz. Nos cambiamos y entramos en el campo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Esta vez fueron nuestros padres!- Dijimos los dos con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Taiyo se unió!- Kim dijo señalando al chico que acababa de meter en la portería.

-¡Amemiya-san!- Saludé antes de que Goenji entrara a la vez que Cintia.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida.- Ella dijo despreocupada.

-Que mala, y nosotros todo preocupados. –Jin y yo pensamos a la vez.

Una vez que llegamos todos, Goenji y Daisuke nos reunió a todos al frente del banquillo. Ya llegaba nuestro siguiente viaje, y con ellos los que irían.

-El artefacto esta vez… El rollo de papel de Kongming.-Goenji nos enseña lo que había traído.

-¡¿Eso Significa que vamos a ir a la época de los Tres Reinos?!- Hayami dijo feliz.

-¡Acertaste!- Daisuke le felicitó.- ¡Poder 3: Un mediocampista con una precisión son precedentes, que pueda ver el futuro y atacar los puntos débiles del enemigo con su razonamiento analítico.! ¡Debe ser Zhuge Kongming!

-Eso suena a Hikari- Kyosuke, Kim, Aoi, Jin y Tenma dijeron a la vez.

-¡Hey!- Les regañé.

-¡Poder 4: Un portero de hierro con el poder para controlar un gran campo, junto con la tenacidad y la voluntad para llevar a cabo sus acciones!- Daisuke siguió con la explicación. ¡Ese debe ser Liu Bei, alias Liu Xuande!

De repente Hayami se pone como un loco de la emoción, era un fanático de Liu Xuande.

-¿Quién?- Nishiki le pregunta.

-¿Bromeas, Nishiki-kun? ¡¿No sabes nada de los Tres Reinos?!- Hayami le dice enfadado.

-Nada- Nishiki le dice rotundamente.

-Jaja, hay gente que no le gusta la historia, Hayami-sempai- Kim le dice mientras señala a un par de ellos más que lo miran raro.

-¡No puedo creer que exista gente que no sepa de los Tres Reinos!- Hayami dijo aterrado.

-¿Lo explico yo? ¿O cuando se calme, él?- Jin nos pregunta señalándolo.

-Por una vez, yo sé muy poco- Dije mientras señalaba a mi hermano, mientras se lo decía a Tenma.

-¿Algo que no sepa Hikari?- Aoi y Tenma dijeron a la vez.

-Es como cuando va a dibujar… Es pésima.- Kyosuke comenta, haciéndome enojar.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- Dije yo alterada.

-¡Estoy detrás de ti en dibujo!- Él contesta.

-¡Hayami-sempai, explica!- Jin intenta cambiar de tema.

Pronto dejo a Kyosuke tranquilo, y nos ponemos a escuchar la explicación de Hayami.

-Ejem. Los Tres Reinos es…la historia de los tres estados, Wui, Wu y Shu, surgió en China hace 1800 años. Liu Bei es uno de los tres héroes. Luego de que le jurara hermandad con Guan Yu, y Zhang Fei, los tres liberaron sus armadas para enfrentarse a la abrumadora fuerza de las tropas de Cao Cao. En ese momento, la persona que apoyó a Liu Bei como su estratega fue uno de los que buscamos como poder 3, Zhuge Kongming.- Hayami explicó todo absolutamente entusiasmado.

-Nunca vi a Hayami tan entusiasmado…- Aoyama comentó.

-¡Cómo para no! ¡La historia de China es super emocionante! ¡Aunque… prefiero los samuráis! Jejeje- Jin dijo riendo tontamente.

-¿Qué tipo de persona era Liu Bei?- Shinsuke preguntó.

-Liu Bei fue un hombre honorable con su gran sentido del deber.- Goenji le contesta.- También fue muy querido. Cuando la armada de Cao Cao estuvo cerca de ellos, se dice que 100000 personas siguieron a Liu Bei en su huida. Pero, debido a que tantas personas retrasarían su escape, algunos de los subordinados de Liu Bei, le advirtieron que dejara a esas personas y escapara por su cuenta. Pero Liu Bei dijo que no dejaría a las personas que deseaban seguirlo, y se aseguró hasta el final de que cada persona estuviera con él.

-Ahora anunciaré a los miembros que participarán en este salto.- Daisuke voló al frente.- Las tres managers y… Matsukaze, Fey, Shindou, Tsurugi, Nishiki, Kirino, Kurama, Cintia , Nanobana, Amemiya y Nishizono. Es todo.

-Esta vez en casa~ -Kim dijo mientras abrazaba a su novio.

-¡¿Me dejarán atrás?!-Hayami se quejó.

-¡Esperen!- Daisuke dijo.- Lidia, Kim y Hikari… necesito que vayan a un lugar a conseguir algo.

-¿El qué?- Lidia pregunta feliz.

-Irán a conseguir el poder de Kim…- Daisuke nos dice, mientras Goenji saca otro artefacto.

-¿Quiere decir que nos acompañaran parte del camino?- Fey le pregunta algo preocupado.

-¿Ellas solas?- Tenma pregunta preocupado aún más.

- Si van más sería completamente una locura, es mejor un grupo pequeño. Ellas se las pueden arreglar bien. Tenemos un artefacto… ¡escrito por Herodito! El historiador de Egipto.

Una vez todos nos hemos preparado, entramos en el bus. Prepararon primero nuestro artefacto, y saltamos en el tiempo.

**500 años Después de Cristo. Imperio Romano. (Lo que ahora sería Turquía)**

-Les dejamos, aquí- Clark dice cambiando la ropa a la tradicional en la época.- ¡Nos vemos luego! Envíen un mensaje con el brazalete cuando lo tengan.

-¡Suerte!- Todos dijeron mientras saltaban en el tiempo otra vez.

Una vez se fueron, andamos hasta la ciudad más cercana, que estaba asediada por soldados del Imperio Romano. Visitamos varios sitios, y estuvimos buscando lugar para preguntar sobre el….

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué buscamos?- Pregunté mientras las otras se pararon en seco y temblaron de arriba abajo.

-Estábamos tan emocionadas…- Lidia comentó.

-¡Daisuke!- Kim maldición haciendo que todos la miraran.

-Será mejor ir a algún lugar solitario- Advertí mientras nos íbamos a un parque dónde los niños jugaban.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Lidia preguntó sentándose en una piedra.

-Bien… Tiene que ser algo acorde con Kim, y que además sea algo que en esta época ocurra… ¿Alguien se acuerda de qué ponía eso de Herodito?- Pregunté.

-Ciertamente… algo de poner un huevo, y desvanecerse en cenizas…- Kim dijo mientras recordaba.

-Cenizas…. Huevo…- Lidia dijo una y otra vez… Pero no se nos cocurría nada.

-Nee-san, ¿están hablando del Fénix, que pasa cada 100 años por aquí?-Un niño de nuestra edad dijo.

Era un chico alto, muy moreno, y con ojos verde esmeralda, preciosos. Su pelo era un negro azulado marinero, y con parte de pelo suelto y parte en una coleta.

-B-b-b-bueno…- Lidia dijo tímidamente.

-De lo que hablamos… ¿Es eso?- Kim inquirió al chico.

-El huevo del Ave Fénix, que deja un huevo cada 100 años. Después de poner el huevo en Egipto, lo incuba durante tres días, y cuando va a salir el polluelo, el Fénix arde y se quedan sus cenizas.- Este contestó dejando una especie de pelota hecha de piel de cabra.

-¿Y ahora dónde está?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Bueno… Eso me gustaría saber, necesito sus lágrimas para curar a mi padre, que está enfermo. ¡Por cierto, me llamo Masrur!- Él dijo saludando.

-¡Osu! ¡Yo soy Lidia!

-Me llamo Kim, encantada.

-Yo soy Hikari, un placer.

-¿No son de aquí, ¿verdad? Deberían taparse la cara, vengan.- Masrur nos indicó.

Andamos por unas calles hasta llegar a su casa, todas eran iguales: Hechas de barro, pintadas de blanco, y con paja y arcilla hecho el tejado. En el interior, estaba muy pobre, había una mujer sentada al lado de un hombre, qué parecía estar enfermo.

-Mamá, papá. Estas chicas van también en busca del Ave Fénix.- Masrur dijo a su padres.- Pero, necesitan taparse la cara.

-¿De dónde son?- Su madre pregunta, mientras Masrur va a por mantos para taparnos.

-Ja…- Kim dio un codazo a Lidia.

-Venimos de el Imperio Otomano…- Contesté yo disimulando.- ¡Pero nos e preocupe! Nosotras una vez que veamos al Fénix, nos volvemos.

-¿Para qué quieren verlo?- El señor de la cama dice entre respiros.

-No hables, Kurr.- Su mujer le regaña.

-Buscamos su consejo- Kim contestó cuidadosamente.

-¿Consejo?- Masrur dice saliendo de una sala, y dándonos los mantos.

-Sí~- Lidia dice ilusionada.

Al final de todo, acabamos comiendo en su casa, y ayudando en las tareas. Hasta pasada la media noche, qué no podíamos dormir por el calor que estábamos pasando.

-Por lo que sé, tendremos que ir a Egipto, o ir algún punto de descanso- Lidia dijo sacando su brazalete, dónde apuntó todo.- Y debe ser… en dos días…

-¡¿Dos días?!- Kim y yo dijimos a la vez.

-¡Es imposible! Es verdad…- Dijo Lidia mientras las tres suspiramos a la vez.

* * *

**La cosa más graciosa que he visto en toda la serie, hasta el momento ha sido lo de Cao Cao… Cacao XD Es que eso me partió en dos XD.**

**Pero, volviendo al tema. Ahora estamos con el grupo de expedición de Lidia, Kim y Hikari. Parece que han encontrado un ayudante, sin embargo, también un problema… llegar a Egipto en menos de dos días… un auténtico reto XD**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bye-bye!**

**PD: Me estaba imaginando a Masrur, y no me lo quito de la cabeza *^* XDDD**


	23. Episodio 23 y 24

**Buenas tardes… Más o menos, hoy aquí llueve a cantaros. Espero que por ahí les haga mejor. ^_^**

**En este capitulo contamos doble episodio, por lo que será mucho más largo que otros… O eso intentaré *_***

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Cómo no habíamos dormido mucho, nos fuimos a desayunar junto con Masrur, quién se había levantado bien en la mañana. Nos preguntábamos que hacían los chicos en la otra época, pero nosotras ya teníamos bastantes problemas con el tiempo, sólo dos días teníamos para llegar antes que el Fénix a su guarida; y otra cosa era encontrarlo.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo lo hacemos?- Lidia pregunto a los tres.

-Primero necesitamos las provisiones y útiles que necesitamos para viajar.-Masrur dice sacando varias bolsas.- Eso ya lo preparé antes de salir de mi habitación.

-¿Falta algo más?- Pregunté mirando lo que llevaba la bolsa, cada uno llevaba cosas diferentes.

-Bueno, me gustaría poner de todo en cada bolsa, pero no tengo tanto dinero.

-Lo comprendemos- Kim le dice posando la mano en su hombro.

-Si no falta nada… ¡En marcha!- Lidia dice, pero es detenida por Kim, quién la señala atrás.

-Deja que se despida de sus padres…- Kim la regañó.-Poneos los burcas una vez salgamos de la casa.

Cuando Masrur acabó de despedirse salimos de la casa tapados, y caminamos hasta un muro a medio construir, que estaba vigilado por varios guardias. Masrur contó que cuando el Imperio Romano se apoderó del País, los guardias no dejaban entrar y salir mercancía y gente tan fácilmente; así que vigilaban mucho. De todos modos, este lugar era el menos vigilado, ya que no mucha gente sabe del lugar, contrataron a gente quienes no debía decir nada.

Para salir, tuvimos que tirar una piedra a uno en la cabeza, y como un milagro, pensó que fue su compañero de guardias. Así que mientras discutían, y pronto se pegaban, pudimos salir y camuflarnos con la arena… todavía era de noche, pero casi era de dái, así que una vez pasada la duna de arena, estuvimos a salvo.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que ir hacia el norte. Por ahí.- Masrur nos indicó.

Durante varias horas caminamos por la arena ardiente, bajo un sol abrasador, pero que gracias a los consejos de Masrur, casi eso no nos importaba. Nos encontramos a lo lejos varias personas caminando sin rumbo, o llevando mercancía de un lugar a otro. Pero nosotros siempre escondidos de ellos, por si resultaban del Imperio Romano, y tuviéramos que pagar las terribles consecuencias.

-¡Estoy cansada! Llevamos horas~ caminado- Lidia se quejó mientras arrastraba más los pies.

-Será mejor que no los arrastres, o te saldrá algún animal peligroso- Dije de manera maliciosa, para que se dejara de quejar. Pero lo empeoró.

-¡NOOO~! Ella empezó a correr hasta caer dando vueltas por una bajada de arena. Cuando llegó al final se sentó.- ¡Otra vez!

-Mira que eres retorcida- Kim dijo a Lidia.

-Sois interesantes.- Masrur comentó riendo.

Pronto llegamos a la frontera, señalada por una especie de sierra de montañas arenosos y de tierra roja. Desde ahí pudimos oír estruendo y gente gritar. Pronto corrimos a dónde venían los griteríos y la confusión. Cuando llegamos, pudimos ver a unos cinco hombres con un balón de un lado a otro… Por la pinta, o El Dorado o Zanark tenían algo que ver.

-¡Hey!- Masrur llamó desde nuestra posición.- ¡Déjenlos en paz!

-¡Jejeje! Eso si nosotros queremos.- El hombre más grande dijo mientras tiraba directo a Masrur.

-¡Eso suena a reto!~-Lidia dice parando el balón en seco.

Pronto hicimos una especie de campo, para jugar un partido contra ellos. Cinco contra cuatro, contando que Masrur estaba de portero. No sabíamos si con él, iba a ser fácil o difícil este reto; sin embargo, no íbamos a dejar que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran.

-Kim, capitana del equipo.- Lidia y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo, y Kim solo se puso más nerviosa.

-Algo de Shindou-sempai se te habrá pegado, ¿no?- Pregunté a esta.

-¡Cállate!- Ella me grito sonrojada.

-Que empiece el partido- El más grande dijo mientras corría hacia delante con le balón.

Eran rápidos, ya que ellos estaban acostumbrados a la arena; sin embargo, nosotras con el viaje, y el calor, estábamos agotadas. Lo mejor era que el que metiera un gol, ganaba.

El capitán de los arenas, que así es como se quisieron llamar, tenía el balón y corría hacia Lidia. Esta pronto le hico una barrida, pero no tuvo éxito en hacerlo u se quedó atascada.

-En la arena no sirve, jo~ -Lidia dijo levantándose otra vez.

-¡No te voy a dejar pasar!- Corrí hacia donde él, pero este pasó a su compañero.

Durante mucho tiempo, fue el balón de uno a otro; los dos equipos estábamos con el mismo porcentaje de posesión; sin embargo, ya empezaba a notarse que estábamos cansadas. Teníamos que acabar de una vez, sin que tiraran a puerta, o sería el fin.

-¡Monkey Jump N2!- Kim arrebató el balón por fin.

-¡Pasa!- Lidia llamó desde un punto ciego para el enemigo.

-¿Hikari-san?- Masrur me llamó.- ¿Qué es este juego? Es parecido a lo que juego con mis amigos.

-Esto es soccer. Y es algo que queremos proteger… Como dice mi Capitán.

-¿Capitán?- Masrur me pregunta.

-El comandante de nuestro equipo de soccer… Es algo difícil. Pero… Es un deporte que atesoramos, y debemos proteger. Por eso estamos aquí. Si ellos ganan, estamos acabados.

-Ya veo… Entonces, yo como defensor de esta portería… O así lo llamáis, protegeré también ese deporte.- Masrur declaró.

-¡Cuidado!- Kim llamó desde arriba, en la portería rival. De repente el enemigo las había pasado rápidamente.

-¡Os vamos a aplastar! ¡Jejejeje~! ¡Tormenta de Muerte!- El hombre tiró con una energía temible.

Me dio de lleno, y no pude salvar el balón. Estábamos perdidas.

-¡Tengo que conseguir que mi padre viva! ¡Tengo que proteger lo que me importa! ¡Me da igual cómo! ¡Ah~!- De repente, todos nos quedamos asombrados como un Avatar salió de Masrur, al parecer su fuerza espiritual era fuerte.- ¡Defensor del Inframundo, Cerbero!

Gracias a ello, puedo parar el balón. Y con eso, nos dio la oportunidad de marcar.- El balón Masrur!- pedí; me lo dio y miré al frente, dispuesta a tirar bien lejos.-¡Va Kim, por proteger a lo que queremos!- Tire con mucha fuerza en dirección a Kim.

-¡Por proteger lo que nos importa!- Lidia agrega.

-¡Por proteger a nuestra familia!- Kim dice por última vez.- ¡Aqua Rainy! ¡Armed!- Kim se transformó, y tiró a puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de vencerlos, los atamos bien y los dejamos en el lugar, hasta que alguien los encerrara en condiciones. Pronto seguimos caminando, después de coger cosas que había en las tiendas abandonadas; más bien agua es lo que recogimos. Andamos fuera de vista, dentro de una cueva que había en una de las pequeñas montañitas; allí pudimos hablar más tranquilos.

-Que poder más increíble- Masrur dijo mirando sus manos.

-A eso lo llamamos Avatar. Es cuando nuestro corazón se une con nuestros deseos y fuerza, y se manifiesta de esa manera.- Lidia explica comiendo una manzana.

-Exacto. Al ver que quería proteger lo que te importaba, y que tus sentimientos y espíritu se hicieron uno, tu fuerza aumentó con ello. No pensé que lo harías, a nosotras nos costó conseguirlo.- Dije.

-¿Entonces, qué otro poder buscan en el Fénix? Esto ya es suficiente fuerza, dada por los Dioses.

-No…- Kim iba a decir que no es parte de un Dios, pero decidió callarse.- Hay otro tipo de fuerza que necesito, y que quienes nos enfrentamos, ya tienen.

-¿Y qué es?- Masrur preguntó.

-Un Mixi-Max.- Lidia contestó.

-¿Un qué?- Él inquirió.

-Es cuando el alma de un ser se une con la tuya, y crean un ser superior… Para explicarlo mejor, si coges a un Dios, coges parte de su espíritu, y lo mezclas contigo; parte de su poder y el tuyo se unen para crear un poder mayor.- Kim le explica de manera que lo entienda.

-No solo tiene que ser de un Dios, también de personas muy fuertes de la época u otro tipo de cosas.- Dije yo, viendo que él estaba pensando, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-De alguna manera algo entiendo…- Masrur dice una vez terminó de pensar.

-¿Quieres ver el mío?- Lidia le preguntó corriendo a su alrededor.

-A falta de Kinako…- empecé a decir.

-Buena es Lidia…- Kim terminó la frase célebre: A falta de pan, buenas son tortas.

-¿Se puede?- Masrur estaba emocionado.

-¡Bastet!- Lidia dice para transformarse.

-¡O la Diosa Bastet!- Masrur dice alucinado.- ¿Entonces quieres hacer eso con el Ave Fénix?- Masrur palpa las orejas de Lidia. Yo me acerque y miré.

-Sí…- Kim contestó, mientras también se ponía a tocar las orejas.

-¿Por qué todos hacen eso?- Lidia dice empujándonos fuera.- El otro día Wandaba también me hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué hicieron aquel día, que estuvimos esperando a Juana?- pregunté.

-A-a-ah, e-eso… Pues nada en especial… Buscar algo servible- Lidia estaba intentando no hablar del tema.

Al final de todo, pasamos la noche en el lugar. Gracias a las indicaciones de Masrur, y los atajos, podríamos llegar en medio día al Nilo, dónde se suponía que estaba el nido. En la mañana siguiente, después de comer un poco pan, pudimos ponernos en marcha, justamente cuando el sol salía. De ganas muchas nos hubiéramos quedado en la cama, o en la manta, pero Masrur era muy enérgico y madrugador.

Durante seis horas caminamos, hasta que pudimos subir a un corro que iba con mucha gente. Eran danzantes y músicos, que iban de pueblo en pueblo cantando y haciendo fiestas. La suerte que en dos horas, pudimos disfrutar de su música, historias y comida. Una vez llegamos al Nilo, antes de lo previsto, buscamos un lugar para averiguar más.

-Yo quería ir a ver las Pirámides y la Esfinge.- Kim dijo mirando los puestos de mercancía.

-Eso también lo puedes ver en nuestra época- Yo comenté.

-¿Época? ¿De qué hablan?- Masrur nos pregunta.

-Ya te lo diremos- Kim le aseguró.

Pronto llegamos a un lugar, un bar dónde nos enteramos de varios rumores que decían así: El Ave Fénix pronto llega, su cría va a empezar, tres días a de incubar. Su tiempo termina pronto, date prisa al llegar, pronto en cenizas quedará. En lo más profunda de la arena está, escondida en las catacumbas. Debes ver, lo que ella no ve.

No era algo muy bonito, algo rimaba. Pero era muy lioso, y poco tentador.

-¿Lo que ella no ve?- Lidia pregunta mientras paseábamos por una calle poco concurrida.- Lo primero, ¿Quién es ella?

-Será mejor averiguar que es, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo…- Kim dijo mirando el reloj de Lidia.

-Según el dicho, es una mujer… pero no debe ser algo vivo…- Masrur dice mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Qué debe ser?

Estuvimos mirando qué podría ser, y lo único que quedaba era una pequeña estatua parecida a la Esfinge, pero más pequeña.

-¿No será?- Kim preguntó señalando al esfinge, que estaba en frente del pueblo, a medio kilómetro de él.

Todos nos acercamos y la miramos detenidamente por todos los ángulos posibles; desde arriba, desde los lados, miramos sus ojos… Y lo dimos por perdido. Así que nos sentamos a su sombra.

-No hemos llegado a nada.- Kim dijo suspirando.

-No nos podemos dar por vencido- Dije mientras veía a Lidia dar vueltas por la estatua.

-Hemos hecho como la canción: Arriba, abajo, al centro y pa dentro~ - Ella dijo, lo que nosotros tres quedamos atónitos.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- Masrur pregunta levantándose de un salto del suelo.

-Arriba, abajo…- Lidia dijo despacio, hasta que KI la paró.

-¡Eso es! Abajo, está debajo el pasadizo.

Los cuatro empujamos la estatua, hasta dejar una especie de escaleras, que dan a un pasadizo. Los tres nos miramos, y buscamos entrar las cosas algo para alumbrar. Después bajamos, y la estatua se cerró sola, dejándonos sin poder volver.

-O Dios…. O Dios….- Lidia dice agarrada a Masrur, estaba aterrada.

En ese entonces la antorcha, se apagó.

-Buh

-¡Ah~!- Todos gritamos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado… Pensé que me iba a llevar más, pero en el siguiente capi el final de esta aventura ^_^**

**Gracias por leer, y comenten *^***

**Bye-bye!**


	24. Episodio 25

**Bien, buenas tardes a todos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el anterior capítulo, y bienvenida Patricia SM, estoy encantada de que te gusten mis Fics; no te preocupes por no dejar reviews anteriormente, con que lo lean, me basta ^_^**

**Bueno…. Que comience el capi!**

* * *

-¡Ah~!- Los cuatro gritamos al oír una especia de buh en la oscuridad.

-Jajajaja- Unas risas empezaron a sonar por todo el pasadizo.- Lo siento, lo siento…

La luz volvió esta vez con otra antorcha. Cuando la luz apareció descubrimos que era… o Dios Mío… Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Era una especie de Momia, lleno de harapos, carne quemada, y algunas joyas de oro.

-Un… Zo-zo-zoz-zom-zomb-zombi…- Lidia dijo señalando al monstruo.

-¿Qué os pasa? No han visto nunca al guardián del Templo del Fénix, ¿o qué?- La momia preguntó.

-¿Pues no deberías estar en el inframundo?… Mejor dicho, tu alma…- Masrur dijo tocándolo con el extremo de la antorcha.

-¿De qué hablas? Niño, insolente. ¿Por qué debería ir al inframundo?- La Momia preguntó a Masrur.

-Eres una Momia, un Zombi… lo que quieras… ¡Estás más muerto que mi abuelo!- Dije yo alucinada.

-¡Yo! ¡Matrut-sama, guardián del Fénix y de su cuidado! ¿Muerto? ¡Ja!- Matrut dijo en tono seguro.

-¿Te has visto en un espejo? ¿Alguna vez?- Kim dijo sacando el espejo de su bolsa, y señalar a Matrut con él.

Matrut estuvo un buen rato en un lado llorando y deprimido, durante mucho tiempo. Así que los chicos se alejaron poco a poco, siguiendo su camino hacia el nido del Fénix, para hablar con él. Una vez lo dejamos muy atrás corrimos hasta una sala, enorme llena de lava en las grietas, y rocas. Hacía un calor sofocante.

-Ah~ Qué calor- Kim se quejó mirando de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser en un lugar caluroso?- Lidia se quejó mirando a ver donde estaba el nido.- Y cada vez más calor, y más calor…

-¡Esperen! ¿La están buscando?- Matrut preguntó saliendo del pasadizo.

-Sí- Contesté.

Matrut nos señaló para seguirlo, parecía más clamado, y con más energía que hacía unos minutos. Pasábamos por los puentes de roca, y por caminos estrechos hasta llegar a una puerta enorme, roja con decoraciones de oro y plata, con incrustaciones de diamantes rojos. En las decoraciones, eran representaciones de la historia del Fénix.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Lidia le preguntó.

-Yo… Fui elegido por Ra, para cuidar de nuestra Ave Fénix. – El hombre dice recordando lo que había pasado.- Pero, que me acuerde, se que una vez quise ver como se quemaba el Fénix… y no recuerdo que me desperté como si nada.

-¿Y tu vida antes de esto?- Masrur señalo en lugar.

-Pues no me acuerdo.- Matrut se rió y nos abrió la puerta.

El lugar era enorme, lleno de pintadas hechas de oro; una alfombra de lino azul como el cielo, que llegaba hasta dónde el nido estaba. En el nido, el Fénix se encontraba dentro de su guarida, con el huevo incubando. Era un Ave maravillosa, con ojos de color oro, sus plumas mayormente rojas, el pico negro y un dibujo al final de sus alas y la cola, de un color plateado, muy bonito. Era un ave elegante, y de buen ver; que incluso se podía ver que era a amable.

-¡Fénix! Tienes visita- Matrut dijo entrando, y siendo adelantado por Masrur que estaba ansioso.

-¡Ara! Parece que tengo visita, en un buen momento- Fénix dijo saludando con la cabeza.

-¡Necesito, sus lágrimas para curar a mi padre!- Masrur dijo sin pensar.

-Vaya, tenemos a un niño poco educado…- Ella dijo mirándonos.- Pero, si yo hago igual… ¡Soy el Ave Fénix, pero el nombre que Matrut me dio, cuando mi madre murió fue Ruka!

-Lo siento…- Masrur se disculpó.- Yo soy Masrur, y ellas son Kim, Lidia y Hikari.- Las tres saludamos cuando dijo el nombre de la indicada.

-Encantada, entonces… ¿Todos venís a lo mismo?- Ella preguntó.

-No… Yo necesito tu lágrima para curar a mi padre.- Masrur dice antes de mirarnos para dar palabra a Kim.

-Yo necesito de su poder…- Kim dijo un poco insegura.

-¿Y esa inseguridad? Kim-chan…- Ella dijo acercando su cara a Kim, ya que ella media como 8 metros de largo y 5 metros de alto.

-Verás, para hacernos fuertes mis amigos y yo necesitamos la fuerza de los espíritus compatibles con nosotros… Y pues…

-Necesitas mi poder…- Ruka terminó.-Necesito que hagas algo, Matrut- Ruka miró a su guardián.- Trae un frasco para meter mi lagrima.

-Gracias- Masrur agradeció.

-Estoy a punto de quemarme, para que mi pequeña salga- Ruka nos dijo.- Cuando ella nazca, quiero que la nombre con tu nombre; y con eso… seréis una… como si tu fueras su madre.

-¡Pero!- Lidia dijo algo triste.

-Esto debe ocurrir, es ley de vida- Detuve a Lidia.

-Promételo, Kim-chan- Ruka la dijo.

-Si…

Pronto todos salimos de la sala, para que Ruka se quemara, y a nosotras no nos apsara nada. Mientras, Matsut le dio un pequeño frasco a Masrur, lo suficiente para que su padre siguiera en plena forma durante muchos años. Cuando la quema cesó, pudimos entrar y ver que las cenizas estaban tapando parte del huevo, y este se resquebrajaba poco a poco.

-Alucinante- Lidia dice acercándose.

-Lidia, si el polluelo te ve, no hacemos nada- Dije a esta arrastrándola hacia atrás.

-Bien…-Kim se acercó, y ayudó al polluelo a salir.

-Es una mini Ruka- Matrut dice con los ojos brillantes.

-Mamá- El polluelo dijo mirando a Kim.

-Te llamarás… Kim- Cuando dijo esto el espíritu de Kim fénix se removió a Kim, y esta cambió de pelo.

Un destello nos deslumbró, y cuando se dispersó en un segundo reveló a Kim con un pelo diferente, de color rojo fuego y más salvaje, y sus ojos de un verde más claro…Se notaba que ahora tenía más poder.

Después salimos junto a Matrut del Templo, y allí esperamos a los chicos.

-¡Qué les vaya bien! Cuidaré bien de Kim.- Dijo Matrut antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Y tú estás seguro de ir solo?- Lidia preguntó a Masrur.

-Sí, espero que nos volvemos a ver.- Masrur dijo caminando hacia su casa.

-¡Adiós!- Dijimos las tres a la vez.

-¡Chicas!- Tenma llamó desde arriba.

Aterrizaron rápidamente, y todos los que habían viajado a los tres reinas salieron. Parecían asombrados por el lugar.

-¿Lo han conseguido?- Daisuke preguntó.

-Pues claro.- Dijo Kim, mientras les hacíamos en signo de la victoria.

-¡Anda! Ese es Masrur Ale- Clark dice flipando.

-¿Sabes quién es?- Preguntamos Lidia y yo.

-Pero si es pariente lejano de tú y tu hermano, Hikari.- Dijo Clark despreocupado.- Si se parece algo a tu padre, incluso…

-Me acabas de dejar…- Comenté.

-¡Volvamos a casa!- Tenma dijo con mucha alegría.

-¡Sí!- Todos dijimos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado… Un poco cutre igual… no sé, ustedes dicen XD**

**Les quería decir que mañana no voy a escribir ningún capi, para relajarme un poco. Pero el Lunes sin falta hay capitulo ^_^**

**Eso es todo**

**Bye-bye!**


	25. Episodio 26

**Buenas tardes a todos, espero que les haya gustado el anterior capítulo ^_^**

**Seguirá habiendo más capis que no sean del anime.**

**Disfruten de este capítulo ;D **

**(Capitulo 26 del anime)**

* * *

**Tiempo actual:**

Todos llegamos sanos y salvos a nuestro tiempo. Era increíble las aventuras que habíamos vivido los dos grupos de exploración, aunque los chicos habían descubierto que Zhuge Kongming era una mujer, y Jin y Hayami se quedaron de piedra al escuchar esto. Incluso nos reímos un poco cuando Kariya y Kurama se asustaron de unos muñecos de madera, que Cintia contó.

Al día siguiente nos reunieron urgentemente, en la sala de conferencias.

-¿Reunión de emergencia?- Tenma preguntó a Haruna.

-¿Pasó algo?- Fey la pregunta preocupado.

-Goenji-san quería que le diera esto a Daisuke-san.- Haruna dijo sacando una foto antigua.

-Oh, lo consiguió.- Daisuke dijo asombrado.

-¿Qué es eso?- Tenma pregunta mirando al foto.

-La fotografía de Sakamoto Ryouma.- Daisuke contesta.

Nishiki era el más sorprendido por oírlo.

-Así que nuestro próximo objetivo es Sakamoto Ryouma.

-¡Poder 5º: Un mediocampista con el corazón grande como el mar, que actúa de puente entre la defensa y el ataque!- Daisuke nos explica.

-Es al elección perfecta- Nishiki salta.- ¡Y si es Ryouma, tengo que ser yo! ¡No dejaré que nadie más lo tenga!

-Muy bien…- Daisuke le aprueba.- El poder 5º va para Nishiki. Es la era Shogunate. Tengo otro candidato. El genio de la espada, Okita Souji. ¡Poder 6º: Un delantero rápido como un rayo, que recorre el campo como un relámpago!

De repente Nishiki y Midori se pusieron a pelear por quién era el mejor de la época, cosa que era muy normal entre ellos pelearse, pero no de esta manera. Ahora, los más importante, era saber quién se quedaba en la época.

-¿Ellos dos eran enemigos?- Kim preguntó.

-Vivieron en una época en que tenían ideas diferentes, ideas de cómo dar forma a Japón.- Haruna les explicó.

-¡Es el periodo más sangriento de la Era Edo!- Clark salta como si eso no fuera importante.

-¿Y eso es para ponerse así?- Jin le dice de mal humor.

Luego todos salimos para ver quiénes iban el viaje del tiempo.

-Anunciaré los miembros: Fey, Lidia, Tenma, Nishiki, Shindou, Kirino, Shinsuke, Kariya, Natsuyaki, Nanobana, Tsurugi, Jin. Eso es todo.- Daisuke anuncia.

-¡Otra vez sin mi hermana!- Jin dice de mal humor.

-No te preocupes…- Dije dándole un golpecito en el hombro.- Suerte.

-Nos vemos- Tsurugi también se despidió.

Después de subirse, los chicos arrancaron y se fueron saltando en el tiempo. Después todos se fueron a entrenar o ir a algún lugar a hacer algo. Yo no sabía que hacer, así que me fui sola a ver a los niños jugar en el parque.

Los niños parecían aburridos, estaban en los columbinos o en los sube y baja, pero sus caras no mostraban mucha felicidad. Y yo… a pesar de tener un Avatar y poder hacer el Armed, últimamente no estaba convencida de mi fuerza. Incluso Tsurugi y Nishiki iban a por sus Mixi-Max, y yo estaba aquí, siendo la que, seguramente, no tenga ningún Mixi-Max.

-Tú…- Una voz me llamó desde los arbustos detrás de mí.

-¿Quién?- Pregunté antes de comenzar a ir.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- Un hombre encapuchado, con larga barba estaba entre los árboles, escondido.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté poniéndome a unos dos metros de él.

- Hay algo que quiero darte, y necesito que a cambio me hagas un favor.- Él me dijo mientras me daba un brazalete del tiempo.- Sé que en el futuro harás un prototipo copiando este, para uso personal… pero necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-Depende, de qué sea. Pero, ¿Quién es usted?- Yo insistía en saber quién era.

-Nadie que te deba importar, por el momento… Necesito que saltes en el tiempo a mi época; sabiendo que eres buena en tu trabajo, como informadora de tu hermano cuando estaban en el Sector V, creo que esto te viene al pelo.- El hombre dijo esperando a que yo le diera permiso para seguir hablando.

-Prosiga…

-El Dorado, necesito que te infiltres como una traidora que quiere poder y que te apoyen como hicieron los capitanes de los tres Protocolo Omega.

-¿Y qué pasa si me borran la memoria o algo?- Pregunté.

-Es algo a lo que debemos exponernos.- El hombre dijo irremediablemente.

-¿Y sus beneficios por ello?- Pregunté insegura.

-Proteger lo que me importa y salvar mi época, igual que la tuya.- Este contestó antes de darme una hoja con datos.- ¿Lo harás?

-Lo intentaré…- Contesté antes de que este desapareciera. Como yo iba a hacer muy pronto.

**Mientras tanto… 1867 A.D- Kyoto.**

**Jin punto de vista…**

Me fui con Tenma y los demás, separados de Fey y su grupo, Nosotros buscando a Sakamoto Ryouma y Ellos a Okita Souji. Después de encontrarnos con el equipo de Zanark y dos hombres de esta era, que parecían amigables; fuimos a comer con ellos.

Mientras comíamos estábamos entablando una conversación con Saitaniya y su acompañante.

-¿Cuál es tu destino, Saitaniya-san?- Matsukaze le pregunta.

-Para convertir…- Comía- Japón en un país que…- Sigue comiendo.- que pueda ser… reconocido en todo el mundo.- Termina el plato.

-El tiene buenas ideas, pero…- Aoi estaba un poco flipada por la actitud de Saitaniya.

-No es muy impresionante…- Akane dice mirando el comportamiento de este.

Mientras estábamos comiendo, noté algo de vacía en mi interior, como si algo fuera mal en alguna parte o a mí hermana. No dejaba de impacientarme, y de moverme, como si buscara lo que me faltaba.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Akane me pregunta, llamando al atención a todos.

-No, solo es morriña por mi hermana.- Dije calmando a los chicos, e intentando que mi preocupación no se notara.- Siento que algo con mi hermana va mal.- Pensé mientras miraba a la nada.

-¡Achú!- Saitaniya estornudó, poniendo perdido de comida a Nishiki.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Nishiki pregunta un poco irascible.

-Perdón, perdón- Se disculpó. Después cogió un vaso de agua y lo bebió.- Oh, estoy lleno.- Luego miró el balón, y lo fue a coger.- No puedo creer que un solo mari pueda emocionar tanto. Es muy interesante.

-No es el mari de Kemari, es un balón de soccer.- Akane le explicó.

-¡Cierto, Cierto! ¡Soccer!- El rectificó mirando el balón.- A propósito, ¿es un juego Americano o es de Inglaterra? ¿Dónde lo aprendieron?- Era un hombre con mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno, es cierto que se inició en Inglaterra- Contesté.

-Si eso… ¿Y esa seriedad?- Tenma me pregunta.

-No es nada…- Dije intentando no preocuparlos.

-¡Bien! No importa, es igualmente divertido- El dice riendo.

Pronto, mientras hablábamos, Saitaniya estaba dando vueltas al balón con un dedo, como el baloncesto.

-Si este balón fuera la Tierra. Japón solo sería este trozo.- Saitaniya dice poniendo los dedos en forma de V y señalando lo pequeño que es nuestro país.- Si nos encerramos en un pequeño país como este, el mundo nos comerá un día. ¡Es por eso que quiero abrir Japón al mundo!- Después de explicar, lanza el balón a Tenma, quién lo coge al vuelo con las manos.- Cuando eso ocurra, cosas muy diferentes vendrán.

De repente somos interrumpidos por un par de Shinsegumis, y esto era un problema.

-¡Te tenemos Sakamoto Ryouma, sal!- Uno de ellos dice.

-¿Sakamoto? ¿Ryouma?- Me pregunté a mí mismo mirando a los chicos.

-Aquí estoy.- Saitaniya dice llamándolos.- Me sorprende que descubrieron dónde estaba. Los he esperado Shinsengumi.

-Esta persona…- Tenma dice alucinado, como todos lo estábamos.

-¡¿Sakamoto Ryouma?!- Shindou termina la frase casi sin creerlo.

-¡Es una broma!- Todos gritamos a la vez de la sorpresa.

* * *

**Bueno… A partir de aquí Jin es el protagonista… Hikari saldrá algunas veces. No tenía pensado hacer esto, pero me gustaba la idea, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo. **

**Intentaré hacer otro capi durante este día.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bye-bye!**


	26. Episodio 27, 28 y 29

**Kombawa! (Buenas tardes, para los que no sepan)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi primero de hoy, como dije voy a escribir otro capítulo para hoy. **

**Este capi será comprendido entre los episodios 26, 27 y 28; lo que significa que son tres episodios en un capitulo. **

**Espero que os guste ^_^**

* * *

Una vez que los vimos, corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas, para intentar librarnos de ellos. Cuando salimos de la aldea, el primero en caer al suelo rendido de cansancio era Wanlove; no tardamos en caer los demás también al suelo del cansancio.

-¿Realmente es Sakamoto ?- Matsukaze le pregunta.

-Sí.- El aludido contestó.

-Este hombre es sin duda el verdadero Sakamoto Ryouma.- Contesta su compañero, ni me molesté en aprender su nombre.

-Pero…- Aoi miró la foto que nos trajo a este tiempo; de uno a otro no se parecían en nada.- Lucen diferente.

-Destruyeron mis ilusiones- Nishiki se quejó.

-A veces, la gente importante en sus épocas, mandaban retratos, y los pintores les embellecían más de lo que era. Como a los reyes de Europa, e incluso eran feos en los dos casos.- Dije lo que una vez mi hermana me había explicado.

-¿Hay algo que quieran de mí?- Ryouma preguntó.

-¡Ryouma-san, por favor, préstenos su poder!- Matsukaze le pide como si nada.- ¡Qué quiere decir?- Le pregunta a su amigo.

Ryouma ahora estaba un poco más confundido, de lo que ya era la situación en sí. Con esa confusión, Matsukaze le explicó la verdad, y francamente no estaba muy convencido de que fuera buena idea hacerlo; pero de todos modos nadie me escucharía. Ryouma no se lo creía mucho, sin embargo Ryouma accedió en parte a creerlo.

-¿Y para salvar el soccer necesitan de mi ayuda?- Ryouma pregunta.

-¡Sí!- Tenma dice convencido.

-No entiendo los detalles, pero…- Ryumaru se puso algo pensativo, peor salió del trance enseguida.- ¡Entiendo, os ayudaré!

-Eso fue rápido- Akane comentó.

-¡Gracias!- Tenma le agradeció.

¡Como era de esperar de Sakamoto Ryouma!- Nishiki dijo orgulloso.- ¡Lo entendió en un segundo!

-Pero a cambio, quiero que hagan algo por mí.- Ryouma dijo cambiando la cara a seriedad.- ¡Enséñenme a jugar soccer!- Dijo con una cara de chiste.

-Ché- Chasqué la lengua en señal de disgusto.

Unos minutos después, nos pusimos en un pequeño campo a enseñarlo a jugar. Yo no me encontraba muy bien, así que lo dejé y me puse con las chicas sentado. Mi cuerpo no se encontraba bien, no es por encontrarme lejos de Hikari, nunca me habían pasado, sin embargo, tenía al sensación que algo andaba mal con ella. Aún con mi doble personalidad, yo quería protegerla, a toda costa; pero sentía que estaba más lejos de lo pensado.

-¿No juegas?- Aoi me pregunta, mientras Akane me hace fotos.

-Jin-sama, ¿Estás bien?- Akane me pregunta.

-Sí, no se preocupen por mí. Solo estoy meditando, nada más.- Contesté mientras Wablove me miraba.- ¿Qué?

-Nada…- Este contestó mirándome con cara de sospecha.

Durante un buen rato, los chicos intentaron enseñarle todo tipo de cosas a Sakamoto, incluso jugando una mini partido para ver cómo iba; y la verdad, no lo hacía nada mal. Yo cada vez, me encontraba peor y estaba algo mareado; a veces, sentía lo que mi hermana experimentaba, pero… no como esta vez… Cada vez me sentía más vacía, y como si parte de mi alma de desvaneciera.

Nishiki y Sakamoto intentaron hacer el Mixi-Max, y Wanlove se dispuso a intentarlo; de todos modos, el intento no funcionó.

-Justó como lo pensé.- Daisuke dijo, ya casi no le veía muy bien.- Nishiki aún no es suficiente mente fuerte.

-¿Me falta…

De repente me dio un bajón, y me caí al suelo…

-¡Jin!- Oí decir por última vez a Tenma.

_Una especie de visión…._

_Vacío… No encuentro la salida… Nii-chan, ¿Dónde estoy? No lo sé dónde estoy, tengo frío, no siento mi cuerpo… No sirvo, no tengo Mixi-Max, no tengo fuerza ni para tenerlo… Soy inservible, en un mundo que necesita ser cambiado…_

_Caí... al…_

Poco a poco me levanté, algo mareado, seguíamos estando en el campo. Ahora Ryouma estaba intentando ser el portero; Akane y Aoi estaba junto a mí , mejor dicho, estaba tumbado en las piernas de Akane.

-¡Chicos, despertó!- Aoi les llamó, mientras todos se acercaban a mí.

-Bueno… Solo fueron 20 minutos de inconsciencia- Wanlove dijo mirándome con seriedad.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Ya lo diré… Déjenme- Dije apoyándome otra vez en Akane.

De repente fuimos irrumpidos por el otro sujeto, Okita Souji, que iba directamente a por Ryouma. Por alguna razón, todavía estaba aturdido, y no entendía bien lo que decían.

-Jin-sama…- Akane decía con cara preocupada.

Pronto apareció Tsurugi para parar la pelea, dando un balonazo a la mano de Okita, haciendo que suelte el balón. Y no más tarde de ello, apareció lo que más asco me daba, Zanark… Aunque no le había visto, mi hermana me lo describió bien, si me lo hubiera dibujado… no tendría ni pajarera idea de quién sería.

Pronto usó su balón androide, y hizo una campo de soccer. Como era un partido cinco contra cinco, eran el equipo de Zanark, contra: Nishiki, Matsukaze, Tsurugi, Ryouma, y Nishizono.

El partido comienza, y Okita tiene el balón en el primer ataque; gracias al poder de Zanark, este ahora sabía jugar perfectamente a l soccer junto a un poder grande. Pronto pasa a Matsukaze; no muy tarde tira, pero Ryouma lo bloquea perfectamente.

-¿Qué le pasó a Jin?- Midori pregunta, mientras algunos me miraban.

-Parece que se encuentra muy mal- Aoi le contesta mientras seguimos viendo el partido.

-Estoy bien… es solo que hoy me he levantado algo mal.- Dije mientras veía el transcurso del partido.

-¡Idiota!- Nanobana dijo intentando enfadarme, ero ni mi otro yo estaba dispuesto a salir.

-Se supone que ahora deberías saltar en tu otro modo, y gritar como un poseso- Nanobana dice mirando a Wanlove.

-¿Es algo de Hika-chan?- Kim me pregunta poniéndose a mi lado. Negué con la cabeza.

Pronto el partido había terminado con el gol de Tsurugi, haciendo desaparecer el campo de soccer y los otros jugadores; luego al parecer, usó a Okita para algún propósito egoísta. Ryouma nos dejó con Okita, que ahora estaba enfermo.

-¿Puedes?- Akane me señaló donde todos se reunían.

-Sí

Ella me ayudó junto con Kirino, a dónde todos estaban hablando.

-Usó mucha energía en un periodo muy corto, porque forzó a su cuerpo a moverse usando el poder de Zanark.- Daisuke nos explica.

-¿Por qué vas tan lejos? – Tsurugi le pregunta.

-Yo… no viviré mucho tiempo.- Él dijo triste.-Si el plan de Sakamoto se realiza… Destruirá el Bakufu. Es el deber del Shinsengumi proteger el Bakufu. Por eso… ¡Antes de que mi vida se extinga, acabaré con Sakamoto Ryouma!- Y con decir esto, se vá.

-¡Hey, chicos!- Llamó el amigo de Ryouma.

Al parecer Ryouma era peligroso dejarlo solo, no solo porque lo podían atacar, sino también porque era muy loco estando solo. Todos nos fuimos a su casa, mientras nos servían un poco de té, y esperábamos a ver si Ryouma llegaba, Nishiki estaba super emocionado con esto de estar en la casa de Ryouma.

-Tómalo con calma. Molestarás a Jin- Midori le avisa.

-Está bien…- Dije tomando algo de Té.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- Ryouma dice entrando de repente.

-No hables tan alto- Su subordinado le pide.

Al parecer había ido al Castillo de Nijo, al parecer había pedido una audiencia con el señor del castillo; y para poder volver, tuvo que engañar a los guardias, para poder salir del lío.

-Es decir… No ha hecho nada- Dije tomando otro sorbo de té.

-Ma~- El dice rascándose la cabeza.

Parece que las dos partes, estaban convencidas de hacer que su ideal fuera hecho realidad, costara lo que costara. Y eso era un problema, yo ni siquiera estaba en este mundo, es decir, me preocupaba mi hermana tanto… que ya estaba pensando en la visión que tuve… Solo oía su voz, pero era como si me llamara.

-¿Qué tal si usamos el soccer?- Matsukaze propone.- Su voluntad volverá con seguridad.

Volvimos a ir al mismo campo, y los chicos se pusieron a jugar al soccer junto con Ryouma. Yo estaba con las managers, y Wanlove mirándoles jugar. Ryumaru lo hacía cada vez mejor, aprendía muy rápido; mucho más lo aprendía porque le gustaba el soccer más y más.

De pronto, su amigo corre con una carta del cabecilla de esta Era; y para sorpresa de todos, aceptó ver a Ryouma, cosa que me extrañó mucho.

-¡Increíble!- Matsukaze dijo emocionado.

-No. Me temo que esto es una trampa.- El amigo de Ryouma.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Concreté.

-Sí. Ellos planean tomar Sakamoto para matarlo.- su compañero dice a todos.

-No, yo lo haré.- Ryouma dijo sin importar qué peligroso era ese encuentro.- Yo sé que Yoshinobu va a oír lo que tengo que decir.

Con el plan que Fey planteó, fuimos a ver a Yoshinobu y Ryouma , y así, poder platear sus ideas, sin embargo, ya había visto desde el bus, algunos guardias.

-Si tratas de hacer algo con Ryouma-san, vamos a salir de inmediato.- Fey amenazó.- Si por casualidad se trata de una trampa, tomaremos cuentas para que nadir confíe en Xogum de nuevo.

-Escucha lo que Ryouma tiene que decir por favor- Matsukaze le pide.

-Sea breve- Yoshinobu acepta.

Ryouma planteó sus pensamientos e ideales, pero Yoshinobu no estaba por la labor, y eso no era extraño, viendo que era un hombre egoísta y sin escrúpulos. Una vez esta charla termina, más o menos; Zanark vuelve a parecer, entra en la sala de Yoshinobu y saca el balón androide, usándolo contra los que estaban en la sala, mientras nosotros estábamos en la calle o en el bus. Zanark, al lavarles el cerebro, se ofreció una disputa de soccer para jugarse le posesión del Imperio.

En el jardín Imperial, se crea el campo, y como consecuencia aparecen los jugadores del equipo de Zanark; ahora, iba a comenzar la batalla final de esta época, lo presentía.

-¡Bien, esta vez puedo ser yo el entrenador!- Wanlove estaba en marcha, sin embargo… se cayó nada más oír que el subordinado de Ryouma era elegido como entrenador.

-Te tienen hundido en la miseria- Comenté consolándolo.

-Y tú estás muy raro- Él me contesta.

Ahora que era un partido con el equipo completo, esta vez prometía ser más duro que la última vez. El equipo Zanark saca del medio campo, y Zanark se dispone a atacar. Sus pases de un jugador a otro no dejaba reaccionar bien, y las chicos estaban mirando de un lado a otro.

-¡Disaster Break!- Zanark tiró con su super técnica desde la mitad de nuestro campo.

Nanobana y Kirino fueron golpeados, y ni siquiera Nishizono con su Mixi-Max pudo parar el tiro, y no habíamos llegado ni a cinco minutos de juego.

Los chicos vuelven a reanudar el partido con el saque de medio campo. Ni siquiera habíamos pasado dos metros, y Zanark arrebata el balón sin pestañear. Intentan quitar el balón, pero con solo cinco jugadores de Domain, nos estaban dejando atrás, solo estaban jugando con nosotros.

De repente, Nanobana corta a Okita, quién está muy enfermo, y se lo pasa a Matsukaze, quién a su vez se lo pasa a Fey en un tiro largo. Fey se transforma en su Mixi-Max, y corre como un loco hacía la portería; siguiéndole Kim, también con su Mixi-Max. Fey antes de llegar a mitad de camino, es detenido por una técnica de bloqueo; Tsurugi coge el balón en el remate.

-¡Devil Burst!- Tira con su super técnica.

El portero de Domain defiende la portería y para el balón fácilmente. A partir de ahí, nuevamente Domain está haciendo lo que quiere, y los chicos no pueden coger el balón. La que más se acercaba a interceptar un balón era Kim, pero no estaba muy acostumbrada a su Mixi-Max, y no controlaba su fuerza, mejor dicho, querái controlarla demasiado.

Por mucho sufrimiento para conseguir el balón, no estábamos dispuestos a dejar de rendirnos. Ryouma nos sorprende con una barrida a Okita, que manda el balón fuera del campo; de repente Okita cae de rodillas al suelo.

-Se está haciendo daño- Comenté levantándome del sitio.

-Qué deprimente el nivel del primer capitán del Shinsengumi, es sólo eso…- Yoshinobu comentó con malicia.

Pronto Okita se levanta como si nada, forzándose cada vez más, y haciendo que si había pocas probabilidades de morir, fueran cada vez más elevadas. Por alguna razón, cuando el partido se reanudó, Okita y Tsurugi estaban enfrentados, aunque no entendía nada, estaba seguro que Tsurugi era el indicado para un Mixi-Max con él, solo tenía que resolver sus diferencias y problemas.

-Esta es la sexta fuerza. El delantero veloz que es tan rápido como los relámpagos y ataca como un rayo.- Daisuke lo presenta.- Como pensé, sólo podía ser Souji Okita.

Okita se la pasa a Zanark, y este último a otro compañero.

-Sólo se está matando…- Comenté llamando la atención a Daisuke.

-¡Ogre Blade!

Esta vez Nishizono utiliza s Avatar para parar el balón, y seguido se transforma con la armadura; pero ni siquiera con ello, era suficiente, y con esto ya iban dos goles por delante del marcador. Y así el final del primer tiempo.

Okita cae al suelo, estaba muy mal. Incluso para Zanark y Yoshinobu estaba ya acabado. Ahora los chicos estaban discutiendo por algo.

-Tú…- Daisuke me llama.

-Sí…- Contesté mirando a Daisuke.

- ¿Qué es lo que tú y tu hermana esconden?- Esa pregunta me dejó de piedra, ni siquiera yo sabía de lo que ahora hablaba.

Al comienzo de la segunda parte, Okita se vuelve de nuestro lado, y se sienta en el banquillo junto a mí. El partido se reanuda con nuestro saque; epro por mucho que cambiáramos, seguíamos con lo mismo, la posesión del balón era un porcentaje muy bajo. Eran demasiado rápidos, y solo veían el balón.

-Así que… necesitamos el Mixi-Max…- dije mirando a Wanlove.

-Sí… pero Nishiki con Ryouma.- Wanlove se quejó.

Zanark pronto se la pasa a uno de sus goleadores, pero en la transición Tsurugi lo alcanza y se lo arrebata. Peor no tardan en hacerle una entrada de las sucias. Estaba tan ansioso por llegara a casa, quería ver a mi hermana, estaba muy preocupado, y no solo eso… Estaba convencido de que algo la pasó.

-¿Quieres aplastarlos?- Mi interior me pregunto con una voz diabólica.

-Después de tiempo, te escucho… Pero no quiero hacerlo, emos venido a conseguir el Mixi-Max de Nishiki y Tsurugi…

-¡Y qué! ¡Acaba con ellos!- Mi otro yo dijo con furia.

-¿Por qué?

-Es nuestra hermana, y también tengo un vínculo con ella… pero a diferencia de ti, su otro yo está dormido… Y sin duda, es peor que yo… No sería bueno, que alguien utilizara ese poder….

-¡No quiero hacerlo!

-Está bien… Pero estaré siempre en tu sombra… Jin- Mi otro yo dijo calmado antes de que saliera de mi consciencia.

De repente cuando me desperté, Wanlove estaba ya con las dos pistolas disparadas; y en segundos Tsurugi completo el Mixi-Max. Gracias a ello, ahora Tsurugi era más rápido, ahora sabía que había elegido bien no conseguir ese poder.

-¡Kiku Ichimonji! (Camino de la Flor de Oro)- Tsurugi usó el tiro especial de Mixi-Max.

Ahora habíamos conseguido marcar un gol, y estar a un punto de empatar el partido. Intentaron atacarnos de nuevo, pero Kariya había subido un nivel más su técnica de defensa y lo paró. En seguida se la pasa a Lidia, y esta seguidamente a Tenma.

Ahora habían contraatacado y llegado a nuestra defensa, tirando desde allí de nuevo; ahora estaba a la espera de que no nos metieran un tercer gol.

-¡Ogre Blade!

Pronto Nishizono usa su armadura Avatar de nuevo, pero con más determinación que nunca; e incluso paró el balón sin esfuerzo. Nishizono rápidamente pasa a Tenma, pero Zanark lo coge en el vuelo. Zanark estaba muy furioso, y dejaba atrás a todos los que se interponían.

De repente era Nishiki contra Zanark, iban uno contra el otro, pero Nishiki perdió, y solo quedaba Nishizono. Zanark parecía no estar bien, y tiro con un tiro normal que Nishizono paró fácilmente.

Zanark de repente empezó a sacar una nube de vapor negro y púrpura, con un aura algo inquietante; de ahí salió una especie de Avatar algo desagradable; pero me di cuenta de que ese Avatar llevaba unas cadenas que, se supone, no deberían estar.

Nishiki de repente se puso en frente, y invocó a su Avatar.- ¡Te voy a salvar!- Nishiki le dice. Con su ataque de Avatar rompe las cadenas del Avatar de Zanark, y creo que fue mala idea, pero hizo desaparecer al monstruo.

Pronto Daisuke da la señal para hacer el Mixi-Max entre Ryouma y Nishiki. Wanlove no se lo pensó y usó el aparato, haciendo que esta vez, la transformación sea un éxito rotundo.

Nishiki y Zanark usaron sus Mixi-Max y ahora si que era uno contra uno, a iguales.

-¡Kuroshio Ride!- Nishiki usa su técnica de Mixi, contra Zanark.

Ahora todos se pusieron a usar su Mixi-Max, para ganar este encuentro. Marcamos un gol de empate, pero el tercero fue más difícil de lo pensado. Zanark llamó a su Avatar.

-¡Makai- Ou Zodiac! ¡Armed!- Esto ya pasaba de mis expectativas.

-¡Oh-oh!- Lidia dice asustada.

-¡Sengoku Bushin, Mushashi! ¡Armed!- En ese instante Nishiki intenta su Armed.

Y sin problemas, lo completó. Sabía que con el Mixi-Max, era probable que pudiera usar el Armed.

Nishiki tiró con todo su poder, y Zanark intentó pararlo con todas su fuerzas, pero fue en vano, y marcamos un gol. Y con ello, termina el partido, con nuestra victoria. Zanark desplaza a todos sus compañeros, y él se queda.

-¡Cancela la prohibición del Soccer!- Shindou pide.

-¡Y el entrenador Endou!- Kim suplica.

-¡Endou? ¿Estás hablando de esta piedra?- Zanark pregunta, sacando una Chrono Stone.

Todos estábamos, sorprendidos, pero aún más cuando Zanark nos pasó la Chrono Stone, un viejo lo cogió al vuelo y se lo llevó, sin ni siquiera decir nada. Lo mismo con Zanark, que también se fue.

Luego, nos reunimos a un lado del campo- y Matsukaze se quejó; aun ganando o íbamos ha hacer nada, como dijo Fey, no era del equipo de El Dorado.

Pero, gracias a la aceptación de Yoshinobu para la restauración Imperial; Ryouma ahora había conseguido la meta que siempre soñó. Luego Ryouma se puso a a elogiar a Nishiki como un loco.

-¡Una cosa más que he decidido! ¡Vamos a vivir el soccer todos los días!- Ryouma dijo con orgullo.

-Volvamos.- Dije a Wanlove, quién me miró serio.

-Sí, en seguida.

* * *

**Buf~ No pensé que me llavearía tantas horas… entre transcribir y inventar cosas y todo… me llevó como tres horas y algo, son tres capis seguidos. **

**Espero que les haya, gustado. Aviso de que mañana no sé si podré escribir un capi.**

**También quería decir que en estos capítulos quiero dejar claro cómo piensa Jin y todo lo que siente, además de descubrir más cosas de ellos dos.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Bye-bye!**


	27. Episodio 30 y 31

**-Mientras escucho el intro- Buenas tardes! ^_^**

**Cómo están? Yo me acabo de levantar, y noto más ligera mi cabeza; ayer me corté el pelo *^* Y le tengo por encima de mis hombros. XD**

**Que comience el capitulo (30, 31)**

**(Aviso: Como la próxima temporada es dentro de una semana más o menos, estrenándose el 8 de mayo… Intentaré terminar la serie con unos dos o tres capis por día) ^_^**

* * *

Volvimos pronto, y me fui corriendo directo a casa; ya era tarde, y todos se habían ido a casa, era sábado, y hasta el lunes no nos veríamos en el Club. Así que me fui a casa corriendo, sin dejar que nadie me dijera nada, ni nada.

Cuando llegué a casa, no había nadie, ni mis padres ni mi hermana; buscaba por todas partes, y la llamaba durante varias horas, pero la operadora me decía que el número estaba fuera de cobertura o apagado. Llamé a casa de Tsurugi, pero lo cogió Cintia, y esta dijo que no sabía nada, que la había visto irse tan pronto como nos fuimos.

Durante el domingo, fui a todos sus sitios conocidos, e incluso lugares donde practicaba soccer conmigo a escondidas, pero no la encontraba, y seguía sin contestar. Ya me quedaba sin ideas, y sin sitios a los que ir, y la era muy tarde… solo me quedaba recurrir al día siguiente a los chicos.

-¿Crees que ha pasado algo malo?- Mi yo interior me preguntó.

-Ya puede estar bien, no soy muy paciente con esas cosas.- Dije a mi otro yo con una voz grave.

Al día siguiente, me había retrasado un poco, me había quedado dormido de no dormir durante 34 horas o más. Ya llegaba unos minutos tarde, algo sin importancia, pero era grave el asunto.

-¡Tenemos un problema!- Entré justo delante de Arno.

-Jojojo. Parece que parte del problema solo acaba de comenzar… Señorito Megamiya…- Arno me dijo mientras todos parecíamos muy confusos.

-Doctor Arno, ¿Qué se convirtió en un problema?- Rune le pregunta confundido.

-Eso finalmente, Perfect Cascade. Porque han derrotado a Zanark Domain, El Dorado tomó precauciones… e hizo que la interrupción de Perfect Cascade guardara la ley que prohíbe el soccer.- Arno explicó.

-En resumen, si no los derrotamos, el soccer nunca volverá.- Rune dice aclarándolo.

- ¿Perfect Cascade es tan fuerte?- Matsukaze le pregunta.

-Sí. Extremadamente fuerte.- Rune le contesta.

-Viéndolo de otra forma.- Kim comienza. Si ganamos esta vez, devolveremos el soccer.

-Pero ellos son totalmente diferentes a los enemigos que nos hemos enfrentado.- Wanlove dice seriamente.- El equipo está dirigido por un cruel comandante llamado Toguro Sakamaki. Todo lo que él quiere es la perfección.

-Y eso no es todos- Arno interrumpe nos interrumpe.- Jin iba a decir algo, pero creo que yo tengo más información que él.- Esto último estaba poniéndome de los nervios, así que mi otro yo salió.

- ¡¿Dónde está?!- mi otro yo me envolvió completamente, y cogí a Arno amenazándolo.

-No hace falta ponerse así, Jin- Arno dijo calmándome un poco.- ¿Alguien ha notado su falta?

-Sí, claro. No me dejaron preguntar dónde está Hika-chan- Nanobana dijo mirando detrás de mí.

-¿Qué pasó?- Tsurugi me preguntó preocupado.

-Parece que Hikari se fue a hacer alguna especie de misión; sin embargo, parece que el Dorado la ha aceptado, y ahora no sabemos lo que va a pasar.

-¡¿Quién le ha dicho eso?!- le pregunté con rabia a Arno, pero había desaparecido.

-Genial… ahora ya la tenemos clara…- Kurama comentó.

-Malditos…- Akane me puso su mano en mi espalda y me sonrió.

-Cálmate, Jin.- Tsurugi me dijo igual de furioso que yo.

Pronto Daisuke salió, después de oír toda la conversación.

-Bueno, voy a hablar sobre el próximo objetivo para reunir el mejor once de todos los tiempos.- Daisuke comenzó, pero no estaba muy bien.

-¿Y mi hermana?- Pregunté a Daisuke.

-No podrás salvarla, si somos débiles y no acabamos nuestra misión. Si tu hermana fue, a consecuencia de lo que puede pasar, ella nos puede ayudar así. Ella es lista…- Daisuke me contestó, y luego volvió al tema actual.- ¡7º poder: El defensor de vuelo capaz de usar el cielo en su favor en nombre de sus habilidades!

-¿Defensor volador?- Cintia pregunta alucinada.- Eso lo tengo que ver.

-Es difícil sorprenderte, Cintia-chan~- Lidia la dijo riendo.

-¡Y 8º poder: El centro campista dinámico con una fuerza ancestral, es capaz de separar un océano con sus presas!- Daisuke dice, antes de soltar algo con poca gracia para mí.- ¡Sí! ¡Eso son los Dinosaurios!

-¿Dinosaurios?- Todos dijeron sorprendidos.

-Tu….- Dije con una aura negra y oscura.

-¡Deténganlo!- Kim ordena mientras varios me paran antes de acabar con Daisuke.

-¿El mejor once no son todos humanos?- Kurama dice un poco confuso.

Muchos estaban un poco en contra, pero Nishizono, por ejemplo, estaba en su mundo ilusionado e imaginando cosas; incluso se puso a explicar todo lo relacionado con el alucinante mundo de los dinosaurios… Lo que me faltaba…

-Pero en el caso de Fey, el ya cuenta con el Tiranosaurio.- Tenma dice mirando al aludido.

-No es suficiente- Daisuke le comenta.- Fey fue superado en todos los aspectos por el enemigo. Debe tener un aura que supera la fuerza del antepasado del Tiranosaurio.

-¿Un antepasado del Tiranosaurio?- Nishizono preguntó.

-Eso yo… ¡No lo sé!- Todos caímos al suelo. Después de volver un poco a la normalidad, sacó el artefacto.- Es artefacto esta vez, es un fósil de dinosaurio. Voy a anunciar a los miembros: Shindou, Kirino, Shinsuke, Taiyou, Nishiki, Tsurugi, Tenma, Nanobana, Fey, Lidia, Kariya. Y como adicionales, y porque necesito más gente… Natsuyaki, Jin y Cintia; ustedes también van.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Esta vez van más?- Kurama dice algo enfadado.

-Yo no voy si no va él.- Cintia dice haciendo cariñitos a Kurama, que ahora estaba como un tomate.

-No podemos llevar más gente…- Daisuke dice, y esta al final elige quedarse con su novio (¿?)

Pronto todos nos subimos al bus, y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios. Una vez estábamos viajando por el agujero…

-¿Cuándo te distes cuenta de que faltaba?- Tsurugi me preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

-Cuando estábamos en Xogun… yo me encontraba muy mal…- Expliqué.

-Yo siempre estuve con vosotros, pero… No sabía que estuvieran tan conectados.- Kim dijo saliendo por detrás de nuestro asiento.

-No sabes tanto como crees, Kim… Esto va mas allá de lo que pueden comprender con solo explicar…

**Periodo Cretácico, 6.805 A.C:**

Después de unos cinco minutos de vuelo, y de observación de Dinosaurios, aterrizamos en un escampado.

-Bien hecho, caballeros. Vamos a comenzar la búsqueda del dinosaurio capaz de hacer Mixi-Max.- Daisuke declara, antes de salir del bus.

-Un momento, ¿podemos salir?- Amemiya preguntó.

-Es cierto. Si encontramos un dinosaurio por ahí, que nos quiera comer.- Hayami estaba tan miedoso como siempre.

-¡En ese caso, tengo esto!- Wanlove saca la máquina de cambio de ropa.

Los chicos no estaban muy seguros de la ropa que nos habían puesto… sobre todo porque la mía era más salvaje que los demás.

-¿Por qué el mío es diferente?- pregunté mientras Wanlove se reía.

-Te ves genial, Jin- Lidia dice riendo.

Una vez aclaradas las cosas, salimos y dimos un pasea mientras buscábamos algún Dinosaurio con las características que Daisuke había dicho. Durante el camino me acordaba que a Hikari también le gustaban las dinosaurios de pequeña, y siempre jugábamos juntos cuando Nana nos daba la merienda en la media tarde.

Nishizono explicaba todos los Dinosaurios que salían a nuestro pasa, estaba super emocionado.

-¡Ustedes! No pierdan el tiempo ahora.- Wanlove estaba algo irascible.- Si no tienen cuidado, puede ser un error fatal.- Walove caminaba con seguridad, hasta que tropezó con una piedra y rodó hasta dar se con algo.

Todos corrimos a ver como estaba, pero nos dimos cuenta que se dio con lo peor que nos podíamos encontrar. Los chicos no podían decirle nada.

-Yo que tú correría… Wanlove.- Avisé.

El Rex, corrió detrás nuestro; y nosotros corríamos por nuestras vidas. Nishizono cayó, y Matsukaze fue a recogerlo, pero el Dinosaurio los alcanzó, antes de que se los comiera, una chico subido a un Dinosaurio lo plaquearon. Aunque el Rex se levantó y quiso comerlos, el chico, o mejor dicho niño lo asustó con sus gritos.

-¿Un humano?- Matsukaze dijo asombrado.

-¡Quién es usted?- Wanlove le pregunta al niño.

-Yo soy Tobu, ¿Quieres algo?- El niño dice confiado.

-¡El habló!- Lidia y Rune dijeron a la vez.

El niño empezó a olernos a todos, y empezó a gritar y a hacer el loco asustándonos un poco.

-Te pareces a mí. Es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien. ¡Estoy muy feliz!- Tobu dijo riendo.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le preguntó a Matsukaze.

-Tenma.

-Tonma….

-Tenm…- Matsukaze intenta corregirlo pero lo ignora.

-¡bueno, vamos a ir a mi casa ¡Por aquí!- El dice muy ilusionado.

-¡Qué divertido!- Lidia y Nanobana dijeron al unísono.

-Vamos a intentarlo- Shindou dijo a Tenma, que no estaba muy seguro.

Lo seguimos, hasta subir una montaña rocosa e inestable, él iba muy rápido, pero nosotros casi estábamos agotados subiendo el terreno escarpado y peligroso. Una vez llegamos arriba, estábamos en uno de los lados de una grieta entre un load y otro.

-Voy a pedir ayuda a un amigo- Dije Tobu antes de silbar.

En ese momento llamó a un dinosaurio, que hizo de puente para llegar a otro lado. Su cabeza era enorme. Hizo de puente, y fuimos por su cola hasta llegar a su cabeza, y pasar al otro lado de la grieta, fue muy divertido.

-¡Qué divertido, qué divertido!- Lidia dijo corriendo por el dinosaurio.

-Ella no siente peligro en ningún lado…- Kim se le cayó una gota de sudor.

Para llegar a su casa, usó varios dinosaurios para que nos ayuden en la caminata; era alucinante, y Nishizono estaba más emocionado que nunca; al final llegamos a su casa que era una cueva en mitad de la falda de la montaña.

-¡Hemos llegado! Esta es mi casa!- Tobu dijo mostrándonos el lugar.

-Una persona que vive sola aquí es…- Matsukaze empieza a decir pero es interrumpido.

-¿Sola? Papá está aquí.- Tobu nos dijo.

Ahora estábamos algo tocados con eso, no pensábamos que había más humanos en esta Era.

-¡Sí! ¡Papá, estoy en casa!- Tobu llamó.

De repente salió un Dinosaurio volador, lo que nos dejó con la boca abierta.- Ese es mi papá.- Tobu presenta.

-Es un quetzalcoatlus- Nishizono dijo feliz.

Pronto Tobu nos sirvió comida, y lo veíamos como lo comía. Era un huevo, fruta y una especia de sopa muy rara.

-Vamos, come, Tonma…- Tobu le pide a Tenma.

-Es Tenma. Gracias- Este dice sin saber qué hacer.

Nishiki es el primero en tomar un bocado, Tsurugi, Amemiya y yo nos miramos y empezamos a comer, dejando de la do la semilla de una de las frutas, que parecía ser algo muy fuerte. Cuando terminamos, ya era muy tarde, el sol ya se ponía y pronto se haría de noche.

-Tobu, ¿por qué estás aquí?- Shindou le pregunta.

-¡Por qué?- Tobu se pregunta a sí mismo. -¿Por qué quieres saber por qué?- pregunta de vuelta.

-Tú eres humano, no?- Shindou le vuelve a preguntar.- No debe haber un humano en esta Era.

-Yo no entiendo nada de lo que dijiste.- Tobu le contesta.- Yo me crié aquí. Yo soy el hijo de papá. Yo nací del huevo de papá.

-Imposible…- Midori comentó.

-No es una mentira. Te voy a mostrar el huevo.- Tobu se levantó dispuesto a enseñar, pero se paró en seco.- Ah, pensándolo bien… Hace un tiempo, papá lo piso y terminó rompiéndolo.- Los chicos ya no sabíamos qué hacer con él.- Entonces, ¿De dónde han salido? ¿Del otro lado de la montaña?

-Estamos en busca de Dinosaurios- Shindou le contesta.

-Sí, un Dinosaurio más fuerte que el Tiranosaurio.- Tenma agrega.- ¿Tú sabes, Tobu?

-¿Tirano?

-El nombre de Tiranosaurio fue inventado para la gente de nuestra era no para esta- Nishizono le explica a Tenma.- Así que Tobu no entiende.

-Conozco a un Tiranosaurio- Tobu les corta.- Pero que Tiranosaurio no es muy fuerte.

-¿En serio?- Tenma le pregunta intrigado.

-Pero sé de otro dinosaurio más fuerte.- Tobu nos dice.

-¿De verdad?- Nishizono dice maravillado.

-Sí, Rockstar- Tobu dice dejándonos un poco confundidos.- ÉL vive en una cueva en el valle de la Bestia y es el jefe de esta región. Él es mucho más grande que otros.

-¡Eso es1- Daisuke salió.

-¡Una piedra parlante!- Tobu dice como si fuera normal.

-Si podemos forzar a ese 'jefe', sobre el trabajo de Mixi-Max. Vamos a obtener el aura de este Rockstar.- Daisuke nos confirmó nuestro próximo objetivo.

-Tobu, ¿nos puedes llevar a él?- Tenma le pregunta.

-Por supuesto. Estoy con el estómago lleno, tengo que tomar una siesta.- Tobu dice somnoliento hasta quedarse dormido en el instante.

-No tenemos otra opción, mañana vamos en busca de Rockstar.- fey nos dijo.

-Sí, porque no es el único que se quedó dormido- Dije señalando a Akane que estaba dormida, aunque sentada. Los chicos dormimos en el nido del papá de Tobu, y las chicas en la pequeña cueva que había justo al lado.

Muy temprano en la mañana Tobu nos despertó a todos, e incluso muchos tardaron en levantarse. Una vez todos desayunamos, nos fuimos al Valle de las Bestias, donde Rockstar estaba.

-Buenos, vamos a ir.- Tobu nos indicó para seguirlo.

Tuvimos que ir por lugares peligrosos, escalar e ir por grietas muy estrechas hasta llegar a un sitio para descansar, y se suponía que estábamos a mitad de camino.

-Vamos, o nunca llegaremos.- Dije subiendo la roca.

-Tú… pareces diferente… Lin- Tobu dice sonriéndome.

-Me llamo Jin- Dije asustándolo un poco.

-Eres más terrible que Rockstar…- Tobu comenta, una vez llegué arriba.

**En otro lado...**

-Debes aplastarlos…

-Sí, señor Sakamaki

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por esta tarde, en la noche espero subir otro capi… Hasta luego ^_^**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye-bye!**


	28. Episodio 32

**Bueno, este capítulo es el segundo de hoy ^_^**

**Episodio 32 , espero que os guste.**

* * *

Intentábamos a toda costar seguir a Tobu, sin embargo, ya estábamos muy cansados, y el chico todavía seguía con energías para seguir. Pero es normal, si se había criado aquí, o estuvo varios años en el lugar, era capaz de sobrevivir en esta Era. Pronto llegamos casi a la cueva donde vivía, solo estaba a medio kilómetro de nosotros.

-¡Hey! Rockstar, he traído gente que quiere conocerte- Tobu dice en la entrada de la cueva.

Una vez lo llamó, el dinosaurio sacó un rugido bastante furioso, por lo que algo no iba bien. De pronto vino del exterior de la cueva, era enorme.

-¡Vino!- Hayami dijo asustado.

-¿Así que usted estaba allí?- Tobu dijo sin problemas.

-No sé por qué… pero me da mal rollo, dije alejándome un poco.

Justamente cuando lo dije, intentó aplastarnos a todos. Tobu estaba confundido por el comportamiento de su amigo, que estaba como furioso, y me atrevería a decir que El Dorado tenía la culpa. Todos corríamos por nuestras vidas, intentando huir de un Dinosaurio enorme y con mal genio.

De repente Tobu sacó lo que era… ¡Un Avatar! El cargó contra Rockstar y lo intentó calmar; pero no se calmó, e incluso se puso más furioso.

Ahora las cosas se tornaron, y atacamos nosotros; esta vez íbamos con el balón, para infligir más daño, pero no para hacerlo sufrir.

-Tenma- Tsurugi se lo pasó.

-Taiyo- Tenma se lo pasó a este.

Y este por último a mí.- ¡Megamiya!

-¡Okey! ¡Sky Fall!- Dije usando mi super técnica.

El tiro lo dio en su lomo, y parece que funcionó y se calmó.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Tobu nos pregunta.

-Jugar al soccer.- Tsurugi le contesta.

-¿Soccer?- El dice mirando el balón.- ¡Increíble! ¡El soccer es increíble!

De repente los chicos no estábamos seguros de lo que le había pasado a Rockstar, así que Tobu se lo preguntó con gruñidos.

-¿Qué dice?- Tenma le pregunta.

-Un extraño apareció y ataco con algo parecido al soccer.- Tobu nos contesta.

-Entonces un agente del tiempo de El Dorado apareció ante nosotros y lavo el cerebro a Rockstar- Shindou dijo sorprendido.

-Espero que no sean los que Wandaba y Fey dicen- Kim dijo un poco asustada.

- Ah, ella parece que está perdiendo fuerza, ne- Nanobana dijo viendo como Rockstar estaba débil.

-Me dijo que no va a vivir mucho más tiempo.- Tobu nos explica.

-¿Eh?- Todos nos impresionamos al oír eso.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- Nishizono dijo preocupado.

-No podemos hacer nada- Tobu dijo rotundamente.- Todos los seres vivos tienen que morir algún día. Esta es la ley de la vida.

De repente, parece que había otro dinosaurio, una cría de Rockstar llamado Big.

-Pero esto es un problema, hemos llegado hasta aquí para hacer el Mixi-Max con Rockstar.- Wanlove dijo seriamente.

-Pero…- Kim iba a decir algo, sin embargo sonó otro gruñido.

Ahora un Triceraptos venía a por nosotros corriendo. Parecía que ese era enemigo de Rockstar y como consecuencia, quería vencerlo ahora que estaba débil, nos escondimos rápidamente.

-El papel de los padres es proteger a sus cachorros- Nanobana dijo, estaba sorprendido de que dijera eso.- Vamos a ayudar a Rockstar.

En ese momento, seguimos a Nanobana y nos pusimos delante del triceraptos, intentamos todos golpear al dinosaurio varias veces con el balón, de uno a otro con todas las fuerzas que podíamos. De repente fue a por la cría, Big con todas sus fuerzas, pero Rockstar se interpuso y los dos ahora estaban cabeza contar cabeza, hasta incluso que la madre venció.

Tan pronto como el enemigo se fue, se desplomó.

-Usó toda su fuerza en el último ataque- Kim dijo tristemente.

Dio unos gruñidos hasta que dio su último aliento. En la tarde ayudamos a enterrarlo con rocas que había cerca, y pudimos darla un último adiós.

-¡Tenma, enséñame a jugar al soccer!- Tobu le pide con lágrimas en los ojos.- Soy como mi padre y Rockstar, pero yo no soy grande y no tengo colmillos. ¡Pero tengo que ser más fuerte! ¡Voy a ser más fuerte para proteger a Big!

-Bien, entendido- Tenma dio su aprobación.

Al día siguiente, después de dormir en casa de Tobu, nos dispusimos a enseñar a Tobu a jugar al soccer; y la verdad lo hacía bastante bien.

-Tenemos que encontrar a alguien fuerte, ahora que Rockstar no está- Fey comenta.

-¿Qué hay de Death Horn? Parecía ser bastante fuerte.- Wanlove comenta.

- Pero… ¿Qué tal Big?- Kim comentó.

-Pero es muy pequeño…- Lidia dijo hasta que se acordó de algo.- Es verdad, el polluelo de Fénix hizo Mixi-Max contigo. Jeje.

-Yo no lo veo claro…- Wanlove dijo mirando al pequeño.

-¡Jojojo!- Doctor Arno salió de la nada.- Fey, encontré la razón por la cual Tobu se encuentra aquí.

El doctor Arno nos explica todo, des que vino de una maquina del tiempo en observación, hasta que la máquina tenía un programa para su educación y comida para su alimentación básica. Era algo normal que viera del futuro, pero no que viniera de una manera tan retorcida. Eso sería abandono.

-Mis investigadores ya están en busca de sus verdaderos padres. Si están vivos, no lo sé todavía.- Arno nos explica.

Tan pronto como nos explica eso, se va del lugar.

-Sería genial si Tobu pudiese encontrar a sus padres.- Nishizono comentó, mientras veíamos como Tobu y Big jugaban.

-Objetivo a la vista- Una voz poco conocida dijo desde lo alto de un acantilado. El chico sacó un dispositivo esférico, igual que lo hacían los enemigos que habíamos encontrado en todo lo que llevábamos de aventura.

-Modo desplazamiento

Es ese momento nos desplazaron, y ahora estamos en una especie de cueva algo espeluznante, que sin embargo tenía un campo de soccer. Parece que ese chico, fue el que había atacado a Rockstar.

-Con la conclusión de esta misión, su propósito será en vano- El chico dijo de una manera muy monótona y sin sentido. Rendirse es sabio.

-Un robot- Pensé.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Nishiki le pide.

-Como imaginaba, no podrán derrotar a Ley Luke.- Un hombre con gafas naranjas y con barba y pelo gris, dijo.

-Son bandidos se El Dorado ¡Digan sus nombres!- Wanlove le exigió.

-Soy Ley Luke.- Como pensaba era un robot.- Soy en capitán del equipo perfecto, de El Dorado, Perfect Cascade.

Todos nos quedamos asombrados que estábamos delante del equipo que más temíamos; sin embargo algo peor vino.

-Jeje… Parece que esta vez van a acabar mal, chicos

-¡Hikari!- Todos dijimos a la vez tan sorprendidos y preocupados…

-¿Hikari, que haces?- Kim dijo enfadada.

-Oye, vuelve con nosotros- Tsurugi la pidió.

-¿Es que no lo ven? Hikari ahora esta de parte nuestra, y la verdad, nada comparado a quién estaba con ustedes. Ella es sorprendente, y sin contar lo terrible que puede ser.- El hombre mayor dijo.

-¿Draka?- Llamé sin pensar.

-¿Sí~?- Ella me contestó.

Mi otro yo pronto me llamó en mi subconsciente:

-Te lo dije…- Mi otro yo me dijo.

-No sabía nada de ello- Dije furioso.

-Draka no es algo que se pueda amasar como yo, te respete aquella vez que nos vencieron cuando intentaron conquistar el mundo… Pero ella nunca fue alguien con quién hablar, pero para devolver a tu hermana… será mejor que la derrotemos.- Me dijo.

-¿Quieres que te preste mi cuerpo?- Pregunte preocupado.

-Cómo quieras… ¡Yo Kuroshi, hermano de Draka! Te ayudaré a salvar a tu hermana…

-Kuroshi… No entiendo…

-Muchas cosas no entiendes, pero no te voy a explicar algo que tu comprensión humana no puede comprender. ¿Lo harás?

-¡Te dejo mi cuerpo!

Una vez volvía mi conciencia, notaba que ahora estaba en un cuerpo compartido.

-¿Qué pasó Jin?- Tenma dijo señalándome.- Estás cambiado…

-No es nada, Matsukaze.- Contesté.

-¿Qué es eso de Draka?- Aoi preguntó mientras Perfect Cascade se ponía en sus posiciones.

-No es algo fácil de explicar, primero debo enfrentarme a ella.- Contesté.

Yo jugué como remplazo de Nishiki, Lidia de Hayami y Tobu de Kariya. Hikari estaba también en la delantera del campo, justo frente a mí. Pronto aparece nuestro árbitro, y comienza a presentar el partido.

-La probabilidad de ganarnos es cero- Lay Luke nos dice.- Pero es imposible escapar.

-Jin, explícanos… Yo no lo entiendo…- Tenma me pide.

-Bueno, digamos que mi hermana y yo tenemos… como decir… otra personalidad escondida en nuestro subconsciente, como otro tipo de alma.- Expliqué de una manera que yo ni siquiera sabía si era así.

-Sigo sin entender- Tsurugi dice mirando a Hikari, que estaba sonriendo.

El silbato suena, antes de comenzar a explicar Kuroshi, por lo que nos pusimos atentos a cualquier objeción o intenciones de mi hermana a la destrucción. Casi sin pestañear, empezaron a pasarse el balón, una vez Perfect Cascade sacó del centro del campo. Eran rápidos, sin contar que ahora mi hermana y yo no éramos nosotros mismos.

Ni siquiera golpeando el balón con una super técnica, Luke tira a portería y marca un gol.

-¡Cálmense, o no los ganaremos!- les dije a los chicos.

-¿Pero Jin?- Tenma me contradijo.

- Eso… Los humanos son tan impredecibles, peor a la vez divertidos y fáciles de doblegar…- Hikari/Draka dijo diabólicamente.

El partido se reanudó, y ahora era Hikari la que intentó tirara a puerta.

-Mixitrans: Hades- Dije antes de golpear el balón que mi hermana poseía.

-Crees que con eso me vas a detener, ellos te han debilitado…- ella corrió hacia mí y me golpeo, y tiro a puerta directamente.

De repente estaba a dos goles de nosotros, y no habían pasado ni 10 minutos de partido. Eran fuertes, pero mi hermana era el doble de lo que nunca imaginé que vería, no era como aquella vez que intentábamos conquistar el mundo, no era como ella es cuando tanto le gustaba el soccer, ahora estaba completamente en la oscuridad.

Ni con toda la fuerza que tenía, ni los chicos con sus Mixi-Max, ni si quiera dejando a Kuroshi mi cuerpo… los goles se sucedían, y no sabía cómo manejarla, ni si quiera sabía si esta de su lado por diversión, o porque ellos la hicieron eso; los goles llegaron hasta 11, y contaba con que hubiera más.

Nishizono ya estaba en las últimas. El partido se reanudó, y nada cambió, ni intentando atacar ni intentando defender, como esta vez. Nada servía. Tobu intentó pararlo con su Avatar, pero no servía, incluso Nishizono intento pararlo con su transMiximax, esta vez fue Hikari quién mercó, y con una fuerza casi sin entendimientos.

-¡¿Por qué Draka?!- Pregunté de mal humor.

-Los humanos nunca me agradaron, ellos nos abandonaron, y deben pagar por ello. Pero… Fuiste tú el que decidió venir, y al final nos reencarnamos en humanos como estos gemelos… Pero gracias a que nuestras almas seguían intactas y no se fusionaron… estamos aquí. ¡Je!

En ese instante sonó el pitido del final del primer tiempo.

-Ley Luke, utilice el modo de control mental- Su entrenador dijo fríamente.

De repente cuando Luke iba a utilizar el modo mental, una manada de Dinosaurios, y pronto nos subimos a ellos. Llegamos pronto a la cueva donde estaba Rockstar, pero esta vez Arno estaba allí.

-¡Jojojo! Eso era peligroso.- Arno comentó.

-Doctor Arno.- Dijo Matsukaze sorprendido.

* * *

**Sé que es un poco lioso, pero digamos que cuando dicen Draka es el alma interior de Hikari, y Kuroshi es de Jin. Si recapitulamos un poco, en el fic de Go, al final se ve que Hikari y Jin tienen una especia de sombra malvada, son estos dos, pero Kuroshi se volvió algo bueno, digamos… sabremos mas en el futuro ^^**

**Iba a hacer doble capi aquí, pero me iba a llevar mucho y mejor lo subo mañana XD**

**Mañana si eso subo tres ;D**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye-bye!**


	29. Episodio 33, 34 y 35

**Buenos días… Hoy tengo intención de meter tras episodios en un capitulo *^* Así que es por eso que tarde en subirlo hoy ^_^**

**Así que disculpen si lo subo tan tarde.**

**Que comience el capítulo!**

* * *

**Lidia punto de vista:**

Después de la derrota contra Perfect Cascade, y el problema con Hikari-chan, decidimos entrenar muy duro. Todavía no nos podíamos ir de allí, ya que no habíamos conseguido ningún poder de los dos que había en esta Era.

La verdad, últimamente me estaba dando cuenta de que todo el mundo sacaba todos sus secretos; Jin-kun y Hikari-chan; Fey-Kun… Parece que todos teníamos algo que esconder. Incluso yo, viniendo de un Futuro cercano, ser hija de alguien que no es del entendimiento humano, un ángel, del equipo Sky Team (Equipo que salió en Inazuma Eleven, la última temporada), su nombre es Molly.

-Para derrotar a Perfect Cascade, primero tenemos que lidiar con esa velocidad.- Wandaba estaba serio.- Pero, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

En ese momento, una manada de unos dinosaurios muy veloces vino hacia nosotros y luego nos rodearon, ahora estaba asustada, así que me agarre a mi primo Taiyo. Ah, sí. Taiyo es mi primo, jeje… El problema es que ahora debería der más pequeña, por eso casi no me reconoce… Supongo.

-¡Increíble! ¡Son troodons! ¡Son muchos!- Shin-chan dice mientras le brilla los ojos.

-¡Pero qué! ¡Shinsuke que nos van a comer!- Kim-chan le regaña.

-No, ellos son mis amigos- Tobu-kun dijo poniéndose junto a una de ellos.

Pronto vemos que el papi de Tobu desciende del cielo con un graznido; luego cuando aterrizó empezó a hablar algo con Tobu. Tener padre debe ser genial….

-¿En serio?- Tobu preguntó a su papi.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te dijo?- Tenma le preguntó.

-El dijo que los dinosaurios nos quieren ayudar con el entrenamiento.- Tobu nos tradujo.

-Hey, los troodons son carnívoros, ¿no?- Shin-chan se quedó pensativo, en cambio Hayami-sempai se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Qué divertido.

-¡Hagámoslo! ¿Ne, Fey-kun?- Pregunté a este.

Los chicos no estaban seguros con los carnívoros cerca, sin embargo jugaban con la pelota y muy rápido; eran muy interesantes y divertidos. Pronto los chicos decidieron jugar contra los Troodons, y eso me animó mucho. No siempre se puede jugar contra dinosaurios de la prehistoria.

Jugar contra ellos era muy divertido, eran tan veloces que nos quitaban en balón enseguida; incluso Fey tuvo que usar su Mixi-Max… ¡Qué guapo es! ¡Pero! Debía concentrarme por acabar con esto pronto, había decidido acabar de una vez con mi segundo objetivo de ayudar a Fey y Wandaba.

Jugando y jugando, vimos que Kina-chan casi saca su Avatar, y fue muy sorprendente. De repente, Tobu arrebata el balón sin pensarlo, y luego empieza a vitorear por conseguirlo.

-¡Bien Tobu!- Le elogié.

-Es un prodigio, sin pensarlo, se ha convertido en un gran atleta.- Kirino-sempai dijo impresionado por el logro.

-¿Desde cuándo es tan rápido?- Kariya dice con cara de impresionado.

-No es solo velocidad, es Tobu que no duda…- Shindou-sempai nos dijo su punto de vista.- ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo tengo!

-¿El qué?- pregunta Kima su novio.

-¡Chicos! No lo duden ni por un momento. Tenemos que ser más rápidos que una fracción de segundo.

-¿Eh~? – Dije yo pensando que eso era imposible.

Todos hicimos lo que Shindou-sempai nos aconsejó; y para mi sorpresa, funcionó perfectamente. Tobu era el que más lo intentaba, y aunque caía varias veces se levantaba con las mismas energías e intenciones que cuando empezó.

En una de esas Tobu cayó, pero su papi no dejaba descansar y quería que continuara. No tardó mucho en levantarse, y sacar todas las energías que tenía escondidas.

-Esta vez lo haré- De repente dijo Kina-chan.

Tan pronto como corrío hacia uno Troodon, sacó su Avatar escondido.

-¡Akatsuki no Miko, Amaerasu!

En la noche después de comer, no podía dormir muy bien. Me levanté y vi como los chicos dormía, a excepción de que Fey faltaba y también Big, en seguida fui a buscarlos. Después de caminar por unas rocas, vi que Fey y Big estaban hablando en el saliente, cerca de unas pequeñas cascadas.

-He, Big. Estás rodeado de soledad, como yo. Yo también estaba solo cuando era pequeño. Yo no sé por qué, mis padres me abandonaron. Pero incluso solo, no estaba triste. Porque encontré el soccer. Es por eso que decidí seguir siempre adelante. Yo quiero que sigas adelante también.- Fey decía cosas muy tristes, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien con él.

Cuando lo conocí vi que era un chico sociable, amigable y muy divertido; por eso me había enamorado de él tan pronto, a pesar que solo nos conocemos de un par de meses… y que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar… Yo soy de 4 años en el futuro y el de 200 años; ¿Cómo lo íbamos a hacer? De todos modos, yo también necesitaba hablar con mi padre biológico, ya que fue lo único que mi madre me dejó cuando se fue.

-Lidia, ¿qué haces ahí?- Fey me pregunta viendo que Big ya se había ido a la cama.

-Lo siento, no te vi, y cuando llegué… Sin querer escuché.- Contesté mientras iba a sentarme junto a él.- Ne, Fey…

-¿Sí?

-Siempre estaré a tu lado. No te sientas solo- Dije algo sonrojada mientras mirábamos los dos las estrellas.

-Gracias, Lidia….

**Jin punto de vista:**

En la mañana siguiente, entrenamos igual con los dinosaurios. Cada vez éramos más capaces de superarlos en mayores cantidades, incluso ahora estábamos más ágiles que anteriormente.

-Objetivo encontrado- Una voz muy familiar dijo desde el otro lado del campo.

-¡Ley Luke!- Fey dijo con rabia.

-Modo desplazamiento

Ahora nuevamente estábamos en el campo de la otra vez, y como no mi hermana estaba aquí de nuevo. Esta vez parecía la batalla decisiva en esta época, y no iba a dejar que ellos ganaran esta vez, no iban a pasar tan fácilmente.

-¡Hikari!- Tsurugi la llamó pero esta solo rió.

-Tsurugi-san, ella no es quién crees…- Le dije tirándole para atrás.

-¡Chicos, vamos a mostrar el resultado del entrenamiento!- Matsukaze nos ordenó.

Pronto nos pusimos de nuevo en posición, jugábamos los mismo y con la misma posición que anteriormente usamos para jugar con Perfect Cascade. Antes de comenzar el partido trajeron al árbitro de siempre, y me pregunto… ¿De dónde coños sale ese hombre?

-¡Chicos, debemos ganar!- Tenma nos animó.

El silbato suena, y Perfect Cascade da la patada inicial. Pronto se empiezan a mover, y como no, no quito ojo de encima a Draka, ya que ella había tomado posesión de mi hermana, no quedaba duda de ello.

Nosotros ahora éramos capaces de arrebatar la pelota, y estábamos consiguiendo que no nos marquen gol en primera instancia. Pronto todos los que teníamos Mixi-Max, usamos el Mixitrans.

-Es Inútil- Hiakri dijeron a la vez.

-¡Plasma Shadow!- Luke invocó a su Avatar.

-¡Infernal Megami, Draka!- Hikari invocó al Avatar de Draka… era mucho más terrible que los Avatares oscuros que había visto.

-Jin… Si necesitas usarme hazlo…- Kuroshi (Kuros)

-Entendido….

Hikari y Luke usaron sus Avatares a la vez, y nos derribaron ellos dos solos; pero no solo Luke usaba ese Avatar, los otros también tenían el mismo Avatar: Plasma Shadow. Y encima, marcaron gracias a ello…

-No son más que Avatares programados…- Dije rabioso.

Volvió a reanudarse el partido, e intentaba enfrentarme a mi hermana muchas veces, pero era inútil…. No estaba acostumbrado y unido con Kuros lo suficiente, aunque los dos estábamos de acuerdo. Incluso llegaron a meternos 4 goles, y nosotros todavía no habíamos metido ninguno.

Pronto tuvimos una oportunidad d marcar un gol, pero su relajación de no parar ese gol, y dejarlo todo al portero de Cascade, era lo que más temía.

-¡Camino de Crisantemo!- Tsurugi tiró con su super tiro de Mixi.

-¡Keeper Command 16!- Con esa técnica, paró el tiro sin sudar.

De repente, a la vuelta, usaron una especie de táctica muy poco común; y nos confundieron bastante; gracias a eso marcaron el quinto gol. Yo intentaba usar a Kuros, pero no había manera, y nos estaban dando una paliza brutal…

-¡AKatsuki no Miko, Amaterasu!- Nanobana invocó a su Avatar.- ¡Kourin no Ya!

Nanobana cortó el tiro, pero no mucho más tarde apareció una emboscada de varios dinosaurios, que nos cortaron nuestro partido. Estaban controlados por el lavado de cerebro de El Dorado, ahora estábamos en problemas.

Ahora encima teníamos que jugar con los Dinosaurios en mitad del campo, y encima teníamos que estar a dos enemigos y defender la portería y atacar… Eso era muy difícil… Incluso Draka no parecía contenta, más bien, estaba tan enfadada, que ningún dinosaurio se le acercaba del miedo que daba su aura.

-Primero hay que detener el lavado de cerebro de los Dinosaurios- Matsukaze priorizó.- ¡Majin Pegasus Arc! ¡Armed!

Matsukaze y los demás, fuimos golpeando de uno en uno a un Dinosaurio, así les despertábamos del lavado de cerebro. Gracias a esto podíamos estar más tranquilos, sin embargo, ya el cansancio se notaba.

-Esto no ha terminado. ¡No nos rendiremos!- Matsukaze dice a Luke.

-¿Qué tienen los humanos? ¿Por qué su perseverancia?- Draka pregunta.

- Quizá te hayamos hecho daño, pero… Te acabas de rebajar al mismo nivel que aquellos que te traicionaron.- Dije levantándome del suelo.

-Creo que necesitan reeducación- Luke la comentó.

Una vez reanudamos el partido, ya por octava o novena vez; empezaron a ser mucho más duros con nosotros, y encima estábamos agotados. Pero por muchos golpes que lleváramos, no nos rendíamos.

-Quizá…- Kuros empezó a decirme.- Los humanos se hicieron fuertes solos. No nos necesitaban al fin y al cabo, y nosotros egoístas de todo… empezamos a desaparecer, porque solo pensábamos en nosotros mismos… Ella no lo entiende… házselo entender; aun siendo testaruda, algún día lo entenderá.

-¡Shoot Coamnd 20!

- ¡Nishizono déjamelo a mí! - Dije antes de hablar con Kuros.- Te lo dejo a ti, amigo… ¡Perfect God, Kuros!

Gracias a la fuerza obtenida por Kuros, pude para el tiro.

-¡Jin!... ¿Jin?- Matsukaze me preguntó.

-Omo, otra vez con la doble personalidad.- Lidia se quejó.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Fey?- Nanobana preguntó, parecía enfadada.- ¿Por qué no estás jugando con todas tus fuerzas?

-¡Yo! ¡Estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas!- Fey la contestó igual de irritado.

Oímos un rugido algo reconocido, era Death Horn, que apareció arriba de la montaña. Rune fue placado, y Horn fue directo a por él, ahora estaba indefenso. Big en ese momento apareció y le mordió el cuello, dando todo lo que él podía; pronto Big fue sacudido, pero la cría no se rendía y se enfrentó a Horn. Gracias a Big, ahora podíamos jugar sin interrupciones el partido.

No estábamos muy bien ahora, y nuestro juego bajaba de ritmo, pero parecía que Nanobana estaba muy pendiente de lo que Rune hacía… Y eso me daba una corazonada, pero no sabía por qué.

-Fey…- Lidia también estaba preocupada, pero ahora era como si pudiera ver las preocupaciones de los demás…

-Esto es la visión de los Dioses…- Kuros me explicó.

-¿Y por qué yo?- Pregunté a Kuros, gracias a que él estaba en mi interior, los demás no me oían lo que hablaba con él.

-Solo es un regalo temporal. Hasta poder regresar con Draka- Kuros me contestó.

Pronto el juego se reanuda sacando de banda, después de la reñida de Nanobana a Rune, estaba seguro que algo pasaba entre ellos, un vínculo afectivo, pero diferente al de amor de pareja… quizá…

Todos intentábamos que no marcaran más goles, pero a pesar de la ayuda obtenida por Kuros, Draka era demasiado fuerte, su odio, la alimentaba… Y para colmo, yo casi no tenía fuerzas, Kuros era demasiada energía para sacarlo de una vez.

-¡Te voy a mostrar mi verdadera fuerza!- Todos miramos para atrás, para ver a Rune.- ¡Luchador Hiperespacial!

Fey usó su Avatar, pero incluso Big parecía tener un espíritu también en su alma que usó para ahuyentar a Death Horn.

-¡Así que era eso!- Wanlove dijo sacando su Miximochila.- ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Fey y Big! ¡MixiMax! – Los disparó a los dos.- MixiMax: ¡Completado!

No solo Rune usó el Mixi-Max, sino que también usó el Armed, todo junto.-¡Armed!

Pronto con ese poder increíble salió corriendo a gran velocidad, y llegó sin problemas a la portería., ni a Draka la dio tiempo reaccionar.

-¡Colmillos del Rey!- Rune usó su super técnica, gracias a ello, habíamos marcado un gol.

Con ese gol terminamos el primer tiempo, y habíamos ganado algo de fuerza gracias a ese gol. Todos pronto decidimos usar el Kenshin Armed como ataque, así que todos nos transformamos. Luego, antes de reanudar, Wanlove decide hacer MixiMax con Tobu y su padre.

De repente, el Mixi-Max se completó y ahora Tobu parecía diferente. Yo en cambio, ya no podía mucho más, así que no usé armadura. Pronto los chicos empezaron a jugar, mientras yo estaba en la defensa, ya que no podía hacer mucho más…

-¡Tenma, vamos!- Rune dice al capitán.

-¡Extreme Rabbit!- Rune y Matsukaze usaron un tiro combinado.

Ahora habíamos marcado el segundo gol, pero todavía teníamos que marcar como 8 más para ganar el partido. De repente, en la reanudación del partido, empezamos mal… Luke y su equipo había aumentado el poder y su velocidad a la de la luz, sin contar que ahora Hikari estaba en la defensa.

Con un par de ataques, les arrebató el modo Armadura; pero parecía que Taiyo y Lidia no estaban por la labor de rendirse. Nanobana primero, Kirino después y por último Nishizono defendieron la portería; y yo ni siquiera me podía mover muy bien… mi cuerpo estaba agotado.

Encima, solo pudimos defender un tiro que nos dejó exhaustos.

-¿Entienden ahora? Yo que ustedes, me rendiría…- Draka dijo de un modo malicioso.

-¡Emergencia! ¡Vamos a volver!- Su entrenador les manda de repente, y Draka no estaba muy contenta.

-Chs, no me fastidies…- Dijo de mal humor.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que todos desaparecieran del lugar. En la tarde volvimos a donde dejamos el bus, y allí nos encontramos al profesor Arno.

-Tobu, estuve buscando a tu familia, y finalmente la encontré.- Arno dijo de repente.- Así que ahora puedes regresar al futuro con tu familia.

- Qué bien, Tobu- Matsukaze le dice a este, pero no parecía muy contento.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres estar al lado de tu familia, no?

-Lo siento, pero no voy a volver.- Tubo dijo rotundamente.- Estoy disfrutando de mi vida ahora. Y si tú estás hablando de mi familia, ella ya está aquí.

-Ya veo. Esta es tu vida- Arno lo acepta.- Voy a explicarle a tu familia. Si alguna vez quieres encontrarlos, siéntase libre de contactarme.

-Discúlpame por hacer tantas cosas por mí. Tobu dice educadamente.

-No es nada- Arno le contesta.

-Por cierto, quiero ir contigo- Tobu le dice a Matsukaze.- Estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes. Yo quiero ir con usted para hacer las cosas mucho más divertidas.

-¿Ir con nosotros?- Matsukaze no estaba seguro de eso.- ¡¿Quieres viajar con nosotros?!

-Así es la vida también- Arno dijo un chiste malo.

Pronto nos fuimos todos de vuelta a casa, a ver a los demás, y pronto saber cuál es nuestra siguiente misión. Me fui a casa muy cansado una vez que bajamos, y me tumbe en mi cama, quedándome dormido al instante.

**Lidia punto de vista:**

Caminé a donde le dije a Goenji que quería hablar con él. Para mi sorpresa llegó puntual en las escaleras de enfrente del Club, justo después de llegar.

-¿De qué queráis hablar?- Goenji me preguntó sentándose en una escalera y señalando que me sentara a su lado, pero yo lo rechacé.

-Esto… quería hablarte de…

-¡Molly! ¿Verdad?- Goenji parecía saber lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunté confundida y asustada.

-Cuando te vi no me di cuenta, pero le he estado dando vueltas y ustedes se parecen… Sin embargo, siento que hay algo que debería saber.- Goenji me explica.- Aunque vengas del Futuro de hace 4 años… ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Ella se fue… Me dijo que te buscara, y como Fey dijo que vendría aquí yo… yo sabía que sería al mejor forma de encontrarte, pero no había manera de… No sabía como.. decirlo.- ahora mismo estaba frustrada y llorando como un bebé.

-Lidia… - Goenji, mi padre me abrazó en ese momento, y por primera vez, puede sentir… el calor de un padre.

**Jin punto de vista:**

En la mañana siguiente nos pusimos a entrenar un poco, antes de comenzar nuestro siguiente viaje, con la vuelta a nuestro tiempo estábamos muy emocionados.

-Jin~- Kim me llamó.- ¡Anímate!

Se me había olvidado que Kim y yo no estábamos muy conectados, pero sin embargo ella y mi hermana eran buenas amigas, y ella sabía como afrontar esto, sin duda, ella también sufría.

-¡Takuto-kun! ¡Esfuérzate o no hay premio!- Kim le avisó.

-¿Premio, eh?- Dije yo mirando a Shindou maliciosamente, este se puso como un tomate.

-Jin~ No seas así- Lidia dijo riéndose a más no poder.

-Ustedes dos…- Kim dijo enfadada y luego siguiéndonos con instinto asesino por todo el campo.

Después de la reunión diaria, antes de viajar, nos enteramos que íbamos a por el noveno y décimo poder. El Dragón Maestro y el Rey Arturo. Para mayor problema, lo único que quedaba era conseguir el artefacto, pero gracias a los parientes de Nanobana… Ya no era ningún problema, y solo era ir a buscarlo.

Nanobana lo trajo en poco tiempo, aunque no parecía muy real, sin embargo no nos quedaba otra que probar.

-Bueno, anunciaré a los miembros:- Daisuke dijo para que lo miráramos.-: Tenma, Fey, Tsurugi, Kurama, Cintia, Nishiki, Shindou, Taiyo, Kirino, Kariya, Kageyama, Tobu, Nanobana, Shinsuke, Lidia, Jin y Kim. Eso es todo.

- 17 personas…- Shindou dijo asombrado.

-El enemigo aumenta sus fuerzas, así que debemos hacer lo mismo- Daisuke le explica.

-No se preocupen. La caravana del tiempo ha sido actualizada.- Arno entra por la puerta.- He instalado dos expansiones de propulsores del Salto en el Tiempo, lo que aumenta la capacidad.

Pronto todos subimos con nuestras cosas y saltamos en el tiempo. Mientras íbamos a la época, estábamos comentando la historia del Rey Arturo y sus leyendas. Akane estaba emocionada por ir allí.

-Jin, tu también conviértete en Arturo- Midori dijo maliciosamente.

-Jeje, si lo dices por Akane. Nos soy vergonzoso.- Midori dejó de reír del fastidio.

-Jin, eres demasiado honesto- Matsukaze dice riendo.

-Sí- Akane dice a mi lado mientras me sonríe.

-Pareja más extraña no la hay- Midori comenta.

En ese momento parece que chocamos con algo, o pasa algo que el Bus entra en modo de alerta.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Nishiki dice aturdido.

-No sé, algo debe haber sucedido con el sistema de navegación.- Rune explica.

Estuvimos un buen rato entre turbulencias y ya estaban perdiendo los nervios; parecía como si estuviéramos en medio de una tormenta eléctrica. De repente algo nos sacudió y perdimos la conciencia….

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, son tres capis por eso tarde… de verdad, lo siento. U_U **

**Nos vemos mañana con más noticias y más acción**

**No se lo pierdan**

**By-bye!**


	30. Episodios 36 y 37

**Bueno, hoy son dos capis los de hoy. **

**El Capi 35 y 36, espero que os guste ^_^**

Me desperté junto a Kim y Lidia que estaban vestidas de otra forma, de igual manera yo también; eras una especie de….

-¡Mis orejas!- Grite nada más tocar mis orejas.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Lidia dijo antes de verme y empezar a reír.

-Lidia, tus orejas…- Kim dijo mientras se miraban la una a la otra.

-Tú también… Jaja- Lidia se reía todavía.

-Somos elfos… ¿Cuándo se ha visto elfos en el cuento del Rey Arturo?- Me pregunté buscando un camino, y para sorpresa, había un castillo cerca.

-Vaya que suerte, igual ya están todos allí- Lidia dijo corriendo al castillo.

Para sorpresa pudimos entrar sin problemas, y mejoró la cosa cuando vimos a todos hablar al fondo del patio delantero del Castillo.

-¡Fey!- Lidia gritó antes de abrazar a Rune.

-¡Genial, ahora somos más!- Matsukaze dijo antes de empezara a explicar lo que pasaba.

Todos contaron su punto de vista, y luego en la situación que estaba, lo bueno de todo es que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de las orejas que teníamos. Pero , cómo no, Lidia no se pudo callar.

-Mira, mira mis orejas- Lidia dijo enseñando las orejas de elfo.

-¡¿Eh?!- Todos dijeron sorprendidos.

-No solo ella…- Kim y yo enseñamos las orejas.

-Vaya… Sois elfos…- Nanobana empieza a tocar las orejas de Lidia.

Más tarde nos cambiamos corriendo y nos dispusimos a estar en el lado de Matsukaze y Fey, con la aprobación del Rey, aunque quedó sorprendido por nuestra 'raza'.

Ya en nuestras posiciones, las cornetas suenan para dar paso a la entrada del Rey Arturo; y no solo él, Aoi salió como la hija de Arturo, eso fue increíble. Kim y Lidia estaban de delanteras y yo de defensa…Y ahora que lo pensaba, les dio por ponerme en la defensa, aunque estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo…. Así que…

-¡Excelente! ¡Es hora de demostrar el gran técnico que es Clark Wonderbat!- Wanlove al parecer podía hacer de entrenador por fin.

-Creo que con la suerte que tiene él…- Comenté desde mi posición.

-¡Este partido servirá para evaluar las capacidades de decisión de cada equipo!- El Rey Arturo estaba hablando.- ¡Por lo tanto, las órdenes de los entrenadores no serán aceptadas!

De repente me entró la risa.- ja….jajajajajajaja

Wanlove murió.

El silbato suena, y nosotros damos la patada inicial. Todos ya empezábamos con agresividad y seriedad. Los dos equipos iban con todo, pero parece que nuestro equipo estaba algo desigualado en cuanto a tomar decisiones; y pronto tuve que lidiar con Kurama, que tiró con su super técnica.

-Mixitrans: Hades- La pelota la paré en seco.- Kim.

-Lidia a la banda izquierda, Fey ve un poco hacia atrás- Kim ordenaba mientras corría hacia delante.

Todos hicieron lo que Kim y casi llegamos a la portería, pero Shindou robo nuevamente el balón, encima usó su técnica para dirigir al equipo. Pronto llegó el balón a Tsurugi, los Duplis de Fey le robaron el balón, pero fue en vano.

-¡Kensei Lancelot! ¡Armed!

-Como si te dejara… ¡Senso no Kami! ¡Armed!- Pronto los dos teníamos armadura.

Tsurugi tiró pero no sirvió de nada, pude desviar el balón fuera del lugar.

-¡Nice, Jin-kun!- Lidia celebró.

Pronto el final del primer tiempo llegó, y ningún equipo había marcado. Todos nos fuimos al banquillo a descansar, y beber un poco de agua; mientras estábamos descansando, Kim estaba mirando a Matsukaze. Parece que nos dimos cuenta de que Matsukaze no hacía de Capitán como debería ser, y aunque me gustaría dejarlo que se diera cuanta, no podíamos perder tiempo.

Pronto el segundo tiempo comenzó, y Matsukaze seguía dudando, incluso Fey tuvo que salvarnos del ataque y barrió a Nanobana, sacando el balón fuera. Nuestro ataque fue ahora algo mejor, pero bloquearon a Tenma y Fey.

-Tenma- Kim llama desde un espacio vacío.

Matsukaze tiró con giro, es decir, que cuando el balón este a una altura, velocidad y longitud el balón gira unos 90 grados; así un compañero puede dejar atrás al bloqueador, mientras este está asombrado. Kim lo coge al vuelo, y se lo pasa a Lidia.

-Juju, ¡Allá voy! No e entrenado para nada con mi papá– Lidia pronto invocó a su Avatar.- ¡Ai no Magami Aphodita! ¡Armed!- Lidia tiró con mucha fuerza.

Aunque Nishizono estaba en su modo Mixitrans, no pudo pararlo, y ahora estábamos adelantados.

-¡Basta!- El Rey Arturo interrumpió.- ¡Con esto, la prueba de alistamiento termina!

Todos observamos al Rey, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Chicos, fueron geniales. ¡Están aprobados!

Después celebramos juntos que habíamos logrado pasar el primer capítulo de la leyenda. Todos estábamos en el campo, elogiando a los demás y riendo de felicidad; pero se acaba tan rápido como vino… El cielo se puso oscuro, y una tormenta arreció el lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Matsukaze pregunta.

Uno de los rayos golpea la torre del castillo, y el suelo tiembla, cuando termina, un dragón aparece del cielo, era como gris y tenía un aura maligna.

-¡El Dragón Maestro!- El Rey Arturo gritó sorprendido.

Lo más raro es que había alguien en su cabeza, el Caballero Negro. Los chicos pronto se dieron cuenta, pero era un poco tarde, iba a tacar al Rey. Nosotros intentamos protegerlos, pero por mucho que lo intentáramos golpearlo con el balón, lo paraba con las patas.

El caballero negro disparó una bola morada justamente hacia Aoi, pero Nanobana la empujó fuera y fue ella la que cayó en el hechizo; ahora estaba atrapada en una burbuja de energía.

-¡Extreme Rabbit!- Matsukaze y Rune usaron su super técnica combinada.

No sirvió de nada, y para más rabie, cogió la burbuja donde estaba Nanobana, y se la llevó.

-Si quieren salvar a esta chica, vengan a la Cueva del Lamento.- El caballero negro nos avisa antes de desaparecer entre las nubes.

Más tarde, cuando las nubes se disiparon. El Rey Arturo nos reunió en la mesa redonda, dónde íbamos a hablar para rescatar a Nanobana. Incluso todos ya llevábamos una armadura, como símbolo de que ahora somos caballeros de la esa redonda.

-Estamos empezando con la reunión de la Mesa Redonda.- El Rey abre la sesión.- El Dragón Maestro es una bestia Guardian, de un sabio. Él jamás atacó a los seres humanos.

-Me pregunto; ¿Qué habrá pasado?- Shindou le pregunta.

-No lo sé- El Rey le contesta.- Es probable que sea el preludio de un desastre que sacudirá al mundo. Para comprobarlo, vamos a la Cueva del Lamento, dónde está el Dragón Maestro. ¡La tarea de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda es salvar a Kinako! Si nos metemos en una situación peligrosa, usaremos a Excalibur para derrotar al Dragón Maestro.

-La espada que estaba en el libro.- Kariya dice.

-Una espada sagrada que puede cortar cualquier cosa. Todos, esta es la Excalibur- El Rey nos muestra la espada que estaba en un podio, mostrando todo su esplendor.

Se nos fue la ilusión cuando vimos que estaba oxidada y echa un desastre.

-Vaya… No es gran cosa- Lidia susurra.

-Anteriormente con esta Excalibur, fui capaz de derrotar a muchos demonios. Paro con la nación, tuve que seguir luchando y acabé desgastándola.- Eso explicaba su estado.- Actualmente, esta sin poder mágico.

-No pude ser. ¿Usted puede derrotar al Dragón Maestro con esta espada?- Matsukaze dijo algo preocupado.

-espero no llegar a eso.- El Rey le contesta.- Si nos sumergimos con la Excalibur en el lago Mágico con la Hada que se encuentra en el bosque, ella renacerá. ¡Vamos!

Luego vino Aoi, y pidió ir con nosotros, y el Rey Arturo aceptó con mucho gusto aunque también preocupado, ya que pensaba que era su hija.

Cuando salimos vimos a Cintia y a Midori con mal humor al ver que Aoi era una princesa, no estaban contentas con su papel, sin embargo a Cintia se le acabó la morrilla cuando vio a Kurama, eso sí que era amor… Pero a mí me faltaba el mío…

-Falta Akane…- Dije suspirando.

- Parece que un caballero suspira por su dama, jijiji- Los chicos empezaron a reír.

Todos salimos del Castillo, y llegamos en la noche al Lago de las Hadas. Allí todo era muy apacible y tranquilo, era bastante hermoso, y se podía ver el reflejo nítidamente.

-Espíritus del lago, le dan fuerza a la Excalibur de nuevo.- El Rey Arturo dijo echando la espada al agua.

-¿Qué tipo de hada aparecerá?- Midori dijo observando.

-No sé… Quiero decir, ¡Por qué has venido aquí si eres el chofer?- Kariya la contestó.

-No pasó nada…- Matsukaze y yo nos asomamos un poco y de repente Akane salió de la nada.

-¿Quién es usted?- Arturo la pregunta.

-Yo soy el hada Vivian.- Akane contesta.

Estaba tan bonita con su vestidito y sus alas.

-No babees que es de malos caballeros- Lidia dijo riendo.

-¡Hey!- Las regañé.

Akane intenta revivir al Excalibur, pero no hay manera; no sabía. Akane lo intenta de otra manera, y parecía funcionar… La espada salió del agua y con una luz se restaura por completo; ahora sí que sí estaba en todo su esplendor, después fue directa a su dueño.

-Gracias, Vivian- Arturo le agradece.- Ahora nos enfrentaremos al Dragón Maestro. Por lo tanto, tenemos que seguir adelante.

Akane le cogió de la capa.- Suena divertido, quiero ir.- Akane le pidió.

Pronto llegamos a la montaña donde se encontraba escondida la cueva. Era una sierra de montañas, y era un terreno muy escarpado, era muy difícil caminar con semejante armamento encima.

-Si eres un hada, debería poder hacer comida o agua- Kurama dice a Akane.

-No. Vivian no tiene ese tipo de magia.- Akane le contesta.

Todos estábamos cansados, y sedientos, además de que ha algunos les sonaba las tripas a metros de distancia, era como rugidos de león. Nos pusimos a descansar un momentito en el suelo.

-Chicos, no se rindan. Si piensan negativamente, no habrá éxito.- Shindou nos anima.

-Creo que Tenma se siente abatido- Cintia comenta muy bajo para que todos no oigan, señalando al Capitán, no tenía buena cara.

-Creo que su papel como Capitán está decayendo por sus dudas.- Kim nos susurra mientras nos levantábamos ya.

-Vamos, Vivian. Te llevo- Dije señalando para que suba a mi espalda.

-¡Yo también quiero!- Lidia dice algo mosqueada.

-Jaja, vamos Lidia, no seas vaga.- Cintia dice maliciosamente.

-Me lo dice la más vaga de todas.- Lidia le contesta de mal humor..

Caminamos un par de kilómetros más hasta que parecía que Akane estaba buscando algo en el libro, a mis espaldas.

-Akane, no te muevas mucho…- Me quejé, pero ella se bajó.

- Puede ser, que esto sea una prueba.- Akane dice buscando en el libro

-Durante la dolorosa jornada los caballeros que van a la cueva, serán bloqueados por serpientes- Akane leyó el libro.

-¡Ah!- Se oyó gritar a Kariya.- ¡Se-Se- Serpientes!- Kariya estaba aterrado.- ¡No soporto las serpientes!

Había un montón de serpientes, no solo unas salpicadas, una montaña de serpientes asquerosas y venenosas.

-¡No tengas miedo! ¡Las serpientes no son obstáculos!- El Rey Arturo nos dice sin miedo.

- Incluso si tú lo dices…- Kariya seguía detrás de Kirino.

-Serpiente…- Kirino parecía tener una idea.- Wandaba, dale el balón a Kurama.

-Entiendo- Kurama dice con una sonrisa.

Parecíamos ya entender lo que Kirino quería decir, y pronto Wanlove hizo caso a Kirino inmediatamente.

-¡Snake Winder!

Gracias a ello, las serpientes hicieron un camino y pasamos cuidadosamente por el camino que habían dejado. Kariya, Aoi y Tenma eran los que estaban todavía en el comienzo del pasadizo.

-¡Dense prisa!- Kim dijo animándolos.

Cuando acabamos el pasadizo y estábamos lejos nos pusimos a descansar un rato. Para reírnos un poco, Tobu empezó a perseguir a Kariya con una serpiente en mano.

-El siguiente capítulo es… A su manera, los pilotos tratan de extinguir las llamas que los rodean.

En ese momento somos rodeados por llamas. Pronto Arturo usa su Excalibur, y agitándola una vez el fuego hace un pasadizo donde todos vamos corriendo, antes de que se vuelva a juntar.

-Es siguiente capítulo…- Akane intenta leer más, pero Midori se lo quita, por si acaso.

Ya nos habíamos librado de todo, pero ya era suficiente con las pruebas. Pero, ahora podíamos descansar un poco, antes de ir a rescatar a Nanobana. Todos estábamos en grupos hablando cada uno de un tema diferente, menos Cintia que estaba durmiendo junto a Kurama.

-¡Vamos!- Arturo nos dijo después de una media hora.

Pronto llegamos al valle, al fondo se encontraba la cueva dónde el Caballero Negro tenía a Nanobana.

-El Dragón Maestro está ahí.- Arturo nos indica.

Entramos en la cueva, y íbamos observando y caminando con cuidado, ya que estaba bastante oscura. En una de esas salió una bandada de murciélagos que nos asusto, pero tuvimos que mantener los gritos en el interior. Al fondo pudimos ver una tenue luz, gracias a la observación de Akane.

A unos metros del lugar iluminado, observamos que era un pequeño campo de verde, rodeado de luz por la grieta grande de techo, pero rodeado de oscuridad y rocas. En el medio, estaba el dragón y Nanobana encerrada en una celda mágica.

Mientras Nanobana y el Dragón Maestro estaban dormidos, nos acercamos poco a poco. Aoi se acercó a la jaula, y empezó a llamar a Nanobana hasta despertarla; íbamos a liberarla cuando una voz sonó.

-El Rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, los esperaba- Era el caballero oscuro.- Yo soy el Caballero del Dragón Negro. Mi objetivo es robar al reino del rey Arturo.

-¡Yo, el rey Arturo, acabaré con tus planes!

-Despierta, Dragón Maestro. ¡Sé mi sirviente!- El Caballero Negro llama. El Dragón despierta rápidamente.- Dragón Maestro, devora a estos tontos caballeros.

-Sabio Dragón Maestro.- Arturo comienza.- Yo sé que tu amas a la gente. ¡Por qué haces esto?

El Dragón responde una un latigazo de Cola, que el Rey esquiva. El Dragón intentaba matar al Rey Arturo, y nosotros no sabíamos lo que hacer. Aunque queríamos atacar, no podíamos hacerlo, solo era manipulado por el Caballero Negro; el Rey intentaba intentar que razonara o despertara, pero no servía de nada. Arturo, al ver que no podía seguir así, desenvaina la espada y apunta al Dragón.

Nanobana no quería que lo hicieran daño, y se vio que el Dragón tampoco quería hacer nada, pero ese Caballero era el principal problema. La batalla entre los dos comenzó a ponerse seria, los dos estaban atacando con lo que tenían hasta que los dos se cruzaron uno con otro, y el Dragón cayó al lago junto al campo.

Gracias a esto, la jaula que tenía atrapada a Nanobana desapareció. Nanobana fue corriendo a donde el Dragón estaba, por alguna razón vi que ellos dos tenían un lazo; pero el Dragón no salía del lago.

-¡Imperdonable!- Matsukaze dijo de repente.- ¡Hacer esto con el Dragón Maestro es imperdonable!

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Fey pregunta al caballero Negro.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- Este pregunta, antes de revelar que era Ley Luke.

-¡Lo sabía!- Kim y Lidia dijeron a la vez.

-El Caballero del Dragón Negro era una forma provisional- Luke nos explica, antes de aparecer todo el equipo, pero esta vez Hiakri no estaba.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- pregunté.

-Identificando pregunta, autorización para contestar… Megamiya Hikari, a la que llamas también Draka, nos ha traicionado y se a unido al otro lado.- Luke nos contesta.

-Para ella si ellos eran débiles, se habrá unido a algún equipo que crea que es más fuerte.- Expliqué a los chicos.

-Estamos solicitando un partido- Luke nos pide.

-Bien. Mis caballeros de la Mesa Redonda acepten la solicitud- Arturo nos dice.- ¡Todo está bien?- Todos aceptamos la solicitud.

De repente Wanlove estaba muy emocionado, que poco le iba a durar, no pensó en Arturo como entrenador; cayó al instante que Arturo se ofreció.

-Creo que Wanlove está maldito- Comenté a los chicos.

Esta vez me quedé en el banquillo junto con Kariya y Nishiki, y los que jugaban ya estaban todos preparados para comenzar con el partido, pronto el árbitro aparece. Antes de todo, Matsukaze tuvo un ataque de duda, y ahora estaba algo confuso, a a pesar de que le digamos que él es nuestro capitán.

-Modo de Cambio- Luke ordena a los otros jugadores, y estos cambian un poco la apariencia.- ¡Hyper Dive Mode!

-Lo sabía…- Dije. -¡¿Y cómo se pude saber que no se den cuenta de ello?!

-Cálmate, Jin- Akane me dice tirando de mi capa.

El silbato suena, y todos miramos atentamente a los androides.

Ahora que estaban en ese modo, Cascade era más rápido y coordinado, tanto que en menso de un minuto ya estaban en la portería.

-Esto es malo…

**Bueno, siento la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Mañana en la tarde subiré los siguientes capis, ya que en la tarde me voy a la cuidad para visitar a mi familia, como hago todos los sábados ^_^**

**Gracias por leer**

**Bye-bye!**


	31. Episodios 38, 39 y 40

**Ola, siento lo de estos días, estuve muy ocupada y no me dejaban utilizar el ordenador nada más que media hora.**

**Espero retomar el fic, y terminarlo en esta semana. Ayer intenté hacer el capi que hoy le tenía empezado, y me dio una jaqueca, que últimamente me dan de vez en cuando U_U Bueno… (Por segunda vez para mí XD)**

**Que comience el capítulo.**

* * *

Tan pronto como llegaron a la portería, dos jugadores tiraron con la técnica Shoot Comand 20 y ni Kariya ni yo en la defensa pudimos pararlo, Nishizono tampoco pudo pararlo. Una vez que marcaron, reanudamos nuevamente el partido; ahora que estaban en este modo, eran imparables, veloces y muy fuertes.

Al acabar el primer tiempo, estábamos a dos goles a cero, nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos como contrarrestar el problema y para mayor problema, Matsukaze estaba en un conflicto interno con su liderazgo.

En el descanso, Matsukaze es llamado por Arturo, le estaba dando un sermón; todos escuchábamos atentamente lo que Arturo le decía a Matsukaze. Pronto todos volvimos a nuestras posiciones en el campo, a la espera de que el partido en este tiempo fuera favorable… No estábamos perdidos en este encuentro, pero tampoco podíamos dejar ni un segundo de descanso en esta batalla.

-Perfect Cascade busca la victoria perfecta. No les queda ninguna esperanza.- Lucke dice antes de que el silbato suene.

Yo esta vez estaba en el banquillo, ya que Arturo me quería dejar de reserva. Antes de que Fey esté en mitad del campo enemigo, Cascade invoca a sus PlasmaShadow y después la armadura. Era como estar en una videojuego de terror. Al ser androides sus bases de datos estaban conectadas, por lo que su coordinación era impecable… pero debía de haber algo para descontrolarlos. Si estuvieran mi hijo y sus amigos…quizá ellos sabrían mejor…

Tan pronto como me quise dar cuenta, ya nos habían marcado el tercer gol. Fey intenta llevar toda la carga del partido, peor es bloqueado instantáneamente, y entonces aparece Nanobana en el ataque, aunque era un poco arriesgado, Fey se la pasa y Lidia pronto ocupa el puesto de Nanobana en la defensa. Cascade usa su técnica de bloqueo y la para en seco…

De pronto cuando el balón cae al lago, empieza a brillar el agua.; en ese momento aparece el Dragón Maestro pero de una forma que no habíamos visto, supongo que sería su verdadera forma, blanco y puro. Nanobana se acerca a la dragona, y esta empieza a brillar y envolvió solo a Nanobana, durante un rato esperamos impacientes el resultado.

-Creo que sabes lo que significa, ¿No, Wanlove?- Dije mientras este le brillaban los ojos, fui completamente ignorado.

De repente la luz azul se volvió blanca.

-OH ¡La Maestra Dragón está realizando el MixiMax sola!- Wanlove dijo impresionado.

Cuando el MixiMax se completó, el partido se reanudó inmediatamente.

-¡Kira Kira Ilusión!- Nanobana usa su técnica de miximax para detener a dos jugadores.

Nanobana se la pasa a Matsukaze enseguida, y parece que hablan de algo, lo estaba apoyando y e intentando ayudar. Todos, y cada uno empezamos a decir que confiábamos en él, no tenía madera de liderazgo, pero uno de se vuelve líder de la noche a la mañana, cada uno se moldea con el tiempo.

-Matsukaze Tenma, tú realmente no eres tipo de líder que comanda a los demás.- Arturo piensa en alto.- Pero para liderar a las personas, es necesario que estés con ellas.

Pronto Matsukaze se dio cuenta y el partido seguía. - ¡Ahora, MixiMax!- Daisuke ordena.

Wanlove corre con el MixiMax y enseguida se completa.- ¡MixiMax completado!- Wanlove dijo emocionado.

-¡Ou Tsurugi!- Matsukaze recibió el balón y se quitó a dos jugadores del medio.

El juego sigue y se pasan de unos a otros, dejando a tras a Perfect Cascade. Y como no, en menos de un cuarto de hora, ya habíamos marcado los cuatro goles necesarios para ganar a Perfect Cascade; y con ello, el fin de partido llegó.

Perfect Cascade desapareció como llegó, y ahora estábamos más relajados.

Pronto todos estábamos hablando cerca de la caravana, ya que antes nos habíamos despedido del Rey Arturo y observado que todo estaba en su sitio. Pero algo apareció en el cielo, una de las naves de transporte de El Dorado y nos absorbió.

-¿Pero qué?...

En un minuto lo que nos absorbió nos hecho con una fuerza increíble, y todos nos amasamos en una montaña de gente, unos encima de otros.

-¿Quién me está tocando el culo?- Cintia dice de mal humor.

-Yo no…- Kim contesta mirando sus manos.

-Yo tampoco…- Kurama dice mirando a los demás.

-¡Ah! Esperen, soy yo misma… Jeje- Dije esta disculpándose.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Lidia preguntó saliendo de debajo de Fey que la estaba aplanstando.

-Estamos en el Dorado- Dije señalando el logo tipo con el nombre romanizado.

-¡¿Eh?!- Gritaron todos a la vez.

De repente una luz azul salió cerca de nosotros, y los demás integrantes del Raimon llegaron.

-Caballeros, bienvenidos a El Dorado.- Una voz dijo.

Pronto el entrenador de Perfect Cascade y otro hombre más, llegaron por una puerta de tele transporte.

-Aquí está la base de El Dorado, Saint Elda, y se encuentran a 200 años por delante de su era.- El entrenador de Perfect Cascade nos explica.- Y esta persona es el Presidente Toudou, el hombre más poderoso de El Dorado.

-¡Es el villano que está tratando de borrar el soccer!- Matsukaze y los demás se pusieron algo alterados.

-¿Y para qué nos ha llamado?- Dije tranquilamente.

-Parece que sabes de qué va esto, incluso siendo el hermano de esa chica… Eres diferente a lo que habíamos visto anteriormente en tu pasado…- Toudou me empezó a a hablar.- Sabía que ustedes tenían ese poder, pero no pensé que sería tan inestable.

-No debería jugar con algo que no conoce, Toudou. Es algo que enseñan a los niños desde pequeños.- Contesté algo enfadado.

-Tienes razón; pero dejando de lado eso… Les trajimos para hablar.- Toudou parecía tener algo preparado para nosotros.

-¡No tenemos nada que hablar!- Shindou dice de mal humor.

-¡Usted ha intentado matarnos!- Lidia dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Si están preocupados por eso, ya no hay nada que hacer.- Toudou dijo mientras unas imágenes salían en la pantalla.- La historia del soccer ya está regenerada a la normalidad.

-¿Y qué quiere de nosotros ahora?- Kim se puso al frente, a mi lado.

-Nos gustaría que a partir de ahora, ustedes nos ayudaran.- Este contestó.

-¿Ayudar?- Oí a Matsukaze decir.

-¿Sabían que el Dorado está tratando de combatir a Second Stage Children?- Toudou nos pregunta.

-Lo que sabemos es que anteriormente nos dijeron que algunos de nosotros éramos parte de ello, o algo así- Kim dijo intentando recordar.

-Lo sé, por eso nos gustaría que lucharan junto a nosotros, como compañeros.- Toudou nos dice mientras yo estaba pensando más en mi hermana, pero estaba segura que estaría con Stage Children.

-¿Crees que vamos a ayudarles sólo porque nos devolvieron el soccer?- Kuramada dijo de mal humor.

-No ayudarán- Toudou nos dice con confianza.- Ellos tienen la Chrono Stone de Endou Mamorou, donde es prisionero. Y Megamiya Hikari está con ellos, así que…

-Eso no hace falta que me lo diga, Toudou-san.- Dije riendo.

-Para salvarlo también, será necesario derrotar a Second Stage Children- El entrenador de Perfect Cascade nos explica.

-¡Es por eso que no tenemos la intención de ayudarles!- Nishiki dice con rabia.

Los chicos empiezan a rechazar la petición, pero algunos estábamos convencidos ya de ayudar.

-Yo voy a hacerlo- Lidia dice poniéndose junto a Kim.

-Lidia, ¿Estás loca?- Fey no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-Yo también- Kim y yo dijimos a la vez.

-¿Jin, porqué?- Matsukaze me pregunta.

-Uno a veces es malo, por razones que la gente no comprende. ¿Verdad, Toudou?

-Sí, ¿saben por qué quería borrar el soccer?- Toudou nos iba a explicar.

Fey contesta esa pregunta.

- Es decir, queremos salvar al mundo.- Toudou en parte tenía razón, aunque su método era algo radical. Luego nos explica todo lo que estaba pasando, cada plan cada suceso importante.

-¿Pero por qué declarar una guerra?- Shindou le pregunta.- ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

-Ellos quieren ser líderes del mundo. Para crear un mundo justo para ellos.

Luego nos habló del Torneo de Ragnarok, era algo así como el anterior Holy Road, con el Seitei, pero esta vez para elegir el líder mundial. Es decir, usar el soccer como batalla de guerra. Luego estuvimos discutiendo, el método de acabar con ellos y era ganando en ese Torneo, para eso ellos nos quería, para luchar junto a ellos.

-¿Qué hacemos, Shindou?- Kirino pregunta.

-¡Vamos a luchar!- Tenma dice.- Nuestro objetivo es proteger el soccer, ¿no? Si Second Stage Children, aquellos que nacieron de el soccer en el futuro, quieren destruir el mundo, nosotros debemos proteger el soccer. Así que, si ganamos a Second Stage Children, las tragedias del futuro no van a suceder por el soccer. ¡Quiero proteger el soccer!

Pronto decidimos ayudar, pero había algo que no sabíamos, el tipo de batalla que era.

-¡Qué clase de partidos habrán en Ragnarok?- Sangoku pregunta.

-Los grupos estarán formados por tres equipos, por lo tanto, habrá tres partidos.- El entrenador de Perfect Cascade nos explica.- El ganador es el que tenga mayor número de victorias.

-¿Eso es todo?- Kariya dice un poco decepcionado.

-Te quejarás- Kim le regaña.

-Es una simple batalla. Pero esta batalla decidirá el destino del mundo.- Toudou nos dice. Permítanme presentarles a sus compañeros.- Pronto los cuatro capitanes, de lso cuatro equipos de El Dorado salen, incluido Alpha.

-¡Alpha~!- Lidia dice saltando a abrazar a este y cayendo los dos.

- Tenía que ser él…- Fey estaba irritado.- ¡OH!

-Te echaba de menos- Lidia dice dándole varios besos por toda la cara.

-te quedaste sin chica, Fey- Dijimos las chicos riendo.

-No me hace gracia…- Este dijo de mal humor.

-Apenas conmigo será suficiente- Nishiki dice convencido.

-¡Cantas veces tengo que decírtelo?- Daisuke salió de la nada para regañar a Nishiki.- Si no completamos los once, solo la mitad de la fuerza surgirá. ¡El soccer es una armonía de once o más!

-Incluso si tú lo dices…- Nishiki se queja.

-Un equipo con El Dorado es buena idea.- Daisuke comenta.- Dada la situación, no hay plan mejor.

-Daisuke-san tiene razón- La voz de Kidou sonó.- Aceptar la sugerencia de El Dorado es la mejor opción.

No solo estaba Kidou, sino que también Goenji estaba aquí.

-¡Papi!- Lidia dijo feliz a abrazarlo también.

-¿Por qué están aquí?- Matsukaze pregunta asombrado.

-Yo los llamé. Quiero que los dos y Sakamaki sean entrenadores de los equipos.- Toudou dice, lo que la felicidad de Wanlove se degrada de nuevo.

-Pobrecito…- Kim y Lidia intentan consolarlo.

-Este entrenador está maldito- Cintia y yo dijimos a la vez.

-Tenemos que ganar la última guerra, que llevara el destino de la humanidad, Ragnarok.

Después de eso, todos nos pusimos en una campo del edificio, para que nos designen nuestro entrenador y por tanto el equipo al que perteneceremos. El equipo de Goenji: Tenma, además de capitán, Nishizono, Kirino, Taiyo, Kageyama, Hamano, Hayami, Tobu, Ley Luke, Jin y Reiza. El equipo de Sakamaki: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Einan, Kim, Shindou, también como capitán, Orca, Kurama, Kariya, Amagi y Cintia. El equipo de Kidou: Tsurugi, este como capitán, Fey, Lidia, Nanobana, Nishiki, Sangoku, Aoyama, Kuramada, Ichino, Danna y Gaura.

El partido era dentro de tres días, así que ahora teníamos un tiempo precioso para entrenar a tope, y sacar todo lo que teníamos guardado. El primer día fue duro, no estábamos acostumbrados al juego de unos y otros, así que fue más difícil el entrenamiento. Incluso yo preferí entrenar un par de horas solo, para poder conllevar mejor el poder de Kuros.

En la tarde, casi cuando el sol se ponía, tuvimos que evacuar bien de mañana el lugar. Al parecer no estaban atacando, y pronto el edificio estaba en ruinas, solo quedaban escombros. Pronto nos acercamos a ver lo que había pasado; allí estaban todos los Integrantes de Second Stage Children, junto a su jefe Saryuu Evan y al parecer Hikari o mejor dicho Draka, les estaba controlando a medias.

Parece ser que Matsukaze tuvo un encuentro con ese Saryuu, antes de que llegáramos a este lugar.

-Sí. Soy en comandante de Second Stage Children, el Emperador Fader.- Este contestó.

-Emperador, ¿tú están hablando de que eres el líder de Fader?- Matsukaze preguntó sin entender mucho.

-Sí, más o menos. También Draka, aunque recientemente se a unido, ahora es nuestra… comandante y emperatriz indiscutible.- De repente una luz roja salió de sus ojos, estaba controlado, aunque con consentimiento.- Y pronto… Seremos los líderes del mundo.

-Hikari…- Tsurugi estaba preocupado por su novia, pero sé cómo se siente.

-Recuerda esto, Tenma- Saryuu llama la atención a este.- ¿Les gustó la ceremonia de apertura del Ragnarok?

-¿No eran partidos de soccer?- Shindou le pregunta irritado.

-Es claro, que de ahora en adelante habrá soccer.- Saryuu le contesta.- Después de todo, estamos en la última guerra, que cambiará el mundo, Ragnarok. Así que vamos a prepararlo….

De repente todos los de Children levantan sus dedos arriba, y una energía oscura les envuelve, mientras la tierra se mueve de lugar. En menos de un instante, dónde estaba el edificio apareció un estadio enorme.

-Bueno, ya está listo el escenario de la batalla final, el estadio Ragnarok.- Saryuu presenta el lugar.- Este será el lugar donde el nuevo mundo comenzará.

-Creo que Draka les dio más poder del que ya tenían…- Kuros dice en mi mente.- No tardará en aparecer, y me temo que aunque no luche, ellos tendrán su fuerza.

-Entiendo…- Dije antes de volver a 'mi cuerpo'

-hemos construido un lugar para ustedes, en el interior del estadio- Saryuu dice como si nos hiciera un favor.- Pueden utilizar este estadio como quieran, incluso para entrenar. Durante los intervalos del Ragnarok, pueden encontrarse con El Dorado, en la sala de reuniones.

Kariya dijo algo que hico enfadar un poco a Saryuu, pero Kariya parece que lo retiró mentalmente al ver la cara de este.- Así, el primer partido será mañana. Estén bien preparados. Aunque es inútil…

-¡No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos!- Nishizono le contesta.

Pronto se van, después de armar un poco de revuelo…

-¡Fey! ¿Qué te pasa?- Lidia dice preocupada, antes de que este caiga al suelo.

**Lidia punto de vista…**

Me encontraba junto a Fey, que estaba en la cama de la enfermería dormido. Llevaba ahí unas horas, mientras los demás estaban en las reuniones y entrenando.

-Te relevo…- Kina-chan entró feliz.

-Está bien…- Dije tristemente mientras daba un beso en la frente de Fey.

-Lo quieres mucho.- Kina-chan dice un tono hogareño y amedrentador.

-Sí, tanto como tú- Kina-chan me miró sorprendida, pero yo me fui antes de que me dijera algo- Tengo que dar todo de mí para ganar.

* * *

**Bien, mañana intentaré hacer otros tres capis. Hoy estuve viendo el capi de IEGO Galaxy, y al verdad está super emocionante *^* Ahora me queda verlo en sub porque hay cosas que no entendía muy bien XD**

**Otra cosa, una vez termine, me trasladaré a otra cuenta, porke tengo problemas con mi correo eléctrico que tengo vinculado a esto y me está dando problemas… U_U Os avisaré mañana cual es…**

**Subiré todos los fic que tengo de Inazuma Eleven, KHR y otros que tenía finalizados, más este, así que aré todo los preparativos para que puedan encontrarme y estar apunto ^_^ (Y todos los reviews que me dejaron T^T Con lo bonitos que son algunos….) Bueno, pues eso, que por problemas que he tenido con el correo, tendré que cambiar de cuenta, a veces me deja y otras veces no conectarme, porque encima mi correo se borró QoQ**

**Mi madre le dio a un botón que no debía y me borró el correo, así que ahora tengo que aprovechar que me deja… (Avisaré por facebook, búsquenme como Hikari Megamiya, y por DA)**

**Un besito a todos mis fans hasta ahora U_U **

**Bye-bye!**


	32. Episodios 41, 42 y 43

**Bueno, aquí en mi nueva cuenta… Tuve varios problemas con cambiar el correo en mi cuenta, y con que se me borró la otra pues… por eso tuve que hacer otra, así que da igual…**

**De todos modos se me borraron algunas historia y ¬¬ Solo pude salvar las de Inazuma Eleven y algunas de KHR, lo antiguo… es decir cosas que no había publicado U_U **

**Bueno, explico un poco el salto de capis… estos últimos capis va a tratar más de las almas que Hikari y Jin tienen dentro, por lo que cas que los partidos entre Zan y demás no salen….**

**No se ustedes, pero se me hacen pesados ya contar el partido… 8Para que está la imaginación ¬¬) XD**

**Aquí les dejo el capitulo. (41, 42 y 43)**

* * *

El partido contra Zan era en seguida, pero yo tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar a donde estaba Hikari, y charlar con ella. De alguna forma tenía que traerla la vuelta; y para eso tenía que encontrar dónde se escondía.

Caminé por los pasillos del Estadio, y de vez en cuando ponía el oído en la puerta, para cerciorarme que había alguien o no antes de entrar. Había salas que estaban deshabitadas o simplemente no tenían uso ni utilidad; una sala de seguridad dónde no había nadie vigilando, y todo estaba apagado; alguna sala de reunión que ni siquiera tenía mesas ni silla…

El partido había comenzado aproximadamente media hora, y todavía no había encontrado el lugar donde Hikari se encontraba. Estaba seguro que debía de ser un sitio donde poder ver todo, sin embargo, ni en el palco estaba, desde ahí pude ver que los chicos tenían problemas. Cuando el primer tiempo acabó y estaban en mitad del segundo, ya casi me había visto todas las salas de las zonas: Norte, Este y Sur. Solo me quedaba la parte Oeste del lugar.

Sin lugar a dudas, tenía que encontrarla; pero no me dio tiempo, cuando salí vi que algunos ya se iban… El partido había terminado con nuestra derrota. Me enteré poco después que Fey no estaba en su mejor momento, y parecía que había dos afectadas… Nanobana y Lidia, las dos incluso estaban juntas en el campo sentadas.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunté sentándome junto a ellas.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Lidia me pregunta.

-Buscando a Hikari, para hablar con ella.- La contesté mirando el marcador que seguía igual.

-Perdimos, Jin- Nanobana dijo triste.

-Perder no es lo que preocupa, o eso veo en vuestras caras.- Las dije viendo sus ojos tristes y frustrados.

-Es que…- Lidia iba a explicar algo pero no volvió a decir nada.

-Todo se arreglará, siempre salís de esta…- Dije intentándome levantar, pero Kim llega y me manda sentarme.

-No entiendo una cosa…- Esta comienza mientras nos ponemos en circulo.- Yo os conozco desde que los tres años, si no me equivoco. Pero no sabía nada de esas auras que tenéis.

-Kuros y Draka…- Nanobana dice mirándome.

-No lo supimos hasta que tuve ese accidente, cuando unos niños me empujaron y mi doble personalidad salió… En realidad era Kuros, que tuvo la oportunidad de apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

-Sigo sin entenderlo- Lidia dice esta vez pensativa.

-Se lo explicara mejor Kuros mismo….- Dije mientras Kuros sale en forma de fantasma de mi cuerpo.

-¡Ah!- Las tres gritan a la vez del susto, pero recuperan la calma enseguida.

-Un gusto, damas.- Kuros dice haciendo una reverencia.

-Es muy educado, ne- Nanobana dice riendo.

-Les explicaré: Hace 8 mil años, yo y Draka nacimos en el mundo de los Dioses. Los humanos nos llamaban los Dioses del infierno y del Cielo, pero sin embargo no éramos más que sub Dioses con un mínimo de poderes… hasta que un día les dimos a los humanos el soccer, y nos cambiaron el nombre a los Dioses del Soccer y la Diosa de la Victoria.- Kuros explica detalladamente y brevemente.

-Espera un poco, ¿Quieres decir que ustedes son los Dioses del Soccer?- Kim estaba alucinada de oírlo.

-Pero… En las épocas de guerra, la gente dejó de creer en nosotros, nos culparon de empezar guerras y de usar este deporte como una guerra.. Poco a poco, fuimos desapareciendo… Y nuestro odio a los humanos creció, hasta tal punto de querer acabar con ellos.- Kuros hizo una pausa.- Cuando nos reencarnamos en los hermanos Megamiya, nuestras almas no se fundieron con las suyas, dándonos oportunidad de apoderarnos de sus cuerpos.- Kuros luego se puso en el frente.- Yo amo a Draka, y sé que no es mala… Pero, su odio solo es una ceguera que yo mismo le impartí, yo… soy el culpable de todo…

-¿La amabas? ¿Y ahora?- Pregunte, porque eso último sí que no lo sabía.

-¡Qué bonito! Historia de amor- Lidia y Nanobana dijeron a la vez.

-La sigo amando… Siento el daño que estamos causando, y que emos causado. Me e dado cuenta, de que los humanos son diferentes, cada uno es único; todos tenéis cualidades que os definen, y tanto buenos como malos, pero eso es lo que os hace increíbles… Pero ya no creen en nostros…

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Kim se levanta de repente.- ¡Tenma, y todo el Raimon creemos en ustedes!

-Eso es verdad… Cuando fuimos a la Isla del Sector V…- Yo le expliqué.

-¡Chicos a entrenar!- Shindou entra de repente, irrumpiendo la charla.

Kuros desapareció, y todos volvimos a nuestros puestos. Lidia y Nanobana fueron a ver a Fey; Kim se quedó para entrenar con su equipo, mañana tendrían partido y yo… a investigar el lugar para cuando Hikari llegara.

Al día siguiente el partido empezó bien de mañana. Los chicos iban con todo lo que tenían, y esto prometía, debíamos de ganar si no… ya el tercer partió no era más que una tontería y no lo jugaríamos. Al principio del juego los tres capitanes del Protocolo Omega estaba rebeldes a las ordenes de su nuevo capitán Shindou, y Kim estaba discutiendo con Beta lo que más. Ni diez minutos de partido, y era un poco desmadre.

Buscando nuevamente, pude oír dos pitidos en media hora; el equipo enemigo nos estaba ganando.

Pronto llegué a donde Saryuu y ella estaban. Aunque tuve problemas con los guardias, peor fue fácil ya que Hikari me dejó pasar. Cuando entré vi que los dos estaban en la parte Oeste, en un palco algo escondido, para no verlos desde el exterior; por eso fue difícil encontrarlos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Hikari me pregunta.

-Abrirte los ojos- Contesté dando un ataque de risa a los dos cabecillas.

-Abrirla los ojos, ¿no ves que los tiene abiertos? – Saryuu dice maliciosamente, mientras vi que nuestro equipo marco el segundo gol.

-Solo quiero hacerte entender que esos chicos creen en nosotros, Draka.- Kuros dijo mientras yo perdí mi control del cuerpo.

-No tienen salvación- Ella dijo de mal humor.

-Tú eras la que los protegía, les daba el coraje para que ellos ganaran…- Kuros la dijo ya triste.

-No quiero escucharte decir eso, después de que nos traicionaran- Ella ya estaba enfadad.

-Entonces todo en el último partido…- Dije con yyo ahora con aire de competencia.

-Un reto, ¿Eh?- Saryuu nos mira a los dos.

-Acepto… Es todo o nada- Draka dijo por última vez antes de que me fuera a felicitar a los chicos por haber ganado.

Cuando llegue al lugar, ya se había ido la mayor parte de la gente, y Tenma estaba con: Lidia, Beta, Alpha, Ganma y Shindou, hablando de algo. Al parecer esto habái cambiado un poco a los capitanes del Omega y como consecuencia parecían estar algo más calmados.

Mañana sería en partido que cambiaría el futuro, y como consecuencia nuestro presente.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo si hay partido XD Pero la historia será un poco cambiada, aviso… XD Espero poder publicar mañana, y terminar el domingo o Lunes. También subiré el capitulo de Inazuma eleven Go Galaxy, primer capi… Este fic está fuera de la línea seguida en los demás…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo día…**

**Bye-bye!**


	33. Episodio 44, 45 y 46

**Bueno, aviso de que mañana o pasado se estrena mi nuevo Fic de Inazuma Eleven Galaxy (Para los que no sepan, es una nueva temporada que se estrenó en Japón el día 8 de mayo) Presentaré tres nuevos personajes femeninos y dos masculinos.**

**Que comience el capitulo ^_^**

* * *

El día del partido, nos reunimos en la sala con Goenji, quería hablarnos de algo por última vez antes de que el partido comenzara. Todos estábamos concentrados en cada palabra que decía, y en cada cosa que nos aconsejaba.

-En dos partidos, tenemos una derrota y una victoria en el Ragnarok.- Goenji empezó la reunión.- En este tercer juego ¡Todo se decidirá!

-Venceremos y traeremos de vuelta el soccer y al entrenador Endou.- Matsukaze animó.

Pronto nos dispusimos a colocarnos en nuestras posiciones, esperaba que en este partido pudiéramos ganarlo. Durante el calentamiento todos vimos que un hombre con barba, que ya conocía de otra vez que lo vi, entró en la zona donde Saryuu y Hikari estaba, ahora completamente visible. Ahora parecía que todo era confuso, ya ni siquiera sabía quién era bueno o malo… Y eso era mosqueante.

Pronto, el equipo contrincante, Garu Fader, llegó entrando por la puerta principal, todos entraron caminando hacia su banquillo, pero lo más sorprendente fue… que Fey era uno de ellos. Matsukaze fue directamente a hablar con él, todos estábamos algo confusos y sorprendidos por verlo.

El partido está a un minuto de empezar, y todos ya estábamos en nuestras posiciones. Mire a donde los chicos estaban, y la cara de preocupación de Lidia y Nanobana era notable.

-¡Animo, padre!- Una voz sonó desde un poco más abajo.

-Jinga, chicos…- Dije mirando a mi hijo y a los demás.

-Vaya, vinieron a vernos… ¡Eh, y tú mismo!- Kirino dijo señalando.

-¡Tenma!- Wanlove llamó.

-¡Capitán!- Lidia y Nanobana dijeron a la vez.

Después de que Matsukaze mirara, Nanobana y Wanlove señalaron el cielo. Matsukaze de repente cambió su aura cambiante, llena de sentimientos confusos por un aura direccionada y decidida.

El silbato suena, y la última batalla comienza; ahora debía salvar a Hikari y el futuro que todos teníamos por delante, y nuestros hijos… nuestras familia… Todos han dado su esfuerzo y sus esperanzas en cada partido; incluso El Dorado, aunque con quejas, pero se esforzaron… En cada partido emos dejado algo de nuestro esfuerzo, de nuestra alma… Y damos nuestro corazón en cada cosa que emos hecho. Por eso, vamos a darlo todo… ¿No, Kuros?

Empezamos el partido seriamente, pero el equipo Garu no se movió para nada, ya empezábamos mal, y no me gustaba nada. Matsukaze se lo pasa a Amemiya, y este invoca a su Avatar y este consigue a su vez usar la armadura. El tiro no afectó para nada, Fey la paró con el pie, sin ni siquiera transformarse o usar alguna técnica.

Poco a poco el equipo fue intercambiando pases, su velocidad y fuerza eran admirables, pero solo era fuerza insuflada… Eso era indecoroso…

Sin darme cuenta, ya tenía a Fey delante de mí.

-¡Bouncer Rabbit!- Fey tiró con fuerza.

El balón me pasó de largo.-¡Buttobi Punch!- Nishizono intentó pararlo, pero fue inútil.

Me acordé en ese momento de que según el Sector V éramos elegidos para el Second Stage Children, según me dijeron Kim de repente quemó parte del campo… O incluso Lidia, pudo lanzar una flecha de luz desde, la portería propia hasta marcar un gol desde el otro campo… Quizá, no seamos conscientes de nuestro poder interior.

El partido se reanuda. Y el juego sigue por el mismo camino, era imposible quitarles el balón… y yo que pensaba que Perfect Cascade era suficiente.

-¡MixiTrans: Ryubi!- Nishizono intenta pararlo, pero nuevamente es imparable.

Después de esto, vimos que Tobu se había hecho daño en la pierna.

-¡Fey! ¡Ese movimiento fue cruel!- Matsukaze le dijo algo enfadado.- ¿Y si hubiera sido herido y Tobu hubiera sangrado con ese movimiento peligroso?

-Tenma, ¿todavía no lo entiendes?- Fey era demasiado terco.- Somos diferentes a ustedes. Porque… Nuestra existencia es especial.

- ¡Tonterías!- Lidia gritó desde el palco.- ¡Eres un terco, no eres más que un cobarde!- Lidia estaba llorando.- ¡Nadie es especial si no es uno mismo! ¡Y tú no lo eres!

-Lidia…- Fey a pesar de lo dura que estaba siendo Lidia con él, estaba frustrado, sin embargo siguió con ello.- Ustedes… Son mis enemigos.

El juego siguió, y para mejorar las cosas ahora si hacían daño les daba igual.

-Por esto, es lo que yo odiaba a los humanos…- Kuros dijo internamente.

-¡Papi!- Naomi dijo antes de ser agarrada por Kyo. Fey lo ignoró aunque parecía no estar disfrutando mucho.

-Hikari…- Yo, ya no sabía que hacer, le sestaba haciendo hacer lo que más odiaba… ¿Por qué? Draka, ella era la Diosa de la Victoria, ella… ella odiaba usar el soccer para fines malvados, pero… ahora está haciendo todo lo que más odia, ¿por qué?- Yo… Ya no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera pude salvarme y ahora intento salvarla a ella…- Estaba llorando, no podía parar, estaba tan frustrado. Siempre fui el malo, y para una vez que intentaba salvar a alguien y cambiar…

-¡Despierta!- Lidia y Kim gritaron.- ¡Jin, despierta! ¡Todos sois fuertes, podéis hacerlo! ¡Ustedes son favorecidos por el Dios del Soccer!

-Eso es verdad…- Kuros dijo.- Por eso os daré mi fuerza.

De repente brillé, y de mi salió un poder que dio a todos nosotros.

-¡Fey, esto es la fuerza de la que provienen los sentimientos!- Lidia dice mientras todos empiezan a cantar. (Canción: Kaze no réquiem del anime No.6,cantada en el fic por Kuros y Draka)

Era una nana que cantaban desde tiempos inmemorables, incluso mi madre la sabía, pero no sabía que Kuros y Draka fueron los que la inventaron, para dar fuerzas.

-¡Todo lo que fortalece nuestros lazos de amistad!- Matsukaze intentaba convencerlo mientras la gente contaba o tatareaba.- ¡Todos sonreímos, todos aprendimos a ser valientes! ¡El soccer se convirtió en el puente de la amistad!

-Soccer…- Fey estaba confuso.

-¡Fey, esos son mis sentimientos!- La canción terminó, y Matsukaze se puso serio.- ¡Wonder Trap!- Matsukaze robó el balón. Fey se puso al frente de nuevo, y Matsukaze intentó usar otra habilidad pero Fey ya vio por dónde iba ay le plaqueo.

Termina el primer tiempo con Matsukaze en el suelo. En el banquillo estábamos desesperados.

-Ni siquiera dio tiempo para usar el poder de Jin…- Hayami se quejó.

-Lo podéis usar una vez, se supone… no sale si no lo pedís…- Le expliqué.

-Pedir…- Aoi estaba confusa.

- Si lo deseas, ocurrirá… solo si ustedes creen que es posible…-La contesté.

-Eso es una tontería…- Reiza dijo de morros.

-¡Parece que también necesitarán mi ayuda!- Zanark apareció de repente.

Zanark al parecer vino de no sé qué rollo de que no nos había visto en eras… Cosas de los saltos en el tiempo. Ahora era más egocéntrico, y parecía que había venido de un entrenamiento arduo y largo; y algo tenía que ver con Daisuke.

Luego se intercambio por Kageyama, por lo que ahora estaba de delantero y Lidia también que vino justa, pero pudo cambiar por su primo Taiyo, el poder que Kuros dio se intercambiaron también.

-Jin, agámoslo. Los salvaremos a todos, el Dios del Soccer nos ayuda- Matsukaze me dijo sonriéndome.

-¡Sí, Capitán!- Contesté con ansias.

La segunda parte comienza, y empezamos a jugar normal, pasando de unos a otros e intentando robar el balón. Fey pronto llega con los delanteros a la defensa, a mi otra banda, y pasan el balón, donde hay un hueco, pero Zanark se interpone y roba el balón.

-¡El héroe aparece cuando menos lo esperan!- Zanark dice egocéntricamente.

-Y luego dicen de mí…- Comente con cara de pokerface.

Zanark la pasa adelante, y Reiza salta a cogerlo, pero es embestida.

-¡Usen el poder!- Ordené, pero ella se lo pensaba.- Crean en sí mismos…

-Esta bien…- Reiza se levanta.- Deseo…

-Piénsalo bien, ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos?- Matsukaze lo estaba entendiendo.

-¡Deseo ser rápida!- De repente, Reiza corre y cada vez en más veloz.- ¡Funciona!

-¡Vamos, Capitán!- Dije.

-¡Sí! ¡Demostremos nuestros sentimientos!

Luego Zanark, consiguió el balón en última estancia, y usó un MixiMax completamente nuevo…

-MixiTrans: Super Zanark

-Creo que no necesita mi poder- Kuros dice riendo.

Matsukaze y yo subimos a ayudarlo, pasando rápidamente de uno a otro para dejar atrás a los defensas y delanteros que se interponía. Zanark, con una rapidez superior incluso al equipo Garu, llegó a la portería.

-¡Great Max na Ore! ¡Super!- Zanark tiró con un poder inmenso.

El portero intentó pararlo con su Avatar, pero no funcionó. Gracias a eso, supimos que era la fuerza número 11 que faltaba; Zanark era mucho más egocéntrico que yo, esto lo iba a usar para los futuros insultos de mi hermana…

-¡Esto es un reto, Zanark, el próximo gol será mío! ¡Jajajaja!- Los dos nos pusimos a reír juntos, era ahora una competencia.- ¡Hermanita, espérame, yo te salvo!

El partido se reanudó, y nuevamente iban con todas. Incluso Kirino usó su Kenshin Armed, y sorprendentemente Tobu también se unió al Armed defendiendo, fue increíble.

-¡Mío! – Cogí el balón inmediatamente- ¡Mixitrans: Hades! ¡Senso no Kami! ¡Armed!- Tan pronto como completé la transformación, corrí tan rápido por el campo,q ue dejé a tras a muchos.

-No te dejaré- Fey se interpuso.

-¡Puedo tirar desde aquí, no te preocupes! ¡Ah~! ¡Vampire ni Kama V.2! (Mordisco Vapírico)

Con ello, marqué el gol del empate… hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.- ¡Yay~!- Dije a Zanark con una V de Victoria.

Parece que el Gol, desató la furia de Saryuu y Draka… ahora parece que nos enfrentaremos a algo mayor.

Pronto volvemos al juego, los chicos pronto van usando sus poderes dados por Kuros, pero había que decir que era temporal, y Lidia esta vez es la que está usando todo lo que tiene a la vez, Armed y Mixitrans; sus sentimientos por Fey la hacían usar todo su potencial. Pronto se enfrentó a Fey.

-Fey… Tú…

-¡Lidia, tú no sabes nada!- Fey no quería admitir nada.

-¡Fey, yo te quiero, y por eso no voy a dejar que Saryuu se salga con la suya! – Lidia le drible rápidamente, y va directa a la portería.

Lidia, Zanark y Matsukaze estaban en la delantera, dispuestos a marcar otro gol. Los robos y pases se sucedían, y estaba seguro que esto no iba a cavar tan fácilmente. De repente, sentí un aura algo agitada, era la de Fey… De repente, de él salió un campo de fuerza que nos golpeó a todos y afectó a nuestra cabeza, como si intentara controlarla, era insoportable el dolor.

-¡Incluso dañas a Lidia! ¡Eres un cobarde, eres una vergüenza!- Grite de mal humor, mientras me aguantaba la cabeza, mi cabeza latía tanto como un corazón acelerado a punto de estallar.

-¡Tu cállate!- Fey dijo presionando más mi cabeza.

-¡Ah~!- Lidia lloraba del dolor.

-¡Fey, este no es el soccer que quieres jugar, ¿no?!- Matsukaze dijo entre quejidos. Fey puso otra cara.

-¡Soy un enemigo de Tenma y los otros!- Fey dijo presionando más a Matsukaze.

-¡Fey!- Lidia dijo mirándolo.- ¿Por qué te dejas convencer tan fácil?- Dijo esta, antes de desmayarse.

-¡Lidia!- Todos gritamos.

-¡Mami!- Naomi dijo desde su asiento, siendo detenida por Jinga y los demás.

Aunque Lidia estaba en el suelo, Fey corrió directo con el balón a la portería, pero Luke lo intenta parar; ya que es un androide, no le afecta. No pude ver con claridad lo que pasaba, mi visión se estaba nublando.

De repente, pude ver que un tiro alcanzó a la cabeza de Ley Luke y dejó de funcionar, completamente destruido. Poco después, volvió una segunda onda que hizo que me doliera más la cabeza.

-¡Fey!- Un voz llamó a este, era el ayudante X, que también recogió a Lidia.- ¡Fey, no escuches sus órdenes!

Inmediatamente el dolor cesó, Fey se quedó mirando al ayudante X.

-No puedo dejar que continúe Fey con ese comportamiento violento. ¡Fey, basta ya!- El ayudante dijo algo enfadado.- ¡Fey, haz caso a lo que dijo Lidia, no hagas caso a lo que él te dice!

-¡Fey! -Matsukaze le llamó esta vez, Fey estaba muy confundido.

Tobu de repente cogió el balón, y se lo pasó al Capitán; ya se nos había olvidado que el partido sigue, y encima teníamos dos jugadores menos. En mitad de la jugada, el silbato suena, dejando el partido en empate…

Matsukaze fue a hablar con Fey, pero este cayó al suelo. El Ayudante fue a verlo, y dejó a Lidia al lado de Fey antes de cogerlo.

-Personalmente, me gustaría que escucharan.- La voz de Hikari sonó.- El presidente Toudou, también acordó. ¡Habrá otro encuentro decisivo en el Ragnarok!- Me temía que iba a pasar algo de esto.- El representante de Fader será el equipo de Saryuu: ¡The Lagoon!- Me quedé helado.- El partido tendrá lugar mañana y aquí, en el estadio Ragnarok.

Después de eso, Saryuu y Hikari se fueron con todo el equipo de Garu.

-¡Lidia, Fey!- Kim y los demás bajaron corriendo.

-¡Espera!- Matsukaze dijo al Ayudante X que se iba.

-Mi papel es el de salvar a este chico.- El Ayudante X dijo antes de irse.

Matsukaze y los demás fuimos detrás, y Goenji se llevó a Lidia también, quién estaba algo mareada pero despierta.

Llegamos a una esquina, donde le dejó en un banco y se quitó la capucha. Pronto nos dimos cuenta de que estaba emparentado con Fey, eran iguales, pero lo mas impactante es que era su padre.

-¿El padre de…?- Lidia musitó mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

El más impactado era Fey.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Yo quería cuidar de ti.- Asurei contestó.- Así que me uní a Fader…

-¿Qué quieres apareciendo sólo ahora?- Fey estaba confuso y enfadado.

-¡Fey!- Asurei estaba un poco apenado.

-Pienso que vienes ayudarme, ¿no?- Fey de verdad no sabía qué hacer.

-¡No!- Asurei estaba también confundido.

-Me dejaste, ¿recuerdas?- Fey dijo.- ¡Me dejaste porque tenías miedo de mí!

-Por eso no fue.- Asurei negó.- No era porque tenía miedo de ti.

-Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?- Fey gritó.

-Yo tenía miedo a perder la posición dentro de El Dorado. La posición que he construido con el trabajo hasta ahora… Si El Dorado sabía acerca de un niño, también nunca serías libre. Esa era la única manera de protegerte; pero yo nunca podría abandonarte por completo.- Asurei estaba triste y apenado por sus actos, pero intentaba proteger a su hijo.- Preocupado por ti es que decidí unirme a Fader. Para protegerte, me convertí en el Ayudante X y me acerque a Saru.

-Llegas tarde.- Fey estaba enfadado y frustrado.- Llegas tarde para tratar de cambiar algo.

-¡No es tarde! ¡Dejemos a Fader!- Asurei le dijo.

-Todos ustedes son egoístas. Saru era el único que…- Fey estaba bastante molesto.

-Escucha bien, Fey- Asurei intentaba convencerlo, arreglar las cosas.- Si continúas en Fader, tu corazón será tragado por el corazón maligno de Saru.

-Mis sentimientos no van a cambiar.- Fey seguía en sus trece.

-Fey, deja eso de un lado y escucha lo que tu padre tiene que decirte.- Matsukaze le dice.

-Fey, hazlo por favor.- Lidia le pide.

-¡Cállense!- Fey empezó a llorar.

-¡Fey!- Nanobana le dijo también con un tono enfadado.- ¡Yo te digo que no obedezcas a los otros!

-¿De qué estás hablando, Kinako?- Fey dijo confundido.

-Escucha lo que te digo.- Nanobana le ordena.

-Yo no necesito de tu ayuda.- Fey la contesta.- Por cierto, ¿Por qué siempre quieres influenciarme? ¡No tienes nada que ver con esto!

-Tongo todo que ver.- Nanobana lo iba a revelar.- Fey, tú…Fey, tú eres mi hijo.

-¡Lo dijo!- Lidia y yo susurramos a la vez.

* * *

**O_o…. XD**

**Siento subir a estas horas de la noche, la verdad es que me llevó bastante tiempo escribir y en la mañana estuve de paseo por ahí.**

**Mañana domingo, esperen el nuevo Fic de Galaxy ;D, no escribiré de este, porque no voy a tener mucho tiempo XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^_^**

**Bye-bye!**


	34. Episodio 47, 48 y 49

**Bueno, penúltimo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Mañana no sé si escribiré el capitulo último, me voy a mirar las escuelas de conducir a ver si dan una buena oferta para sacarme el carnet y no sé si volveré pronto ^_^ también igual me voy a la ciudad a mirar algo ;D**

**Bueno, disfruten del capi (Episodios: 47,48 y 49)**

* * *

Después de que Nanobana revelara que era la madre de Fey, hubo una conmoción en la sala. Fey estaba confundido, como casi todos los presentes.

-¿Yo soy el hijo de Kinako?- Fey se pregunta a sí mismo.- Si piensas que algo así me va a ayudar…

-Lo qué Kinako a dicho es verdad.- Asurei le confirmó a su hijo.

-Pero Kinako y Fey tienen la misma edad, ¿no?- Aoi comentó.

-Pero yo vine del Futuro, y debería tener menos años- Lidia dijo señalando que pudo haber viajado como ella en e tiempo.

-Exacto. Salté en el tiempo y fui al momento en donde Kinako era joven y la traje hasta aquí con Fey.- Asurei dijo.- Sin duda, es la madre de Fey… Mientras yo estaba en Fader, no sabía a quién encomendar la función de proteger a Fey. Así que pregunté a su madre, a la joven Kinako, ese favor.- Nos explica los detalles de pedírselo a Kinako.

-Tu padre no se calmó ni por un momento desde que se separaron.- Nanobana le dice a Fey.- Él siempre estaba preocupado; por lo que se convirtió en el Ayudante X y vino a pedirme ayuda. Ninguna vez has estado solo. De una forma u otra siempre estuviste al cuidado de tus padres.

-Así que era eso…- Fey ahora estaba más calmado.- Por eso sabías…

Fey nos miró a todos, estaba algo apenado, sus ojos lo decían todo.

-Ahora que se todo eso…- Fey dijo tranquilo.-…no puedo voltear atrás. ¡He traicionado a los que creían en mí! ¡Si dejo Feder, no tendré a dónde ir!

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Lidia dijo intentando caminar a donde él.

-Lidia…- Fey cogió a esta antes de que cayera.

-Tú tienes un lugar a dónde ir, con nosotros.- Lidia dijo algo cansada.

-¿Con vosotros?- Fey pregunta.

-Es obvio, ¿no?- Matsukaze le dice sonriéndole.- Somos amigos que juegan al soccer juntos por mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? Las palabras pronunciadas por ti en su amor por el soccer no eran mentiras. Así que usted quiere proteger el soccer con nosotros, ¿no es así? El lugar al que debe regresar es aquí. ¡Estoy seguro que es aquí!

Todos estábamos de acuerdo con él, Lidia le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Algunos se ponen a llorar por la escena tan emocionante que estábamos pasando, e incluso Wanlove lloraba pero no tenía ganas de molestarle. Tsurugi y yo nos miramos, porque sabíamos que todavía faltaba alguien especial… Hikari.

Fey se iba.

-Te estaremos esperando.- Matsukaze le dice.

En la tarde, estábamos esperando a Fey en una sala, con una pequeña fiesta, estaba todo preparado para cuando regresara. Todos estábamos preparando lo necesario, pero Tsurugi no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

-Yo también la quiero de vuelta.- Dije sentándome junto a él.

-¿Por qué ella? Ni siquiera pude…

-Lo siento…- Asurei dijo en mitad de la conversación.- Yo la dije que lo hiciera.

Todos se quedaron a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Tsurugi dijo de mal humor.

-Yo la dije que se infiltrara en El Dorado, pero lo hice para que luego hiciera un traición y se fuera con Feder…

-¿Qué?- Pregunte yo de mal humor esta vez.

-Sin embargo, parece que no salió muy bien… Ella… Fue controlada…- Asurei se disculpó.

-Está bien, gracias por contarlo.- Le dije calmando las cosas.

-¿Pero?- Tsurugi dijo confundido.

-¡Pero de qué hablan chicos!- Una voz dijo entrando por la puerta.

-¡Hikari!- Todos miramos a mi hermana, estaba entera y sin ningún rasguño.

**Hikari punto de vista…**

Todo el mundo me avasalló y me empezó a abrazar y a preguntar Cintia por ejemplo se me quedó mirando mal, pensando que mi otro yo saldría o algo, pero no sabían que Draka y yo lo habíamos planeado así.

Jin corrió a abrazarme y no me soltó hasta que Tsurugi lo pidió.

-Bueno, también me traje a estos…- Dije señalando a nuestro hijos de el futuro.

Todos empezaron a s saludarse, y también casi teníamos tres generaciones de Rune… Los chicos empezaron a contarme lo que pasaba desde su punto de vista, y pronto me tocó a mí explicarlo.

-Pero, Draka… ¿Cómo?- Jin me preguntó.

-Draka y yo hicimos un pacto, la convencí de que nos apoyara y al final accedió; ella se dio cuenta de que ustedes son buenas personas y decidió ayudar.- Les expliqué mientras todo estaban felices.- E venido porque hice todo lo que Asurei me dijo, esta todo preparado.

-Yo pensé…- Asurei dijo impresionado.

-Te dije que iba a intentarlo, costara lo que costara… jeje- Dije mientras Tsurugi me me da un pequeño beso en la cabeza.- ¡Bueno, Fey ya casi está aquí! ¡En posición!

-¿Fey lo sabe?- Preguntó mi hermano.

-Sí, se lo he explicado cuando nos emos encontrado en nuestro zona.- Le contesté.

Una vez, que empezamos a escuchar caminar, nos preparamos todo, y Fey abrió al puerta, todos lo sorprendimos bastante.

-¡Bienvenido de Nuevo!- Todos gritamos a la vez, pero Lidia fue directa a besarlo, estaba vez en la boca, lo que le dejo un poco de piedra, rojo y sin moverse.

-Jaja, esto fue idea de Midori.- Tema le explicó.

-menos el beso…- Jin dijo riendo, intentando espabilarlo. Fey me saludó y asentimos a la vez, luego nos reímos.

-Qué malos son, Fey tu lo sabías y Hikari, tú haciéndote la mala…- Kim nos regañó.

-Tengo práctica.- Guiñé el ojo.

-Oye, no sabes lo que he tenido que aguantar a Kuros, con su preocupación por Draka, ustedes dos casi nos hacen que nos de un ataque al corazón.- Jin dijo enfadado.

-Calma, Calma. Vamos a festejar que estén de vuelta.- Midori dice levantando las manos.

-Jaja, Tío Jin, que mamá sabe.- Kyo dijo.

-Eso- Ayaka dijo riendo.

Luego, nos pusimos a hablar del día siguiente, después de todo mañana era la batalla definitiva que sería la desencadenante de la paz o de la guerra. Luego estuvieron celebrando que todos los once mejores estaban completos, sin embargo, era indispensable que ellos once jugaran mañana.

-Tú no tiene MixiMax… Hikari…- Jin dijo triste.

-Si tengo, Asurei robó la esencia de mi MixiMax que habían ido a buscar Lidia y Wandaba cuando estábamos en Francia con Juana de arco.- Dije riendo.

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Nos costó encontrarla!- Dije Wandaba de mal humor.

-Jajaja- Todos reímos.

Al la mañana siguiente, los chicos se prepararon en la sala de reuniones con el Presidente Toudou, que mutuamente nos disculpamos. Luego, de estar reunidos todos, el profesor Arno llegó con una máquina de restauración. Fey pronto sacó la Chrono Stone de Endou, lo que sorprendió a la mayoría.

-¿Por qué la tienes, Fey?- Shindou le pregunta.

-Me la llevé ayer de Fader, Hikari me ayudó.- Fey contestó.

Luego, como ordenó Arno, Fey puso la piedra en el lugar correspondiente; y Arno empezó a teclear, y luego la maquina comienza a funcionar. Unos segundos, y parece que no funcionó, era como si esa piedra era la causante, Midori de la rabia le dio una patada y empezó a sonar como loca.

El sistema cada vez estaba peor, parecía que iba a explotar. En una de esas Tenma se acerca, pero no le da tiempo y explota la piedra. Cuando nos despertamos, parece ser que solo hay humo, pero parece que dentro hay alguien. Era el entrenador Endou.

-¡Hola a todos!- Endou nos saluda.

Todos fuimos a verle.- ¡Entrenador Endou, bienvenido de nuevo!- Tenma le dio la bienvenida, en el nombre de todos.

-Chicos, lo siento.- Endou dijo.- Chicos, hicieron un gran trabajo al haber llegado tan lejos.

Pronto nos preparamos para ver el partido del siglo, y pedimos al Entrenador Endou que fuera entrenador de en este partido, lo que hizo un poco triste a Wandaba. Pronto iba a dar comienzo el partido.

-¡Bien! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que luché a su lado! ¡Vamos a jugar soccer!

-¡Sí!

El Estadio Ragnarok estaba completo de gente, los chicos ya se estaban preparando y los demás estábamos en el banquillo sentados por si pasaba algo; y otros en el palco viendo desde las gradas el partido, los niños también, estaban observados por Jin F que les había puesto la condición de irse nada más terminar, ni festejos ni nada… Así que no nos despediríamos de ellos, ni les veríamos más.

El partido está a unos escasos minutos de empezar, ya están en sus posiciones esperando al silbato, pera dar la aptada inicial. Saryuu jugaba con sus mejores jugadores, y era de esperar que sería el partido más duro que iban a jugar los chicos, Saryuu era un oponente muy duro.

De repente Saryuu usó el poder de todos sus subordinados para mover el estadio hacia arriba, dejando sin alcance a los tiradores, eso ya lo tenía planeado, así que lo sabía.

-Ahora, como él predijo… El Dorado no podrá hacerlos nada.- Comenté mientras que Kim me mira.

-Así que las curas ahora no llegaran.- Lidia dice mirando a Saryuu.

-Así que él ya lo sabía…- Endou comenta.

Luego Saryuu disparó al cielo, para que el Estadio entrara en una dimensión distinta, así no nos tenían ni localizados, y ya no podría entrar nadie.

Antes de que el partido empezara los chicos usaron el MixiTrans, todos ellos. Este partido iba a ser la batalla más dura de la historia, pero sería algo memorable. El silbato suena, y The Lagoon da la parata inicial. El juego no había empezado muy bien, Zanark no podía quitar el balón aún siendo super rápido.

El juego sigue y los chicos intentan defenderse como pueden contra la velocidad del enemigo; pronto era un tira y afloja de robos y posesión del balón. Los dos equipos están muy empatados, y durante minutos no hay ningún gol, ni tampoco un preferente en la victoria.

Saru cogió el balón de los pies de Tenma muy rápidamente, y después como una tormenta, los jugadores de Lagoon empezaron a moverse más seriamente, tan pronto como llegaron a la portería Saru marcó con su super técnica de tiro. Al reanudar el partido todo cambió, la posesión del balón era completamente de The Lagoon; más tarde vino el segundo gol, Shinsuke intentó pararlo, pero fue inútil.

-Si pudiéramos usar el poder de Draka y Kuros…- Jin comentó en alto.

-Ellos ya tienen su poder, solo necesitan encontrar su camino.- Le contesté.

Después de el reencuentro, ayer mismo Draka y Kuros se combinaron con nuestras almas o auras, y después volvimos, a lo que se dría normalidad. Lo único que dijeron es que siempre estarán con nosotros, con todo el equipo, pero… eso significaba más bien, que creían en nuestra propia fuerza.

El partido se vuelve a reanudar, esta vez lo chicos iban a por el gol, fuer a como fuera. Zanark al recibir el balón corrió como el viento, tan rápido y barrió todo a su paso, como un tornado; Fey se pone a su lado, y recibe el balón que Zanark le pasa. Después de que pasara a varios jugadores saltando, le pasa a Zanark para que este tire.

-¡Great Max Ore! ¡Super!- Aunque el portero intenta pararlo, no puede y marcamos el primer gol.

De repente, vemos que los jugadores de Lagoon están poniendo alguna especie de líquido en sus cinturones, que les da poder a ellos. El silbato suena, y uno de los jugadores de Lagoon corre cada vez más rápido hasta llegar a la velocidad de la luz, casi sin ser visto.

-Ampollas…- Comenté viendo que Saru me había enseñado una cuando lo controlaba, aunque no era un control total, solo podía controlar que no me ocultara nada y sus emociones de odio.- Con ella incrementan sus habilidades, ahí es donde almacenan sus auras.

Shindou pronto manda incrementar la defensa, y empiezan a bloquear a los jugadores. De repente, la defensa de Lagoon se une al ataque; el defensa recibe el balón que le pasa y tira a puerta inmediatamente, Shinsuke estaba solo. Shinsuke intenta parar el tiro, pero poco a poco va perdiendo terreno, hasta que el balón entra en la portería.

Todos estábamos asustado de su fuerza pero… No podíamos rendirnos, así que todos les gritamos y les dábamos ánimos, todos, cada uno les gritaba y les decía que no se rindieran.

-¡Todos nosotros… nos aferramos a la victoria!- Tenma grita.

Después de esto, los chicos habían subido su espíritu de lucha. El partido se reanuda, y Shindou empieza a dar instrucciones para que puedan marcar un segundo gol, los chicos empiezan a bloquear al oponente para crear un camino para que Zanark y Fey pasen. Aunque los chicos llegaron a mitad del campo enemigo, se lo robaron fácilmente y Lagoon se pasa el balón tan rápido y corrían tan rápido que era difícil pararlos.

Fey se interpone ante Saru, pero estaba cansado, se veía que sus respiraciones eran pesadas; algo le dice Fey, pero en ese momento Saru saca su aura naranja y se empieza a transformar en una especie de gorila, era como una especie de MixiTrans. Tan pronto como completo la transformación, atacó a todos, dejándolos atrás.

-¡No solo eso!- Saru dijo sacando también su Avatar.- ¡Super Dios Demoniaco, Evarth! ¡Armed!

Ahora era una especie de monstruo en un cuerpo humano, pero era poderoso, eso sería difícil de parar; ahora tiraba directo a portería con su 'Explosión de Partículas Atómicas'. Shinsuke lo intenta parar, pero es inútil, completamente inútil. Con ello, termina el primer tiempo.

Los chicos estaban irritados, mientras bebían y descansaban se pusieron a discutir sobre Saru. Lidia mientras tanto curaba algunos rasguños que Fey tenía. Tenma ni siquiera sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello.

-¿Esto es el soccer de ustedes?- Endou nos pregunta.- Ustedes están demasiado obsesionados por la victoria. ¿Qué es el soccer para ustedes?

-La luz que me guía- Shindou le contesta.

- La prueba de que soy capaz.- Kyosuke le contesta.

- Una presencia que me da una sensación caliente, como el gran sol.- Shinsuke contesta.

- Para mi… es una gran esperanza.- Kinako contesta.

- ¿Y tú, Tenma?- Endou le pregunta.

- El soccer es una migo que está siempre con nosotros.- Tenma le contesta profundamente.

- Eso es correcto.- Endou le contesta.- Es cierto que este es un partido que no podemos perder. Pero están demasiados preocupados por la victoria y han olvidado algo muy importante. Mostremos el soccer que ustedes juegan.

Con estas palabras los chicos vuelven al campo, listos en sus posiciones para que el segundo tiempo comience. El silbato pronto suena, y los chicos empiezan más fuerte que nunca, pasando a los de Lagoon rápidamente y marcando a todos los jugadores. Los hicimos, bien ya casi estaban en el área de la portería, sin embargo, inesperadamente, Lagoon empezó a moverse dejando a los chicos atrás. Tenma pronto intenta hacer algo al respecto, por eso se desprende del Mixi Max y corre por el campo.

-¡Majin Pegasus Arc! ¡Armed!- Tenma se transforma en mitad de la carrera.

Luego Kyosuke y Shindou le siguen para usar sus Kenshi Armed, y así los tres bloquean a los jugadores. Zanark que va a tirar también retira su Mixi Max y usa su Kenshin Armed, pero con un tiro sin técnica… el balón fue parado.

Con esto los chicos entendieron el verdadero soccer, y pronto el partido se reanudó; era como jugar sin presión, como cuando jugábamos de niños o los entrenamientos cuando empezamos en el Raimon. Después de robar el balón en la defensa, los chicos volvieron al Mixitrans.

Tampoco podían usar técnicas especiales hasta que Endou lo decidiera, por lo que hasta el momento debía ser sin ellas. Pronto nos roban el balón, y pasan rápidamente la defensa, Saru va detrás para que se lo pasen y él tire. Saru recibe el balón, y vuelve a transformarse completamente.

-¡Ahora! ¡Realicen la táctica especial!- Endou les ordena.

-¡Explosión de Partículas Atómicas!- Saru tiró.

Cuando tiro, antes de que llegara a la portería; Tenma, Shindou y Kyosuke pararon el balón los tres juntos, con ello la fuera de el balón se redujo y ahora Shinsuke era el que debía parar el balón; con el uso de la super técnica, lo consiguió aunque el balón dio en el palo.

Ahora Tenma coge el balón y hace un uno contra uno con Saru.

-¡Soyokaze Step S!

Ahora los chicos habían subido sus fuerzas, y estaban más seguros de ganar. Los chicos se pasaron de uno en uno con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Táctica especial! ¡Gran Esplendor!

Tenma por último tiró con su Kenshin Armed.- ¡Viento Celestial!

Gracias al trabajo de todos marcamos el segundo gol. El partido se reanuda con el saque de Lagooon, ahora Saru estaba cabreado, con ese enfado perdieron la cordura; y Fey encontró la oportunidad de marcar el tercer gol.

Ahora que Lagoon estaba conmocionado, los chicos tenían oportunidad de empatar; Zanark tuvo la oportunidad, pero Saru se interpuso, y Tenma llevó fuera el balón. De repente Saru y los chicos empezaron a discutir sobre de dónde proviene la fuerza. Fey intenta convencerlo que lo deje, pero este se niega completamente.

-Así que fuerza…- Tenma no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Saru pensaba.- ¿Cree usted que alguien pueda vivir con un lazo creado con la fuerza? No sé como decirlo, pero los lazos de la amistad no son así. Calienta el corazón, las lagrimas caen… estábamos tristes y felices juntos… Esto es algo que nos une y nos hace más fuertes.

-¿Algo que nos une?- Saru parece que estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Vamos a ser amigos, amigos verdaderos. Lazos profundos que nos conecten y no puedan ser quebrantados por nadie.- Tenma le dice de todo corazón.

-Sí. Es exactamente eso… Nosotros nos pusimos en marcha en un viaje para encontrar a los once mejores de todos los tiempos. Pero lo que obtuvimos en ese viaje era algo mucho más grande y más importante que la fuerza de los mejores once.- Fey le explicó a Saru.- Y fue… nuestro vínculo de la amistad.

-Lazo de Amistad…- Saru estaba algo confundido.

-Yo también estaba solo, igual que tu.- Fey se acerca a Saru.- Pero después de conocer a Tenma y los otros, aprendí lo que es importante de tener amigos. Tener amigos es como tener una familia, y eso es algo maravilloso.

-Te equivocas.- Saru estaba algo confundido.- Somos especiales. ¡Estamos unidos a través de esta fuerza especial! Eso es no tener amigos. ¡Tenemos un sistema que nos gusta!

-Con o sin fuerza nosotros somos iguales.- Tenma intenta convencerlo.

-¡Están mal! ¡Somos especiales!- Saru estaba luchando por sus creencias.

Después de esto, el partido se reanuda, y los chicos vuelven a sus puestos. Saru estaba en una lucha de sentimientos, y por eso ahora estaba irritado… Debíamos ganar el partido.

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy ^_^**

**Bye-bye!**


	35. Episodio 50 y 51(Final)

**Siento la demora, estos días he estado viendo una Dorama (Novela Coreana) llamada Nail shop Paris (Tienda de unas Paris). Y pues estos días viéndola, tuve un sueño XD**

**¿Alguna vez han soñado con alguien y os hayáis enamorado? A mí me acaba de pasar, era como si fuera real, en un mundo de sueños… Era tan hermosos, tan lindo… y yo era una especia de demonio, un zorro de nueve colas (En Corea se llama Gumiho, en Japón Kyubi o Kitsune) Fue raro, pero era como si lo hubiera vivido antes. Me ha inspirado la verdad, y creo que me crearé una página para subirlo… (O subirlo a FictionPress, no lo sé)**

**Bueno, cambiando de tema.**

**Disfruten del último capítulo de Chrono Stone ^_^**

* * *

Los chicos estaban dando todo para ganar este encuentro, pero Lagoon no se quedaba atrás usando todo el poder que tenían; aun dañando sus cuerpos o llegar al límite. Me preguntaba qué límite hay para la terquedad y la ceguera a unas creencias que no tenían sentido.

Los chicos pronto empezaban a perder fuerzas, y sus transformaciones corrían peligro. Si ellos perdían el poder del MixiMax sería un desastre. Al ver esto, Endou y Goenji decidieron hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Chicos!- Endou les llamó.- ¿Qué creen que es lo más importante en el soccer? ¡Recuerden el soccer que aman!

Parece que en ese instante Tenma se da cuenta de algo. Tenma pronto sonrió, ahora él estaba seguro de que todo iba a salir bien… Porque, todos son amigos, todos somos compañeros, y todos somos un equipo. Saru estaba rabioso y va directo a Tenma, pero este le engaña y Kyosuke le roba el balón.

En un momento, todos los chicos unieron sus corazones y de ellos emanaba una energía pura y llena de vitalidad. De repente, Tenma se pone a correr hacia la portería con Kyosuke y Fey detrás.

-¡Onda de los Once más Poderosos!- Los tres hicieron un tiro super espectacular.

Saru intentó pararlo, pero fue en vano, no pudieron parar ese poder tan grande, aunque Saru lo intentó incluso en la portería, no pudo hacer nada. Con esto ya estábamos empate.

-¡Lo hicieron solo les queda un gol más!- Lidia gritó de la emoción.

De mala suerte, Saru se puso hecho una furia, y se había transformado nuevamente en el Gorila gigantón. Los chicos intentaron pararlo, pero no lo consiguieron hasta que pasó el balón y Shindou lo interceptó. Luego Shindou le pasó el balón a Fey; los chicos ya estaban a un paso de su limitación y ya se estaban excediendo, en este caso, ya era la última jugada.

Esta vez los dos equipos usaban todo su poder, se podían ver sus auras alrededor de sus cuerpos. Los dos equipos se chocaron y un destello iluminó todo el campo; cuando terminó era un uno contra uno entre Saru y Tenma, este último cedió antes, pero el balón se fue volando. Fey atrapó el balón, y corrió junto con Shindou y Kyosuke a tirar.

-¡Onda de los Once más Poderosos!

Íbamos a ganar, Lagoon no podía hacer nada e incluso Saru estaba aterrorizado y enfadado. Todos los jugadores de Lagoon se interpusieron ante el balón, pero fue inútil. Al fin habíamos marcado otro gol, y con la consecuencia los chicos se volvieron normales.

Saru y los otros pronto se levantaron, y aunque los dos equipos estaban en sus últimas, dieron ya todo lo que tenían pero en un partido más… normal. Aunque no duraron ni cinco minutos, ya que los capitanes chocaron y cayeron al suelo; pero de todos modos, el silbato del final sonó en breves instantes.

Todos celebramos, saltamos, nos abrazamos y gritamos a los cuatro vientos, después de una victoria y de una gran batalla, la más dura a la que nos habíamos enfrentado. Miré a las gradas, en el lugar donde los niños debían estar, pero Jin y los niños ya se habían ido. Pronto recibí un mensaje en el móvil…

-Pronto nos veremos, mi mini yo.- El mensaje decía, eso significaba que mi yo del Futuro lo había enviado.

Pronto vimos que Tenma se acercó a Saru. Los que estábamos en el banquillo fuimos a donde estaba el grupo, que observaba la charla de Tenma y Saru. Luego Tenma volvió, y las managers y entrenadores nos felicitaron. De repente Daisuke brilló, y volvió a la normalidad.

En la tarde, después de despedirnos de el Dorado. Nos pusimos en marcha para volver a nuestra época, dónde igualmente nos esperaban muchas aventuras y vida por delante.

Al llegar, Fey y los demás volvieron a sus respectivas épocas, tanto Nanobana, Tobu y Zanark… Después de la triste despedida, Lidia también se fue junto con Fey y los demás. Quizá en algún momento fuera triste, pero quedarían los recuerdos que pasamos juntos…

-¡Nos veremos dentro de unos años!- Lidia gritó desde la caravana, antes de entrar en el agujero de gusano.

-Bueno… ahora que lo pienso… ella debe de ser más pequeña ahora, ¿no creen?- Jin preguntó.

-Sí, y la tengo localizada. Gracias a las indicaciones de Tsurugi cuando eran amigos de la infancia.- Dijo Goenji señalando la zona de Tokio.

-Creo que no va a esperar tres años…- Kim dijo riendo.

-¡Vamos, a buscarla!- Cintia ordenó a Goenji.

-Calma, ella no sabe nada de esto en este tiempo…- Goenji dijo.

-Jajajaja- Todos nos reímos.

Después de eso todo se restauró, ahora se podían jugar al soccer tranquilamente, y ya podíamos hacer nuestra vida diaria completamente: Estudios, entrenamientos, vida social…

Kim y Shindou tuvieron su cita tan esperada, e incluso ya empezaron a presentar a sus padres, y hacer comidas juntos. Lidia fue encontrada, y adoptada oficialmente por Goenji, ahora viven juntos y de vez en cuando hay una visita de Fey Cintia y Kurama empezaron a salir juntos más a menudo, pero sus afectos son secos y poco úsales, también Akane y Jin tuvieron citas, e incluso crearon una página los dos en al que comentaban lugares y sitios de interés, e incluso una página para el Raimon con un álbum a rebosar.

Yo en cambio, bueno… Kyosuke y yo estuvimos más concentrados en la recuperación de Yuuichi, mis padres hablaron con los suyos y pagaron su recuperación. Después de unos mese, pudo regresar a la normalidad, incluso jugar al soccer aunque con muletas; pero no tardó un año en andar sin ellas.

No sabíamos lo que nos deparaba el Futuro, pero por lo menos sabía que iba a ser tranquilo y lleno de felicidad.

* * *

**Gracias por leer –Reverencia-**

**Les agradezco su fidelidad y lectura de este Fic, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora estoy escribiendo dos Fic el de Galaxy, y uno de los chicos en el Futuro 8La segunda temporada es del Go/CS)**

**Pueden mirar mi perfil para ver los fics que tengo (Tenía más pero cambie de cuenta pro problemas), también pueden ver sitios de interés… iré poniendo cosas a lo largo del año ;D**

**Próximamente: Fic especial al comentario número 100 (En proceso ;D)**


End file.
